Mi Querido Hermanastro
by Basy
Summary: Un dia Sonomi Daidouji cuenta a su hija Tomoyo que se va a volver a casar, y que su nuevo esposo tiene un hijo de su misma edad, ingles...ambos han sido hijos únicos hasta el momento...¿como se lo tomaran los dos? ET, algo de SS DEDICADO A KERUBECHAN
1. Chapter 1

**MI QUERIDO HERMANASTRO.**

-¿de verdad!- Sonomi recibió por parte de su hija un efusivo abrazo- ¡no sabes cuanto me alegro mama!

-no sabía que te alegraras tanto Tomoyo, la verdad, creí que no lo aceptarías…

-¿Por qué?- la muchacha se separó de su madre para verla a los ojos.

-bueno…-Sonomi frunció un poco el ceño- no todos los hijos aceptan que su madre o padre se case por segunda vez, con alguien que no es su padre o madre biológico querida.

-lo se mama…pero- Tomoyo pareció recapacitar- yo quiero que tu seas feliz…y si lo eres así…yo no tengo porque impedirte esa felicidad.

Sonomi se quedo mirando por largo rato a su hija, con tan solo 13 años ¡y hablaba mejor que una adulta¡Que madura era la pequeña Tomoyo!

-¿Cuándo voy a conocerle?- preguntó la amatista impaciente por la respuesta de su madre.

-pues…ellos están arreglando los tramites para vivir en Japón, supongo que para la semana llegaran.

-¿ellos?

Sonomi asintió: vas a dejar de ser hija única Tomoyo.

La joven abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa ¿había oído bien¡Ya no se sentiría sola¡Podría tener un hermano como el de su prima y amiga Sakura¡una hermanito o hermanita!- exclamó- ¡estupendo!

-hermanito, y tiene tu edad- informó Sonomi.

-¿de verdad?- dijo asombrada Tomoyo, estaba con la boca abierta ¡tantas noticias en un día la agotaron mentalmente!

Subió rápido las escaleras hacia su cuarto, llamaría a Sakura en ese mismo momento, tenía que decirle la nueva, y es que l chica no cabía en sí de felicidad.

-¡Sakura!- ni siquiera dijo "hola" al escuchar la voz de su prima a través del teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?- obviamente la esmeralda se asustó al escuchar el grito de su prima.

-¡mi madre se casa!

-¿que tu madre queeee!

-como lo oyes, se casa, estoy muy feliz por ella

-¿de veras no te molesta?

-¡que me va a molestar Sakurita¡Todo lo contrario!

-¿pero cuando será¿Estaremos invitados a la boda no?

-a la primera pregunta no lo se, y a la segunda ¡claro¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo?- preguntó Tomoyo impaciente por decirle a su prima la siguiente sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- respondió esta mas impaciente aún.

-¡que voy a tener un hermano!

-¿QUE QUEEEEE?

-como lo oyes, el y su padre, el futuro marido de mi madre, llegaran para la semana que viene ¡no sabes lo impaciente que estoy!

-¡yo quiero conocer a mi primooo!

-es de nuestra edad

-¿de veras?

-Si…oye, tengo que colgar, quiero estar con mi madre para que me cuente como lo conoció y demás.

-pues entonces mañana me cuentas, eh?

-vale, hasta mañana Sakura…

-adiós Tomoyo

La nívea bajo las escaleras atropelladamente, encontró a su madre en el comedor hablando por su móvil, y tuvo la corazonada de saber con quien estaba hablando.

-¡Tomoyo¿Qué haces ahí parada? Vamos a cenar.

-si…-de verás no cabía en si, su madre se casaba, tendría un padre (bueno un padrastro) y un hermano¡una familia!- ¿con quien hablabas?

-con Clow …

-¿es así como se llama?- interrumpió la joven emocionada.

-si…-la madre no pudo reprimir una risita por el comportamiento de su hija- Clow Hiraguizawa.

La niña frunció el ceño ¿de que le sonaba ese nombre, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una carcajada de su madre: es normal que te suene ese nombre, si estas pensando eso, querida., nuestras empresas tenían un negocio entre manos…al principio…no me caía nada bien…siempre con su tranquila sonrisa…¡me sacaba dequicio!- Sonomi alzó el puño recordando viejos tiempo-…pero después de cerrar el contrato…me confeso que nunca una mujer le había atraído tanto como yo…

Tomoyo miro sorprendida a su madre y sonrió: se me hace raro verte hablar de hombres y que te sonrojes mama…-y era cierto Tomoyo nunca había oído hablar a su madre de su padre biológico, y de alguna manera, no quería que lo hiciera. Después estaba Fujitaka, su tío y padre de Sakura y Touya, de el si hablaba, pero solo para decirle sandeces a la cara…

-hija- la voz de Sonomi la saco de sus cavilaciones- como ya te dije vendrán la semana que viene…pero aún no hemos hablado nada acerca de la boda, ni fechas, ni invitados, ni nada de eso, pero quería avisarte, tanto Clow como su hijo vivirán en la casa con nosotras.

-es lo normal- dijo Tomoyo sin sorprenderse, ya se imaginaba algo así- he llamado a Sakura y le he dado la noticia¿no te importa verdad?- Sonomi negó con la cabeza- ¿iremos a recogerlos al aeropuerto?

-por supuesto… ¡que ya tienes gansa de que llegue tu hermano!

Un rubor creció por las mejillas de la amatista¿tanto se nota? Jejeje…

-pues para serte sincera…mucho…pero es normal…

La charla entre madre e hija se hizo muy amena durante la cena, después Tomoyo informó que se retiraba a descansar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dando vueltas en la cama preguntándose como sería su hermano: si rubio, si moreno, si castaño, si pelirrojo, si alto, si bajo…pero eso si, en cuanto a personalidad se lo imaginaba como su primo Touya, protector a mas no poder ¡y le encantaría que fuese así!

Soltó una pequeña risita y cerró los ojos para finalmente quedarse profundamente dormida.

Durante toda la semana, Tomoyo junto con su madre estuvo preparando la habitación en la que dormiría sus inquilinos:

-yo quiero decorar la habitación de mi hermano- dijo en la mañana una efusiva Tomoyo.

-toda tuya…- su madre estaba verdaderamente feliz de que su hija se hubiese tomado tan bien el hecho de su segundo matrimonio- siempre se te dio bien decorar y diseñar.

Acabo rápido su desayuno (casi se atraganta con la ensaimada) y subió rápido a la habitación que sería alojada por el chico.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hija?

-pues…la verdad no se mucho de este joven…así que el diseño de su habitación será sofisticado, haré que los muebles sean fáciles de mover, por si no le gusta…tengo pensado el color, azul, vamos el típico para los niños.

-azul oscuro mejor…- informó Sonomi.

-¿por?- toda la atención de la pelinegra fue puesta en su madre- ¿no me digas que ya lo conoces?

-pues si…en uno de mis viajes a Inglaterra, Cloe me lo presentó, me fije que iba vestido con un bonito jersey azul oscuro…como los reflejos de su pelo…

-vaya…-ya sabía de que color tenía el pelo…-mama…

-dime Tomoyo

-¿Dónde va a dormir el señor Hiraguizawa?- preguntó Tomoyo con cierta sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-¡que?- Sonomi por un momento se quedo en blanco, no sabía que responderle a su hija pues…le verdad es que yo…

-no te preocupes en inventar una excusa- miró de reojo a su madre- ¿Qué te parece poner una gran alfombra azul oscuro que abarque la cama de mi hermano, mama?

Sonomi agradeció en silencio el cambio de tema: pues…me parece buena idea, esta tarde vendrán los pintores¿Qué te parece si vamos a comprarle los muebles?

-¡estupendo!

Caoba, muebles caoba y elegantes adornaban la habitación: un armario, un escritorio, estanterías, porta cd´s…

-espero que le guste- susurro la amatista.

-¡pues claro!- Sonomi rodeo a su hija con un brazo protectivo- te has esforzado mucho, te lo agradecerá, es un buen chico.

-estoy deseando de conocerlo….

-lo se…vayamos a cenar…mañana será otro día.

Por fin llego el día tan esperado para Tomoyo, se levanto y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡hija me sorprende tu rapidez!- exclamó divertida Sonomi

-va mama- dijo una sonrojada Tomoyo- arranca ya el coche, tal vez hayan llegado ya…

Sonomi le sonrió, y le hizo caso al momento, sino, ya hubiese estado muerta debido a la mirada que le lanzó Tomoyo.

Le parecio infinito el camino al aeropuerto, un semáforo en rojo y una espera interminable, y es que Tomoyo estaba nerviosa a mas no poder, un apierna le temblaba y se mordía el labio inferior constantemene.

-¡quieres tranquilizarte Tomoyo!- a Sonomi se le estaba contagiando el nerviosismo.

-No puedo mama- se quejó la pelinegra.

Sonomi le tomo la mano: todo saldra bien- Tomoyo sonrió, si..todo iba a salir bien…¿Por qué no?

El aeropuerto ya era visible, aviones despegando y aterrizando eran observados por los ojos amatistas de la joven preguntandose en cual de ellos estaba su futura familia

**Continuara….**

**Notas de la autora: HOLAAAA! este es mi primer fic que publico...pero no el que escribo...jejeje, es un ET, espero que eso quede claroooo, es que me encanta esta pareja, son tan monoss, y sino solo teneis que ver mis historias favoritas jujuju, haber si esta la vuestra , si no me lo deciis, siempre que sea un ET, o si quereis que la lea, que tambien me gustan los SS, pero ODIO los Tomoyo -Touya y los Eriol-Kaho...grr, bueno espero que os guste, y muchos besos a todos. .**

**dejas RR a esta pobre principiante ...**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

DEDICADO A KERUBE -CHAN : porque sin tu ayuda no lo hubiese conseguido, mil gracias.

-¡parece que nunca íbamos a llegar!- se quejo Tomoyo.

Sonomi iba corriendo detrás de su hija, con una gota recorriéndole la frente¡no tenía ni idea de que Tomoyo estuviese en tan buena forma!

-¡hija!- pudo articular a causa de la falta de oxígeno- Clow me dijo que saldrían por la puerta 14, es a la derecha ¡y por favor Tomoyo haz el favor de tranquilizarte!

La chica dejo de correr, su madre tenía razón, ella no acostumbraba a perder los nervios como en esa ocasión, sino todo lo contrario, una de sus características era que siempre conservaba la calma, y ahora tenía que hacer uso de toda su concentración para aparentar estar calmada, aunque por dentro fuese un mar de tempestades…

-"el vuelo procedente de Londres acaba de aterrizar, los pasajeros salen por la puerta 14"

-ves, te lo dije- dijo eufórica Sonomi.

-esta bien mama… ¿los ves ya?

La ejecutiva se puso de puntillas, demostrando, que si ya era alta cuando estaba normal, ahora lo era más. Tomoyo quedo mirando a su madre: de figura esbelta, piernas delgadas y largas, pechos considerables y piel suave. No hacia falta decir, que además era atractiva de cara y muy poderosa en su campo de trabajo. La amatista se miro en el reflejo de las múltiples columnas de cristal del aeropuerto, comparadacon las niñas de su edad era algo más bajita, aunque eso si, era hermosa y tenía unos ojos preciosos, además de un cabello envidiable. Pero había algo que a Tomoyo le molestaba además de su estatura…y eso era sus pechos… ¡estaba mas plana que una tabla de planchar, en ese tema envidiaba a su prima Sakura, ella ya estaba desarrollando y su cuerpo ya era el de una chica de 13 años…y no el de 9 que era la edad que una vez le echaron a Tomoyo cuando quedaron con unos chicos del instituto para salir.

-¡Clow!- Sonomi sacó a su hija de sus pensamientos, nada mas escuchar la emocionada voz de su madre, la joven volvió en dirección a la que se dirigía, viéndola saltar a los brazos de un apuesto hombre inglés.

Por un momento la chica no supo que hacer, tan solo se quedo observando a su madre con aquel hombre, parecían felices, eso si, y eso alegraba a Tomoyo muchísimo.

-¡Tomoyo hija! Ven- la llamó Sonomi algo ya más tranquila- él es Clow, es…-intentó elegir las mejores palabras- mi pareja…

-¡así que tu eres la pequeña Tomoyo!- exclamó Clow mientras se ponía a la misma altura que la pequeña- Sonomi me ha hablado mucho de ti…eres preciosa ¿lo sabias?- Tomoyo agradeció el comentario del señor con una tierna sonrisa- igual que tu madre.

-estoy muy ilusionada al conocerlo señor…

-Clow…puedes llamarme Clow, nada de formalismos- comento calmadamente el inglés mientras daba un beso a la chica en su mejilla. Tomoyo observo a su alrededor, claro está que ambos adultos sabían lo que buscaba- mi hijo ha ido a por nuestro equipaje, pequeña ¿quieres ir a buscarlo? - añadió con una sonrisa.

-esta bien…-a Tomoyo le era imposible ocultar su nerviosismo.

La morena camino detrás de su madre y Clow, simplemente en esos momentos su cerebro no iba…no funcionaba la frase ¡que nerviosa estoy! Se repetía en su mente a cada segundo.

-¡hijo!

Por un momento no vio nada, tan solo las espaldas de ambos adultos.

-hola Sonomi- escuchó la voz del joven- ¿Qué tal estas?

Vio como su madre daba dos besos al joven en cada una de las mejillas, se separó de él y por primera vez sus miradas se encontraron.

* * *

-¡hola Shaoran!- una linda Sakura saludaba al ambarino agitando efusivamente la mano- ¿has esperado mucho? 

-no que va- mentía, Li estaba que se salía de su propio pellejo al no ver llegar a la esmeralda, pero todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron al ver la dulce sonrisa de su amiga, y es que esa sonrisa siempre conseguía calmar al joven.

Y el sabía muy bien la razón.

-¿has sacado ya las entradas para la película?-preguntó Kinomoto.

-claro- Shaoran alzó las dos entradas- Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego- añadió.

-¡oh¡Shao!- Sakura saltó efusiva alrededor del chico- ¡era la peli que quería ver!- se paró justo en frente de la cara del castaño, a escasos milímetros- ¡muchas gracias!...-espero respuesta por parte de su amigo, pero esta no llegaba- ¿Shaoran¿Pasa algo?- se retiro lentamente de la cara él.

-…no- repuso el chico- no pasa nada…

La castaña volvió a sonreír: esta bien ¡vamos a entrar!

-…si…-Li se paró ante los espejos que había a la salida del cine, estaba sumamente colorado "Shaoran"- se dijo- "¡no te pongas nervioso!"

-Oye Sakura- rompió Shaoran el silencio entre ambos

-dime

-¿y Tomoyo¿Cómo es que no está aquí?

-aaahhh! – La joven casi gritó - ¡es por lo que te comente¿No te dije que mi tía Sonomi se iba a volver a casar?- el chico asintió- ¡pues hoy llegaban su pareja y su hijo¡Mi futuro primo!

-¿siiii?

-¡sip! Tomoyo esta muy ilusionada, siempre ha querido tener un hermano mayor como Touya.

Nada más mencionar el nombre de su hermano a Li le recorrió un aire frió por toda la espalda: odiaba a Touya Kinomoto…no lo podía remediar.

-¡además me encanta la idea de tener un primo nuevo!...aunque sea de nuestra edad…Tomoyo me dijo que iba a estar en la misma clase que nosotros.

-será interesante conocerlo- dijoShaoran sin mucha convicción en sus palabras. Y es que el ambarino tenía la horrible impresión de que su querida flor iba a llevarse a las mil maravillas con ese "primo" nuevo…

-¡ya empieza!- chillo una emocionada Sakura pareciendo uno de los muchos niños que abarrotaban la sala, no lo podía evitar, le encantaba Harry Potter.

* * *

Tomoyo solo atino a sonreír, esa linda sonrisa suya, que tan bien la caracterizaba. 

Un joven ingles, una cabeza más alto que ella, por lo que daba el aspecto de ser mucho mas mayor, con el pelo negro y reflejos azules (tal y como lo dijo su madre), y unos hermosos ojos índigos que denotaban una halo de sorpresa, la observaba con una expresión difícil de describir.

Sus labios dudaban entre dibujar una sonrisa o quedarse totalmente serios como estaban. Ni el mismo supo el porque, pero decidió el no querer curvarlos.

-¡hola!- saludó efusiva la amatista.

-hola…Eriol…Eriol Hiraguizawa…

Tomoyo le estrecho la mano que le tendía: Tomoyo Daidouji, encantada…

Un incomodo silencio hizo acto de presencia.

-chicos- dijo Sonomi rompiéndolo- ¿Qué os parece ir al parque de atracciones?

-¿parque de atracciones?-preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

-si, mirad, compre unas entradas- sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos, Clow tomo a Tomoyo mientras Sonomi hacía lo mismo con Eriol- ¡ya veréis que bien nos lo pasamos!

Sonomi conducía mientras conversaba con Clow sentado en el asiento del copiloto sobre algún tema privado, o eso era lo que pensaban los chicos que se sentaron atrás, cada uno miraba por su ventana, y muy de vez en cuando una curiosa Tomoyo giraba a ver que hacía su hermano.

Se moría por llamarlo así, "hermanitoooo" –pensó Tomoyo una de las veces que giro para verlo, y sonrió de solo imaginárselo, sonrisa que fue visa por la mirada azul del joven.

La pillo "in fraganti" -Tomoyo trago saliva.

Aquella mirada era la más fría que cualquier ser humano le había echado en lo que llevaba de vida (más fría incluso que la de Touya cuando miraba a Shaoran), la expresión de sorpresa que antes reflejaban sus ojos desapareció para ser reemplazada por una de desprecio.

-has tenido una buena idea al comprar estas entradas cariño- dijo Clow en un tono muy afectuoso a su pareja.

-¿verdad que si, Tommy a estado muy ilusionada por vuestra llegada, y mas aún por la de Eriol-kun… ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado tu hijo?

-pues con filosofía…-una sonrisilla se reflejo en el rostro del hombre- al menos que yo sepa, Sonomi, tu le gustas, él quiere que tu seas mi esposa, y no otra, le caes bien...

-jujuju…tu hijo es un primor, Tomoyo estaba deseando de verlo, está deseando de decirle "hermanito".

-¿hermanito, la verdad no se si Eriol quería tener una hermana…de su edad, pero creo que no le disgustara, ya sabes como son lo niños…y tanto Tomoyo-chan como Eriol eran (hasta ahora) hijos únicos…eso me preocupa…

-¡oh vamos mi amor!- Sonomi acarició la mejilla de Clow- ¿ya te estas preocupando por tus hijos? Jajaja…

-mujer…solo hacía el papel de buen padre…

-y lo serás…

* * *

-¡Bueno chicos!- exclamo un divertido Clow- ya estamos aquí, tomad, las entradas- coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sonomi- nosotros nos vamos a la cafetería del parque. 

-¿es que no venís con nosotros?- preguntó alarmada Tomoyo ante la idea de quedarse a solas con Eriol.

-Nooooo- dijeron los dos a la vez, simulando voces de niños pequeños. A Eriol y Tomoyo le recorrieron gotitas por la frente al ver el extraño comportamiento de sus padres.- bueno mis niños ¡nos vemos mas tarde¡Cuidarse!

Tomoyo agitó la mano para despedirse de su madre y Clow, sintió una mirada recorrerle la espalda, y se volvió para comprobar que aquella mirada pertenecía a su "hermano": bueno…estoooo… ¿entramos ya?

Él ni siquiera le respondió, simplemente se dirigió a la entrada del parque y la amatista se limitó a seguirlo, algo rezagada.

Empeñada en hacerle conversación a su compañero empezó a preguntar:

-y dime Eriol…"¿se molestara si lo llamo por su nombre…?" ¿Has estado alguna vez en Japón?

…Después de un corto silencio…

-si…

-¡vaya¿Así que ya lo conoces?

-si

-pues a mi me gustaría visitar Londres…en comparación con mi madre, yo solo he ido al extranjero una vez…para visitar Francia ¿has estado en Francia alguna vez?

-no

-ya veo…pues podríamos hacer un viaje todos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

-…

-"esto no va como yo pensaba…"- se dijo Tomoyo- ¿quieres montarte en alguna atracción en especial, Eriol?- le preguntó finalmente.

-pues…no

-ah…vale, entonces yo elijo ¿vale?- sin esperar respuesta del ojiazul, lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo hasta una atracción llamada El Desafío- ¡esta!

-¿estas segura?- se limito a preguntar el joven sin mirar a Tomoyo.

-si, me han dicho que es muy buena, 65 metros de altura en caída libre, además se ve toda la ciudad, vamos, no le tengo miedo ni nada de eso…

-como sea…

-por favor escúchenme- dijo el encargado de la atracción- pueden montarse los que sean mayor de 11 años, ahora os explicare las normas: no podéis sacar los brazos cuando estéis cayendo, los zapatos que sean descubiertos debéis de quitároslo, también las gafas, porque si se caen, nosotros no nos hacemos responsables. Los bolsos que llevéis los dejáis en las taquillas que están en aquel rincón, eso es todo que disfruten de la atracción.

-puedes darme tus gafas si quieres…-dijo tímidamente Tomoyo.

-ten- Eriol sabía que no tenía otra opción, no quería que sus gafas quedasen espachurradas, así que se las dio a ella para que las guardase en su bolsito blanco. Fue entonces cuando la amatista vio con más claridad sus ojos, unos ojos preciosos según pensó¡y vaya que le sorprendió pensar eso de él!

Se sentaron y se pusieron los cinturones de seguridad del aparato. El camino a la cima de los 65 metros se le hizo eterno a Tomoyo, era la primera vez que se montaba en una caída libre, y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por horas.

Dejo escapar un gemido involuntario, escuchado por Eriol, que iba a su derecha.

-¿estas bien?- trato de sonar indiferente…cosa que no paso.

-pues… ¡quiero bajarme!- se quejo Tomoyo- ¡paren este cacharro quiero bajarme!- empezó a gritar, estaba poniéndose histérica.

-vamos…-se lo pensó dos veces antes de llamarla por su nombre-… ¿no decías que querías probarlo¿Qué no te daba miedo?

-¡era mentira!

Eriol se recargo contra el respaldo de su asiento…comenzaba a cansarse.

-¡me quiero bajaaarrrrrrrrrrr! – los chillidos de Tomoyo lo sacaron de su mundo.

-vamos mujer ¡no te puedes bajar ahora, estamos a 65 metros del suelo, es absurdo...

-me da igual- gimoteaba Tomoyo con una expresión de pánico al mirar abajo- ¡que vengan los bomberos, los policías y la ambulancia¡Los SWATS y el FBI¡Pero yo quiero bajarme de aquiiii¡socorrooo!

-me vas a dejar sordo si sigues chillando de esa manera- le reprocho Eriol- que remedio…puedes cogerme de la mano…si quieres…-añadió con su mirada fija en la vista que tenía en esos momentos de Tokio.

La morena lo miro a los ojos, y por un momentoel pánico que sentía al no tener suelo bajo sus pies desapareció, sonrió: gracias…-susurró.

Tomoyo no supo que sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al tomar la mano cálida de Eriol, la verdad es que la muchacha no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar lo que le ocurría, porque en cuanto se dio cuenta ya bajaban a toda velocidad por la atracción, tan solo cerro sus ojos y apretó la mano de Eriol…algo que fue mutuo.

Cuando ya los abrió se encontraban justo donde el chico le dio las instrucciones, con los cinturones de seguridad desabrochados y vio una expresión acalorada en su rostro, al mirarse reflejada en el cristal del panel de mandos de la atracción.

-¡vaya si has chillado mujer!- le dijo el encargado a la amatista- menos mal que tenías a tu novio al lado que sino…

-"¿novio?"- pensó confundida Tomoyo.

Miro en dirección a Eriol y… ¡dioses¡Aún estaban cogidos de la mano! Lo soltó rápidamente agregando por lo bajito un "lo siento" y sintió como las mejillas le ardían por lo sucedido.

-¿me das mis gafas?- pregunto Eriol si echar la mas mínima cuenta de lo que paso.

-¿eh¡ah¡Ten aquí las tienes!

* * *

-¡que bien ha estado la peli¿Eh Shaoran? 

-si… ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?

Los dos castaños acababan de salir de ver la última entrega de Harry Potter, y Li pensaba en que poder hacer ahora con su compañera… ¡Lo que a él le gustaría!

-¿Por qué no te vienes a mi casa Shaoran?

La voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus "oscuros" pensamientos¡a tu casa?- pregunto incrédulo.

-sip, papa va a hacer esta noche una barbacoa, vendrán Tomoyo y mi tía Sonomi, por lo tanto mi nuevo tío y mi nuevo primo ¡así os vais conociendo!

-pero eso será esta noche ¿no?

-si, así es… ¿es que no quieres venir?- una expresión de tristeza se vio reflejada en la carita de la cerezo.

-¡que¡oh si¡Claro que quiero Sakura!- exclamó un nervioso lobo al ver a su dulce flor al borde del llanto- pero he pensado que aún es un poco temprano para presentarnos en tu casa…-trató de buscar una evasiva.

-bueno…

-mira esto- acto seguido el ambarino sacó del bolsillo del pantalón un folleto- míralo y dime si quieres ir.

Sakura miro extrañada lo que le tendía Shaoran, y al instante su mirada brillo.

-¡SHAORAAANN!- se lanzó a los brazos del chico, cosa que le pilló desprevenido y no supo como actuar ¿abrazarla también o quedarse quieto?

Optó por quedarse estático.

-¡oh Shao¿Cómo te has enterado de esto?- preguntó una muy emocionada Sakura.

-venía en el periódico de esta mañana…

-¡que guay¡Una exposición de ositos de peluche¡Como me gustan!- empezó Sakura a danzar con el papel en ambas manos.

Li se la quedo viendo, y noto como un rubor crecía en sus mejillas¡que linda se veía!

-vamos no te quedes ahí- la voz de su amiga lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¡hay que coger el bus!

-Si…voy…

* * *

Después de montarse en la casa del terror, en los coches locos, en las barcas y demás atracciones del parque, los dos níveos se dirigían a la salida. 

-¡nos lo hemos pasado bien¿Eh?- preguntó ansiosa Tomoyo por saber la respuesta de él.

-tss…

-"¡tss¿Eso era un si…o un no?"

-no ha estado mal…-comento finalmente el peliazul.

-si…-afirmo Tomoyo, alzó su vista y vio un fotomatón (las maquinas que hacen fotos tamaño carné, que se meten mucha gente para salir en una sola ¿sabéis no?)¡que idea se le vino a la cabeza!- oye Eriol ¿Qué te parece un recuerdo de nuestro primer día en…en…- no supo como acabar la frase, así que tomo al chico por el codo y lo arrastró hasta la maquina, ambos entraron en la pequeña cabina.

-pero…

-¡venga solo será un recuerdo!- lo interrumpió Tomoyo antes de que protestara.

Eriol gruño.

-vamos Eriol, di patataaaaa- Tomoyo miraba al frente, que había un espejo donde se veían reflejadas las dos caras- ¿estas listo?- el inglés asintió- bien.

Antes de que el flash saltara, la japonesa agarró a Eriol por el brazo y se pegó a el, cosa que sorprendió al chico en demasía pillándolo totalmente desprevenido.

Esperaron a que las fotos, que eran dos, una para cada uno, estuviesen listas. El resultado de ellas, una entrañable foto en la que se veía como la amatista con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, jalaba a Eriol del brazo derecho y con la otra mano libre hacía el signo de la victoria con los dedos índice y corazón levantados y como el índigo miraba totalmente sorprendido el gesto de su compañera.

Una foto sin duda romántica ¡casi parecían pareja! Pensaba Tomoyo reprochándose a sí misma lo que acababa de hacer: "la próxima vez pensare las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas…"- se dijo algo apenada.

Miro a su "hermano", que aún observaba seriamente la foto, una expresión de asco se reflejo en su rostro, cosa que preocupo a la ciruelo.

-¿te pasa algo Eriol?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡no te me acerques¡No me toques!- le grito el joven.

-Eri…

-¡déjame ya en paz¿quieres, ya hemos hecho todo lo que te ha dado la gana a ti, eres una niña mimada y eso no lo puedes remediar…-dijo seriamente haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol.

Tomoyo se quedó paralizada ¿Qué estaba pasando?...si hace unos momentos se llevaban bien.

-escucha…quiero que mi padre sea feliz…y si es feliz al lado de Sonomi, yo no tengo porque involucrarme en ello…el problema eres tú…-espero para ver como reaccionaba Tomoyo ante sus palabras.

-¿yo?- susurró sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-así es…no me agradas en lo más mínimo…así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es no hablarnos, ir cada uno por su lado- las palabras de Eriol eran cada vez mas gélidas para la muchacha, pero no iba a llorar…no señor- aparentemos que nos llevamos bien delante de los dos y nada mas...- finalizo el níveo dándole la espalda a Tomoyo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

La morena aún estaba comprendiendo todo lo que Eriol le había dicho: pero hermano...-dejo escapar.

El chico se volvió de inmediato: no me llames hermano- siseó arrastrando las palabras en un tono amenazador.

Todos los sueños de Tomoyo en cuanto a formar una familia se desvanecieron cuando escucharon esto último por boca de Eriol: "no puede ser…de seguro que esta nervioso por el cambio de vida..."- recapacitaba la amatista caminando hacia la salida- "él no es así… ¡no puede ser así!".

Alzó la vista para mirar a Eriol de espadas a ella, esperando a Sonomi y Clow.

-seguro que mañana está de mejor humor…-susurró la amatista con un halo de esperanza en su voz. Si seguro que era eso, ella lo presentía.

Mañana será otro día….

Continuara…

**EvianCromwell:** muchas gracias por tu RR, fue el primero que recibi me hizo mucha ilusion¿de veras es interesante? jejeje, me alegro de que te guste, aqui el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Lady Neomi:** Hola wapa, si esto es un TE, y es que me encanta esta pareja, estan echos el uno para el otro ¿a que si, jejeje, y ¡claro que va a pasar algo! pero aun queda para eso xD, un besoo!

**Tamayochan:** muy buenas! me gusto mucho tu RR, y también me alegra de que sea la primera vez que ves un TE en el que estos sean hermanos...aunque no se sangre...tu me entiendes jejeje xP, un beso y cuidatee! y por cierto, muchisimas gracias por el consejo, es que no tenía ni idea...asi que te lo agradezco mucho!

**Serena:** Holitass¿¡que si conozco fics de TE? uff mira en mis historias favotias, hay en total 24 pues menos 1 las demas son de Te, yo estoy haciendo además de este fic otro que se llama ¿Conoces a Eriol Hiraguizawa, se basa en la pelicula de Bradd PiTT ¿conoces a Joe Black, leelo si tienes tiempo y me dices que tal ve, además tambien te recomiendo que leas: Amando al Enemigo (yo he llorado con ese fic y tiene 745 rr, asi que es una obra de arte), Clocks ( me encanta este fic, ha sido escrito por un chico O.o, y es que lo ha hecho con tal delicadeze ¡que parace mentira¡me encanta su fic!) y tambien el de Oportunidades ( este no esta acabado , y el ultimo capitulo que lei se quedo muy interesante...espero una continuacion pronto la verdad), muchas gracias por tu rr

**Tomoyo:** muchas gracias por tu rr cuando lo lei me subieron los colores a las mejillas , me gusta que pienses que es original la idea, espero que disfrutes con este episodio, haber que te parece ¿no, un beso y cuidate!

**Tommi-san:** ohayo! >. , pues sii! soy principiantee jejeje xD, pero es que tambien se aprende mucho leyendo los fics de otros autores...¡y yo ya no se ni cuantos me he leido! jejeje xP, por ciero si tienes algun fic hecho ya sabes me lo dices que encantada lo leere¡me encanata leer!

**Ayin: **holaaa¿ que te ha parecido este capitulo? lei tu RR y ya veo que te gusto y me alegro que te haya divertido, creo que en el siguiente capitulo intentare poner algo mas de humor...¡haber que sale!

**rsilva404:** buenas, sabes que te doy toda la razon? despues de subir el primer capitulo lo leii y Oo ¡si que tenía fallos de escrituraa! he tenido mas cuidado en este, espero que este mejor, de todas formas te pido disculpas y te doy gracias por que es un consejo que he tomado para que mi fics sea mejor ¡mil gracias!

**Shami:** ¡ya llego Erioooolll! jejeje, espero que tu ordenador no este afectado ¿que te parecio, no te preocupes que Eriol tiene sus razones para actuar de esas maneras...¿que cuales?...mmm...yo creo que es obvio jejeje...mas adelante se veraaa o

**2Miru: **¡me alegra de que te guste mi fic! y me alegra de que seas fanatica de los TE jajaja , ya me he liedo tu fic y espero que pronto lo actualices y pero tienes mas de uno, no, pues yo me he leido dos , me gustan asi que SIGUELOSS O

Ya respondi a vuestros RR, me alegra mucho recibirlos , bueno nos veremos en el siguiente capituloooOOoo

byeee! Oo Basileia!


	3. Chapter 3

**DEDICADO A: **¡kerube-chan! o por todo su apollo y sus fantasticas instrucciones, que sin ellas mis fics no estarían aquiii! jejeje ¡muchas gracias!

**Disclamer: **como me a aconsejado Kerube ¡estos personajes no me pertenecen¡¡, lastima...

**Capitulo 3.**

Había decidido sacarse todo el partido que podía. Se miró al espejo para darse un último vistazo, con una minifalda de tablas amarilla claro, sandalias del mismo color y un chaleco naranja atado al cuello, Tomoyo Daidouji estaba guapísima.

-no esta mal…-se dijo con una sonrisa triunfante. Aquella noche iban a casa de su prima Sakura a cenar, tal y como habían acordado su madre con su tío Fujitaka, para así poder conocer a los nuevos inquilinos de la familia: Clow y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

¡Y es que Sonomi iba a casarse por segunda vez, claro esta que a la amatista aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto Clow era un buen hombre y su madre estaba muy enamorada de él.- "como me gustaría encontrar un chico del que enamorarme locamente…"

Llamaron a su cuarto haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos, mientras la cabeza de Clow asomaba por la puerta: veo que ya estas lista, Sonomi y yo ya vamos para abajo

- Está bien, solo me queda peinarme, nada más.

-de acuerdo…-antes de cerrar la puerta añadió con una tierna sonrisa- ah! pequeña, estas muy guapa.

La nívea se sonrojo y con una respetuosa reverencia le dio las gracias.

-¡oh! Vamos Tomoyo ¡no seas así!- dijo divertido Clow al ver el comportamiento de la chica- eso es lo que normalmente dice un padre a su hijita ¿no?

-es verdad – Tomoyo por poco no salta al cuello de Clow al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, y es que la amatista se sintió muy feliz: "eso es lo que normalmente dice un padre a su hijita"- recordó las palabras del inglés y repitió en su mente: "un padre a una hija…"

Quizás con el tiempo podría llamarlo así, pero aún no…no estaba preparada.

Decidió recoger su pelo en una cola alta, lo que le daba un aspecto más mayor y eso le encantaba. Una última mirada al espejo¡perfecto, dentro de poco estaría con su querida prima Sakura, se preguntó si cierto chico castaño estaría presente en la cena…pero no le dio más tiempo a imaginarse el como sería la cena con Shaoran y Touya, porque al abrir la puerta, unos ojos índigos prácticamente la escaneaba con la mirada.

-hola Eriol…-saludo tímida Tomoyo.

El chico arrugo el ceño¿Por qué tardas tanto?- preguntó directamente.

-ya iba a bajar…es solo que…

-no me interesa – le interrumpió Eriol. Tomoyo guardó silencio y se limitó a bajar las escaleras tras él, recordando por unos instantes la conversación que tuvieron esa misma tarde en la salida del parque de atracciones.

Flash Back

-¿te pasa algo Eriol?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a él.

-¡no te me acerques¡No me toques!- la grito el joven.

-Eri…

-¡déjame ya en paz¿quieres, ya hemos hecho todo lo que te ha dado la gana a ti, eres una niña mimada y eso no lo puedes remediar…-dijo seriamente.

Tomoyo se quedó paralizada ¿Qué estaba pasando?...si hace unos momentos se llevaban bien.

-escucha…quiero que mi padre sea feliz…y si es feliz al lado de Sonomi, yo no tengo porque involucrarme en ello…el problema eres tú…-espero para ver como reaccionaba Tomoyo ante sus palabras.

-¿yo?- susurró sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-así es…no me agradas en lo más mínimo…así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es no hablarnos, ir cada uno por su lado- las palabras de Eriol eran cada vez mas gélidas para la muchacha, pero no iba a llorar…no señor- aparentemos que nos llevamos bien delante de los dos y nada mas

Fin Flash Back

-"Es un burro"- pensó la amatista mientras clavaba su mirada en la espalda de Eriol- "pero en fin…aún no voy a desistir…quizás es el cambio de horario el que lo hace comportarse de esta manera…"

-¡hija, Eriol!- Sonomi llegó hasta ellos, colocándose entre los dos jóvenes y poniendo el brazo derecho en los hombros de Eriol, mientras que hacía lo mismo con el izquierdo en los hombros de Tomoyo.- vaya ¡pero que lindos estáis los dos, llevo mi cámara de fotos para hacernos unas cuantas de nuestro primer día juntos ¿Qué os parece?

-estupendo Sonomi- Eriol dibujo una grata sonrisa en su rostro, Tomoyo, que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, se quedo pasmada mirándolo ¿pero que demonios estaba haciendo Eriol?- ¿te parece bien Tomoyo?

¡Caspitas!

¡Primero sonríe y luego le habla! Tomoyo no se lo creía¿eeehh?- la joven no salía de su asombro.

-te he dicho que si te parece bien que nos saquemos unas fotos todos juntos

Tomoyo miró alternativamente a su madre y después a Eriol¡claro!- respondió automáticamente con una gran sonrisa- sabes que por mi no hay problema.

-…bien…-se limitó a decir Eriol, mientras dejaba de mirar a la amatista.

-pero mama, yo quiero que estemos en casa de Sakura para sacarnos las fotos.

-claro que si Tomoyo¡estoy deseando de haceros una a vosotros dos!- exclamó una entusiasta empresaria mientras subía al coche.

-¡ya era hora¡Casi me muero de aburrimiento!- exclamó Clow en el asiento del piloto- ¿Por qué tanta demora?

-nada mi amor- respondió Sonomi mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su futuro esposo- es solo que hablaba con los chicos de sacarnos unas fotos.

-¿en casa de los Kinomoto?

-exacto.

-¡como una gran familia¿eh, chicos?- dijo el hombre mientras volteaba a ver a los dos jóvenes. Estos asintieron al unísono.

Tomoyo no se lo creía ¡como una gran familia¡Vaya¿Cuánto tiempo deseó tener una: "creo que soy la chica más feliz del mundo"- se dijo a la vez que miraba a Eriol y este le correspondía el gesto.

Una linda sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena. Sin embargo el rostro de Eriol cambió, de la sonrisa dulce que había tenido al estar con Sonomi, los músculos de su cara se tensaron y la mirada gélida volvió a aparecer.

Obviamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Tomoyo se esfumó: di-si-mu-lo- pudo leer la chica en los labios de él.

Ahora lo entendía todo, ahora entendía el extraño comportamiento de su supuesto hermano, en el parque Eriol le dijo que delante de sus padres iba a poner todo su empeño y fuerzas para disimular y llevarse bien con ella.

Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro: "ya cambiara"- se decía una y otra vez la joven de larga melena.

* * *

-creo que así estoy bien…-se dijo en voz baja Shaoran Li mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo- ¡no se ni como he podido aceptar la invitación de Sakura!

Y era verdad, ni él mismo lo sabía¡demonios! Le debería de haber dicho que no y punto…pero es que no quería ver a la que fuese dueña de su corazón estar triste por su causa… ¡si al menos Touya Kinomoto no llegase a estar presenta iría encantado de la vida! Pero ese era el problema ¡Touya SÍ iba a estar!

Como lo odiaba¡que mal le caía! Recordó la primera vez que fue a casa de la cerezo, una mala experiencia que no se le olvidaría en la vida...Tan solo iban a hacer un trabajo sobre la era Meiji en Japón, supuestamente un trabajo por parejas que, para su suerte, le había tocado con Sakura. Pues bien, el hecho fue que estuvo cuatro horas en casa de Sakura, elaborando el trabajo y bajo la severa mirada de Touya…cuatro…interminables…horas…

Con cada movimiento que hacía el ambarino, se escuchaba un gruñido procedente de la garganta de Touya. Lo peor fue cuando le tuvo que pedir la goma de borrar a Sakura, por una milésima de segundo hubo contacto entre sus dedos, eso fue más que suficiente para que Touya le lanzase la zapatilla a la cabeza mientras gritaba¡no te aproveches de mi hermana!

Horrible…

En fin…lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya le había dicho a su amiga que si iba a estar presente…le pareció extraño que Sakura le pidiese que asistiese a un evento tan familiar.

Flash Back

La pareja de castaños se encontraba viendo la exposición de ositos de peluche, la joven Kinomoto parecía en aquellos momentos una cría de 6 años, pero es que no lo podía evitar¡Le encantaban los ositos!

-¡Oh¡Mira Shaoran¿No es una monada?- Sakura tomo uno de los múltiples ositos llaveros que había en la tienda de recuerdos.

Como chico que era no entendía como es que un simple osito llavero entusiasmase tanto a su amiga, así que simplemente se limitó a asentir.

Un leve cosquilleo apareció en su estomago cuando Sakura le tomo de la mano para que acariciase el pequeño llavero¡¿has visto que suavito?

-s-si…se ve que te gustan los peluches estos…-dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-ya ves…a mi mama también le gustaban mucho¡fue ella quien me regalo mi primer osito¡Y aún se conserva en perfectas condiciones!- contestó Sakura con una gran sonrisa. Li sabía que su compañera perdió a su madre con tan solo 3 añitos y a pesar de ello, la joven esmeralda nunca perdía la sonrisa.

-¿me lo dejas un momento?- preguntó a Sakura. La chica extrañada le tendió el oso y vio como Shaoran se volvía a la cajera y pagaba el precio del llavero- para ti…-dijo tímidamente al tiempo que daba el muñeco a Sakura

Esta lo tuvo entre sus manos un corto tiempo analizando lo que su amigo acababa de hacer, sus ojos brillaron hermosamente: Shaoran…-susurró, y alzó la cara para poder mirarlo a los ojos-…gracias…-inexplicablemente sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al ver la tierna mirada ámbar.

-no hay de que Sakura…

Ya estaba oscureciendo, Li acompaño a Sakura hasta la esquina de su calle (no quería vérselas con cierto joven castaño…):bueno Sakura, nos vemos el lunes, que tengas un buen fin de semana…

-¿Cómo?... ¿Shaoran es que no vas a venir a cenar hoya a mi casa?

Vaya se le había olvidado.

-¡ah! si claro tienes razón…"por un momento pensé en escaquearme…"-dijo Shaoran con un tono de dejadez en la voz que la esmeralda no advirtió ya que estaba dando saltos como una cabra.

-¡Shaoran¡No se como te has podido olvidar¡Si lo hablamos hace pocas horas jajaja¡Tienes memoria de pez!- bromeó una contenta Sakura.- recuerda que hoy vienen Tomoyo y mi tía Sonomi junto con los nuevos miembros de mi familia.

-es verdad…tu nuevo primo…-comentó el ambarino con cierto tono de molestia en la voz.

-¡así es!-exclamó la castaña- bueno, me voy a hacer la cena y arreglarme¡a las 10 en mi casa que no se te olvide pececillo!

-de acuerdo- Li siguió con la mirada a Sakura hasta que esta desapareció por la puerta de su casa.

Fin Flash Back

-me gustaría haberle preguntado el porque de la invitación…pero conociéndola de seguro que me dice porque soy su mejor amigo…en fin…

El chico se puso los zapatos a la entrada de su casa y salió camino a la de su amada amiga.

* * *

-aquí es…-anunció Sonomi- parece que hay alboroto en la casa…

Tomoyo no espero a que todos se bajasen del coche y corrió a llamar a la casa de su prima. La voz grave de Touya se dejo escuchar detrás de la puerta.

-¡hola Tommy!- exclamó contento de ver a su querida primita.

-¡primo Touya!- se quejo la amatista- ¡te he dicho mil veces que no me llames "Tommy"!

-vamos, vamos, es que eres tan pequeñita…-el castaño acarició fraternalmente la cabeza de Tomoyo y a esta le surgió una gotita en la frente, pocas veces se veía a su primo de esa manera- ¡es que eres taaaaann mona!

-si…claro…

Su madre y compañía llegaron a la entrada¡hola sobrino!

-que hay tía- saludó al tiempo que daba un beso en la mejilla de la empresaria y escaneaba a sus acompañantes.

Estos sintieron un aire frío recorrerles las espaldas.

-dime Touya ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

Al joven se la cambio la cara y exclamo bastante alterado¡que te crees tía¡Sakura ha invitado al mocoso a la cena!

-¡Shaoran estará presente!- saltó visiblemente alegre la amatista.

Como respuesta Touya bufó: pero bueno, pasad, mi padre y mi hermana están en la cocina, aún quedan por llegar Yukito y el mocoso.

* * *

-¡así que tu eres mi nuevo primo!- exclamo Sakura al tiempo que se acercaba a Tomoyo y Eriol.

-digamos que si…-respondió Eriol, sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro ¡que graciosa era Sakura!

-¿me disculpáis un momento?- preguntó Tomoyo a sus interlocutores al tiempo que estos asentían. La joven quería estar presente en la charla que mantenían Touya, Fujitaka, Sonomi y Clow, acerca de la boda de estos dos últimos.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día como hermano mayor Eriol?- preguntó divertida Sakura.

Eriol se molesto con la pregunta de su ahora nueva prima ¿Por qué todos se empeñaron en llamarlos hermanos: yo no soy hermano de nadie- se limitó a decir evitando el tono de voz que usaba para hablar con Tomoyo- y menos de "esa"- y señaló hacia donde se hallaba la morena.

-no será para tanto- a pesar de las duras palabras del níveo, Sakura no perdió la sonrisa en el rostro- Tomoyo se moría por tener un hermano mayor…como Touya…

-¿Cómo Touya?

-así es…protector…por decirlo de alguna manera- añadió la esmeralda al tiempo que una gotita recorría su frente al recordar lo mucho que se enfadó su hermano al enterarse de que Shaoran también iba a asistir a la cena.

-ya veo…-se limito a decir Eriol, y es que no le agradaba en lo absoluto el pensar en Tomoyo como su hermana.

-parecen que están hablando sobre la fecha de la boda, mejor voy a ver ¿vienes?

-no, me quedo donde estoy…mi padre y Sonomi se ponen muy pesados con la fecha… ¡son terribles!-añadió el ojiazul con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Sakura.

-por cierto tu padre es muy simpático¡te pareces a él!

-la gente lo dice…-sonrió más el índigo, si, su prima era una tierna persona, le agradaba.

* * *

Eriol llevaba más de quince minutos apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón, viendo como los demás planeaban hasta el último detalle de la boda ¡incluso su padre, cosa que le impresiono.

Su mirada recorrió a todas las personas presentes hasta quedarse estática en la pequeña figura que era Tomoyo.

Todo esto era demasiado complicado para él (y tan solo había sido el primer día…), y es que no quería ser borde con la chica…pero es que no podía evitarlo…

Cuando la vio salir de su habitación vestida de esa modo se quedó sin palabras y le soltó de manera brusca lo primero que apareció por su mente. Lo que menos entendía era el hecho de que, tratándola tan mal, Tomoyo seguía sonriéndole como si nada hubiese pasado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la chica? Ya no sabía que hacer para ganarse su odio, y eso lo exasperaba en demasía.

Noto como el timbre de la casa sonaba, él era el que estaba más cerca, pero como invitado no sabía si ir a abrir la puerta.

-yo voy- dijo Tomoyo.

La siguió con la mirada hasta la entrada de la casa.

-¡Yukito!- exclamó la joven al reconocer al recién llegado. Desde su posición Eriol vio a un joven con el pelo grisáceo y ojos miel cubiertos con unas gafas, y cara amable (todo lo contrario a la cara tosca de Touya), darle un efusivo abrazo a la amatista.

-¿Qué hay querida Tommy?- preguntó el recién llegado a la pequeña.

-¡otro igual que el primo Touya!- exclamó algo enfadada la nívea. Yukito al ver la reacción de la chica soltó una sonora carcajada. Apoyo su mano en la cabeza de Tomoyo.

-no te enfades mujer…si te sirve de algo, así vestida pareces mayor…

Como respuesta Tomoyo arrugo el ceño e infló uno de sus cachetes, de manera que lo que hizo le dio n toque muy infantil: no intentes arreglarlo ahora Tsukishiro…¬¬

Eriol, que había estado pendiente de la conversación entre ella y aquel joven, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Tomoyo hacer aquel gesto.

-¡vaya¿Nos presentaras?- preguntó Yukito al ver a Eriol.

-¡por supuesto! Eriol, este es Yukito Tsukishiro, amigo de la familia…- Tomoyo decidió dejar ahí la presentación y que ambos chicos se diesen un apretón de manos, estuvo a punto de decirle a Yukito que aquel chico era su hermano…

-encantado Eriol¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila no?

-faltaría más…Yukito- respondió Eriol, ambos chicos intercambiaron sonrisas y Yukito se dirigió al salón para conocer al futuro marido de Sonomi, y para enterarse que él no podía ni mucho menos faltar a la boda.

Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron a solas.

-Yukito es compañero de Touya…los dos van a bachillerato…

-ya veo…

-nosotros iremos a la misma clase, junto con Shaoran y Sakura- agregó la chica con una sonrisilla.

-¿a la misma clase?- preguntó Eriol con algo de frustración. Tomoyo asintió, y al ver que el chico no daba muestras de seguir con la conversación, se dirigió a la cocina, para servirle a Yukito algo de beber.

-"En la misma clase…en la misma clase…no me gusta…"

Volvió a sonar el timbre y fue Tomoyo quien volvió a abrir la puerta, ya que los que estaban en el salón, daban tantos gritos que ni se enteraron del timbre.

-¡Shaoran!- casi chilló la joven. Eriol miro de reojo quien era ese tal Shaoran. Recordó que Tomoyo lo había mencionado en más de una ocasión, con cierta alegría sospechosa- ¡que bien que hayas podido venir!

-bueno…no podía decirle que no…-se limito a comentar el amarino. Tomoyo rió, sabía a quien se refería.

-mira…él es Eriol- la joven se dirigió a donde este se encontraba tomando a Shaoran por el brazo- irá a nuestra clase.

-Soy Shaoran Li…

-yo Eriol Hiraguizawa…-había cierto aire de tensión que Tomoyo pudo captar, pero ¿Por qué? A penas se acababan de conocer…

-¡chicos venid!- Fujitaka los llamó, al ver al recién llegado, Sakura fue a recibirlo y fue cuando el castaño sintió la mira de Touya sobre su ser. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

Hablaron sobre todo de la fecha de la boda y de los padrinos: por parte de la familia Hiraguizawa, la madrina sería una tal Nakuru Akizuki (con solo mencionar su nombre y sin conocerla a Touya se le pusieron los pelos de punta) y por parte de la familia Daidouji el elegido como padrino fue Fujitaka.

Sakura y Tomoyo serían las que llevasen el velo de la novia, lo cual ilusiono mucho a las jóvenes.

Y Eriol sería quien llevaría los anillos.

-Tomoyo…-la joven se volvió.

-¿Qué quieres Shaoran?- El joven no le contestó, simplemente le hizo una seña para que se dirigiese a la cocina, la joven, que sabía ya de por si de lo que le iba a hablar, lo siguió con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿y bien?

-Tomoyo…necesito que me hagas un favor…-el tono de súplica con el cual hablaba el joven Li la preocupo.

-claro, lo que pidas…

-es que…no aguanto más…ya no se que hacer….

-Sakura¿verdad?- el joven asintió totalmente colorado- hay Shaoran…se que ella te quiere, pero no se de que modo…Sakura no se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por ella a menos que te le declares…

-¿declararme?- con solo imaginárselo las mejillas del joven ser pusieron furiosamente coloradas- ni en broma… ¿y se mi rechaza?

-si no se lo dices siempre te quedaras con la duda ¿no crees?

-si razón no te falta Tomoyo…pero he pensado que…si te hicieras pasar por mi novia enton…

-¡por tu queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- interrumpió Tomoyo alterada.

-mi novia…-susurró acongojado Li.

-ni hablar.

-pero Tomoyo, es para saber como reacciona Sakura nada más…-Li le tomo las manos-…por favor Tomoyo…

-no se que decirte Li…me gustaría corresponder a lo que dices pero…-Tomoyo lo miro a los ojos, de veras el joven se lo pedía de corazón, se notaba a la legua lo mucho que quería a su prima, el problema es que ella no se daba cuenta ni queriendo. Tomoyo misma había hecho varias veces de Celestina sin ningún mérito- ¿me dejas pensármelo?

Shaoran sonrió algo ya más calmado, a la única que le podía pedir semejante favor era a la amatista, la única que sabía de su secreto: Sabes que si Tomoyo…

-entonces mañana te llamo por teléfono para darte una respuesta…

-te estaré esperando- Li al ver que Tomoyo se volvió al frigorífico y sacaba un gran pastel decidió ayudarla, como si de alguna manera, estuviera pagando por su ayuda.

* * *

Eriol vio como el ambarino le pedía a Tomoyo que lo acompañase a la cocina ¿para que?

La curiosidad mata…

De todas formas ¡que le importaba a él, noto como el estomago le daba sacudidas¡que cosa más rara, las manos empezaron a sudarles ¡demonios! Y para colmo la pierna derecha comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente ¡esto era el colmo!

Se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió a la cocina, pero al escuchar las voces de la amatista y el ambarino se quedó a las puertas de esta:

-…por favor Tomoyo…

-no se que decirte Li…me gustaría corresponder a lo que dices pero… ¿me dejas pensármelo?

-Sabes que si Tomoyo…

-entonces mañana te llamo por teléfono para darte una respuesta…

-te estaré esperando…

¡De que demonios estaban hablando esos dos? No se dio cuenta pero tenía las manos tan cerradas, que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. ¡Lo que acababa de descubrir!

-"Con que al tal Li le gusta la cría de Tomoyo…ja…que interesante…"- pensó con sarcasmo.

Al menos ya tenía con que entretenerse…

**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos! pero no me mateis jejeje,perdon por no haber dejado notas de la autora en el capitulo anterior...¡pero es que el pesado de mi hermano no me dejaba!Oo...he leido todos los RR ¡me ayudais muchisimo, me alegro de que os guste, haber que os parece este capitulo...esta vez me quedo más largo, me sentía mas inspirada, es que todos los días tengo como que...45 minutos para pensar en lo que quiera de camino a la universidad...¡voy en bus¡no tengo carnet de conducir arg!

por cierto no se si os lo he dicho la verdad...pero soy española, Sevillana concretamente y hace poco fue mi cumpleaños...19 ¡que vieja!...nñ, y mis padres me regalaron ¡una ardilla! y se llama...¡Spi! jejeje

**ceci-usui:** ¡no te me deprimas mujerr, es que ten encuenta que si nuestro Eriol no es así ¡no hay fic! pero no te preocupes, porque Eriol cambiara...tarde o temprano...a saber porque...9.9...jeje¡muchas gracias por tu RR! y espero que me escribas otro diciendo que te parecio Eriol en este capitulo xD

**katelau: **aqui tienes el siguiente capitulooooo xP jejeje, creo que esta vez fua mas largo que los anteriores ¡espero que te guste! porque le di vueltas y vueltas a la cabeza para ver que pasaba en el tercer capitulo xD

**Tomoyo:** holaaa¡me encanto tu RR! muy gracioso me sube el ánimo jajaja x), pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mas que el anterior...aqui me he dedicado más a Eriol que a Tomoyo, y ¡ves que tambien uso el nombre de Tomy! jejeje si usalo ¡a mi me encanta! xD

**StArHuNtEr:** eyy! me alegro que te haya gustado, la verdad me cuesta poner a Eriol de "malo" pero fijate que yo creo que tiene sus motivos para actuar asi...jeje, y por cierto ya me lei Peligroso descontrol, ahora te dejo un RR ;D, nos leemos!

**EvianCromwell: **¡muy buenas! tu RR me intrigaaaa jajaja, me alegro que te haya gustado pero...O.o, me dices q que te recuerde plis xD, no me dejes con la duda jajaja. ¡un besooo!

**naoko fujiwara: **que cruel Eriol...ains...¡bueno yo digo lo de siempre el chico tiene motivos para serlooo! jejeje, pero para las explicaciones aun queda O.o, y bueno si Eriol cambiaraaa jajaja a su debido momento pero cambiara jojojo o

**rsilva404:** holitaaaaaaa¡menos mal que me dijistes lo de escribir mejor! te lo agradezco muchooo , no sabes lo que me reido con tu RR, sip, Eriol tiene memoria de pez jajaja y ¡que sepas que tienes un RR en tu fic que contestar eh? mujer que me intrigas sigue tu fic xD OIGAAAAA! A TODOS LOS LECTORES LEANSE EL FIC DE RSILVA404 NO TIENE PERDIDAA! un beso! xD

**Ayin:** uoo/--/ que verguenza me daaa >O muchas gracias por tu RR jejeje, pues no ya ves como Eriol trata a nuestra Tomy, pero bueno...cambiara jejeje ¡espero que te diviertas con este capitulo! O.o jejee

**Kerube-Chan: **¡HOLAAA! ains lo primero ¡muchas gracias por tus dos RR! que me alegro recibirlos! y claro claro que este fic es para ti jajaja xD con lo que me has ayudado O.o es lo menos qu epuedo hacer >o , elegi a Cloz como padre de Eriol porque...¡no tenia ganas de inventarme un padre para él! jejeje...y ¿sabes? creo que me sale mejor la parte de SS que de TE, pero bueno...haber si pongo algo bonito entre los dos pronto...jajaja ¡nos leemos wapa! xD ¡suerte con tu fic¡que ya ves el exito que esta teniendo!

**Serena: **vaya vaya! muchas gracias por leer tambien mi otro fic de esta pareja jajaja como te habras dado cuenta soy la tonta de los fics de Tomoyo y Eriol jejeje¡me encanta esta pareja! y ¡tengo en cuenta tu RR! eso de que crezcan..mmm...interesante! xD, y una pregunta ¿tu tienes fics? si no es así ¿porque no escribes tus propios fics¡es muy entretenido o! que sepas que si lo haces tienes aqui a una lectora fija xD ¡besos!

**2Miru: **¡que alegria volver a verte por aquiiii! jajaja¡oye lo primero! me gustan mucho tus dos fics! en serio muy buenos, y una cosa, yo tambien tengo varios TE en mente, pero te aconsejo, que hasta que no acabe los que trabajas ahora, no empieces otros¡puedes agobiarte al escribir tantos! jajaja xP, eso si ¡acabalos! es muy importante no dejar al lector con la duda de que paso...xD, y bueno, Tomoyo terminara hartita de Eriol...jejeje ¡que de cosas me quedan por escribir! Oo¡nos leemos¡besos!

**Anais:** ohayooo¡aqui tienes el siguiente capitulooo! espero que sea de tu agrado, ya te digo que me costo mas trabajo escribirlo...¡que te gusteeee! xD y gracias por tu RR

**Shami: **jajajaa yo creo que me hubiese puesto a llorar como una magdalena por las palabras de Eriol...jajaja pero es que Tomoyo tiene mucho aguante jajaja, espero que te guste la continuación xDgracias por tu RR me alegra recibirlo!

hasta aqui los RR! muchas gracias a todos...o todas¿hay algun chico que lea esto? Oo, jajaja tambien gracias a los que no dejan RR, por leer el fic xD, como mi amiga MARTA (un beso wapa!)

nos vemos!

Basileia Oo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Dedicado a: **mi querida Kerubeee! es que esto no estaria aqui sin tus instrucciones xD aún las conservoo! jajajaja

**Disclamer: **tralara...¡no me pertenecen! jooooooooooooooooooooooo, yo quiero por lo menos a Tomoyo y Eriol, y ya estaaaa xD

Sonomi Daidouji acababa de salir de la tienda de revelados, esa misma mañana había ido a revelar las fotos de la cena en casa de los Kinomoto, y por la tarde la llamaron para que fuera a recogerlas.

Ni siquiera llegó a su coche cuando ya estaba abriendo el sobre y viendo las fotografías. De todas ellas hubo dos que especialmente le gusto: una en la que salían ella misma, Clow, Eriol y su hija, y la otra en la que aparecían estos dos últimos, el chico con una cara bastante difícil de describir…por ello rió sutilmente.

Le extrañó que desde el principio Tomoyo y Eriol se llevasen tan bien, aunque por otro lado no tenía porque preocuparse, ya que los dos eran muy educados y buenas personas.

Además que desde que conoció por primera vez a Eriol, en uno de sus múltiples viajes a Inglaterra, le pareció un chico encantador, aunque eso si, algo reservado.

El sonido del móvil la saco de sus pensamientos¿diga?

-Sonomi, soy Clow.

-¡ah! cariño ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó inmediatamente la ejecutiva con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-mujer- escucho reírse al otro lado- solo llamaba para hablar contigo nada más… ¡ah! y para decirte que mi sobrina vendrá para la semana que viene.

-perfecto, no hay problemas, ya le dije al servicio de casa que preparasen otra habitación, pero ¿Nakuru se quedará mucho tiempo o solo viene para la boda?

-pues…en realidad no lo se a ciencia cierta…ya la conoces, y cambia muy rápido de opinión, me ha dicho que tan solo viene para la boda…pero a saber si pasa algo que le llame la atención y se queda por más tiempo…

-no se porque…pero me da la impresión de que se quedará mas tiempo después de la boda…

-jejeje…a mi también…entonces no te preocupes que yo le diré al servicio que habiliten la habitación de invitados para una larga estancia- finalizó Clow, dando ya por sentado de que Nakuru se quedaría por un tiempo en Japón.

-eres fantástico…-Sonomi dejo escapar un suspiro de niña enamorada.

-pues eso es algo que tenemos en común…por cierto…-añadió bajando el tono de voz- he hecho reservas en la suite del Hotel Palace para esta noche…

-uuyyy…-exclamó con un tono meloso y juguetón- ¿es que me tienes alguna sorpresa?

-mas de una…más de una…

* * *

El teléfono sonaba mucho en aquella casa… ¡y eso era algo que Eriol no soportaba, primero llamó su padre, luego Sonomi, luego una mujer que quería realizar una encuesta, también llamo la loca de su prima, y Sakura, que quería hablar tanto con él, como con Tomoyo… ¡vamos¡Había llamado medio Japón, menos cierto chino llamado Shaoran Li!

Tomoyo, por su parte, había estado toda la mañana del sábado encerrada en su habitación, claro esta, pensando la respuesta hacia la proposición del ambarino y viendo sus pros y sus contras. Y es que la joven estaba muy liada, por un lado quería ayudarlo (porque ella pensaba que Shaoran y Sakura estaban hechos el uno para el otro), pero por el otro… ¿y si salía mal? Es eso lo que más miedo le daba.

Sonó el teléfono por… ¿sexta vez, y Eriol, que no se había despegado de él ni por un momento, casi mata con la mirada a la chica del servicio que se disponía a atender la llamada.

-Casa de los Daidouji¿Quién llama?- preguntó el joven inglés bastante malhumorado. Un carraspeo lo aviso de quien llamaba.

-ejem…soy…Shaoran Li…

¡Hasta que le da por llamar!

-vayaaa…-dijo en un tono sarcástico- ¿y puedes decirme porque llamas Li, si no es molestia claro…

-pu-pues llamaba para hablar con Tomoyo ¿esta en casa?

-Daidouji si esta…-casi arrastro las palabras, lo cual se escucho algo amenazadoras- ahora te la paso.

Tomoyo noto como, insistentemente llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, dejó de dar vueltas en círculo y se acercó a la puerta para encontrarse con la cara de disgusto de su hermano.

-hola Eriol… ¿pasa algo?

El níveo se vio tentado a soltar "te llama tu novio", pero se contuvo: el teléfono…tienes una llamada…

Noto como las mejillas de la morena se encendían un poco: hablare desde el teléfono de mi cuarto… ¿podrías colgar el de abajo?

Eriol ni le contestó, simplemente le dio la espalda y desapareció escaleras abajo.

-¿Shaoran?...-preguntó tímida Tomoyo.

-¡Tomoyo!...esto…bueno…-se veía a kilómetros que el joven Li estaba igual o mas nervioso que ella…- ¿que has decidido?

La chica tomo aire antes de contestar: te ayudare¡pero!- añadió antes de que el castaño se le pusiera a darle las gracias- hay condiciones…

-¿Qué condiciones?- preguntó Shaoran, ya más calmado.

-pues… ¡que solo lo sepa Sakura!

-¿solo Sakura?- Li se separo el auricular de la oreja como si intentase ver a Tomoyo a través de el- ¿Por qué?

-¿es que no piensas Li, si alguien más se entera de que estamos "saliendo" se puede liar una bien grande ¡y no quiero eso!

-me parece bien pero… ¿Qué haremos entonces?

-le podemos decir a Sakura que estamos juntos…pero que por favor no se lo diga a nadie más…pues… ¡porque nos da vergüenza de que la gente se entere!- exclamó la amatista algo ya más segura de que el plan no iba a salir tan mal.

-¡eres estupenda Tomoyo!- Li dio gracias para si mismo por tener una amiga tan buena como ella- entonces te voy a recoger el lunes para ir juntos al instituto ¿no?

-¡claro! Y ya de paso podemos ir a llamar a Sakura para darle la noticia- dijo Tomoyo bastante animada.

-me preguntó que cara pondrá cuando se la demos…

-ya se vera Shaoran…supongo que le extrañara el vernos juntos…pero siendo Sakura no pensará nada malo- Tomoyo intentaba animar al chino, lo cierto es que este se veía aún muy preocupado a pesar de la propuesta de Tomoyo, de que nadie supiese de su noviazgo con ella, a excepción de su querida flor.

-pues el lunes a las 7.30 en la puerta de tu casa estaré esperándote.

-vale, pues…adiós…-susurró Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo…

-¿Qué?

-gracias…

La joven sonrió: no tienes porque dármelas Shaoran…bye!

-adiós…

Tomoyo se desplomo en su cama: "por favor que esta farsa salga bien…". La joven sin embargo sabía que ninguna mentira podía tener algo bueno, pero en fin… ¡todo sea por ayudar a un joven enamorado!

* * *

Eriol llegó al salón, mirando con recelo el teléfono que se hallaba sobre una mesita de caoba, la pequeña lucecita roja que palpitaba indicaba que alguien estaba en línea, y ese alguien era Tomoyo.

Sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando con Li, porque el mismo lo había escuchado en casa de Sakura, probablemente el la llamaba para obtener una respuesta…ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que cada vez estaba mas cerca del aparato…así que, con sumo cuidado lo tomo y aguantando la respiración, se dispuso a escuchar lo que hablaban los dos "enamorados":

-¡eres estupenda Tomoyo!- escuchó decir al chico y sin pensarlo apretó aun mas fuerte el auricular- entonces te voy a recoger el lunes para ir juntos al instituto ¿no?

-¡claro! Y ya de paso podemos ir a llamar a Sakura para darle la noticia- "¡que bien la noticia!" Pensó el joven ojiazul con sarcasmo e imitando la voz de Tomoyo en su cabeza.

-me preguntó que cara pondrá cuando se la demos…

-ya se vera Shaoran…supongo que le extrañara el vernos juntos…pero siendo Sakura no pensará nada malo- ahora si Eriol estaba muy pendiente de la conversación que mantenían los dos.

-pues el lunes a las 7.30 en la puerta de tu casa estaré esperándote.

-vale, pues…adiós…

-Tomoyo…

-¿Qué?

-gracias…

-no tienes porque dármelas Shaoran…bye!

-adiós…

Fin de la plática…con que Romeo iba a recoger a Julieta para ir juntos al instituto… ¡que patético!

-ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué solo Sakura tiene derecho a enterarse de tan lindo romance?- se preguntó a si mismo con sorna- ¡que ganas tengo de que llegue el lunes!

Escucho como Tomoyo bajaba las escaleras dando graciosos saltitos, haciendo que su cabello se removiera por toda su espalda¡Eriol!- exclamo la nívea- ¡he pensado que podríamos ir a dar un paseo por Tomoeda para que así conozcas la ciudad!

Se la quedó viendo por un momento con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, pero al siguiente segundo esa expresión cambió a una de desagrado: tú… ¡tú eres tonta!- dijo al tiempo que pasaba por el lado de la joven y se dirigía a su habitación.

Tomoyo se quedo algo sorprendida automáticamente se fue a mirar al espejo más cercano que tenía ¡no lo podía creer¡Tenía la vena de la sien resaltada¡Eriol era la primera persona que la hacía salir de sus casillas!

Lo que no sabía el inglés era que, la pequeña japonesa enfadada podía ser terriblemente peligrosa.

* * *

El joven Hiraguizawa se encontraba desayunando, ya impecablemente vestido con su uniforme y esperando a que los guardaespaldas de Sonomi lo llevasen a la escuela (ya que había ido tan solo una vez para rellenar la matricula y conocer a los maestros)

Sin embargo andaba algo distraído, mejor dicho, mas pendiente de la puerta que de su alrededor.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de que cierto castaño asomase por la puerta en busca de la chica de la casa.

-¿no te vienes conmigo?- pregunto Tomoyo recién ingreso en el comedor.

-"Je…"…no…

-¿pero sabes llegar?

Eriol volteo a verla molesto¡que pesada era: los guardaespaldas de tu madre me acompañaran.

-ya veo…-la chica miro al suelo, en verdad no sabía si contarle lo de Shaoran- esto…Eriol veras…-la joven se cayó, su supuesta pareja acababa de llegar.

Helen, el ama de llaves, lo hizo pasar: el señorito Li la busca querida niña.

-oh!...Helen…esta bien, ya voy a su encuentro- susurro una apenada Tomoyo, miro de reojo a Eriol que ya acababa de tomar su desayuno tranquilamente.

-que tenga un buen día Tomoyo- se despidió Helen. La mujer vio a los dos jóvenes marcharse y sonrió- señorito Eriol¿no va con Tomoyo?

Al inglés por poco no se le atraganta el descafeinado que tomaba: no, no me gusta ser el violinista.

-ya entiendo…le gustaría ser el enamorado ¿verdad?-sonrió la mujer maternalmente.

Eriol arqueó una ceja¿a que se refería: mejor me voy ya a la escuela, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día…

-esta bien, que tenga un buen día

Así pues el joven ojiazul montó en el coche negro, seguido de tres guardaespaldas.

-"¡que ganas tenía de que llegase este día…!"- pensó el chico-"ya verás Daidouji…ya verás…"

Y es que el níveo se había llevado la mayor parte del domingo pensado en que hacer para dejar a su querida "hermana" y su novio en ridículo delante de todos los de su clase, y si ellos no querían que su romance se supiese ¡ya tenía claro por donde atacar!

* * *

-buenos días…-saludó un tímido Shaoran, el chico no sabía como reaccionar, ya que nunca se había encontrado en una situación como aquella.

-buenos días... ¿sabes Shaoran?- comento Tomoyo mientras atravesaban la cancela metálica de la mansión- esta mañana estuve a punto de decirle a Eriol nuestros planes…

-¿a tu hermano?- el tono molesto de Shaoran fue fácilmente percibido por la chica- ¿y porque?

-bueno, pues pensé que tal vez nos podría ayudar, estaría bien que él lo supiese y contar con su ayuda… "ja, en seguida Eriol nos ayudaba…antes muerto"- Tomoyo no podía evitar sentir tristeza y rabia por el comportamiento de su hermano, y lo peor de todo es que no entendía el porque…si es que había…

-no lo se Tomoyo, pero si te soy sincero, no es que tu hermano me caiga mal, porque no lo conozco, simplemente no me inspira confianza…

-pero Shaoran- reprochó la amatista- ¡tu mismo lo has dicho¡Ni siquiera lo conoces no puedes tener una opinión de él!

-se está formando¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Tomoyo dejó de andar: bueno, supongo que lo he hecho sin pensar…es que como es mi hermano…pues no se.

-no es tu hermano…

-¡ya lo se Shaoran!- interrumpió la nívea- pero es que tu no sabes como me siento, tanto tú como Sakura tenéis hermanos, yo sin embargo crecí sola, y bueno, me hace mucha ilusión llamarlo de ese modo, aunque a él le molesta.

-será porque no se acostumbra…

-será…-ni Tomoyo misma estaba convencida de su respuesta, alzó la vista para darse cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la casa de Sakura.

Shaoran le ofreció el brazo y ella, con una sonrisa de incredulidad (porque aún no se creía que había aceptado tal propuesta) lo tomo: vamos allá, todo saldrá bien Tomoyo

-eso espero- la respuesta de Tomoyo a penas se escucho.

Las mujeres y hombres que pasaban por la calle de Sakura para ir a trabajar se les quedaban mirando con divertidas sonrisas en su rostro y alguno que otro decía¡míralos que monos!

Esos comentarios provocaron que tanto la amatista como el ambarino enrojecieran por la vergüenza.

-¡hola chicos!- la voz de Sakura hizo que ambos se irguieran nerviosos por la presencia de la joven- ¡hoy no llegaremos tarde!

Pasó por delante de ellos con su siempre radiante sonrisa y dando saltitos.

Las caras de Tomoyo y Shaoran eran un poema, algo como esto: O.o

¡Sabían que Sakura era inocente¡Pero eso era el colmo¡No se había dado cuenta de que Tomoyo agarraba el brazo de Shaoran!

-Shaoran…-susurró Tomoyo-…esto no funciona…

-espera, vamos a ver que pasa- el trigueño estaba mas que confundido, no lo podía creer o Sakura no se había dado cuenta, o si que lo había visto pero no quería preguntar- Sakura- la llamó, y esta se volteo a verlos.

-dime Shaoran ¿Qué pasa?

Gotitas surgieron en la cabeza del chico y Tomoyo.

-bueno, quería preguntarte si habías hecho los deberes de matemáticas…

La cerezo suspiro: que te crees, mi hermano me tuvo que ayudar… ¡no entiendo porque existe algo tan estúpido como las matemáticas¡Touya no hizo más que burlarse de mí!- Sakura comenzó a dar grandes zancadas por la calle- ¡ese tonto!

La chica Daidouji miró gravemente a Shaoran, estaba claro que tendrían que decírselo, pero esa idea que rondaba por la mente de ambos no les agradaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿se te ocurre algo?-preguntó Li al oído de su acompañante.

-¡que si se me ocurre algo ?- obviamente Tomoyo esta que echaba humos, pocas veces se veía a la amatista en aquel estado de nerviosismo ya que una de las características de Tomoyo era su tranquilidad.

-supongo que solo queda decírselo…-Shaoran no pudo continuar, sintió como caía agua del cielo.

-¡Llueve!- exclamó Sakura antes de que pudiese razonar lo que estaba pasando. Los tres jóvenes tuvieron que apresurar el paso si no querían dar clases con la ropa mojada pegada al cuerpo. Por instinto Li tomo fuerte la mano de Tomoyo echándose a correr. Por suerte, la escuela se encontraba cerca, así que no llegaron muy mojados. Sakura guardaba sus zapatos en el pequeño armario de la recepción del colegio y se ponía las zapatillas reglamentarias, así que Tomoyo se aprovecho y acercó a Li:

-¡oye¡Tenemos que hacer algo ya¡Pero ya!- exclamó bastante alterada. "¡Quien me manda meterme a mí en semejante embrollo?"

-espera Tomoyo…pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué no esperamos al recreo?- preguntó Li con un dedo en la barbilla.

-¿al recreo?- ahora si que estaba confusa la nívea.

-claro, si te das cuenta ella es la única que nos ha visto…juntos, así que durante las horas de clases podemos dejar de fingir ¿no crees?

-si…pensándolo bien tienes razón Shaoran, nadie nos ha visto a excepción de Sakura…mejor dicho creo que ni Sakura nos ha visto… ¡se lo diremos en el recreo!- ambos jóvenes estaban mas animados, se habían quitado un peso de encima ¡sus cuerpos parecían volar! La verdad era que a ninguno de los dos le agradaba mentir a Sakura: Tomoyo por que era su prima y su mejor amiga, y Shaoran…bueno lo suyo era evidente.

-¡eyyy muchachos¡Vamos que va a tocar el timbre!- anunció la flor rosa ya en la escalera- por cierto Tomoyo ¿Cómo es que Eriol no vino con nosotros?

Shaoran casi se tropieza con un escalón al escuchar el nombre del mencionado.

-pues…dijo que los guarda espaldas de mi madre lo llevarían…-contesto Tomoyo con una gotita en la cabeza al ver la reacción del chino.

-ya veo, es que me pareció extraño que no estuviera contigo… ¿Cómo os lleváis?

-ehh…pues bien…-ni Tomoyo se creyó sus palabras. Llegaron a la clase.

-¡Buenos días!-casi gritó la ojiverde.

Shhh….Silencio.

-¡buenos días!-volvió a exclamar la chica, al no obtener respuesta- ¿oye, pero que les pasa?

-es verdad…-murmuro una joven, que al estar en silencio se pudo escuchar en toda la clase.

Tomoyo estaba no más confundida que Sakura o Shaoran por el extraño comportamiento de su clase respecto a su llegada. Paseó su amatista mirada por todos sus compañeros, hasta divisar al joven níveo recostado al lado de la pizarra…con una sonrisa un tanto… ¿irónica¿Arrogante¿Estúpida?

Quiso preguntarle que ocurría, pero sus labios no se despegaban.

Con tanta tensión y miradas de sorpresa, un murmullo general se prolongó por toda la clase, si embargo la voz de Eriol se alzó entre todas.

-os lo dije…

-¿de…decir que Eriol?- preguntó Sakura desde la puerta.

-¿no lo sabes Sakura?- dijo con sorna- pues eso que tu ibas a ser la primera… ¡que poca delicadeza!

-¿saber qué?- Sakura, como sus acompañantes, estaba empezando a impacientarse.

-¡Del romance del siglo¿¡De que sino?

Los ojos de Tomoyo y Shaoran se abrieron, no por la impresión, sino por espantó "¡Ocurrió!"

-¡Tomoyo y Shaoran!- gritó una ilusionada chica.

El grupo comenzó a acercarse a la pareja, hasta dejarlos apartados de Sakura, arrinconados y empezaron a hacer preguntas:

-¡desde cuando estáis saliendo?

-¡cuando fue vuestra primera cita?  
-¡quien se declaro a quien?

-¡una chica guapa y un chico guapo kyaaaa!

Tomoyo ya no escuchaba las preguntas, simplemente un murmullo¿Qué había pasado, esto obviamente no estaba planeado, el caso era que SOLO se enterase Sakura, y no toda su clase…tenía la horrible impresión de que su hermano estaba detrás de todo esto… ¿Por qué?

-yo…esto…-Shaoran no sabía como actuar, jamás pensó que un simple favor pudiese levantar tanta camorra, pero sobre todo se sentía apenado: apenado por Tomoyo, ya que la había metido en un lío y apenado por Sakura… ¡como le diría que aquello era mentira¿Qué excusa le pondría? Antes de que todo aquel revuelo se montase pudo ver a Hiraguizawa, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro y mirando gélidamente a la amatista, tenía claro que todo esto lo había hecho él... ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que Tomoyo y Shaoran?- Sakura se acerco a su primo, algo impresionada por todo el revuelo de la clase. Pudo divisar, como la multitud cada vez apretaban más a sus dos compañeros contra la pared.

Eriol tardo en responder, quería deleitarse con la situación en la que se encontraba Tomoyo, aún no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro¿para qué? Era un momento dulce¿es que no lo sabías, esos dos están saliendo juntos

-¿de verdad?- dijo la chica mientras miraba en dirección a Shaoran…con que él y su prima juntos…se sintió extraña…-¿y como lo sabías tú y el resto de la clase?

-pues veras…me entere de una conversación que tuvieron…parece ser que los dos enamorados querían llevar el romance en secreto- explicó el chico con sorna- y bueno…cuando llegue a la clase, los compañeros empezaron a preguntar sobre mí, les dije que vivía con mi hermanastra, Daidouji, eso les impacto mucho…son muy cotillas vuestros compañeros, ya después les dije que Shaoran había ido hoy a recogerla y que estaban juntos…-informó a Sakura arrastrando las palabras.

La castaña frunció el ceño.

-por lo que veo te extraña- inquirió el pelinegro.

-si…bueno la verdad es que pensé que eran solo amigos y ¡vaya si disimularon bien!- exclamó sorprendida- ¡yo la verdad no me había dado cuenta!

A Eriol no le extraño.

En un momento, el inglés solo pudo notar una mirada sobre su ser, una mirada asesina, giro para ver quien era el que se atrevía a mirarlo de semejante manera, para encontrarse con la ciruelo…si las miradas matasen…el chico noto como la vena de la sien se le resaltaba, trago saliva, por primera vez en su vida, una mirada le intimidó, así que tuvo que apartar sus ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba¿Había cedido ante la mirada de una niña mimada? Tuvo la horrible sensación de terror.

Como pudo se abrió paso entre los chicos y chicas de su clase, que seguían preguntándole a cerca de su romance con el chino…lo iba a matar… ¡jamás pensó semejante cosa de él! Ella que lo había visto con ojos soñadores, como un ídolo al que idolatrar, deseando de llamarlo "hermano"…y ahora le hacía eso… ¡contarle a toda la clase una mentira¡Porque eso era!

La rabia estaba contenida en el pequeño cuerpo de Tomoyo: Hi…ra…gui…za…wa…-consiguió articular cuando llegó a donde se encontraba el aludido junto a su prima. Ante el tono de voz de Tomoyo, Eriol se irguió, notando como los músculos de todo el cuerpo se le ponían tensos- ven…

Él no iba a permitir que una niña pequeña lo dominase, así que haciendo acopio de todo su control, sonrió, de la manera más inoportuna posible, y se limitó a seguir a la chica. ¿A dónde lo llevaba?

A la azotea del instituto.

¿Para que¡Que chica tan rara, sin embargo pudo notar que con cada paso que daba la joven, un pequeño temblor del suelo…vaya ¿tan enfadada estaba?

-Hiraguizawa….-susurró Tomoyo fijando la vista en el suelo- ¿P-porque lo has hecho? "contrólate Tomoyo, contrólate…"

-¿hacer qué?- preguntó el inglés intentando miara directamente a su hermanastra a los ojos.

-propagar una mentira…

-¿propagar una mentira?...vamos Daidouji¿ahora dices que es una mentira? Se que estas con Li, admítelo de una vez- dijo Eriol algo exasperado por el comportamiento de la nívea.

-¡QUE?- al fin alzo los ojos, y más hubiera querido Eriol que los mantuviese agachados… ¡esa mirada lo hizo retroceder!

-pues…que tú y Li…

-¡yo no tengo nada con Li! –interrumpió histérica Tomoyo- ¡idiota¡Haber si te enteras a él le gusta SAKURA!

-¿Kinomoto?- ahora si que estaba confundido… ¿entonces la conversación que escucho?

-¡lo nuestro era puro teatro!- alzó el dedo índice- ¡tú lo has estropeado todo¿Qué hará Shaoran ahora?...el quería que Sakura se fijase en su existencia, pero no como amigo…tiene miedo de un rechazo, por eso me pidió ayuda a mi, me hice pasar por su novia para que SOLO Sakura se enterase, para ver su reacción ¡nada mas!-suspiro- …y tu lo has estropeado todo…-añadió en un susurro.

Mierda…el sentimiento de culpa creció en el interior de Eriol se sentía idiota, tal y como lo había dicho Tomoyo, y, ahora que recapacitaba, él no era un chico que se comportaba de una manera tan infantil….entonces ¿Por qué había actuado así: yo…no lo sabía…

-tonto… ¡tonto¡TONTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- el gritó de Tomoyo se escuchó hasta en el despacho de Sonomi. Tal fue el impacto de ver a la pequeña y linda Daidouji fuera de lugar que el níveo se calló de culo al suelo.

Al abandonar la azotea, la chica dio un portazo, fue entonces cuando supo que se había marchado bastante enfadada.

Ahora tenía varios problemas…que debía solventar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Ese primer día de escuela junto con Eriol había sido cansino, ni siquiera estudio esa tarde, simplemente quería relajarse¡pero no podía¡Tenía mucho estrés acumulado! Así que decidió encender la Play Station II, y poner uno de sus juegos favoritos: el Tekken 5, como era de peleas, le fue fácil imaginar que ella era el personaje elegido, y cierto chico pelinegro el que recibía patadas y puñetazos.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-pasa Helen- dijo Tomoyo automáticamente, ya que le había pedido antes de subir a la señora que le llevase un vaso de leche y galletas. Noto como la puerta se abría y a continuación era cerrada- puedes dejar lo que te pedí encima de la mesita auxiliar, por favor.

-esta bien…

Tomoyo se giro, aquella voz no era precisamente la de Helen…sino la de Eriol.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto cortante.

-veo que aún sigues enfadada…

La chica se limito a ignorarlo y a seguir con su juego: si vienes a decirme eso, vale…ahora puedes irte.

-yo…yo…he arreglado las cosas con Sakura, Li y el resto de la clase- dijo muy bajito Eriol- y…quería buscar tu perdón- añadió.

-¿Cómo?- la amatista no se lo creía ¡Eriol pidiéndole perdón¡Já! El inglés noto en su interior cierto atisbo de cólera, pero tenía que guardársela, él había malinterpretado la conversación entre ella y Li, y la había metido en un lío.

-per…perdo…-¡No podía pedirle perdón¡Su orgullo era mayor que toda aquella situación!

La pelinegra rió sutilmente¡que tonto llegaba a ser aquel niño: venga, ya te queda menos hombre¿es que nunca le has pedido perdón a nadie?- se burló.

-¡resulta que nunca me he encontrado en situaciones de pedir perdón!- reprocho el níveo.

-esta bien…no hace falta que me pidas perdón, solo quiero que todo esto quede olvidado- susurro y se volvió para encararlo, encontrándose con un sorprendido Eriol- pero prométeme que nunca mas harás algo como lo de hoy- y le tendió el dedo meñique, para cerrar aquel pacto.

El se lo estrecho: prometido- no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿a que juegas?

-pues…no se si lo conocerás, es el Tekken 5…-informó la chica al tiempo que daba a Eriol un segundo mando para que el también jugase.

-¿Cómo no conocerlo¡Me encanta este juego!- exclamó el índigo- soy bastante bueno, me encanta Jin Kazama, pero en versión demonio.

-¡y que lo digas! Pero yo prefiero a Nina Willians¡es la mejor!

-¿Nina¿Pero que dices?- preguntó incrédulo- ¡venga ya!

-oh! Vamos Eriol, pero si de patadas en la entrepierna y todo jajaja- rió la niña al ver que Eriol encogía las piernas.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde, casi parecían verdaderos hermanos, ambos pensaron que era mejor olvidar lo sucedido, y empezar de nuevo.

Aún así una pregunta le rondaba a la amatista por la cabeza¿duraría mucho esa situación de amistad?

Continuará.

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**! a todos jejejeje¿os ha gustado? decir que siiiiiii! la verdad creo que he tardado mas en escribir este capitulo ¡lo siento! pero es que con tanto que estudiar...uff u.u

la cosa entre Tomoyo y Eriol

hoy 26 de noviembre, lo he pasado fatal con mi ardilla, resulta que la dejo suelta por el salon, y se sube a las cortinas (que cuca)¡pero es que no se quería meter en la jaulaaa! y mi madre y yo hemos tardao 1 hora para que entrase, es que cuado estabamos en los sofas de mi salon, se iba corriendo para la otra punta ú.ù ¡que mal lo he pasado!

pero bueno ya esta bien...feliz ya hasta me come de la mano

gracias por sus RR, me ayudan muchooo ademas os estoy cojiendo mucho cariño xD:

**Kerube-chan: **ooohhh, muchas gracias por tu RR, me alegra que te este gustandoooo, bueno aqui parece que Eriol es un...cabron con Tomoyo, pero al final quedan bien eh, no me vayas a matar por lo malo que es con la amatista por que es que tiene que ser así...porque si noo...xD, tu ya me entiendes...un besooo y actualiza prontooo!

**2Miru: **holaaa! buenooo haber si te gusta este capitulooo, es que creo que Eriol se paso, pero solo un poquito, dejemos al chaval que este celosillo, jijijiji, y claro que quiero que me des tu correo mejor te doy el mio: o y que sepas que ya te deje RR en tus dos fics hayyy que interesante esta el de "el amor cura" me encantaaaa, un besooo!

**EvianCromwell: **ohayooo! pues espero derjarte mas picada aun con este capitulooo xD, ya comienza la etapa de las tipicas peleas entre hermanos...muchas de ellas basadas en las que yo misma tengo con mis dos hermanos...¡grrr! xD, y uo! si mis padres se llegan a separar ( uo! que mal --) me gustaria que se llevasen bien , aun teniendo los dos parejas distintas, no, un besooo!

**megan: **helloooo!pues mira lo que pasa es que a Eriol le resulta dificil vivir con una chica y mas de sus edad...y tan linda como Tommy, porque ademas era hijo único, y sip, quiere que lo odie. lo del papa de Tomoyo lo explicare en un capitulo, que espero, que lo leas , por que tus RR me ayudaran muchooooo, un besote wapa!

**Tomoyo:** ¡no sabes que idea me has dado! jajajaja hare que Tommy, ademas de llamarlo hermano lo llame Eri-chan...jejeje, es que me veo su reacción y bueno ya ves como a actuado Eriol ante el supuesto romance de su querida hermana ¡solo quiere acerle la vida imposible! el tio como es, pero bueno que nuestra Tomoyo es terrible enfadada! no? muchos abrazos y miles de besos!

**StArHuNtEr: **mi querida señorita, perdon por decirle que a mi me gustan sus fics, quiero que sigas el de peligroso descontrol pero ya! ala! ya estas tardando! me dejates con la miel en los labios y me gusta el lemon entre ET, lo que pasa es que yo soy malilla para escribirlo...-.-º, espero que te haya gustado este capituloo!

**Tamayochan: **di que sii 19 años es la flor de la vidaaa (aunque la universidad da mucha lataa) bueno, pues no se si en verdad han mejorado las cosas entre estos dos...(ET)...la verdad es que para el siguiente capitulo...¡no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar! jajajaj o.o, espero que te haya gustadooo!

**Shami: **¡que alegria verte otra vez! jejejeee, pues Eriol actua asi porque...ya se vera en los siguientes capitulos mujer! xD, y ya cambiara, vamos que si esto es un ET...imaginate lo que va a cambiar¡gracias por tu rr! me ayudan muchoo ¡besines!

**Ayin: **que bien lo has dicho...asi es entre el odio y el amor solo hay un paso, y es por eso que Eriol quiere fastidiar a Tomoyo, para que esta solo lo odie, es que resulta que el chabal pues...oh! se me hace tarde! ya te lo dire otro dia...o en otro capitulo jejeje

**Angexf: **siii tengo una ardilla ¡que ya me ha mordido tres veces! pero bueno, es mi ardillita jejee, y bueno es raro que Eriol odie a Tomoyo y se ponga celoso verdad, estooo...hay cierto fic...llamado cazadores que me encanta y pues...me gustaria saber cuando actualizas jejeje!

**lizzy-86: **a mi tambien me encanta esta parejaaa., y bueno, pues ya tengo pensado algo lindo entre los dos...pero para el beso queda...xD, siguelo leyendo plis! que me encantan vuestros RR¡un besooo!

**Akiko-san: **holaa! aqui en esta capitulo Eri parece hasta el malo de la pelicula...pero no lo es...es que el chabalin tiene las hormonas disparas, y ya sabes que pasa...jejejeee¡gracias por tu RR! me alegro de que te guste mi fic!

**Lily:** sii es que al principio, pues ya sabes no tenia ni idea de como escribir un buen fic, pero ya parece que la historia va mejor, no, y claro que yo tambien quiero un hermano como Eriol º¬º...mejor un novio jajaja ¡un besoooo!

**Itzia-Hime: **si si..celosito celosito el niño jajajaja, ya ves el plan que tuvo y como reacciono Tomoyo! echa una furia! jajajaja, ya ves tengo algo preparado, que espero que os guste la verdad xD

hasta aqui todos vuestros RR, me ayudan mucho y me animan mas!

un beso a todos y seguid asi!

Basileia O.o


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** estos personajes no me pertenecen...que lastimaaaaaa! >. 

**Dedicado a: **Kerube-chan! muchas gracias por haberme ayudado con tus instrucciones , te lo agradezco!

**Capitulo 5.**

Había solucionado un problema…y ahora tenía otro. Eriol Hiraguizawa no estaba en su mejor momento, ya que, primero, escucha una sospechosa conversación entre la niña que lo trae por la calle de la amargura y un chino ámbar en la cocina de su ahora prima Sakura Kinomoto. Y después, confirma sus sospechas de un supuesto romance clandestino entre los dos, por una llamada telefónica.

Uno odio hacia la pareja de "enamorados" surgió en el momento en el que los escucho hablar, el caso es que no entendió muy bien aquel sentimiento repentino que crecía en su estomago, subía por el esófago y hacía que la cara se le pusiera lívida de coraje y las manos le sudaran. Tampoco supo muy bien porque contó a toda la clase el hecho de que la chica que ahora vivía con él, había empezado a salir con Shaoran Li.

Sin embargo, no todo salió como él esperaba…no salió simplemente porque ni Li estaba enamorado de Tomoyo, ni ella de él…Tomoyo…ese era su problema, su gran problema y mira que era bajita la niña.

Explicó a la clase (incluida Sakura) que todo era un malentendido, que Li y Daidouji hablaban de una película cuando él los escuchó hablar, (menuda trola), pero lo dijo con tanta seriedad y determinación que la clase entera acabó por creerlo. Su orgullo se fue al garete cuando tuvo que contarles toda aquella farsa a sus compañeros, pero el mismo se había buscado estar en aquella situación.

Y aquella misma tarde, había pedido perdón a la amatista…bueno, lo había intentado y ella lo había aceptado sin reservas.

Hasta ahora todo bien, y hay quienes se preguntaran porque la pequeña Tomoyo era un problema de nivel 10 para aquel inglés. Pues bien, había pasado dos semanas después del suceso, y ambos chicos se habían llevado a las mil maravillas, Eriol no tenía motivos para enfadarse con Tomoyo, por que lo trataba de una manera tan dulce y amistosa que le era imposible.

Y eso lo mataba por dentro.

El no quería llevarse bien con ella, quería distanciarse, cuanto más mejor, pero le era imposible, sus estúpidos pensamientos lo habían traicionado¿Por qué tuvo que contar todo aquello a la clase! Si no se lo hubiese contado, no tendría que haberle pedido perdón a la morena, y por lo tanto ahora no se tendrían que llevar como verdaderos hermanos.

Se encontraba meditando esto mientras tomaba un baño de agua caliente, ya que aquel día Tomoyo le había pedido que la acompañase al centro comercial. La chica en un principio no tenía pensado comprarse nada simplemente dar una vuelta, pero al final acabo entrando en todas y cada una de las tiendas del centro e incluso acabo comprándole ropa a Eriol. (Adoro ir de tiendas )

-¡no entiendo porque las mujeres les encanta ir de tiendas!- murmuró para si exasperado- un poco más y no acabo con dolor de lumbago por todas las bolsas que cargué…-para el había sido una experiencia horrible cargar con todo lo que había comprado la nívea.

Salió pronto de su baño, tenía deberes que hacer y también quería practicar con el piano, pues desde que llego a aquella casa no había tenido tiempo para ello.

Por su parte, Tomoyo subía las escaleras para dirigirse a la segunda planta, desde que llegaron del centro comercial había estado en la cocina, y junto con Helen, había hecho algunos pasteles, para agradecer a Eriol su ayuda con las bolsas.

Pero primero se iba a cambiar de ropa, tenía el olor de los pasteles impregnado en aquel vestido que llevaba puesto.

Camino a su cuarto se encontró en el suelo un par de calcetines.

-estos…-dijo al tiempo que se agachaba para recogerlos- son de mi hermano…se le habrán caído.

El cuarto de Eriol estaba justo en frente del de ella, llamó un par de veces a la puerta, y al ver que no respondía entro. Al parecer el chico no estaba en su habitación: "¿Dónde guardara Eriol los calcetines?"

En eso pensaba la japonesa cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño de Eriol se abrió, el vapor contenido en el cuarto de baño se liberó, dando paso al mencionado, con el pelo mojado y tal como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

-anda…- fue lo único que se escucho por parte de la amatista.

Silencio.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que fueron simples segundos se convirtió en una lenta y mortal eternidad y¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!(Eriol)

* * *

El peliazul se encontraba de cara a la pared en cuclillas y con un dedo haciendo círculos en esta (en plan autista), esa niña lo había visto desnudo... ¡había salido de su cuarto de baño particular para tomar la ropa!... ¡y se encuentra con ella! 

Lo raro fue que a ella ni le molesto la situación en la que se encontraron hace escasos minutos o Tomoyo era extremadamente inocente, o era tonta y ciega.

-Vaya chillido has pegado antes Eriol¡parecía que habías visto a Jason!... ¿Sigues depre por eso?- la escucho preguntar por la espalda. Tomoyo pudo notar como había una especie de nube negra alrededor del chico, cosa que le provocó que una gotita recorriese su frente.

-…

-no es **para tanto**, no ha sido **gran cosa**.- siguió diciendo la chica algo molesta, ya que no obtuvo respuesta del joven.

A Eriol le pareció que le clavaban un puñal por la espalda al oírla decir aquello último: "¡Eso es aún peor!" >o º - pensó.

Tomoyo vio que no lo estaba animando, se llevo una mano a la barbilla y pensó que podía hacer para levantarle el animo a su hermano….que por lo visto lo tenía por los suelos…y ella sin saber porque.

-he hecho pasteles, se que te gustan… ¿Qué prefieres? Tortitas, donuts de miel y limón, pastel de arandanos, tarta de fresas y nata…elige.

A medida que la chica Daidouji iba mencionando los nombres de todos aquellos pasteles, a Eriol se le iba levantando el animo, no había comido nada aquella tarde y le apetecía algo dulce, al final acabo sucumbiendo a los pasteles de Tomoyo.

-¡donuts de miel y limón! - exclamó dejándose llevar por la situación.

Los donuts estaban realmente deliciosos e invitaron Helen y las demás chicas que se encontraban hoy en la cocina a tomar con ellos la merienda.

-"mierda…otra vez me ha enredado"- pensó Eriol al tiempo que daba un bocado a su segundo pastelillo.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, Tomoyo fue quien lo tomo, ya que era la que más cerca se encontraba de él.

-¿Si, Casa de los Daidouji….

-¡vaya así que no me he equivocado! jojojo – dijo la voz de una chica al otro lado de la línea con una acento similar al de Eriol. Tomoyo se separo del teléfono¿Quién demonios era?

-dis…disculpe, pero…

-¿Tu eres Tomoyo Daidouji?- preguntó visiblemente emocionada la desconocida.

-si…-respondió con algo de temor, Eriol, empezó a echar cuenta de la conversación que mantenía Tomoyo con la llamada telefónica, se la notaba sumamente preocupada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!- gritó su interlocutora- ¡LO SABÏA¡TIENES UNA VOZ MUY TIERNA!

-...ugh...-la pequeña quedo algo aturdida por el chillido daba por sentado de que su tímpano reventó.

-¿esta por ahí Eriol?- a su pregunta, Tomoyo tendió el teléfono a su hermano, este la miro extrañado, pero de igual manera lo tomo.

-¿Quién es?

-¡ERIOOOOOOOOOLL!

-arg!- se espantó el joven- ¡Na…Nakuru ?

-SIII¡Que bueno que me hayas reconocido!

-cualquiera te reconoce con esa voz de pito que pones cuando te emocionas prima…-comento Eriol mas para si mismo, que para Nakuru.

-Bah, no será para tanto…

-por cierto… ¿para que llamabas?- interrogó el ojiazul a la chica.

-ah¡Casi se me olvido , es que resulta que estoy en Japón…

-O.o¿estas en el aeropuerto ! Podemos ir a recogerte…-se ofreció Eriol.

-bueno…-al ver el tono que Nakuru utilizó para decir eso último, el de las gafas se esperó cualquier cosa de su prima…ya nada lo sorprendía…-¿puedes ir a la puerta de tu casa?

-¿a la puerta de mi casa¿Para que?- preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y seguido por Tomoyo, se dirigía a donde le indicó su prima.

-pues para ver que no me he equivocado jejeje- comento Nakuru distraída.

Hiraguizawa decidió no echarle cuenta de lo que decía, su prima fue una cabra en su vida anterior estaba clarísimo.

Fue abrir la puerta y escuchar un sonoro chillido que dejo a la pareja de albinos un tanto aturdidos.

-¡ERIOOOOOL! -O- el nombrado pudo ver a su prima, con el móvil en mano, enfrente de él, y aún así hablando por el aparato.

En un acto reflejo, el chico la imito, y llevándose el auricular a la boca le dijo¿pero no estabas en el aeropuerto!

Nakuru le siguió el juego.

-¡NO! -O- , ya ves, quería daros una sorpresa¡y aquí estoy! En realidad, me costó lo suyo encontrar vuestra casa, por esta zona todas son mansiones como esta, así que me equivoque…como unas seis veces jejeje

Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron, fue entonces cuando Nakuru reparo en la presencia de la pequeña amatista.

Prácticamente se abalanzó cuando la vio, chillando emocionadamente (hay que ver con Nakuru…o.oº)¡así que tú eres Tomoyo¡Eres una monada!- dijo al tiempo que frotaba su mejilla contra la de la japonesita.

-Nakuru…no te emociones tanto, ya te vale, que la vas a asustar…-comentó Eriol viendo la escena con una gota en la cabeza….y es que si algo tenía su prima era que se emocionaba por nada.

La prima de Eriol tomo a la pequeña por los mofletes, se acerco a su rostro y le dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa: Tomoyo, eres tan mona, seguro que tan lista y tan pequeñita que te comería a bocados.

A la chica le empezaron a sudar las manos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante el atrevimiento de aquella joven, en cuanto pudo se zafó de Nakuru y se escondió tras su hermano, a modo de protección…esas chica era muy rara.

-ves lo que te dije...te cogio miedo- dijo Eriol al tiempo que tomaba las maletas de Nakuru.

-na…ya se le pasará…-se quedo callada viendo a los dos, y rió sutilmente- oye aquí huele bien… ¿merendabais?

-si… ¿quieres pasar a la cocina? Te serviré lo que quieras- dijo finalmente Tomoyo saliendo de su escondite y sonriendo tímidamente a Nakuru

-muchas gracias, la verdad la comida del avión no es de muy buena calidad…los bocadillos que me dieron estaban tan duros como la cabeza de Eriol- Tomoyo rió por el comentario de la recién llegada.

El aludido gruño.

Tomoyo se encargó de presentar a Nakuru a todo el servicio, ésta por su parte abrazó a todos y cada uno de ellos, como si los conociera de toda la vida.

-¡bueno¿Y donde andan Clow y Sonomi?

-creo que han ido a ver el menú para la boda- informó Helen el ama de llaves.

-¡que romanticooooo! Yo ya quiero casarme- exclamó la castaña al tiempo que cogía el vaso de leche que le tendía Eriol.

-¡pero si solo tienes 19 años prima!

-como si importara… ¿tienes algún primo guapo Tomoyo?

-Bueno…esta el hermano de Sakura, Touya…tiene tu edad -informó la nombrada.

Nakuru sonrió maliciosamente: con que Touya…juuuujuju- Eriol no tuvo más remedio que reír ante el comentario de su prima, de seguro que ya pensaba una manera de conquistar al primo de Tomoyo…pobre de él.

-¿y cuando será la boda¿Hay fecha o no?

-eso no lo saben ni papa ni Sonomi…aun que creo que esta cerca…unos 2 o 3 meses no mas…

-ya veo…bueno creo que iré a dormir algo…la verdad es que no he podido cerrar ojo en el avión, sobre todo con la cotorra que tenía al lado sentada ¡se toda la vida de su familia¡Arg!...Tommy¿me acompañas a mi habitación?- preguntó Nakuru mirando a la joven de una manera muy sospechosa, parece que sus ojos decían "te voy a preguntar sobre tu vida sentimental jo jo jo"

-es-está bien…

Ambas chicas desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina, Eriol las siguió con la mirada, mientras se decía que dejar solas a Nakuru y Tomoyo no podía traer nada bueno.

* * *

-dime… ¿Qué tal la vida de hermanos?- le dijo Nakuru al tiempo que se tumbaba en su cama. 

-pues, por mi no hay problema, estaba deseando de tener un hermano…-la chica calló un momento- ya se que Eriol no es mi hermano de sangre ni nada de eso, pero es que no lo puedo evitar…siempre he estado sola, y me hace mucha ilusión llamarlo así…pero…

-pero Eriol no quiere que lo llames así ¿no?- concluyó la joven mayor.

-eso parece…

-no te preocupes, yo creo que es porque no acaba de acostumbrarse a que lo llamen de ese modo, ten en cuenta que él también ha sido hasta hace poco hijo único, que lo único que le han llamado ha sido primo…al principio puede resultar un chico frío y complicado, pero no es así.

-espero saber como es verdaderamente Eriol- susurró la amatista más para ella que para Nakuru.

-lo sabrás…-respondió Akizuki, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, abatida por el cansancio.

Tomoyo se la quedo mirando, era raro, pero la joven que se acaba de mostrar ante sus ojos era una totalmente distinta a la que se presentó en su casa hace escasos momentos… ¿acaso la joven Nakuru tenía doble personalidad?

De todas formas le caía bien.

* * *

Por fin sonó la campana para el recreo, y es que la clase de matemáticas se le hizo interminable a toda la clase, parecía que el tiempo se había ralentizado nada más entrar el profesor con el libro " Matemáticas de 2 de la ESO" (Educación Secundaria Obligatoria). 

-¡vamos vamos Tommy!- exclamó una impaciente Sakura al tiempo que daba saltos con su almuerzo en manos, y es que la chica estaba deseando de salir a respirar un poco de aire.

-ya voy, no seas impaciente Saku¿Dónde están Shaoran y los demás?

-ya se han ido, probablemente estén en el árbol de cerezo de la parte de atrás de la escuela¡es que eres muy pasiva!

-¡y tu muy impaciente!

Al salir, el pasillo estaba atiborrado de alumnos yendo de un lado para otro, el recreo era el momento más dulce del colegio, eso nadie lo dudaba, incluso profesores.

Un grupo de chicas de un curso más avanzado que Tomoyo y Sakura, se quedaron mirando a ésta primera, y parecían cuchichear entre ellas. A la amatista le dio unas ganas terribles de preguntar que demonios pasaba, pero se contuvo ya que sabía de antemano sobre cotilleaban.

Finalmente una de ellas se acercó a las dos primas:

-tu eres Tomoyo Daidouji ¿no?

-si, esa soy yo…

La recién llegada se volvió a sus demás compañeras y les dijo¡chicas, chicas¡Es ella!

Al momento la pequeña japonesita se vio rodeada de niñas mayores histéricas chillándole lo mona que era y lo bonito que tenía el pelo.

-¡kyaaa¡Eres lindísima!

-¡y tú eres Sakura Kinomoto¿verdad, eres una de las animadoras del club de fútbol de la escuela

-si…-respondió la aludida en un susurro ya que estaba demasiado trastornada por el comportamiento de aquellas chicas que no las había visto en su vida.

-¿ocurre algo?- se vio obligada a preguntar finalmente Tomoyo.

-esteee… tu eres la chica que vive con Eriol Hiraguizawa ¿no?- Tomoyo movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa- ¿Qué sois exactamente? Se rumorea que tu madre y su padre se van a casar en breve.

Tomoyo odiaba hablar de su vida con gente que no conocía…pero si la respuesta que le tenía que dar a aquella chica la iba a librar de sus chillidos, encantada respondió: si, los rumores son ciertos, y es él, el que vive conmigo ya que esta viviendo en mi casa.

-vaya…que morro…

¿Qué morro¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿pero sois…?

-¿hermanos?- concluyo Tomoyo- sí, lo somos.

No supo porque, pero vio que los rostros de las chicas se relajaban¿Qué estarían pensando las endemoniadas?

-y dime Tomoyo, sabes si hay alguna chica que le interese- preguntó otra de las adolescentes.

-pues…la verdad es que no hablamos de eso…-la nívea tomo a Sakura del brazo, y la hizo salir de aquella emboscada- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntáis a él mismo?- dijo al tiempo que se alejaba de las chicas.

Tomoyo hizo apretar el paso a su prima, quería estar fuera de la vista de cualquier estudiante femenina del colegio, porque si no la volverían a asediar como hace poco, y todo para preguntarle a cerca de cierto estudiante inglés, que por causas de la vida, vivía en su casa hacía mas o menos un mes. Desde que llegó a la escuela, Eriol Hiraguizawa se había convertido en uno de los chicos más famosos de esta, además de ser inglés (lo cual levantaba mucho morbo entre el publico femenino), era muy atractivo, le gustaba hasta a chicas mucho mas mayores que él, vamos de bachillerato, ya que a pesar de tener tan solo 13 años, el joven era tan alto e inteligente que aparentaba tener tres años mas de la cuenta.

Lo que más le hacía ganar puntos a su favor para ser popular era su carisma: entre lo amable y misterioso, arrancaba más de un suspiro femenino por donde pasaba.

-uff…-susurró al fin Kinomoto- la verdad Eriol se ha vuelto muy popular desde que llego…incluso gusta a chicas mayores que él.

-ya ves...-Tomoyo cerró por un momento sus ojos- que te crees, estoy un poco harta de que chicas como esas me vengan a preguntar si mi hermano ha encontrado ya alguna chica que le guste ¡y yo que sé!- exclamó exasperada.

-parece que si…-dijo Sakura haciéndole abrir los ojos- mira…-y señalo justo enfrente de ellas, Eriol estaba hablando animadamente con Akane Kurihara, la capitana del equipo de animadoras, una chica muy guapa y extrovertida que tenía a medio publico masculino detrás de ella, y no era para más: llevaba el pelo corto, y rubio, ojos azules y largas pestañas, era un poco más alta que Sakura y tenía mucho pecho, cosa que Tomoyo envidiaba. A su lado ella parecía una niña de primaria.

Era lógico que a Eriol le gustara chicas como aquella.

-¡Akane!- exclamó Sakura, obteniendo por parte de Tomoyo una mirada asesina, y es que la pequeña no quería pararse a hablar con ninguno de los dos.

-¡Sakura¡Hola!- saludo la chica brindándoles con una sonrisa- oh…y tu debes de ser, Tomoyo Daidouji, la hermana de Eriol- añadió al tiempo que se volvía al mencionado.

-no es mi hermana- dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos.

Un aire tenso se pudo percibir, Tomoyo que se quería ir, Eriol que tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a algún punto en la lejanía y Akane que miraba con cierta envidia a Tomoyo.

Y Sakura…en las nubes dijo¿hoy tenemos entrenamiento?

-si, a las 6 de la tarde, pero casi mejor que llegues media hora antes, hoy nos traen los trajes y tenemos que probárnoslo.

-¡que bien! Y es que los que teníamos estaban un poco desgastados

-si…le estaba comentando a Eriol- Akane cambió de tema- …que hoy en la noche íbamos a hacer una fiesta todos los de tercero en mi casa, que si quería venir.

-¡una fiesta!- exclamó Sakura ilusionada

-¿vendrías?- ofreció Akane. La cerezo podía ser considerada una de las chicas más bonitas y populares del colegio, a pesar de tener 13 años, ya que pertenecía al club de las animadoras por lo que conocía a Akane, y tenía un cuerpo bien formado, además de ser una bellísima persona.

-¡claro!

-puedes decirle a Shaoran que también venga- añadió Akane y después se volvió a Eriol- ¿y tu que¿Te decides a venir si o no?

El ojiazul se quedo mirando por un momento a Tomoyo, que se había sentido fuera de lugar durante toda la conversación, se preguntaba porque Akane no le había dicho a ella que también asistiese a la fiesta.

-puede que me pase…

-¡estupendo !- exclamó Akane mientras abrazaba al inglés y este sonreía.

-"a mi nunca me ha sonreído así…"-pensó la nívea con algo de resentimiento…de todas formas ¿Qué le importaba a ella a quien le sonreía el idiota de su hermano?- Sakura¿no deberíamos ir a buscar al resto?

-ah…es verdad¡pero Tomoyo!- exclamó la castaña haciendo que las tres personas presentes se la quedaran mirando- ¿tu también vendrás a la fiesta no?

A la aludida le entraron ganas de estrangular a la esmeralda, su prima era verdaderamente un caso, no se dio cuenta de que la intención de Akane era invitar a los más populares del colegio, y por lo tanto ella quedaba excluida, pero verdaderamente le daba igual, desde que Akane le dijo a Sakura lo de la fiesta, si se lo pedía se negaría en rotundo a ir, a una fiesta llena de chicas con la cabeza vacía (excepto se querida prima) y chicos que solo buscaban pasárselo bien ¡odiaba aquellas fiestas al estilo American Pie!

-no…es que tengo que hacer algo importante…

-vamos Tomoyo- dijo Akane sorprendiéndola- tú nunca has venido a una fiesta que yo haya montado, te lo pasarás bien, ya lo verás.

Tomoyo se la quedo mirando, parecía que lo que más quería era impresionar a Eriol, no quería ir, pero por otro lado la chica rubia tenía razón, ella nunca había ido a una fiesta, además iba a estar Sakura, y probablemente Shaoran también, no podía ser tan malo: esta bien…gracias por invitarme Kurihara…

-¡de nada bonita¿Nos vamos Eriol?- preguntó volviéndose al chico. Este no dijo nada, simplemente se puso a caminar, mientras la rubia le tomaba del brazo.

Las dos chicas tomaron un camino diferente al de la pareja, Sakura casi iba corriendo detrás de Tomoyo, que mantenía un paso ligero.

-Tomoyo… ¡hoeee¿Estas en este mundooo?- preguntaba la cerezo.

-que quieres

-pareces enfadada por algo¿Qué te pasa?

La chica se volvió y le dio la cara a su prima, negando levemente con la cabeza: No, no me pasa nada, es solo que…Sakura- le tomo de las manos- a mi nunca me han invitado a una fiesta, no se como voy a encajar…

-¿tienes miedo?

-mas o menos, tengo miedo de sentirme incomoda- dijo Tomoyo al tiempo que agachaba la mirada. Su prima la vio algo sorprendida, pero después sonrió

-no te preocupes Tomoyo-chan, Shao y yo también vamos a ir, no puedes sentirte sola- La amatista le respondió con otra sonrisa, su prima era despistadas, vale, pero era un linda persona- por cierto- añadió la esmeralda- ¿Qué te vas a poner?

Tomoyo reanudó el camino, el árbol de cerezo en el cual estaban reunidos sus amigos ya era visto por ambas jóvenes.

-ya veré…le pediré consejo a Nakuru

-¿Nakuru?- preguntó Sakura extrañada- ¿Quién es?

-la prima de Eriol, llegó ayer por la tarde de Inglaterra. Esta un poco loca, pero es muy buena persona, además de muy guapa. Tiene la edad de Touya y Yukito.

-¿en serio?... ¿y crees que es el tipo perfecto para mi hermano?- como respuesta la joven Daidouji se encogió de hombros.

-¡chicas!- exclamó Naoko- ¡vaya ya era hora!

-sentimos el retraso, lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con Akane, y nos a invitado a Tomoyo y a mi a una fiesta esta noche en su casa.

-vaya ¿a ustedes también?- Chiharu pareció algo sorprendida- parece que a invitado a medio instituto, incluso a gente de bachillerato.

-es que Akane es una chica muy popular- a Sakura le caía muy bien la capitana de su equipo de animadoras- tu vendrás ¿no Shao?

El aludido que en esos momentos que masticaba un trozo de su almuerzo se atraganto por la manera en la que lo llamo su amada amiga, lo que produjo la sonrisa por parte de la muñeca amatista: yo…yo voy si tú vas Sakura.

-¡genial¡Iremos todos juntos!

Claro que Li Shaoran iba a ir a la fiesta, por nada del mundo iba a dejar a su querida florecilla ir sola a semejante acontecimiento lleno de chicos con las garras afiladas como lobos mientras eligen a una chica con la que pasar un buen rato ¡ni en broma¡Sobre su cadáver! Y es que casi todo el instituto era conciente de lo que sentía el chino por ella, ya que cada vez que un chico se iba hacía Sakura con la simple intención de pedirle los apuntes, recibía de Shaoran miradas que si matasen ya estaría 20 metros bajo tierra.

-dime Tomoyo ¿y Eriol?- preguntó Yamazaki- supongo que el también esta invitado, Akane se pasa la mitad del tiempo colgada de él (tiene complejo de Nakuru)

-tú mismo te has respondido Yamazaki, Eriol esta con Kurihara, y si, supones bien, él esta invitado a la fiesta, será el invitado de honor- añadió con algo de sorna, y antes de que alguno de sus amigos le reprochase el tono que utilizo en esa última frase dijo¿Qué se vais a poner?

-Sakura tu podrías ponerte la falda blanca de tablas que te compraste el otro día- sugirió Naoko a la esmeralda.

-si, eso es lo que pensaba ponerme y como ya por las noches hace frío, el chaquetón a juego.

Al escuchar esto la mente del lobito voló hasta sitios insospechados, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara brutalmente: Ya te vale Li- le dijo Tomoyo al oído con una divertida sonrisa.

-pues yo no pienso complicarme mucho la vida, y menos pasar frío- dijo decidida Chiharu- me pondré unos pantalones negros, con cualquier jersey mono.

Y así las chicas estuvieron casi todo el recreo hablando de ropa y de lo que llevarían puesto, la mas indecisa: Tomoyo, no sabía muy bien que llevar, tenía unos vestidos muy lindos, pero sabía de ante mano que no valdrían para una fiesta con tanto glamour (véase la ironía xD). Además, Chiharu tenía razón, estaban en pleno otoño, y ya hacía mucho frío por las noches, y si esa fiesta iba a ser justamente por la noche tendría que ir abrigada.

Clase de inglés:

-¿Qué me pondré?- pensaba Tomoyo.

Clase de gimnasia:

-¿Qué me pondré?- seguía pensado Tomoyo.

Clase de lengua:

-¿Qué demonios me pondré?- seguía pensando aún mas Tomoyo.

* * *

Mierda…las 7 de la tarde, tenía una hora¡una miserable hora! Para decidir su vestuario, y es que la joven Daidouji había pasado toda la tarde en su cuarto probándose modelitos, tenía ropa mona, vale, pero no sabía si con ella iba a encajar bien. Cuando se desesperaba un poco, dejaba su cuarto pensando "Ya encontrare algo" y bajaba al jardín a leer algo o pintar, según le apetecía. 

Y así se encontraba ella en aquellos momentos, con el agua hasta el cuello, con una hora por delante para decidir que ponerse, ducharse y arreglarse ¡Que poco tiempo!

No quería hacer esperar a Yamazaki y Li, los chicos habían decidido ir primero por ella, por que era la única que siempre estaba lista a la hora indicada, después irían por Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y finalmente Sakura.

De repente llamaron a su puerta.

-Tomoyo, hija¿estas ahí?- preguntaba una insegura Sonomi.

-¡mama!- la chica se sorprendió- ¿no deberías estar con Clow mirando cosas para la boda?

-bueno, hemos decidido tomarnos esta tarde de descanso, pero dime ¿Qué haces? Tienes toda la ropa fuera de tu armario.

-es que, hoy me han invitado a una fiesta y…

-¿una fiesta !- la interrumpió Sonomi. Tomoyo temió que no la dejaran ir, pero esa sensación desapareció al ver que los ojos de su madre brillaban con emoción¡oh¡Mi niña ya es una mujer! La han invitado a su primera fiesta ¡lloro de la emoción!- exclamaba al tiempo que iba a abrazar a una mas que choqueada Tomoyo- pero dime ¿Qué te vas a poner?

-ese es el problema, verás, Sakura y los demás también están invitados, la fiesta la realiza Akane Kurihara, esta en tercero.

-¿Kurihara? Vaya me suena ese apellido, creo que su padre es dueño de una entidad bancaria…

-pues si, ella es su hija, el caso es que habrá jóvenes mayores¡vamos de la edad de Akane!- se apresuró a decir Tomoyo, antes de que su madre le reprochara algo- y…no se que ponerme mama…

-haber…-Sonomi iba a buscar la ropa perfecta para su hija, cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¡vaya estáis aquí!- saludo una recién llegada Nakuru- os estaba buscando

-¡Nakuru¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Tomoyo, la pequeña se había pasado parte de la tarde buscando a la prima de Eriol, y esta sin aparecer.

-he estado dando una vuelta con mi tío y Eriol por Tomoeda… ¡hay unos chicos MUY guapos!- dijo al tiempo que le salían estrellitas de los ojos. A las dos Daidouji les recorrió una gota por la frente- pero dime Tommy¿para que me buscabas?

-es que hoy tengo una fiesta, y no se que ponerme.

-¡pues no te preocupes!- por el tono que utilizo Nakuru a la nívea le entro un miedo repentino por el cuerpo- ¡entre la tía Sonomi y yo te pondremos súper linda¿A que si tía?

-¡claro que si!- y Sonomi alzo los brazos en señal de victoria.

Demonios…la hora que le quedaba a la amatista iba a ser irritante.

* * *

Por fin estaban Shaoran y Yamazaki en la entrada llamándola, ellos tan puntuales como siempre, y ella, no podía ser menos así que les dio las gracias a su ahora prima Nakuru Akizuki y a su querida madre y se despidió de ellas para reunirse con sus dos compañeros de clase. 

-¡hola chicos!

-hola Tomoyo- la saludaron.

-Daidouji- añadió Yamazaki hincando la rodilla en el suelo- ¡hoy te ves soñada¡Y encima eres la única chica puntual que conozco¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?-

Los otros dos se cayeron de espalda por la proposición del chico durmiente (llamado así porque parecía que estaba dormido): sabes Yamazaki que me halaga tu proposición, pero creo que a Chiharu le molestaría un poco…lo siento pero tengo que rechazarte- le respondió Tomoyo al tiempo que se llevaba un brazo a sus ojos y se los tapaba con el, dramatizando así la escena, ahora era Li el único que se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡queréis dejar ya de hacer tonterías los dos ?- gritó casi exasperado Shaoran.

Se pusieron en marcha a la casa de Rika, y así hicieron el recorrido hasta llegar a la de Sakura, que la chica, a pesar de ser la última en ser recogida por sus compañeros, no estaba lista, Shaoran era el que peor lo paso, temiendo que en cualquier momento apareciera el tosco del hermano de su flor (ya que este para su suerte no se encontraba en casa) y empezasen una batalla campal de miradas asesinas. Pero su inquietud se fue a paseo en cuanto vio bajar a Sakura¡dioses¡Se veía preciosa : con la falda de tablas blanca y un chaleco verde manzana por los hombros.

-ya te vale Li, toma este pañuelo y límpiate esa baba…-bromeó Tomoyo a su oído- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

El chico se le quedo mirando seriamente y bajo sus ojos al suelo: yo…creo que no se lo diré Tomoyo

La amatista lo vio algo triste, no podía creer que Li se diese tan por vencido si ni siquiera había comenzado a luchar por el amor de su prima…con lo buena pareja que hacían.

-Shaoran, se que le temes al rechazo¿pero no crees que te estas precipitando un poco, no sabes lo que Sakura siente por ti…el "no" ya lo tienes ¿Por qué no buscas el "si"?

El chino se quedó mirando a su compañera, ella, probablemente su mejor amiga, se había convertido en su confidente, una persona que sabía escuchar a los demás, y que a cambio no pedía absolutamente nada, es por ello que no entendía porque el capullo de Hiraguizawa la trataba de aquella manera: siempre tienes razón…iré a por el si- dijo el tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡así se habla Shaoran!- la chica miró al resto de sus compañeros- mira, ya hemos llegado a la casa de Kurihara- añadió cuando terminaron de girar una esquina- vaya si hay ambiente….

-que esperabas- le respondió un lobo de manera sarcástica- ¡están reunidos los mas famosos del colegio Seiju de Tomoeda!

-jajaja, veo que tu tampoco tenias ganas de venir, pero debes proteger a mi prima ¿no?- como respuesta el castaña sonrió ¿tan obvio era? Al parecer, si.

Tomoyo debía de admitirlo, Akane Kurihara sabía como montar una fiesta: había un karaoke, una pequeña e iluminada pista de baile, una larga mesa con comida y bebidas de todo tipo. En el gran patio había una piscina que era enfocada por luces subacuaticas, y también había hamacas alrededor de esta donde los invitados podían tomar tranquilamente algo, lejos del ruido que emitían los altavoces.

Los recién llegados se quitaron sus abrigos y demás, y fue entonces cuando repararon en el atuendo de la joven Daidouji¡Tomoyo!- exclamó Rika, que casi se abalanza sobre ella- ¡que bien estas!

-gracias, fue mi prima Nakuru y mi madre quien me ayudaron ha escoger, porque yo no tenía ni idea.

-pues las dos deben de saber mucho sobre fiestas, además pareces mayor- añadió Naoko. Con tanto halago a Tomoyo le subieron los colores alas mejillas.

-ya…no es para tanto, ustedes también estáis muy bien.

-bueno, pero tu nos has sorprendido- le dijo Chiharu- esa camisa roja te hace ver sexy Tomoyo- y le guiño el ojo.

¿Sexy¿Sexy ella? Vaya era la primera vez que se lo decían, se miro al espejo de la entrada y se dijo a sí misma que las chicas exageraban a más no poder: tan solo tenía puesta una blusa hasta el codo roja, y una falda negra que se compró el día que fue con Eriol al centro comercial. Pero al parecer ese conjunto le sentaba de maravilla…bueno, mejor para ella.

-chicos, me alegro de que hayáis llegado- anuncio una guapa Akane- mi casa es la vuestra, que os lo paséis bien, no voy a poder estar mucho tiempo con ustedes…tengo invitados a los que atender- añadió el tiempo que miraba a Tomoyo. A esta le dio la sensación de que aquella última frase iba cargada de segundas intenciones, y la verdad es que la amatista no estaba muy lejos de descubrir la verdad.

-¡vamos al karaoke chicas! Canta tu Tomoyo, que estas en el coro- le dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué, ni en broma, lo siento prima pero no…es que no me siento inspirada para cantar…-se vio obligada a decir la morena. Y es que lo menos que quería era dar el cante, nunca mejor dicho, ella había ido para ver como eran las fiestas, pasar un rato agradable al lado de sus amigos y pasar, sobre todo, desapercibida.

Ella y Shaoran se excusaron del resto y fueron a la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas: llévale una a Sakura anda Shaoran

- pero es que...-el chico miro hacia donde estaba su amada flor- se a puesto a bailar con las chicas.

-¿y tu no bailas?

-¡como ¡Antes muerto!

-hay pequeño lobo… ¡así no vas a conquistar a mi prima!

-pero es que no se bailar Tomoyo¡no quiero hacer el ridículo ni mucho menos! Me conformo con vigilar que ningún tipo se le acerque- le respondió mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de algún chico que fuese tan valiente (por no decir estúpido) como para bailar con su Sakura- anda mira, allí estás Hiraguizawa.

Tomoyo volteó en la dirección que le indicaba su amigo, si, allí estaba el petardo de su hermano, en el sofá, con una bebida en la mano, y hablando animadamente con la anfitriona de la fiesta: "que linda pareja" pensó con sarcasmo.

Unas chicas se subieron al karaoke, y comenzaron a cantar la canción de la tortura, de Shakira y Alejandro Sanz, y el grupo de Sakura (incluido Yamazaki) se animó aun más, haciendo que tanto chicos como chicas que se encontraban allí, moviesen también el esqueleto como ellos.

-que bien baila Sakura ¿a que si Shaoran?- preguntó Tomoyo volteando a ver al chico. La cara de este era un poema, estaba entre lo sorprendido y lo sonrojado, nunca pensó que su inocente flor bailara tan bien. Vio como un grupo de chicos que se concentraba en una esquina, miraba a sus compañeras de clase, mientras decidían si bailar o no. Eso le puso bastante nervioso- ¿me perdonas Shao?- le volvió a preguntar la amatista.

-¿perdonar¿Por qué te tengo que perdonar?

-por esto- y acto seguido, Tomoyo empujo con toda su fuerza, alma y ser, al joven chino, haciendo entrar a la pista de baile, y encontrándose, mas que accidentalmente con Sakura. Esta lo tomo por un brazo, e impidió la escapada del chico.

-¡vamos a bailar Shaoran!- le grito animadamente debido al volumen de la música. El chico, que estaba fuertemente iluminado por el rojo de sus mejillas tan solo pudo asentir, mientras lanzaba una mirada de reproche a la nívea, que tenía las lagrimas saltadas de tanto reírse.

Tomoyo se volvió a la mesa de las bebidas, y miro con sumo cuidado las etiquetas de todas ellas, no vaya ser que tome algo con alcohol, no quería, por nada del mundo emborracharse.

-hola…-una voz masculina interrumpió su exploración de las bebidas, y alzo la cabeza, buscando al dueño.

-hola…-respondió el saludo a un chico moreno y de ojos grises.

-¿decidiendo que vas a tomar?- el joven rompió el incomodo silencio que se había producido, a pesar del corto tiempo.

-ya ves…no quiero tomar bebidas alcohólicas- Tomoyo quería irse de hay. No es que temiera al recién llegado, es solo que se sentía incomoda.

-Soichiro Arima, encantado- se presentó el joven extendiendo la mano a la amatista. Esta la tomo, pero se le quedo mirando al joven con el entre cejo fruncido, como si intentara recordar algo.

-¡ya lo tengo!- exclamó al fin- ¡eres el chico popular que practica kendo!

-si ese soy yo- Soichiro dibujo en su rostro una bonita sonrisa- y tu eres Tomoyo Daidouji ¿no?- la chica movió la cabeza afirmativamente- eres la voz principal del coro de la escuela, desde que te escuche cantar en la feria del templo Tsukimine la primavera pasada voy a verte a las practicas, me encanta tu voz.

La joven enrojeció de una manera brutal ante tal declaración: gra..gracias, yo…había oído hablar de ti, pero nunca te había visto.

-voy a la clase de Akane Kurihara, soy un año mayor que tu- dijo Soichiro. Los dos se volvieron a quedar callados, Tomoyo, que miraba al suelo sintió como unos dedos se posaban en su mentón y la hacían mirar hacia arriba- no quieras esconder esa mirada tan linda que tienes Daidouji…

La chica noto como la sangre se agolpaba aún mas en su rostro ¡por dios debía parecer un tomate!

-jejeje- fue lo único que surgió de su boca- "¿jejeje¡Menuda respuesta mas idiota Tomoyo!"

-mis amigos me llaman…espero que nos volvamos a ver- le dijo tímidamente el joven de ojos grises- adiós Tomoyo.

-a-adiós Soichiro…-casi susurró la morena. Se llevó una mano a una de sus mejillas y noto lo caliente que estaba¿tanto se había sonrojado? Ese tal Soichiro parecía un chico muy amable y simpático, además de que era muy guapo ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes? Por lo que él le había dicho, ya la conocía de vista, en las practicas del coro ¡además le dijo que le encantaba su voz!

-"uf, uf¡aquí dentro hace mucho calor! Mejor me voy al patio"- de camino a este vio como Kurihara tomaba la mano de su hermano y lo guiaba al segundo piso. El imbecil de Eriol, que ni se había dignado a ir a saludarla- "¡menudo tonto¡Que se quede con su querida animadora!"- atravesó la puerta de cristal, para dar con la piscina¡que bonita era , Tomoyo pudo ver en el fondo de esta, echo por azulejos de distintos tonos de azul, un delfín. Le encantaban esos animales, parecían alegres y tristes a la vez, además de ser muy elegantes.

Afuera también había una mesa con bebidas y cosas para picar, si algo pensaba la nívea, era que Akane Kurihara sabía montar una fiesta en condiciones, además de que la gente se notaba que se lo pasaba bien, por todos lados había grupos de chicas y chicos riendo, bailando, bromeando…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos: oye, oye- se volvió hacia la voz que ahora la llamaba de nuevo. Esta vez eran dos chicas: una castaña con los ojos azules y otra morena con los ojos verdes y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, las dos eran mucho mas mayores que ella- ¿estas sola?

-bueno, mis amigos están bailando…

-¿quieres venirte con nosotras?- pregunto la de la coleta. Hubiese dicho que no, pero esas jóvenes le inspiraban confianza, no parecían ser malas chicas- Yo me llamo Kazuha Toyama, y ella es Ran Mouri, estamos sentadas con unos amigos al lado de la piscina.

-encantada, Tomoyo Daidouji- se presentó la amatista al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

-vaya, que mona eres- comentó la chica llamada Ran con un ruborcillo en las mejillas.

-"como Touya y Nakuru"- pensó la pequeña al ver que las dos mayores reaccionaban como su primo y la castaña.

-¡chicas!- un joven con el pelo castaño oscuro, piel trigueña y unos lindos ojos verdes aguas las llamo desde el otro extremo de la piscina- ¿no encontrabais el camino o que?- añadió cuando las vio acercarse.

-¡calla ya idiota!- le respondió Kazuha- hemos hecho una nueva amiga.

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo a Tomoyo, que se sintió un poco intimidada: Tomoyo Daidouji, encantada.

-uoooo¡Eres lindisima¡Haber si aprendes de esta chica Kazuha!- como respuesta la aludida le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-este bastardo de aquí se llama Heiji Hatori, y yo soy Shininchi Kudo, vamos a primero de bachillerato del Seiju¿y tu?

-oh…yo soy algo mas pequeña, voy a segundo de secundaria…-la amatista le dio algo de vergüenza responder, no fuesen a pensar que por ser tan pequeña, estaba fuera de lugar.

-¿bebes Tomoyo?- preguntó Heiji

-¡pero que dices desalmado !- Kazuha lo tomo por el cuello- ¡es una niña¡Aún no tiene edad de beber!

-pero si es solo sangría¡incluso tú bebías esto con su edad!- los dos jóvenes empezaron una disputa.

-vaya- le comento por lo bajo Tomoyo a Ran- veo que se llevan como el ratón y el gato…-como respuesta Ran sonrió- pero creo que se por que lo hacen, jajaja- rió divertida la nívea.

-¡vaya eres muy observadora joven Daidouji!- dijo Shininchi- servirías como detective¿sabías que Heiji y yo…

-¡no empieces Shininchi con tus cuentos de detectives!- le riño Ran- ¡estamos aquí para divertirnos no para que empieces a hablar de tu maldito hobby!

Tomoyo estaba algo impresionada, por un lado, Heiji y Kazuha seguían manteniendo la conversación sobre que debía o no tomar ella, y por otro Ran y Shininchi discutiendo sobre el hobby del chico. Eran un cuarteto muy peculiar, de eso no había duda.

La escena le causo tanta risa que le empezó a doler el estómago, al fin y al cabo, aquella noche se lo iba a pasar bien.

* * *

Eriol bajo las escaleras de la casa de Kurihara, ni siquiera el supo porque accedió a acompañarla a su cuarto, para que esta le enseñase el nuevo uniforme de entrenadora, el caso es que accedió. 

Divisó a sus compañeros de clase: Naoko y Rika en el karaoke, Chiharu estrangulando a Yamazaki, probablemente el había dicho alguna de sus muchas tonterías, provocando así el enfado de su compañera¡esos dos no cambiarían en la vida! Pero lo que más sorprendió al índigo fue encontrar a una linda pareja de castaños en la pista de baile: sin duda alguna la chica tenía más soltura en eso de moverse al ritmo de la música, ya que el torpe chico la seguía como buenamente podía. El inglés rió animadamente al ver que el extraño color de la cara de su compañero Li no provenía de las luces que alumbraban la pista, sino que era su propio color de piel, al verse en aquella situación ¡el pobre estaba totalmente colorado!

Siguió buscando con la mirada a cierta chica amatista, pero no la encontraba: "¿Qué raro, ella tendría que estar con Sakura y los demás"- una extraña sensación empezó a abordar al chico ojiazul.

Mierda, la preocupación lo dominaba¡se estaba preocupando por la chica!

-"Tal vez se haya ido…"- mientras pensaba esto fue hacia donde estaban todos los abrigos, bolsos y bufandas de los invitados, encontrando con facilidad la prenda de Tomoyo, fue fácil para él encontrar ese abrigo entre tantos ¿Cómo olvidarse de él si la morena se lo compro el día en que fueron al centro comercial?

Ah!... ¡vaya un día que paso! Primero cargaba con todo ¡y después para colmo lo veía desnudo!

Eriol decidió pensar en buscar a la nívea, más que recordar aquella incómoda situación: "no se ha marchado aún, y tampoco está con sus amigos ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido entonces?"- la busco por toda la planta baja e incluso volvió a mirar en la pista de baile por si había vuelto, pero nada- "¿Y si…?"- una pregunta se le paso de inmediato por la cabeza- "¿Y si esta con algún desalmado de estos¡Es una niña muy inocente por no decir tonta¡Se pueden aprovechar de ella!"- la cara de Eriol iba cambiando a medida que seguía buscando a la chica y esta seguía sin aparecer, tenía miedo de que cualquier chico de la fiesta se la hubiese llevado a algún lugar apartado para dios sabe que hacer- "¡No no no no no! Tomoyo esta bien¡vamos Eriol Hiraguizawa tienes que encontrarla de una maldita vez!"

¿Para que engañarse a él mismo? estaba bastante preocupado por la pequeña que vivía con él, fue una mala idea que aceptase la invitación de Akane Kurihara ¡si ella no hubiese dicho que asistiría, él no tendría que estar pasando aquel mal rato! Claro esta que eso no lo sabía nadie. Nadie iba a enterarse que tan solo fue a la fiesta por que Tomoyo iba a ir también. Tenía que cuidarla de que no le hicieran daño o que los chicos no se acercaran a ella ¡y mira como se encontraba ahora!

-"¡mierda¡Si le hubiese dicho que no a Kurihara cuando me pidió que la acompañase sabría donde esta!"- y es que lo que no sabía Tomoyo, ni lo iba a saber, era que, desde su posición en el sofá, Eriol la estuvo observando desde que entró en la casa, y dioses, estaba preciosa, claro que este pensamiento fue fugaz en la mente del peliazul.

Se dirigió al patio, no había caído en la cuenta de que no la había buscado por hay: y fue justo hay donde la vio.

La sensación de angustia abandono el cuerpo del joven Hiraguizawa, pero otra comenzó a formarse en su interior, la rabia. Tenía rabia de que él hubiese estado como loco que lleva el viento, buscándola por todos los rincones de aquella maldita casa, y ella sentada en las hamacas del patio hablando con cuatro jóvenes más: "¡tanta preocupación derrochada para nada!"- el níveo se la quedo mirando- "mejor así…"- pensó mientras se acercaba a ella y trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Daidouji…-la llamó.

La chica que se encontraba de espaldas a él giró lentamente la cabeza¡hola!- lo saludó tontamente agitando la mano de manera infantil.

-"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"- Eriol estaba más que extrañado por la repentina actitud de su hermanastra.

-¿Quién es ese chico Tommy?- le preguntó a la amatista un chico trigueño y de ojos verde agua- ¿el imbecil de tu hermanooo?- el aludido miro de mala gana al chico, que tenía una manera de hablar muy rara.

-si, si mi querido Heijisito, jaaaajajaja, ese es el tonto de quien te hable…- Vaya si estaba rara Tomoyo, primero llamo al joven de una manera muy extraña ¡y después le dice tonto!

-Deja de jugar, que nos vamos- dijo Eriol hablando le manera más autoritaria que le fue posible. Tomo por la muñeca a la chica y la encaró. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver cierto rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y olor desagradable. Miro lo que la pequeña había estado bebiendo y se espantó¡Tomoyo¡Estas ebria!

-¿Qué soy hebrea?...mmm…- lo miró la morena al tiempo que fruncía el ceño- me temo que no hermanito… ¡hip! Soy budista, bu-dis-taaaa.

Eso era el colmo, la niña Daidouji borracha¡quien lo iba a decir , tenía que sacarla de ahí lo antes posible.

-perdónanos- le dijo una chica con ojos azules y castaña- creo que la dejamos beber más de la cuenta, pero solo ha bebido sangría nada más- ella era la que parecía estar más cuerda de los cinco.

-ya no hay nada que hacer- le respondió el inglés con un tono de reproche- vamos Tomoyo- y la condujo al interior de la casa, para recoger sus pertenencias y marcharse de una buena vez de esa maldita fiesta.

-"¡solo he ganado viniendo un dolor de cabeza!"- se quejo mentalmente el chico de lentes.

Fue él, el que tuvo que ponerle a Tomoyo su chaquetón, ya que la chica estaba que ni se podía mantener de pie¿Por qué nos vamos ya? Con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando con Ran y los demás.

-Tomoyo, te has emborrachado y solo tienes 13 años ¿crees que eso esta bien?

La chica se le quedó mirando, y sonrió: vaya, vaya ¡Te has preocupado por mi Eriol!- el inglés parpadeó, quizás aquella chica no estaba tan borracha como él pensaba, porque aun en aquel estado seguía siendo audaz.

* * *

El camino a la mansión Daidouji fue un infierno para Eriol, ya que tuvo que cargar a una adormilada Tomoyo en su espalda: mira que eres delgada… ¡pues vaya lo que pesas!- se quejaba inútilmente el chico- quédate aquí- la sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina con sumo cuidado- no hagas ruido, ni grites ni nada, son las 1.30 de la mañana, no es plan de armar alboroto, voy a prepararte un café. 

-¡café ? No, no quiero, no me gustaaa

-pero es que así se te pasaran mas rápidos los efectos- le reprocho el zafiro al tiempo que moderaba su voz para no gritar el, y es que la chica en aquel estado le sacaba mas de quicio aún.

De repente Tomoyo lo encaró, cosa que tomo desprevenido al joven y lo miro seriamente a los ojos. Eriol pudo ver que aún tenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas¿q-que pasa?- preguntó algo incomodo por como lo miraba Tomoyo.

-he visto como Kurihara te llevaba a la parte de arriba de la casa…-la chica se paro un momento, pareciendo escoger (si es que podía) las palabras que iba a utilizar¿os habéis besado?

Eriol abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Por qué diablos iba a preguntarle eso la chica amatista ! Estaba más que borracha, de eso no había duda: No, no me he besado con nadie

-pero te gustaría haber besado a Kurihara ¿no?- y dale, otra pregunta como la anterior, en estado normal, Tomoyo no habría sacado a la luz con que chica se besaba Eriol, es más él hubiese dudado de que la chica supiera algo sobre besos.

Se impaciento: No, no la he besado ni quiero besarla, nunca he besado a nadie, y ahora si te parece te acompaño a tu cuarto y te acuestas a dormir que te hace falta.

-a mi tampoco me han besado- le interrumpió Tomoyo, haciendo caso omiso de lo que Eriol le decía. Por sorpresa la nívea agarró al chico por las mangas de su camisa como soporte ya que perdía con facilidad el equilibrio, al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento: bésame tú.

-"¡COMOOOO ?"- fue la primera pregunta que apareció en la mente del chico, pocas veces se podía ver a un Eriol nervioso como aquella vez: p-pero Tomoyo- intentó mantenerla la calma¡pero su cuerpo no le respondía! Quería separarse cuanto antes de la chica, pero su cerebro pareció no funcionar cuando vio que Tomoyo se puso de puntillas y comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de él.

El pelo se le erizó y un sudor frío comenzaba a aparecer por su frente, mientras la chica se acercaba más, y más… ¡y más!…

**HOLAA: **jejeje, no me matéis por haber dejado el capitulo de esta manera úù, lo que pasa es que me pareció muy largooo! He escrito 16 páginas . ¿Qué os ha parecido la pequeña sorpresa del principio? Hay que ver la importancia que le da Eriol al echo de que Tommy lo haya visto desnudo…bueno pensándolo bien…creo que si que la tiene ¡pero a Tomoyo le dio igual! Esa escena esta basada en un hecho real…es decir ¡me paso a mí con el hermano mayor de una amiga mía! Jaja os cuento, resulta que fuí a su casa, ha hacerle una visita y me dijo su madre que estaba en su cuarto, y yo le dije "¿subo?" y ella me respondió que si, entonces, voy subiendo tan normal por las escaleras, y cuando llego a la planta de arriba, me veo a Adrián (así se llama el individuo) SALIENDO DEL CUARTO DE BAÑO DESNUDOOO! y yo…UAAAAHH O.O, ahora cuando me acuerdo me rio…pero pase una gran vergüenza…eso fue hace mas o menos un mes, y cuando voy a casa de mi amiga y lo veo aun nos ponemos colorados, ah…pues el chico tienen un año mas que yo…y es mono…

Bueno sigamos con el fic…jejeje:

¡Y la pequeña Daidouji borracha, al final acabo bebiendo sangría jajaja!

Tengo que decir que en este capitulo han **extras **(o algo así) de otras serie que me gustan mucho: **Akane Kurihara** de Solamente tú de Wataru Yoshizumi, **Soichiro Arima** de Karekano de Masami Tsuda (me encanta esa serieee . ) y por último **Shininchi Kudo, Ran Mouri, Kazuha Toyama **y** Heiji Hatori** de Detective Conan de Gosho Aoyama.

¡Espero que os haya gustado mucho! Y aquí tenéis las respuestas a vuestros RR, que no sabéis lo que me ayudan cuando los leo, además de que me río mucho con ellos¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, OS QUIERO!

**2Miru: **¡holaaa¿Qué tal O? en este capitulo ha habido algunas sorpresillas eh, jajaja, y ¡si que Eriol le tendrá miedo a Tomoyo! Jojojoo, por que la amatista será terrible cuando se enoje¡vamos que se le cambia la personalidad! Y bueno, lo del amor…tendrá que esperar un poco, ten en cuenta que son niños, están algo perdidos en el tema de los amores…aunque aquí Tommy no se anda con rodeos xD¡muchas gracias por tu RR!

**EvianCromwell: **Ohayo guapa! Pues yo te digo como son las peles entre hermanos, al menos las mías: nos peleamos por TODO (jejeje) pero al cabo de un par de minutos después de la pelea, ya estamos hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido (somos raros mis hermanos y yo) las peleas ente Tommy y Eri las basare en las más…algunas no todas¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Tus RR me ayudan mucho xD

**Itzia-Hime: **¡holaa¡A mi me encanta que Eriol se ponga celoso! Jajaja, aunque creo que Tommy también experimento algo de celos en esta capitulo ¿no? Espero que mi fic te este gustando ¡es el primero! O.o ¡muchos besos!

**Tomoyo: **¡HELLO/ Creo que en este capitulo no ha corrido mucho la sangre…quizás al final un poco, por el rostro de Eri-chan ¡jajaja! Y lo de la mascota lo dejare para el regalo de navidad¡me diste muy buena idea¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa del principio? Espero que te haya gustado o¡para mi es súper importante que disfrutes con mi fic!

**Shami: **¡Muy buenas¡No sabes lo que me reí leyendo tu RR¡Me encanto! Y bueno, ahora mismo no se que va a pasar en el siguiente capitulo, creo que aún habrá alguna que otra peleilla, pero nada serio xD ¡espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! Por cierto ¿Qué te ha parecido la apareciendo de personajes de otras series?

**Kerube-Chan: **¡Holitas! Uo! Pues, si Eriol fue algo malo con Tomoyo…¡pero bueno el chico tenia sus motivos! xD, ya creo que aquí es mas amable con ella ¿no, pero aun así quiero que haya un poco mas de peleas entre ellos, jeje, como son "hermanos" y oye . ¡cuando vas a actualizar¡Quiero saber que pasa en tu fic! Muchos besos!

**Lady Neomi: **¡claro que si! Para que seguir escondiéndolo ¡a Eriol le pica Tommy! Pero claro, el no lo sabe, ten en cuenta que es un crío, vamos que yo con su edad estaba con los pokemon ¡jajaja! Tardara en saber lo que siente…incluso puede que cuando se de cuenta tenga otra prometida….jujuju

**Ayin: **¡hola, Pues si, Eriol le hará una que otra jugarreta a Tommy, pero ella tampoco se quedara corta ¡me encanta! Además…bien sabes que, quienes se pelean se desean ¡jajaja! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, en verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo xD ¡besos!

**Serena: **¡Si! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que Tommy ha sido muy benévola con Eri-kun… ¡debería haber sido mas cruel! Esa me la apunto para el siguiente capitulo, haber que se me ocurre… ¡odio quedarme sin ideas! --u¡muchas gracias por tu RR! Me alegra que sigas mi fic

**Rsilva404**¡hola! Uo! Perdón por haberte cambiado el sexo sin querer jejeje, te llame "wapa" que corteee¿Te pareció corto el capitulo anterior? Ufff…es que me gusta escribir alrededor de las 11 paginas y bueno, pues aquí me pase, 16¡haber que te parece este capitulo¡Muchas gracias por tu RR! Y ahora que estoy en vacaciones, (al fin) haber si nos vemos por el Messenger ¿ok¡Besos!

**Sakura-tinuviel: **¡Sakuritaaaa! Me alegro que pienses que la idea es original, se me vino a la mente ¡pum! Si pensar ni nada, y ala! Manos a la obra xD, espero que te guste también este capitulo¡Besos!

**Anaiskiller queen: **hola! Ahora que caigo…no se si te mande el correo… ¡no me acuerdo¡Lo sientoooo! Es que soy MUY despistada y mas en época de exámenes, pero menos mal que ya acabo… ¡uf que descanso! Y bueno, espero que no haya tardado mucho en actualizar, aunque ya no subiré mas capítulos hasta el 2006 (que esta a la vuelta de la esquina jeje) porque con las fiestas y demás estoy muy ocupada ¡joo!

**Rociana: **¡holaa! A mi también me encanta esta pareja .¡mi favorita! Y sinceramente yo nunca pensé poner a Eriol de "malo" simplemente surgió así jejeje, pero bueno, en este capitulo no es tan malo… ¿o si¡Me alegro mucho tu RR! Y espero que este capitulo te siga gustando igual o mas que los anteriores ¡muchos besos para ti wapa!

**Ange-xf: **¡jajaja! Me he reído mucho con tu RR, si yo creo que Sonomi y Clow están tan centrados en su próximo matrimonio que ignoran a sus hijos xD, haber si para el siguiente capitulo hablan con ellos o algo ¡fue un detalle que pase por alto! Y si, Tomoyo pondrá en más de una ocasión a Eriol en su sitio¡por chulo! Ajajaa ¡gracias por tu RR! Muy lindo tu fic . simplemente me encanta! Muchos besos

**Darkhannachan¡**eres nueva¡eres bienvenida¡OHAYOOO! (estoy un poco loca, no te asustes) me alegra que mi fic te parezca interesante, es el primero que hago, y la verdad el principio es un poco cutre jejeje¡gracias por tu RR!

**Gitana-Mara: **¡holaa¡Pues claro que va a pasar cosas entre T&E! son mi pareja favorita ., pero bueno, por ahora llevaran una extraña relación amor infantil- odio jejeje espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, que algunas partes están basadas en hechos reales…ups… ¡un besote!

**Nusami: **¡me ha hecho mucha gracia tu fic! Jajaja, hazle caso a tu conciencia, a mi Eriol me encanta (quiero un novio como el…-O-) y bueno, Tomoyo le hará pasar muy malo ratos, como en este capitulo, jejeje ahora le toca a Eriol sufrir joooojojojo, están en la etapa esa rara, en la que no saben lo que es el amor ni nada de eso, vamos ¡que no yo misma se que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro! Pero bueno, tengo pensado que aparezcan de mayores jijiji, haber que tal sale la cosa¡nos vemos¡Gracias por el RR!

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**¡holaa! No te preocupes que tu humilde opinión (xD) fue escuchada (uyyy estoy mal de la cabeza O.o tengo complejo de Nakuru xP) claro que aparecerán con unos cuantos años encima, pero para eso todavía queda, porque ahora no saben nada de amor (como tu bien dijiste) así que tendrán que madurar para que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos, ahora son niños y llevan una relación de niños jejeje ¡muchas gracias por tu RR espero que te guste el capitulo!

**+Martita: **¡mi querida Martaa¡Hello! Si que estoy muy poco tiempo conectada… ¡pero bueno tu sabes cuales son mis DOS malditas razones!...uno se llama antonio y el otro pablo… ¡arg! Si yo también creo que pongo a Tommy muy blanda… ¡haber que hago en el siguiente capitulo para que se enfaden! Una peleilla tonta de hermanos jejeje, ni yo misma se lo que va a pasar ¡me encanto que me escribieras un RR¡Nos vemos por el Messenger!

HASTA AQUÍ VUESTROS RR!

¡Me ayudan mucho! Mil gracias en serio, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, y bueno, ya solo me queda desearos un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! OEEEE! FIESTA FIESTAAA!

Se despide una servidoraa!

Basileia! O.o!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6.**

**Disclamer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las Clamp….me cachis…

**Dedicado a: **Kerube-Chan, espero que te este gustando el fic .

**Un rumor: **antes que nada me gustaría que leyerais este pequeño apartado, resulta que una amiga mía (Martika) me comento que vio en una pagina de Internet una noticia de sumo interés para los seguidores de la pareja Eriol-Tomoyo. La noticia en cuestión anunciaba que había **rumores** de que las Clamp iban a hacer una tercera película de CCS, (claro que espero que quede claro que esto es solo un rumor eh?), y que como las cuatro autoras estaban con el agua hasta el cuello por la cantidad de fans que tiene la pareja Eriol-Tomoyo, la iban a hacer oficial…

Sinceramente me alegro que estén agobiadas por esta situación haber si se enteran de una vez de esta lindura de pareja… ¡así que os animo a todos y todas a que en vuestro fic, pongáis a Eriol y Tomoyo como pareja! JAJAJA¡CUANTOS MAS MEJOR!

Ahora si os dejo con el fic

* * *

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera con la gimnasia que realizo de pequeño tuvo las agujetas que en esos momentos llevaba por todas sus extremidades.

¿Cómo era posible que bailar provocara tan serios dolores, esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de Shaoran Li, y es que ni siquiera podía mover los dedos de las manos…a su mente vino la noche anterior, cuando cierta amatista lo empujo a la pista de baile para que se encontrara, por mera casualidad, con Sakura Kinomoto. Él mismo pudo notar la cara de sorpresa de la chica, al verlo parado como una columna a su lado, sin saber que hacer.

Estaba muerto de la vergüenza, pero su nerviosismo y color de piel aumentaron en cuanto noto como Sakura le sonreía y le tomaba de la mano, para que bailase con ella. Quiso huir en mas de una ocasión, pero la cerazo no lo permitía: "o vamos Shaoran¿no me digas que te da vergüenza bailar¡Pero si esta bailando todo el mundo!", recordó la dulce voz de su amiga animándolo, fue entonces cuando el chino se vio obligado a confesarle a la japonesa que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de bailar:

Flash Back

-es…es que no es eso…-susurró Shaoran con la mirada fija en el suelo, encontrándolo más que interesante

A pesar de que la música estaba muy alta, Sakura pudo escuchar las tímidas palabras que salían de la boca de su compañero. Sonrió tiernamente¿Qué es entonces?- dijo al tiempo que levantaba el rostro de Shaoran, para que la mirase a la cara.

Ante tal gesto, el ámbar pudo notar como un escalofrío recorría toda la espalda y le ponía los pelos de punta. La mirada de la esmeralda lo embriagó, y tan solo se limito a responder: no se bailar.

Sakura sonrió encantadoramente¿era eso? Vaya me preocupaste, pensé que era algo peor…tu no te preocupes Shaoran- y le tomo ambas manos- yo te enseñare.

Y así, entre toda la multitud de jóvenes, Sakura enseñaba, como podía, a su joven aprendiz en las técnicas de baile moderno: Tú solo déjate llevar por la música- le repetía constantemente la castaña- relájate, libera esa tensión.

Poco a poco, se fue soltando¡y hasta resultó ser buen bailarín!

-mira por donde- bromeó la chica- ¡si bailas bien y todo!

Por el comentario, se le escapo una sonrisilla: si pero todo es gracias a ti…-los nervios que por un momento desaparecieron, hicieron acto de presencia, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento, era una situación ideal para declararse a Sakura, incluso escucho en su mente las palabras de Tomoyo animándolo "Ya tienes el no, intenta llegar al si", trago saliva y respiro profundamente- Sa-Sakura…

-dime Shaoran- respondió la joven al tiempo que paraba su baile y frunció un poco el ceño debido a la seriedad de su acompañante.

-es que yo…tengo que decirte algo muy importante- Shaoran noto en sus mejillas como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en ellas. Sakura tan solo asintió- es que yo…-todo el valor que reunió al recordar la voz de Tomoyo animándolo lo perdió en ese mismo instante, las dos simples palabras "te quiero" se le atoraron en la garganta haciéndosele un nudo-…yo…

-¿tú? – la esmeralda empezó a impacientarse debido a la actitud de su amigo ¿porque estaba así?

-"Shaoran Li….cuentas hasta tres y se lo dices…una, dos…"

-¡mira!- la exclamación de Sakura interrumpió su cuenta atrás para la puesta en marcha de sus sentimientos, vio como la chica señalaba a algún punto detrás de él, así que siguiendo la dirección del dedo de Kinomoto pudo ver lo que tanto sorprendió a Sakura- ¿esos no son Tomoyo y Eriol?

Era verdad.

Incluso Shaoran se sorprendió al ver a Eriol Hiraguizawa tomando de la mano a Tomoyo y llevándosela en dirección a los abrigos ¿a caso ya se marchaban?

-parece rara…- el comentario de Sakura lo extraño.

-¿Qué dices?

-mi prima…se comporta de un modo extraño- obviamente Sakura estaba preocupada por ella, tanto que el nerviosismo que sintió al ver a Shaoran actuar de una manera tan rara desapareció- bueno…esta en buenas manos ¿no crees?

-¿en buenas manos?- preguntó el chino incrédulo.

-si, eso dije, yo creo que Eriol se preocupa mucho por Tomoyo, aunque el no quiera reconocerlo…y ella no se de cuenta…-ambos castaños observaron como el níveo se llevo a la pequeña amatista- bueno… ¿seguimos bailando?- se volvió para ver el sonriente rostro de Sakura.

-"otro día será…." Claro….

Fin Flash Back

Shaoran dejo de lado los deberes de matemáticas que en esos momentos realizaba y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-¡la tenía ahí para mí y no supe aprovechar la ocasión! - exclamó a la nada mientras se revolvía el cabello, luego se dejo caer en la cama- serás idiota Shaoran…

El teléfono de su apartamento sonó, Wei, en aquellos momentos no se encontraba, así que él mismo atendió la llamada.

-¿si?- preguntó con desgano

-¿Sha…Shaoran?

-¡Sakura! - casi se cae al suelo al intentar sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba al lado del aparato- hola…

-¿Qué tal estas , si te digo la verdad¡tengo unas agujetas insoportables! Jajaja

-yo…yo también…bailamos mucho ayer…

-¡y que lo digas , pero, te llamaba para preguntarte por un ejercicio de matemáticas…como ya sabes, se me dan fatal…-Sakura se avergonzó un poco al decir eso último.

-¿quieres venir a mi casa y hacemos los deberes juntos?- fue lo primero que dijo el chino a bocajarro.

-¿de veras no te importa?

-claro que no…así nos ayudamos mutuamente….

-¡pero que tonterías dices Shao¡Si se te dan fenomenal las mates! Jajajaja, esta bien, nos vemos, voy para tu casa.

-si, adiós….

El chico se quedo viendo por un momento el teléfono…Sakura vendría a su casa…Sakura Kinomoto no tardarías mas de media hora en llegar a su casa…: "esta ocasión se me ha presentado como caída del cielo…"-pensó el chico-"es una segunda oportunidad… ¡la aprovechare!"- todo el tiempo que tardo en llegar a su apartamento la esmeralda, el ambarino lo aprovecho para darse fuerzas a si mismo, se le declararía, lo tenía claro¡esta vez no iba a fallar!

Aunque le saltaran intermitentemente a la cabeza preguntas del estilo como¿Qué dirá Sakura¿Y si dejamos de ser amigos¿Y si me dice que le gusta otro chico?

Movió bruscamente la cabeza, ahuyentando aquella drásticas preguntas: "¡Quién sabe lo que me va a decir , me monto la película yo solo… ¡tengo que tener un poco mas de confianza en mi mismo , me cachís…"

Eso es lo que probablemente le diría su amiga amatista.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por entre las hendiduras de las cortinas de aquella habitación, haciendo despertar a la joven que se encontraba aún dormida en la cama.

Abrió con pesadez un ojo, y visualizo por un momento su habitación¿Qué hora sería? Tan solo escuchaba el tic-tac de un reloj, por lo demás, reinaba el silencio.

Se sobo con las manos ambos ojos, y poco a poco se fue despertando. No se dio cuenta del dolor de cabeza que tenía hasta que se incorporó.

-auch…-se quejo… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? Intento recordar¡a sí! La dichosa fiesta, recordó como se aburrió en ella y como conoció a un cuarteto de jóvenes mayores que ella.

Nada más

Lo que Tomoyo Daidouji no sabía es que tenía los síntomas claros de la resaca.

Aun llevaba puesta la ropa que llevó la noche anterior, tan solo le había quitado los zapatos…pero ¿Quién¿Cuándo¿Y porque?

Fue al cuarto de baño propio y se horrorizo de ella misma al ver los pelos que tenía, lo mejor era darse una ducha, así tal vez le vendrían los recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Recuerdos le llegaron a la memoria: como los nombres de sus nuevos amigos Kazuha, Ran, Shininchi y Heiji…Heiji… ¿Heiji?

-¡Heiji Hattori! - exclamó Tomoyo- ¡ya me acuerdo! El y yo empezamos a beber… ¡oh vaya…¡Me emborrache!- El recordarlo la hizo sentirse muy mal y avergonzada, pero si tan solo bebió tres o cuatro vasos de algo llamado Malibú con piña…claro tres o cuatro vasos que ella recordara- jejeje, eres una caso Tomoyo- se dijo a sí misma.

Intento restarle importancia al asunto, pero no pudo. Había aparecido a la mañana siguiente en su propio cuarto, sin saber como ni quien la había llevado hasta allá: "¿y si me he venido yo sola? Estando borracha tendría que haber llamado a la puerta…de seguro que mama y Clow se han enterado y me echaran la bronca del siglo…y con razón"

Si era verdad lo que planteaba la pequeña Daidouji esa iba a ser la primera vez que su madre le reñiría, ya que la empresaria, nunca tuvo que reprocharle a Tomoyo su actitud, ya que no hubo motivos.

"No debería de haber bebido tan a la ligera…". En fin, se resigno, acabo de vestirse y bajo las escaleras decidida a recibir una buena regañina por parte de su mama y futuro padre.

-Buenos días…-anunció nada mas llegar al comedor con un hilito de voz.

Los presentes en la sala, es decir, Sonomi y Clow, alzaron a la par sus cabezas, y la actitud de ambos extraño a la amatista en demasía, ya que, en vez de haber malas caras, había sonrisas por parte de los dos… ¿se alegraban de que hubiese llegado a la casa a altas horas de la madrugada y borracha ¡Que cosa mas rara!

Algo había pasado que Tomoyo no sabía.

-Buenos días hija- la saludo Sonomi- ¿y dime que tal la fiesta de ayer?

-estuvo bien

-¡ya lo creo que tuvo que estar bien!- añadió Clow- ¡si mira la hora a la que te has levantado!

Tomoyo dirigió su mirada violácea al reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, sus agujas marcaban las 12.30 del mediodía.

-¡es esa hora ?

-ya ves…-susurró su madre al tiempo que daba un sorbo a su descafeinado.

-¿Y que hacéis aquí , no se supone que debéis estar en la oficina…-Tomoyo estaba extrañada, normalmente, tanto Clow como su madre se iban muy temprano a los emporios Daidouji, y después a ultimar los asuntos de la boda.

-Tomoyo…-dijo Clow en un fingido tono de desesperación- ¡precisamente de ahí es de donde venimos, hemos estado toda la noche negociando la unión de nuestras empresas… ¡ha sido algo agotador!- Clow se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, y dejo caer a ambos lados sus brazos, parecía un padre que acababa de jugar un partido de fútbol con su hijo, y que después de tanto correr, estaba muerto de cansancio- papeles por aquí, papeles por allá, firma aquí, a las 2 de la madrugada reunión urgente…y una larga lista…no hemos dormido nada.

Y era verdad, si se fijaba bien, podía ver una sombra debajo de los ojos de ambos ejecutivos.

-así que- dijo Sonomi de improvisto- hemos tomado algo, y ahora nos vamos a dormir ¡hasta las tantas de la tarde!

Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario de su madre, se alegraba muchísimo de que hubiese encontrado a un hombre como Clow, que la hiciese comportarse de esa manera… ¿los efectos del amor, podría ser, podría ser…la pequeña no encontraba otra explicación, ya que antes, cuando para su madre solo existía la compañía y su hija, en seguida iba a estar un día entero en la cama, simplemente descansando. Era ahora que estaba con el inglés, cuando se podría decir que Sonomi resurgió de las cenizas como el ave Fénix.

-¡Que durmáis bien!- exclamó la amatista al verlos desaparecer por la puerta del comedor. Volvió su mirada a la habitación y se quedo por un rato viéndola…una pregunta se paso por su mente¿Dónde estaba Eriol?

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Helen: Buenos días pequeña Tomoyo, mejor dicho, buenas tardes…

-jeje, buenas tardes Helen.

-¿Cómo se lo paso en la fiesta?

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, carraspeo y dijo: bien…estuvo bien, pero me duele un poco la cabeza¿Hay aspirinas?

-si, en el mueble al lado del frigorífico¿es que no has dormido bien?

-pues si que he dormido bien Helen, lo que pasa es que ayer llegué muy tarde, no estoy acostumbrada a dormirme a esa hora, supongo que tengo sueño atrasado

La ama de llaves le tendió a la pequeña un vaso con agua¿no vas a comer algo?

-no tengo hambre… "solo tengo ganas de volver a dormir otra vez¡parece que me ha pasado por encima una manada de elefantes africanos!"-pensaba la amatista al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca la aspirina y tragaba agua- ¿Y Eriol?

Helen se volvió a verla, y sonrió: El joven Eriol se despertó hace ya bastante rato, creo que esta en su cuarto haciendo los deberes.

Tomoyo no podía evitar que se moría por saber como le había ido en la fiesta a su hermano, ya que recordó que lo vio subir al segundo piso de la casa, junto con Kurihara¿se habrían besado , estaba claro que a la capitana de las animadoras le gustaba el chico inglés, pero no sabía nada de los sentimientos de Eriol hacia la rubia: "¡no seas tonta Tomoyo!"- se reprocho a sí misma- "¿Cómo no le va a gustar una chica como Akane Kurihara?"

Estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo ella misma a Eriol, ya que iba camino de su cuarto, sin embargo otro recuerdo llegó de improvisto a su mente ¡su prima y el joven Li habían estado bailando ¿Shaoran habría encontrado la oportunidad de confesarle sus sentimientos a Sakura? Su imaginación comenzó a volar, y una curiosidad la embriago, siempre supo los sentimientos del chino hacia la flor de cerezo, sería perfecto que fuese correspondido, además de que ya daba por sentado de que Sakura en mejores manos no iba a estar.

Así que olvidando a Eriol (la niña esta no esta bien de la cabeza…¬¬), fue corriendo hacia el teléfono del salón y llamo a su compañero ámbar.

Una tonada, dos tonadas…

-¿si?- se escucho la voz del aludido por el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Buenas tardes casanova! - exclamo con euforia- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

-To…Tomoyo…

-¿te le declaraste verdad , por que vamos ya no sabía que hacer para que se lo dijeses a mi prima, y como venida del cielo se me presento la oportunidad de empujarte hasta la pista de baile, no me mates por ello por que te ayude ¿eh?- Tomoyo no paraba de hablar, Shaoran supo lo emocionada que estaba, y dio por sentado que la amatista se estaba montando la película sobre que ya le había declarado sus sentimientos a Sakura ella solita.

-Tomoyo…no paso nada…-susurró a pesar de que la pequeña Daidouji no paraba de hablarle, aun así, esta pareció escucharle, por un momento hubo un incomodo silencio.

-¿Qué me has dicho?- pregunto la joven con cierto tono de enfado.

Shaoran trago saliva

-que no le dije nada…

-¡pero estas tonto o que! - casi le chillo, y el chino tuvo que separarse el teléfono de la oreja, si no quería que su tímpano saliese perjudicado.

-s-se lo iba a decir- Shaoran respondió con temor, ya vio a Tomoyo una vez enfadada y sabía que era terrible.

-¿pero?

-ella me interrumpió…

-¿Cómo?

-como lo oyes, estaba a punto de decírselo, pero…

-¿Por qué te detienes y hablas tan bajito Shaoran?

-es que esta aquí…-casi susurró.

-¡Sakura esta en tu casa! Pásamela anda, quiero hablar con ella.

No sabía porque, pero no le pareció buena idea, a regañadientes Shaoran paso el aparato a la esmeralda, que se encontraba a su lado.

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Sakura¿Qué tal la fiesta?  
-¡me la pase muy bien , estuvimos bailando hasta las tantas¿verdad Shaoran?- preguntó la castaña a su compañero, a través del teléfono, Tomoyo pudo escuchar la repuesta afirmativa de Li- ¿y tú?

-yo conocí a mucha gente, un chico llamado Soichiro Arima¡¡que me dijo que me conocía de las practicas de coro! Y después a cuatro más del bachillerato, muy simpáticos Sakura, tienes que conocerlos.

-pues cuando estaba bailando con Shaoran, te pude ver, parecía que ya te ibas.

Tomoyo no quería decirle a su prima que se había emborrachado, y que no tenía ni idea de que le estaba hablando, además lo que le acababa de decir Sakura, la hizo sentirse algo culpable, ya que supo que cuando Shaoran estaba dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos, algo bastante difícil, Sakura lo interrumpió porque la había visto a ella.

-si…ya me iba- se limitó a responder Tomoyo- pero dime¿Qué tal con el joven Li?

-pues bien, le enseñe a bailar, y resulto ser un excelente bailarín- al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, el chino, atento a la conversación, supo que es lo que estaba preguntando la morena y no pudo evitar que los colores se le subiesen a la cara.

-pues tienes mucha suerte Sakura…-dijo Tomoyo con una risilla en los labios.

La esmeralda se extraño¿Por qué?

-Shaoran Li no baila con cualquiera, si ha bailado contigo, quiere decir que eres especial… "otro empujoncito"- pensó Daidouji.

Quiere decir que eres especial…especial…especial…especial…

Sakura lucho por que la sangre no se le agolpase en las mejillas¿Qué quería decir su prima con eso¿Por qué le dijo que si Shaoran bailó con ella es porque la considera especial? Se sintió incomoda.

-¿Y que tal llegaste a tu casa Tomoyo?- le preguntó a la morena, cambiando así de tema.

-bien… "supongo"- ni la propia amatista se creyó sus palabras, que no sonaban de por sí convincentes.

-¡Yo no me preocupe por ti por que sabía que estabas en buenas manos!

-¿eh?- la nívea no pudo evitar que de su boca escapase esa interrogante- "¿de que esta hablando Sakura?"

-si mujer, Eriol fue el que te llevó a casa, sabía que te cuidaría, se preocupa mucho por ti- La menor de los Kinomoto siguió hablando, pero Tomoyo ya no la escuchaba. Que significaba aquello, lo que le dijo su prima en verdad la trastornó¿Qué Eriol la llevó a casa , es mas… ¿Qué se preocupaba por ella¿El mismo Eriol que vivía con ella u otro? Si era verdad lo que Sakura le hablo por teléfono tendría que darle las gracias por duplicado, ya que el inglés podría haberle dicho perfectamente a Sonomi y Clow que ayer noche se sobre pasó con el alcohol

-Sakura- la interrumpió bruscamente- tengo que colgar, mañana nos vemos…

-claro Tomoyo, hasta mañana…-dijo algo extrañada la esmeralda al ver un cambio radical en el comportamiento de su prima.

Al colgar, la pequeña Daidouji subió casi a trompicones las escaleras de la mansión, y corrió el trayecto del pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermano. Decidida llamo tres veces a la puerta.

Espero mirando al suelo, y retorciéndose las manos, notaba como el corazón le latía con fuerza, si Eriol la vio en estado ebrio y la ayudo, tenía que agradecérselo, era raro que él la ayudase, mas que nada por como la trataba en el instituto o cuando estaban los dos solos. Al fin y al cabo Eriol no era tan malo como lo pinto. Quizás el chico quería reconciliarse con ella, y para demostrarlo la saco de la fiesta, le puso su abrigo y la llevo a casa.

-"Eriol es bueno…"- pensó la chica al tiempo que sonreía con ternura.

Llamó de nuevo, por si las moscas, no vaya ser que se estuviera dando un baño, pero nada.

Así que decidida abrió la puerta.

La ventana del balcón estaba abierta y entraba una ligera brisa otoñal que hacía que las cortinas se movieran al compás del viento.

Pero ni rastro de Eriol.

Helen le había dicho que se encontraba en su habitación, sin embargo no estaba allí. ¿Dónde podía haber ido un domingo en la mañana? Una idea le cruzo por la mente: "Quizás haya ido a ver a…"- la pequeña pensó aquello por lo que vio la noche anterior, la imagen de Kurihara y Eriol subiendo las escaleras estaba clavada en la mente de Tomoyo, no dejándola pensar con claridad. Puede que realmente su hermano estuviese enamorado de aquella chica.

No supo porque, pero se sintió mal.

¿Qué era aquella extraña sensación que creció en aquel instante en su interior? De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba muy enfadada con Eriol¿a caso la tonta de la animadora era más importante que su propia hermana? Por lo visto para él si: "pero que idiota puede llegar a ser un chico cuando se le pone una cara bonita por delante"- pensó con rabia- "de todas formas…¡me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer¡Como si se quiere tirar desde lo alto de un puente!"

Y con un portazo salió de la habitación del peliazul.

* * *

-te noto raro Eriol…

El aludido volvió a ver el rostro de la chica que lo acompañaba: No se de que me hablas.

-¿Cómo que no! - se indigno su acompañante- te conozco desde que naciste Eriol Hiraguizawa y se que algo te atormenta ese cuerpecillo de niño que tienes.

-Nakuru…no es nada- respondió el chico con una forzada sonrisa, pero que basto para convencer a su prima.

-esta bien tu lo dices- la castaña se dio por vencida- gracias por acompañarme a comprar.

-bah!- con un gesto de la mano le resto importancia- quería salir, y despejarme.

Nakuru observaba a su primo, mirándolo de reojo, no era verdad lo que él le decía, tenía un secreto, puede que incluso mas de uno, pero ese secreto lo mataba por dentro, parecía que lo estuviese atormentando¿Qué sería, ella sabía que la noche anterior a fue una fiesta y que algo tuvo que ocurrirle allí, porque desde entonces estaba así de serio

–"¿Alguna chica?"- pensó la joven, y es que no podía evitar preocuparse por el chico- "lo averiguare¡como que me llamo Nakuru Akizuki!"- y es que cuando Nakuru se proponía algo…siempre lo conseguía, siempre.

-¡anda!- la exclamación de Eriol la saco de sus pensamientos, delante de ellos había dos chicos, con bolsas en las manos, que también iban de compras, uno con el pelo grisáceo y ojos verde pistacho, y el otro de ojos y pelo color chocolate, y algo mas alto que el primero. Vio como su primo se adelantó y les dio un apretón de manos a los dos recién llegados- Hola Touya y Yukito.

-¡pero si es el joven Eriol!- exclamo el joven de gafas- ¿de compras?

-así es- se volvió hacia la muchacha y dijo- esta es mi prima Nakuru, hace poco que llegó de Inglaterra, para la boda de mi padre y Sonomi. Esta pasando aquí una temporada. Nakuru ellos son Touya Kinomoto, primo de Tomoyo, y Yukito Tsukishiro.

-encantado- contestó el más bajito de los dos.

-igualmente…-luego de haber saludado al chico llamado Yukito, se volvió al castaño- la pequeña Tomoyo me ha hablado de ti, tienes una hermana que se llama Sakura ¿verdad?- El chico asintió con la cabeza- Nakuru Akizuki- y le tendió la mano para estrechársela.

-"tiene la piel suave"- Touya mismo se sorprendió de lo que acababa de pensar y agitó levemente la cabeza, para deshacerse de esos pensamientos.

-¿les parece si vamos a tomar algo?- preguntó el peligris (¿peligris? O.o). no hubo problemas, todos asintieron.

Como hacía buen tiempo, a pesar de ser Otoño, decidieron sentarse en una terraza de la planta de arriba del centro comercial.

-¿Cómo es que Tommy no está con ustedes?

-cuando salimos aún estaba dormida- respondió la única chica- por lo visto ayer llegó tarde de una fiesta que hubo en casa de alguna amiga suya.

-Sakura también fue…-comentó Touya con los dientes apretado- con el mocoso…-una venita le salió en la sien.

-¿el mocoso?- la trigueña estaba extrañada- ¿Quién es el mocoso¿El novio de Sakura?- al preguntar eso, Touya por poco no se la come con la mirada.

-jajaja, tranquilo Touya, que vas a asustar a Akizuki- dijo Yukito entre risas- el mocoso es el apelativo cariñoso que le tiene puesto a un amigo de Sakura.

-¡Yuki¡Ya te vale!

-pero si es verdad amigo, me vas ha decir que realmente odias a Shaoran Li…

Indignado, Touya se cruzó de brazos: no voy a gastar saliva hablando de ese mocoso- susurró de una manera…amenazadora.

-bueno- la voz de Tsukishiro se escucho después de una breve pausa- y dime Akizuki…

-Nakuru, puedes llamarme Nakuru- lo interrumpió

-esta bien, Nakuru¿Qué estudias?

-pues, hace poco que cumplí los 19 años, y estoy en primer año de carrera, estudio medicina, aunque quiero especializarme en pediatría.

-así que te gustan los niños- Yukito sonrió ante la confesión de la chica.

-pues si, me encantan, me gustaría tener dos o tres.

-¡ala!- exclamaron los hombres a su alrededor, lo que produjo la risa de la chica.

-¿y ustedes?

-pues yo arquitectura, también estoy en primer año.

-¿y tu Touya ¿no te importa que te llame por tu nombre, no?

El aludido a pesar de estar pendiente de la conversación que mantenían Yukito y Nakuru, no respondió a la pregunta de la chica, ya que se distrajo. ¿Qué con que, la joven se había llevado a los labios el refresco que había pedido anteriormente, antes de sentarse en la mesa de la terraza, y una gota de su bebida se resbaló por sus labios, lo que hizo que la joven pasase la lengua por ellos, para capturar así la gota fugitiva ( vaya una descripción…¬¬u). Un gesto muy común entre las personas, pero el chico no pudo evitar pensar en la sensualidad que había en él y sorprendido notó que se había excitado un poco.

Todo aquello pareció ir a cámara lenta, mientras de fondo escuchaba una voz decir su nombre, volvió a la realidad¡Touya!- era Yukito el que lo llamaba- ¡baja de las nubes hombre!

-lo siento- intentó mantener la compostura- lo siento¿Qué me decías Akizuki?

-Te decía que primero, puede llamarme Nakuru, segundo que si puedo llamarte Touya y tercero ¡que qué estudias!

-pues, informática.

-¡vaya las mates deben de darse bien!

-si, a veces ayudo a mi hermana.

-pues Sakura tiene suerte de tener a un hermano como tú- dijo la chica alegremente.

Por su parte Eriol estaba mas que sorprendido¿donde demonios estaba su prima la cabra¿Quién era aquella chica, exactamente igual que su prima que estaba sentada justo a su lado? Estaba claro que la respuesta la hallaría en los dos jóvenes sentados en frente de ellos. Si su prima se comportaba de una manera tan madura, era por que alguno de los dos le gustaba…o incluso los dos. Y Eriol sabía que cuando a Nakuru se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, no había ser humano posible que le impidiese conseguir sus objetivos.

Sonrió ante el nuevo comportamiento de la inglesa.

Al menos el hecho de que hubiese aceptado el ir a dar una vuelta con ella había despejado su mente.

* * *

El reloj digital de la mesita de noche marcó las 6.00 de la tarde. A esa hora, el sol ya casi no calentaba, ya que iba desapareciendo por el horizonte, dando paso así a la luna. Clow empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente. Era la primera vez que hacía una cosa como esa: estar toda la noche en planta, y dormir durante todo el día. Su trabajo y responsabilidades se lo impedían.

Lo mismo ocurría con la mujer que en aquel instante dormía en sus brazos. En ella había encontrado el calor y amor para rellenar el profundo vacío que dejo su esposa al morir en el parto de su único hijo. Se vio solo y sin saber como cuidar de un frágil bebe, aun así salió hacia delante, contratando a las mejores niñeras, al mejor servicio, cuidaría de su hijo Eriol, el último regalo que le dejo su difunta esposa, por que eso fue el niño, un regalo.

Eriol creció, quería a su padre, pero al no conocer a su madre, tan solo por fotos, no aprendió a amar fraternalmente a alguna mujer. Era una carencia que Clow debía de darle a su hijo: una madre.

¿Pero como encontrar a la mujer adecuada¿Y si no le gustaba a su hijo?

Fue entonces, en una reunión de trabajo a la que asistiría una compañía nipona que quería abrirse al mercado europeo, donde conocería al segundo amor de su vida, ya que el primero fue la madre de Eriol, Sonomi Daidouji, una mujer tan hermosa como decidida. Amante de su trabajo y de su única familia, una hija.

No supo porque pero se alegro al enterarse de que estaba separada. Al principio tan solo la veía como una mujer tenaz y atractiva, pero ese sentimiento fue creciendo, convirtiéndose en algo mayor. Le encantaba hacerla enfadar y que le apareciera la venita en la sien.

Esa faceta de berrinches solo la conoció él, al tener una reunión a solas con ella. Era muy distinta a la cara que mostraba al resto del mundo, serena y de buenos modales, cuando en verdad, tan solo fingía demostrar ser fuerte, algo vital para su trabajo.

La necesidad de amor que vio en el rostro de Sonomi lo cautivo, y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba enamorado de ella: de sus ojos amatistas, de la frágil personalidad que se escondía tras esa máscara de soberbia.

Dio pequeños besos en la cabeza de la mujer, que aún dormía y sonrió levemente al recordar la cara que puso ella cuando se le declaró, parecía una colegiala sin ninguna experiencia para con los hombres.

-hola…-la voz de ella lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-buenas tardes¿has descansado?- como respuesta Sonomi movió levemente su cabeza de arriba abajo.- me alegro yo también, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme- y temiendo que Sonomi si lo hiciera, la apretó mas contra él.

La ejecutiva rió ante tal acción de su prometido: tranquilo, que yo tampoco quiero levantarme, es más, podríamos cenar en la cama, que nos traigan algo de comer.

-y podríamos hacer más cosas- sugirió él, con voz ronca.

-claro, como dormir de nuevo.

-no me refería a eso- le reprocho con fingida indignación. Esa mujer era maravillosa, tanto que no sabía si podía aguantar más sin estar casado con ella. Eso es, eso era lo que quería, casarse con ella ahora mismo, sin tantos arreglos como las bodas tradicionales, ni tantos amigos y diplomáticos que iban a invitar- casémonos.

Sonomi alzó la cara, confundida.

-si, casémonos, ahora mismo- Clow parecía no desvariar con lo que estaba diciendo, en sus ojos se podía verán brillo de emoción y un matiz de decisión.

-¿ahora?

-no quiero un boda por todo lo grande, por que lo importante para mí es casarme contigo, Sonomi. No se si me entiendes.

-claro que te entiendo mi amor, pero ¿y los invitados¿La comida¿Las flores?

-me da igual…quiero que tengamos una boda intima, nuestros hijos, el señor Fujitaka, Sakura y Touya, y unos pocos mas, eso es lo que quiero…

A Sonomi la embargó una calidez y ternura difícil de explicar, cada día estaba más segura de estar enamorada a mas no poder de el hombre al que en un principio odiaba, más incluso que el padre de Sakura, que eso ya tiene merito.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella arrogante sonrisa que siempre dibujaba en su rostro cuando la enfadaba, hacia que sus rodillas temblasen y que se sonrojase como una niña pequeña.

Sonrió.

-pues será mejor que tengas a mano un listín telefónico, llamaremos a mis sobrinos y su padre, al joven Tsukishiro y al pequeño Li.

Como respuesta Clow la besó, transmitiendo la felicidad que él sentía a través de ese beso.

-avisemos al servicio, ellos también estarán invitados, y le diré a Helen que llame a un cura, que este en casa para…mmm… ¿las 7 y media?

-no se si voy a poder esperar tanto- bromeó el inglés.

* * *

Bostezo por sexta vez en 10 minutos, no echaban nada interesante por la tele, su prima estaba con Shaoran, Eriol con su nueva novia, sus padres durmiendo y Nakuru desaparecida del mapa.

-vaya un día aburrido…-susurró Tomoyo- se te quitan las ganas de hacer algo…y eso que lo único que he hecho ha sido ver la tele…arg! Mejor me voy a practicar con el piano un poco.

-¡Tomoyo! - la voz de Clow la llamó y vio como el inglés bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres- ¡necesito tu ayuda!

-dime, te ayudo en lo que sea- la niña noto que estaba un poco alterado

-necesito que llames a tus primos, tu tío, a Nakuru, a tu amigo Shaoran Li y al joven Yukito, y por supuesto que encuentres a Eriol.

-¡alto, alto, alto!- casi grito Tomoyo- ¿para que a tanta gente Clow? Con tantos nombres me has mareado.

-tu madre y yo nos casamos- dijo Clow notablemente emocionado.

-¿y , eso no es una novedad

-hoy

-¿hoy que?

-¡que nos casamos hoy!

-¿QUE OS CASAIS HOYYYYY! - no hacía falta decir que Tomoyo estaba mas que asombrada.

-ahora mismo voy a reservar dos billetes a Hawai para la luna de miel, creo que tu madre necesitará algo de ayuda con su vestido, o lo que lleve puesto, así que seria bueno que tanto tú, como Sakura y Nakuru la ayudasen.

-bu-bueno, todo esto me parece algo repentino¡pero claro que os ayudo!- exclamó la joven con una radiante sonrisa.

Clow tomó a Tomoyo por los hombros y le dio un pequeño beso a la chica en la frente: Gracias…

Ella tan solo sonrió.

Cuando se hubieron separado, ya que Clow iba a avisar a Helen y demás gente del servicio de la inminente boda, Tomoyo corrió hacia el teléfono y uno a uno fue llamando: a su tío Fujitaka, que más que sorprenderse, lanzó grandes carcajadas por la ocurrencia de Sonomi y Clow, después al joven Yukito, que no cogió el teléfono, lo cual provocó por parte de Tomoyo tremendas blasfemias impropias de una niña de su edad (xD) y por último llamó al móvil de Nakuru:

-¡NAKURUUUUUU¡Por fin te encuentro¿Dónde diablos te metías?

-ahí Tomoyo, te veo alterada ¿Qué te ocurre?

-se casan

-¿se casan?- la joven castaña se separó el auricular de la oreja, tratando de ver a Tomoyo a través de él- ¿Quiénes se casan?

-mi mama y Clow- decía Tomoyo, casi tartamudeando por el nerviosismo.

-ya lo se hija pe…

-¡pero nada Nakuru¡¡Se casan esta tarde! Tienes que venir a ayudarme con los preparativos y con el traje de mi madre ¡por favor!

-¡COMOOOOOOO ?- de la impresión, la chica se levantó de donde estaba, atrayendo así la mirada y atención de los tres varones que la acompañaban.

-¿Qué ocurre prima?- preguntó Eriol.

-¡SONOMI Y CLOW SE CASAN ESTA TARDEEEEE!

Touya, Yukito y el joven peliazul preguntaron a la vez¿de que hablas?

-que, que, que, que se casan, eso es lo que me ha dicho Tomoyo- se volvió a su primo- tenemos que ir corriendo a casa, necesitan nuestra ayuda.

-todo esto es una locura Nakuru¿de quien fue la idea?- preguntó Tsukishiro una vez se pusieron a buscar un taxi

-adivina, de mi tío.

* * *

-¡al fin llegáis! - exclamó Tomoyo, al tiempo que abría la puerta y dejaba pasar a los recién llegados.

-los sentimos prima, es que esta noticia nos pillo desprevenidos

-como a todos¿y como habéis venido?

-en la bici de Shaoran, por poco no atropellamos a una ancianita- dijo Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿mi papa esta aquí?- quiso saber la castaña.

-si, esta con Clow, ayudándolo con su traje.

-¡bueno, bueno¿A que ayudamos?- Tomoyo y Sakura se volvieron a ver al chico Li, pocas veces estaba así de nervioso.

-¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?- preguntó la morena.

-¡y a mi qué! Tu me has pegado el nerviosismo Tomoyo- mientras le reprochaba a Tomoyo su actitud el chico iba dando saltos, no podía estarse quieto.

-esta bien, esta bien, Sakura, ve a la habitación de mi madre, ella esta allí, algo liada con el vestido, Shaoran, ve con Helen, ella te dirá que hacer, faltan manos, y Nakuru aun no ha venido…

-vaya, vaya…Tomoyo te gusta mandar ¿no?- preguntó Li con algo de sarcasmo, una vez Sakura desapareció por las escaleras.

-¿a mi?- Tomoyo lo dijo con tono de inocencia.

-no que va…peor bueno, te comprendo, no todos los días se casa tu mama- Shaoran sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida.

-¡ah, por cierto Shaoran…tu y yo tenemos que hablar- comento la amatista sugestivamente.

Shaoran, que no era tonto, sabía a lo que se refería Tomoyo, así que con cara de no saber de que le estaba hablando, se fue hacía la cocina en busca de Helen.

Tomoyo no hubo ni cerrado la puerta, cuando volvieron a llamar.

-¡hasta que por fin aparecéis! - dijo algo enfadada a los presentes.

-bueno, bueno¿Dónde esta la novia?- preguntó Akizuki arrollando a Tomoyo al entrar.

-es su cuarto con Sakura- respondió la pequeña (Tomoyo casi parece la secretaria)

-mi hermana ya llego¿y mi padre?- Touya apareció detrás de Nakuru, con algo de sudor en la frente, al parecer se habían dado bastante prisa por llegar lo antes posible a la casa.

-ayudando a Clow

-vaya Tommy pareces que lo organizas todo, mujer- bromeó un siempre sonriente Yukito.

-¡Tsukishiro¡Que no me digas Tommy!- le reprocho la joven- pero ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿estabais todos juntos?

-si- le respondió Nakuru al tiempo que subía las escaleras- nos hemos conocido hoy en el centro comercial, Eriol también estaba con nosotros

-¿Eriol! "¿Así que no estaba con Kurihara?"- Tomoyo se volvió para ver un par de zafiros mirándola, con el ceño algo fruncido- ¡Eriol¡Contigo quería hablar yo!

El chico puso cara de pocos amigos¿de que?

-aquí no puede ser- le susurró Tomoyo- acompáñame al salón.

Sin reproches, cosa rara, Eriol siguió a Tomoyo a través de la mansión, hasta llegar a donde le pidió su hermanastra.

-quería darte las gracias- dijo Tomoyo con una linda sonrisa.

Eriol se apoyó en el sofá y se cruzo de brazos¿Las gracias?

-si…por lo que paso en la fiesta, bueno, es que Sakura me contó que nos vio salir de la casa de Akane Kurihara…supongo que me encontrarías en un estado muy extraño…en mí…

-con que era eso…bueno, te encontré con cuatro jóvenes mayores que tú, y ebria…no, no es un estado normal en ti emborracharte Daidouji.

Más bien parecía que Eriol era el padre, le estaba reprochando su actitud la noche anterior.

-pero, yo lo siento, no volverá a suceder…-Tomoyo mantenía la vista en el suelo, cuado el chico la interrumpió.

-mas te vale, por que puedes hacer cosas de las que arrepentirse

La pequeña amatista se quedó algo perpleja, lo que le había comentado su hermano sonó como un consejo mas que una advertencia¿pero porque tenía que decirle eso¿Acaso ella había echo algo bochornoso? Tenía que preguntárselo: yo hice algo malo- susurró con voz temblorosa, mientras daba pasos hacia Eriol.

-¡no te me acerques! - el chico, que hasta ahora había estado apoyado en el sofá, se irguió, incomodo por la proximidad a la que estaba de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué pasó anoche Eriol¿Qué hice?- seguía insistiendo la nívea con cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos y mirando directamente al chico ante ella.

El zafiro aparto la mirada de la de la amatista, y se concentró por mantener la calma, pero no podía, era una situación totalmente nueva para él, jamás le había pasado algo así con una chica, es más, con _esa_ chica, la hija de su futura madre por escasas horas. Eso es lo que era Tomoyo Daidouji, la hija de la mujer de su padre, ellos se criarían como hermanos, su hermana.

Y por eso la odiaba.

-¡escúchame Daidouji! No paso nada¿entendido , y si no me crees, no haberte emborrachado como lo hiciste, debiste de tener mas moral, no te creía de esa manera, será mejor que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, no quiero fastidiarle la boda a mi padre- dijo Eriol en el tono más gélido que se escucho decir en toda su vida. En su mirada había represión, impotencia ¿Por qué , odio ¿Por qué , malestar ¿Por qué?

No lo sabía, el solo era un niño.

Tomoyo vio como su hermano salía por la puerta, en dirección al patio, no iba anegar, que parte de lo que decía era verdad, pero ¿Por qué la miraba de aquella manera? Sus padres iban a casarse, motivo de más para estar feliz, serían una familia, algo que Tomoyo siempre quiso tener, sin embargo en los ojos de Eriol, no había la felicidad que irradiaban los de ella, o sus padres, no. En los ojos del chico había tristeza, o más bien ¿desesperación? Pero también sabía que por mas que quisiera ayudarlo, Eriol la rechazaría:" ¿Por qué me odias tanto Eriol?"

* * *

Quizás era la boda más informal que los presentes habían visto en toda su vida, pero aun así no dejaba de ser hermosa.

Un pequeño porche ovalado, justo al lado del pequeño lago que había en el patio fue el lugar donde tuvo lugar el acontecimiento. Touya y Yukito se encargaron de decorarlo con rosas y cortinas de gasa blanca. También colocaron, junto con la ayuda del servicio, un improvisado altar para el cura que había sido llamado, con extrema urgencia, por el señor Kinomoto. Como el porche estaba algo alejado de la mansión, Helen, junto con Eriol y Shaoran dispusieron pequeñas velitas para hacer el camino fácil a la novia. Además que daba un aspecto más romántico, pues tan solo alumbraban las velitas y la luz de la luna llena, que por suerte no había ni una nube.

Al prepararlo todo tan rápidamente los invitados ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo para arreglarse, así que tanto Yukito, Touya y Nakuru, como Fujitaka y los cuatro jóvenes, estaban vestidos de calle.

-¿Cómo estoy?- preguntó una nerviosísima Sonomi antes de empezar a recorrer el camino de velitas. Con ella estaban Sakura y Tomoyo.

-eres la novia mas bonita que he visto en mi vida mama- la pequeña morena irradiaba emoción por todos los poros de la piel, mas que incluso cuando le confeccionaba a Sakura un traje.

-Tomoyo tiene razón, cuando me case yo quiero una boda como la tuya tía- a Sakura le faltaba dos segundos para ponerse a llorar.

-mis niñas- dijo Sonomi en un ahogado susurro- que haría yo sin vosotras…

-¡oh vamos mama¡¡No te pongas a llorar que el maquillaje se va a echar a perder¡Y Nakuru se enfadara!

-bueno, la verdad es que esa loca muchacha a hecho un buen trabajo con el peinado y el maquillaje- rió la ejecutiva- será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha…si no creo que a cierto caballero inglés se le caerá el alma a los pies poro la tardanza.

-¡animo!- exclamaron las chicas a la vez.

A la señora Daidouji no le faltaba razón, Clow estaba que trinaba, mirando el reloj cada dos por tres. Fujitaka, que se encontraba a su lado sonrió ante el visible nerviosismo de el novio.

-vamos hombre, es tradición de que la novia se retrase un poco

-no creo que Sonomi se retrase, es mas puntual que el propio reloj- y no se equivocaba. Touya tenía la misión de que en cuanto viese llegar a la novia, empezara a tocar el violín, y así lo hizo.

Clow vio llegar a Sonomi, enfundada en aquel vestido e seda blanco de tirantas, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y con más adornos que las flores blancas de ciruelo de su pelo, el ramo de cerezos y el anillo de prometida, era un ángel.

El padrino sería Fujitaka, y la madrina, Nakuru (vestida con vaqueros y camisa amarilla xD) y las damas de honor, que caminaban al lado de la novia, Tomoyo y Sakura.

Shaoran y Eriol miraban el espectáculo acompañados de Yukito que daba palmaditas en la espalda de una llorosa señora Helen. El chino, más que echar cuenta a la ceremonia, estuvo todo el tiempo mirando discretamente a la segunda dama de honor, su flor de cerezo, que se encontraba bellísima a la luz de las velas (este Shao no cambia)

Eriol era un cúmulo de emociones contrapuestas, feliz por su padre y Sonomi, y triste a la vez por una extraña sensación que crecía en el ha medida que pasaban los días.

Nakuru, siempre pendiente de la ceremonia, fijaba su vista de vez en cuando en el ramo de cerezos que Sonomi llevaba en sus manos: "ese ramo tiene que ser mío"

Tomoyo no pudo aguantar más, y cuando los novios se dieron el "sí quiero" rompió a llorar de la emoción, y tanto fue así, que Sakura se contagio del llanto, de su prima haciendo que ella también llorara. (¬¬ vaya par)

Cuando la boda acabó, los nuevos esposos Hiraguizawa se volvieron a su pequeño público, que aplaudió como si fueran 50 personas. Touya toco de nuevo el violín, el Adagio de Albinoni (pressiosso) y Nakuru se preparo para coger el ramo, aunque vistas las féminas a su alrededor: Helen, Tomoyo y Sakura, mejor ni prepararse.

Aunque la joven inglesa se llevó un gran chasco al ver como Sonomi le daba el lindo ramo de cerezos a Sakura.

-era de tu madre, el que ella llevo a su boda- le dijo tiernamente a la pequeña.

-tía…-Sakura intentaba darlas gracias, pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta, abrazó fuertemente a la recién casada y entre hipos y lloriqueos Sonomi pudo distinguir un "gracias" muy débil.

-¿a que hora sale vuestro vuelo?

-a las 10.35- respondió Clow al joven Tsukishiro- pero debemos de estar en el aeropuerto una hora antes, para facturar las maletas.

-¡vaya tíos pero que morro tenéis!¡Os vais a Hawai y nosotros aquí pasando frío! Supongo que vendréis morenos de tanto tomar el sol.

-Nakuru, no seas celosa, ya te iras a Hawai por tu boda

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron ante la mención de su boda, quien sabe lo que se le pasó por esos momentos a la cabra de Nakuru.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis de vacaciones?- preguntó Tomoyo a su madre.

-en navidades estaremos en Japón, para celebrarlas en familia, pero…antes de irnos Tomoyo, tenemos que hacerte una pregunta, Clow y yo.

Ambos adultos se volvieron a la pequeña, que aguardo en silencio: Tomoyo…al casarme con Clow, he dejado de ser Sonomi Daidouji, a ser…Sonomi Hiraguizawa. Así aparece mi nombre en el registro y como aparecerá a partir de ahora.

-oh…entiendo… ¿y yo?

-tu- respondió Clow- te sigues llamando por el apellido Daidouji, es una decisión que tomamos tu madre y yo, aunque si quieres cambiarte el apellido a Hiraguizawa no habrá problemas.

-Clow…espero que no se moleste por lo que voy a decir…pero, el apellido Daidouji es lo único que me queda de mi padre biológico, y quisiera mantenerlo.

-pequeña princesa- sonrió Clow paternalmente- claro que no me importa, y lo veo lógico que quieras mantener tu apellido.

-¡pero pongo una condición! - exclamó Tomoyo con una gran risa- ¡quiero llamarte papa! - y abrazó a Clow tan fuerte como pudo.

* * *

Eriol se encontraba viendo el lago, ya había felicitado a su padre y ahora nueva madre, se alegraba por ellos. Pero no por él… ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría?

Recordó la noche anterior en la fiesta, lo que ocurrió cuando Akane lo invito a ver su cuarto.

Flash Back

La música se escuchaba mucho menos en la planta de arriba, en la que solo había parejas haciendo de las suyas.

Akane cerró con pestillo la puerta de su cuarto una vez hubieron entrado¿dime Eriol te gusta la decoración de mi cuarto?

-es bonito…

-siéntate hombre, estarás mas tranquilo.

No, no estaba tranquilo, no se porque acepto la invitación de Akane a su cuarto, se sentó en el borde de la cama, más rígido que una alcayata.

-relájate- seguía insistiendo la chica. Notó como se sentó al lado de él y le masajeaba el hombro derecho- ¿sabes para que hemos venido a mi cuarto?

Eriol se volvió a verla a los ojos, algo incrédulo- ¿Qué?

Por respuesta la capitana de las animadoras casi se abalanza sobre él, pero gracias a sus reflejos la pudo detener a tiempo…a tiempo de un beso.

-¿Qué haces Akane?

-no, que haces tú, Eriol- la chica estaba algo enfadada por la repentina actitud del ojiazul.

-ibas a besarme…

-¡y que ?- lo interrumpió- ¿acaso no te gusto, no querías esto?

-te has confundido Akane, tu no me gustas.-La rubia parpadeo varias veces, como intentando entender lo que le acababa de decir su compañero al ver que no decía nada Eriol prosiguió- no me mal interpretes Akane, me caes bien…pero no eres mi tipo de chica…

La aludida sonrió débilmente: vaya… ¿sabías que eres el primer chico que me dice algo así? Jeje…no te preocupes, no estoy enfadada…disculpa lo ocurrido- dio un leve toque en el hombro de Eriol- pero eso de que no soy tu tipo…ya veremos…-El inglés agradeció para sus adentros la buena actitud de la joven. Y es que había chicas que por decirle que no quería nada con ellas se enfadaban- por lo visto tengo contrincante ¿no Eriol?

El níveo miro curioso a la animadora que rió sutilmente- bueno déjalo, ya hablaremos otro día de eso- y le guiño un ojo- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-supongo que me iré a casa…aunque no se donde esta Daidouji.

-ok, entonces nos vemos el lunes.

-si, adiós, y por cierto, fabulosa fiesta- se despidió el joven antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo

-es curioso, esa chica vive contigo, y la llamas por su apellido¿Por qué Eriol?- se pregunto a sí misma Kurihara. Era algo que debía averiguar, aunque sabía por donde iban los tiros.

Fin Flash Back

Al recordar aquella situación con Akane sonrió, la chica entendió mal, creía que él estaba enamorado de ella. Es más, él ni siquiera sabía que era enamorarse… ¿o sí? Otro recuerdo, no tan grato, vino a su mente.

Flash Back

Notaba la respiración de la chica en su nuca, y vaya unos escalofríos que le hacía sentir¡pero tenía que concentrarse en otra cosa¡¡No podía pensar en la calida respiración de Tomoyo! De todas formas su casa ya estaba cerca, esperaba no encontrarse a nadie despierto…porque sino los enfados por parte de los mayores serían irremediables.

- mira que eres delgada… ¡pues vaya lo que pesas!- se quejaba inútilmente el chico- quédate aquí- la sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina con sumo cuidado- no hagas ruido, ni grites ni nada, son las 1.30 de la mañana, no es plan de armar alboroto, voy a prepararte un café.

-¡café ? No, no quiero, no me gusta- Eriol sintió ganas de tirarla una jarra de agua helada encima, para que se le quitaran las tonterías

-pero es que así se te pasaran mas rápidos los efectos- le reprocho el zafiro al tiempo que moderaba su voz para no gritar el, y es que la chica en aquel estado le sacaba mas de quicio aún.

De repente sintió como la chica lo encaró, cosa que lo tomo desprevenido totalmente¿Qué le pasaba¿Por qué lo miraba de aquella manera tan…rara¿q-que pasa?- no pudo evitar tartamudear.

-he visto como Kurihara te llevaba a la parte de arriba de la casa… ¿os habéis besado?- jamás hubiera pensado que Tomoyo iba a preguntarle semejante cosa¿es que lo había visto subir con Akane? Al parecer sí.

Si sus parpados se llegan a abrir mas probablemente sus ojos se hubiesen salido de las orbitas, por pura impresión: No, no me he besado con nadie- ¿Por qué le respondió¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a esa niñaaa?

-pero te gustaría haber besado a Kurihara ¿no?- y dale, otra pregunta como la anterior, no sabía porque demonios se sentía tan incomodo hablando de besos con Tomoyo, la respiración empezó a resultarle pesada. Quería irse ya de ahí, alejarse de ella a algún lugar donde no tuviera que soportar su presencia.

Se impaciento: No, no la he besado ni quiero besarla, nunca he besado a nadie, y ahora si te parece te acompaño a tu cuarto y te acuestas a dormir que te hace falta- soltó a bocarrajo, quizás de esa manera la niña se quedara satisfecha y dejara de preguntarle semejantes estupideces.

Pero no fue así.

-a mi tampoco me han besado- le interrumpió Tomoyo. Comenzó a sentirse de veras incómodo con aquella situación: "esta borracha, esta borracha, esta borracha"- se repetía una y otra vez. Vio más que sorprendido como la pequeña japonesa lo agarraba por las mangas de su camisa y se levantaba de la banqueta: bésame tú.

-"¡COMOOOO ?"- fue la primera pregunta que apareció en la mente del chico, pocas veces se podía ver a un Eriol tan nervioso como aquella vez, aquello no estaba en sus planes ¿Qué iba a hacer : P-pero Tomoyo- intentó mantenerla la calma, sentirse seguro como siempre ¡pero su cuerpo no le respondía!Quería separarse cuanto antes de la chica, pero su cerebro pareció no funcionar cuando vio que Tomoyo se puso de puntillas y comenzaba a acercar su rostro al de él.

¡Se estaba acercando a él¡¡A sus labios! Trago saliva, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, quizás el también se emborracho en la maldita fiesta y ahora estaba teniendo una pesadilla ¡la hija de la futura esposa de su padre le iba a besar!Noto como todo el vello de su cuerpo estaba erizado, que las manos le temblaban y que un sudor frío empapaba su frente…si, tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar después de lo que estaba por suceder en la cocina.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, pugnando por despertar.

Sin embargo sintió algo calido cerca de sus labios, que le hizo abrir los ojos de una manera desmesuradamente rápida. Era Tomoyo.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, noto como la cabeza de la nívea descansaba en su hombro…bien, se había quedado dormida.

Fin Flash Back.

Inconcientemente se tocaba con los dedos el lugar en el que sintió los labios de Tomoyo. ¿Cómo describirlos? Cálidos, suaves...no lo sabía con certeza, pero la piel se le puso de gallina cuando los sintió, en la comisura de los labios.

Se quedo inmóvil¿Qué fue aquello¿Su primer beso? Pero… ¿fue exactamente un beso en los labios¿O un medio beso?...si tenía que ser eso, el primer medio beso de Eriol, jamás pensó que Tomoyo iba a ser la primera chica en besar, mas bien ella a él. ¡Pero no podía pensar en ella más que como su hermana! Sus padres se acababan de casar, y oficialmente lo eran, eran hermanos.

Sintió rabia, no podía decir que fuese completamente feliz, notaba en todo momento los labios de Tomoyo en él. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Recordó como el miedo y también la tristeza se apoderaron de él, al notar a Tomoyo tan cerca. Tristeza porque era Tomoyo, y miedo porque, para que negarlo más, el hermanastro se estaba enamorando.

**Notas de la autora: **bien esto…supongo que soy la flojera personalizada…me lo dicen mucho mis amigos…pero es que entre las navidades, los exámenes, porque son cuatrimestrales y encima de no se cuantos temas (con solo deciros que hay mas de 50 hepatitis…uh…es que solo de pensarlo me pongo depre…) y mis pocas ganas de escribir pues...jajaja, pasa lo que pasa xD

Pero bien, pasemos a examinar el capitulo: lo primero ¿Qué os parecido, porque ya os digo, que me costo trabajo escribirlo, si no fuera por Matika, que agradezco toda el animo que me dio vía Messenger, hubiese tardado más aún. ¡Y hay boda! Que repentina, esta Clow una no sabe por donde va a tirar xD, me encanto la boda, tan informal, pero linda a la vez ¿Y Eriol? Ya no es tan malo… ¿o si, decidme que os pareció por fiss, vuestros reviews animan a una, os quiero… ¡ me pongo sentimental…

**Ayin: **hola wapa, pues creeme que me senti culpable por dejar el capitulo de esa manera…pero es que me resulto larrrrgooo xD, y pues veras que este es mas largo aún, 18 páginas uooo¿Qué te parecio, la verdad espero que te haya gustado lo del medio beso de Eriol…el pobre xD, muchos besos y gracias por tu reviwe que me encantan .

**CleoFrhismanAndly:** / me siento super alagada con tu reviwe¡¡has hecho que se me suban los colores! xD, muchas gracias por esos animos que das, ayudan mucho, y pues como veras me gusta poner en aprietos a Eriol…jojojojo (risa diabólica), la verdad le queda que aguantar al chabalin jijijiji, gracias de nuevo y besos!

**Lady Noemí: **ola, ola olaaaaa!jajajaj me he reido mucho con tu review, la verdad…yo tambien pensaba a los 13…incluso mas pequeña xD, tu mi primer amor a los 11 años…ahhh se llamaba Marcos…/--/ y era pelirrojo xD, vaya que espabilada xD, pero vayamos al fic, pues ya ves el medio beso de Eriol jejeje, es que me encanta que lo pase mal a causa de Tomoyo…pobre, no? Mil gracias por tu reviwe que me encanto, no vemos wapa!

**lady esmeralda: **linda esmeralda! Uoo xD, si, yo lo admito, fui mala, mala…, mea culpa. Muchas gracias por todos los animos que me das, I love you ., me alegra que te guste el fic, si te digo que se me ocurrio por que estaba mas aburrida que una lechuga en remojo…xD¡¡dime que te parecio este capitulo o cualquier csa que se te ocurra que me lo apunto en la libreta de ideas! Kisss

**Serena: **¡serena-chan! Muchas gracias por tu reviwe, por las felicitaciones y espero que a ti te haya ido igual de bien que a mi, me animan tus reviwes, me llegan, me llegan al corazon…(conciencia¿otra vez te pusistes sentimental Basi?), un abrazo!

**Ange-xf: **mi querida angeeee¡claro que no son celos fraternales!jojojo, que me rei con tu reviwe, y me diste una gran idea eso de que Tommy se quedase dormida jejeje, es que me imagino la cara del pobre Eriol después de ese medio beso…JAJAJAJA, que mala soy con el pobre…es que me encanta que lo pase mal xD (perversa, perversa), muchos besos y animo con tu fic ., y sip, ya ves que me vas a tener que echar una buena reprimenda por no actualizar antes --, ah! Y fue un gusto hablar contigo por Messenger, haber si coincidimos otra vez, estoy deseando de hablar contigo wapa!

**LadyAmatista: **uh…¡lo siento por dejarlo ahii (conciencia: esta dramatizando, no le eches mucha cuenta) uoh! Los 5 capitulos seguidos! Me alaga, me alaga…(conciencia: uoh! Se le subieron los colores O.O), me alegra muchisimo que te haya gustado el fic, y si se te ocurre algo, por favor dilo, la verdad he tardado en actualizar por que no se me venían ideas a la cabeza, asi que si se te ocurren las recibo de buen agrado xD, un besoooteeee!

**Sakura-tinuviel: **my friend! Ya ves Tommy ebria…jajajaja xD, no se porque se me ocurrio, pero pense que estaria divertido, ya sabes el alcohol cambia a las personas¡pero no lo digo por experiencia propia eh? O.o, el alcohol es malísimo para el higado, si señor, hay que beber agua del rio…xD (conciencia: ya salio la sabia a relucir ¬¬; Basi: vete a paseo conciencia!), en un gusto hablar contigo por el Messenger, y ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho para decirte que, que lindo fic que has empezado a escribir, estoy DESEANDO de seguir leyendo, de verdad que te quedo divino el primer capitulo! Muchos besos!

**ceic-usui: **holaa! A que si? Esa pregunta me vino como dada del cielo xD, tan linda como peligrosa a la vez jejejeeee, esta Tommy se pasa de inocentona, yo creo que supero a Sakura…no eso nunca xD, uooo!tu review me dio una idea divina jejeje, saldra en el siguiente capitulo y de veras te doy las gracias, porque ando escasa de ideas…muchos kisses!

**2Miru: **¡hola linda! Me encanto que te encantara esta capitulo xD, me costo lo suyo escribirlo, entre las fiestas y los examenes y la flojera…bueno que no sabras tu que te cuento por el Messenger mis problemas y encantada que lo hago, eres uan personita muy linda . una gran amiga! Y señorita ¿Cuándo piensas actualizar¡besos!

**Ary Lucifer**: que me enamoro tu lindo reviwe ., espero que no hayas sufrido daños mentales, no por dioxxxx, te voy a tener que mandar una indemnización por los daños causados xD, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y creo que le llevare tu reviwe a mi profesora de lengua del año pasado para que vea que no se me da tan mal escribir xD, es que la tía se enfado conmigo porque suspendi lengua en la prueba de acceso a la selectividad, pero fue un 4.8 y solo suspendi lenguaa! O.o, pero me dio la media para hacer medicina, que loca yo!xD, me viene de familia…asiq ue yo te curo (conciencia: huye! No le hagas caso a esta loca¡¡que no te toque ni un pelo! Ella estara estudiando medicina, pero es pesima ¡un peligro!; Basi: pero que dice…no le hasgas caso querida)¡¡muchos besos!

**Marrta: **wapetonaaa! Hay, hay, que me metes prisa y me agobiooo xD, pero ya esta aquí el siguien te capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes muac muac.

**Erzebeth Snape**de nada por el reviwe, no hay que dar las gracias fue un gusto para una servidora xD, y ¡por diox que no te de un infarto, pero bueno…(a Basi le brillan los ojos con maldad jeje) yo te opero, da igual que esta en primer año de medicina, jejeje, venga, ya tengo el bicturi listo xD (conciencia: por favor, no le heches cuenta lo que pasa es que la pobre acaba de dejar de estudiar…y solo piensa en sangre, hepatitis y transtornos mentales…no dejes de leer el fic por lo que te diga la loca esa)

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**¡holaa! Uoh! Tu nombre parece elfico ., me encantaaa, pero que lindo review! No importa si no te das cuen de que actualizo si al final lo lees, eres lindisimaaa., (conciencia¿¿¡otra ves te emosionaste¡¡ala! Le han salido brillitos en los ojos en plan Tomoyo!) cualquier duda que tengas, ya sabes que con gusto te la resuelvo, un besote wapa!

**Cucui-Chan: **¡ola monada! Me aegro qe te guste el fic, es el primero que escribo, y me alegra aun mas que te encante la parejazas linda de todo el anime mundial, Tomoyo y Eriol jojojo, y yo te anmo a que escribas fics, que se pasa una muy bien escribiendolos xD, muchos besos!

**Solyluna**: uoooo, que se besen! Se medio besaron al final xD, a mi tambien me gusto muhco la intervención de otros personajes, es que soy muy floja para crearlos yo misma xD, un kiss wapa!

**Minue:** Minue, Minue…te voy a labrar una estatua de oro en mi patio ¡que lindo reviwe, y tambien vi que me madastes uno en mi otro fic , ay, que me emosiono…jajaja si es que…el pobre Eriol pasa tanto tiempo con Nakuru que al final la locura de la chica se le pega jajaja ¡pero ya se descubrio lo que le pasaba al hermanastro, tu lo has dicho miedo a enamorarse…que tierno en verdad…ahora que lo pienso…debio llamarse Mi querida hermanastra…por que el prota mas bien es Eriol…bueno que mas da!xD, y me gusto leer que tendre noticias tuyas ahí que mona eres! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Muchos besos!

**Kerube-Chan: **¡ohayo!ohh Keruu que haria yo sin ti…(conciencia: otra vez dramatizando..esta niña…) don´t worry por el reviwe, como dice el refran mas vale tarde que nunca no, pues no ya ves que Tomoyo tan tranquila, no se entera de nada, en fin no se quien me da mas pena si ella o Eriol… , nena! Super fic que estas haciendo ahora eh? te esta quedando de muerte, ahora te dejo un reviwe hermoso para que te suban os animos y actualizes prontito, un besote!

**Zagiel-Saku: **jum…petarda! Ya era hora, mira que te digo que te lea mis fics, y tu pasas…grr, veras cuando te pille…bueno, en fn ¿de veras que te gusto? por que tu eres mas de S-S que T-E, jejeje, que tia como eres Saku! Y lo de Sonomi…¡pues no! Porque no estaba! Jejejeje, soy mala es que queria hacerle pasar a Eriol un mal rato, weno niña, que vengas a mi casa a ver a mis nenes (mi ardilla y mi hamster)

**SaTInRaDCliffEFeLTon: **uoooo! No sabes que de broncas me han echado por dejar asi el ultimo capitulo, y normal¡no lo vuelvo a hacer, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y me alaga en sobre manera que te hayas leido los 5 capitulso del tiron, haces que me ponga coloradita…/--/

**Akirachinty: **hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado, y uoh! Nunca me habían dicho que les dejase los pelos de punta jajaja, como Eriol en estecapitulo xD, dime por favor que te parecio este capitulo, no sabes lo difícil que me resulto escribirlo, ains, es uqe ande escases de ideas xD, muchos besos!

**Marta: **si, si, si, nena asi se habla xD, aquí lo que valen son los Erioles-Tomoyoes (ein?) nada de mezclas raras que explotan jejejeje, one kiss for youu!

Bueno hasta aquí los reviwes, no sabeis lo orgullosa que me haceis sentir, sois como se dice aquí de buenas maneras: la leche! La caña! La ostia! The best! Os quiero! Sin ustedes no soy nada, la verdad no se como expresar lo bien que me haceis sentir mis lectoras (hay algun lector?), prometo hacer cada capitulo mejor, para que disfruteis leyendolos. Y que sepais que cada uno de los capitulos que hagas os lo dedico a ustedes, porque os lo leeis y me escribiis esos reviwes taaannn monos, que hasta me haceis llorar de la emosión. Como pongo arriba de todo, le dedico este fic en su totalidad a Kerube, porque fue ella la que me ayudo a comprender el difícil acceso a esta pagina y tambien a **Martika, **mi nena, la verdad sin su ayuda a laa hora de darme animos…no habria actualizado tan rapido, ella siempre preguntaba si lo había empezado o como iba, y me daba ideas. Muchas gracias Martita, me alegra un monton tenerte a mi lado!

Hasta el proximo capitulo, se despide una servidora:

Basi and conciencia (se encalomo la joia xD)

P.D: por ciertoooo! a mi hermano le dieron un hamster, pero yo me lo quedare jejejeje, y le he puesto Kero! xD


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7.**

**Disclamer: **si, pues…estos personajes no me pertenecen…¡ya lo sabe todo el mundo! Pero eso si…algún día…algún día, Eriol será MIO ohohohohohohoho! (Risa en plan Tomoyo)

**Dedicado a: **y es que yo no se que hacer sin tiiii! UOOooUooooUOooo (Conciencia: Mi querida Kerube-chan, esto, no te asustes por la loca esta, yo, representando a Basi, te doy las mil y un gracias por tus magnificas instrucciones y por la molestia que te tomaste en ayudar a esta loca con su fic, gracias )

Basi¡¡conciencia¡¡Porque le has dado tu las gracias a Keru¡¡me quitas el protagonismo!

Conciencia: si bajas de las nubes y te comportas, me parece bien que presentes tú el siguiente capitulo del fic y no yo.

Basi¿¡Como que si bajo de las nubes?

Conciencia: Si hija mía, que últimamente estas transmutando a Nakuru…

Nakuru¿Me llamaron?

Conciencia/Basi: O.O¿Qué haces aquí?

Nakuru: ya veis vine a haceros una visita, es que tenía muchas ganas de conoceros y conocer a la que hará posible mi boda con Touya ohohoho

Basi (mirando de reojo a Conciencia): bueno…eso de tu boda con Touya…aún no lo tengo pensado…

Nakuru se vuelve a la pobre fan autora con los ojos rojos y dientes de tiburón¿Qué has dicho?

Basi¡¡Conciencia¡SOCORRO!- Basi sale disparada hacia algún lugar fuera de las garras de Nakuru

Conciencia: bien esto…ha sido un lapso, seguimos con el fic:

* * *

Dos semanas…dos malditas semanas hacía que Clow y Sonomi se marcharon a Hawai, en pleno invierno, claro que allí sería verano, después de una boda improvisada, aunque no por ello escasa de hermosura.

Ellos se marcharon de luna de miel, justo en el momento en el que Eriol Hiraguizawa, el único hijo de Clow, más los necesitaba. Claro que no reprochaba nada a su padre ni a su nueva madre¿Qué le iba a decir¿Que estaba comenzando a sentir extraños sentimientos por su hermana? Por favor, aquello era absurdo. Se habían ido dejándolos solos… ¡solos! Bueno no completamente solos, estaban Nakuru y el personal del servicio¡¡pero eso no era suficiente! Y es que Tomoyo, realmente contenta por la boda y por su nuevo hermano, se las pasaba la mayor parte del día con él: en el desayuno, de camino a la escuela, en la escuela, de vuelta a casa, en casa…

Eriol se estiro en su silla de estudio, acababa de hacer los cansinos deberes de matemáticas, después de haber acabado con biología, lengua e inglés, claro que con esta última asignatura no tenía ningún problema.

-¿Ya has acabado?- una vocecilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y alzo la vista.

-si

-¡yo también! Aunque, este último ejercicio me ha resultado de lo más complicado¿comparamos resultados?

-como sea…

La chica amatista se levantó de su sitio, justamente en frente de él, para colocarse a su lado y ver los resultados del problema.

Eriol tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana de la biblioteca, es allí donde pasaban parte de la tarde, haciendo los deberes que les mandaban del instituto. Ahora Tomoyo estaba mucho más cerca de él, con el bolígrafo en los labios, observando atentamente ambos ejercicios y con el ceño fruncido.

Aquella situación lo incomodaba.

-Vaya…-susurró la chica- nos da diferente resultado…

Sin pensarlo, el ojiazul se irguió despreocupado del respaldo de su silla, y acerco la mitad de su cuerpo a los cuadernos que reposaban encima de la mesa: haber…

-Mira, tal vez me haya equivocado en algún cambio de signo¿me lo corriges por favor?

Eriol ni le contesto, se acercó aun más a los cuadernos, lo cual quería decir que también tenía que acercarse a ella.

Mierda, se estaba poniendo nervioso, notaba como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba. Y sin darse cuenta su hombro derecho toco el izquierdo de la amatista. Un simple roce, pero que fue más que suficiente para que al chico le subieran los colores a la cara.

¡Como odiaba eso¡Cada vez que estaba con ella se sonrojaba¿Dónde quedó el Eriol frío y antipático de antes? Mejor dicho… ¡Como iba a ser frío y antipático con lo buena que era ella con él¡Pura dulzura y simpatía! Siempre se dirigía a él con una sonrisa…ante ello no podía más que resignarse y tratarla, dentro de lo posible, de la manera más fría que le permitía el sentimiento de culpa.

-S-si…aquí te has equivocado…- dijo tratando de concentrarse en el problema- si le cambias a este computo numérico el signo, el resultado te dará el mismo que a mí…

-¡Gracias Eriol! Eres muy bueno con las ciencias- agradeció Tomoyo- bueno, ahora que lo pienso… ¡Todo se te da bien!- Él solo asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Te pasa algo? Estas muy callado, además…ahora que me fijo, tienes las mejillas sonrojadas.

Inconscientemente, el índigo se llevó una mano a la mejilla: "¡Mierda! Esta Daidouji es muy observadora"

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Tomoyo de su cara, la chica puso una mano en el cuello de Eriol y lo acercó a ella.

-"¡QUE HACE?"- pensaba el inglés con los ojos tan abiertos como sus parpados se lo permitían¡¡estaba tiritando! No de frío, sino de miedo por la proximidad de Tomoyo con él, se iba a desmayar…¡de un momento a otro caería en redondo al suelo¡Que alguien lo asistiera!

Tomoyo se aproximaba a él ¡y esta vez no estaba ebria!

¡Taquicardia¡¡A Eriol le iba a dar una taquicardia!

Intentaba pronunciar palabras, sus labios se movían pero no emitía ningún sonido. De repente la morena apoyó su frente en la de él y cerró los ojos, parecía concentrada. Eriol la miraba extrañado¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

-Fiebre no tienes…

-¿eh?

Tomoyo se fue retirando de él poco a poco, ante un Eriol más que sorprendido.

-Que no tienes fiebre, pero…ahora si que estas sonrojado ¿no estarás incubando un virus?

¿Un virus¿Fiebre¿Qué demonios! Él con una taquicardia, y ella preguntándole si tenía fiebre: n-no…no tengo fiebre…ni estoy resfriado…

-¡Pues yo que tu me cuidaba! Tienes un color de cara muy raro hermanito- bromeo la chica, y acto seguido le guiño un ojo, a modo de broma.

Al ver lo que hizo, Eriol se petrificó, ya le habían guiñado el ojo muchas chicas… ¡pero no ella¡El efecto que surgía en él era distinto! Tan impactado estaba que no noto que estaba sentado a dos patas en la silla ¡y se cayó de espaldas!

-¡ERIOL!- Tomoyo corrió a ayudarlo preocupada- ¿estas bien?

De un salto de puso de pie, más rígido que el tronco de un roble¡si¡Perfectamente!- a grandes pasos se dirigió a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y con el rubor en las mejillas.

Mierda¿Por qué era tan buena con el? Así no podía alejarse de ella, así no podía odiarla, que era lo que quería.

Quería odiarla y que ella lo odiase a él, así no se sentiría tan culpable. Durante esas dos semanas intento ser arisco y frío, pero la calidez de ella lo ganaba "Los rayos del Sol siempre derretirán el frío hielo" se repetía amargamente una y otra vez.

Se encerró en su cuarto como otras veces que necesitaba minutos de soledad, para poder pensar con claridad, ni él mismo sabía que le ocurría¿Por qué estaba pasando por aquello¿Qué había echo él? Cada vez que estaba solo sentía unas ganas terribles de gritar, de quitarse de encima aquel sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho.

Pero no lo hacía.

Salió a la terraza de su cuarto, con la esperanza de que el helado viento invernal se llevase aquellas ideas de su cabeza.

-Eriol- se escucho una voz a su espalda- mira ¿te gusta nuevo uniforme del trabajo?- preguntaba una feliz Nakuru- ya ves, he decidido ponerme a trabajar, aún no voy a volver a Londres, aquí me lo paso mucho mejor jujujuju, digamos que…no tengo a mi juguete favorito en Inglaterra…-la castaña paró su monologo, noto como el chico ni siquiera se había vuelto para ver lo que llevaba puesto. Sonrió.

Ella sí sabía lo que le pasaba a su prima, quizás la única.

-Eriol… ¿te pasa algo?

* * *

Como de costumbre llegaba tarde, iba patinando lo mas deprima que sus piernas se lo permitían, y es que se había quedado dormida…el hecho de que la noche anterior pusiera las alarmas de los tres despertadores de su casa y la del móvil solo para despertarla exclusivamente a ella no fueron suficiente.

Dejo los patines enfangados en su taquilla y se puso corriendo las zapatillas del colegio.

-¡SIENTO LLEGAR TARDE!- exclamaba una asfixiada, colorada y gritona Sakura.

-Kinomoto…-dijo Terada, el profesor del curso con una gota en la frente, aquella chica no tenía remedio…-puede pasar.

Avergonzada, Sakura siguió el camino de la puerta a su pupitre ante las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros de clase.

Miro a los dos níveos, ya sentados en sus respectivos asientos, con el material escolar encima de su pupitre, Tomoyo la saludo con una sonrisa, y Eriol con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-Buenos días- les susurró con una gotita en la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido por la vergüenza.

-Es algo común que Sakura siempre llegue tarde- le decía la amatista al zafiro, sentado atrás de ella.

-Ya veo…

La esmeralda los miro de manera acusadora¡¡vaya amigos! Pero después miro al ocupante del pupitre de detrás de ella.

Shaoran Li, la miraba con una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

"Especial…especial…especial…"

La voz de su prima se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, desde que hablo con ella el día después de la fiesta, para contarle como le había ido bailando con el chino…y ese comentario de la amatista la sorprendió. ¿Qué Shaoran solo baila con ella porque la considera especial…¿En que sentido? No sabía porque, pero tenía miedo de pensar en ello.

Noto como Li la seguía mirando¡¡Y de que manera! Así que se apuró en sentarse y abrir el libro de Historia Japonesa para la clase.

-"Rayos"- pensaba la castaña- "Por un momento pensaba que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca… ¿Por qué estoy así de nerviosa¡Si es Shaoran!"

Sintió como unos dedos le daban toquecitos la espalda, y como el vello se le erizaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- era Shaoran el que le preguntaba, con una voz más dulce de lo normal… ¿Por qué?

La chica no se volvió, apenada por lo que le ocurría, y se limitó a susurrar un "Sí…". La menor de los Kinomoto nunca pensó que el tiempo podía pasar de una manera tan lenta, miraba cada dos por tres el reloj de pulsera, y de reojo que es lo que hacían sus primos: Tomoyo tomaba apuntes y Eriol parecía de lo más centrado escuchando lo que decía el profesor.

-"Que aburrimientoooooooooooooooo"- así que se puso a pintar monigotes en su cuaderno: dibujo a su prima, con unos ojos enormes, a Eriol dándole una flor, a Yukito con grandes gafas, y su hermano Touya debajo de un zapato, que era el suyo "jajaja¿Quién es el monstruo ahora Touya?" pensaba divertida. A su mascota Kero, su perrito guardián, comiendo pastel de fresas, y es que cuando se lo trajo su padre, no pensó que ese pequeño animalito comiese tanto…ante tal recuerdo sonrió.

¿A quien más le faltaba por dibujar…?

A Shaoran.

Pasó la página, y comenzó a dibujar al castaño, pero no como había echo a los anteriores, que eran meros muñequitos sin detalles, a Shaoran lo dibujaría lo mejor posible, él era su mejor amigo. Estaba tan centrada en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que la clase había acabado.

-Sakura- escucho la voz se Tomoyo llamándola- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Eh?- la chica alzó la cabeza, y se quedo mirando un rato a la morena, que veía con curiosidad lo que pintaba- …¡NADAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló

Se levantó corriendo y cerró el cuaderno a la velocidad de la luz, salió de la clase, pidiendo a los Kamis que su prima no hubiera visto lo que estaba haciendo. Corrió hasta el porche trasero del edificio, y hasta que no se calmó, no quiso abrir el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

La respiración se le aceleró, en aquel papel estaba Shaoran, su tierna sonrisa y su mirada dulce¿Cómo había sido capaz de dibujarlo con tanto detalle? Cada cabello revuelto del chico estaba plasmado a la perfección en aquel folio, si a ella se le daba fatal el dibujo ¿Por qué había reproducido tan bien la expresión de Shaoran cuando la miraba?

-Sakura…-la llamó una voz de chico.

Se volvió temerosa, para encontrarse con la gentil sonrisa de su primo Eriol: "ufff"- pensó- Hola Eriol¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que como te había visto salir tan atropelladamente de la clase, pensé que no te encontrabas bien…

-ah! pues, me encuentro bien, es solo que….queeee…- vaya se había quedado sin ideas para decirle a su primo

-Dibujas muy bien- comentó este divertido.

-"NOOOO ¡HA VISTO MI DIBUJO! Que estúpida eres Sakura ¡No has cerrado el maldito cuaderno!"

Antes de que la chica pudiese articular palabra, el peliazul le arrebato el objeto de las manos.

-Si, dibujas muy bien- concluyó- pero tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie, eso es algo que tienes que hacer tú- La cerezo lo miró extrañada¿decir qué a quien?- vamos a clase, ya ha tocado el timbre.

Al llegar a clase, Tomoyo se acercó a ella con semblante de preocupación: Prima… ¿te paso algo antes?

-no, nada…-dijo Sakura algo más animada.

-¿Y de donde venías con Hiraguizawa?- escucho la voz del chino a sus espaldas, con cierto tono de molestia.

-Del porche, es que… ¡necesitaba tomar aire y él me dijo que fuese a clases que ya había tocado el timbre!

Shaoran fulminó con la mirada a Eriol, que solo se limitó a sonreír enigmáticamente.

-bien chicos- dijo el profesor Terada, tutor del curso- como ya sabéis se acerca la Semana de los Deportes de Invierno, y como cada año, se podéis apuntar a los campeonatos de deportes que gustéis, que se celebraran durante esa semana las listas se colgaran mañana en los tabones de cada curso. Necesitamos organizadores, cada clase tendrán los suyos, yo he elegido a tres: Naoko Yanaguizawa, delegada del curso – la chica se puso en pie-, Tomoyo Daidouji – se puso en pie- y Shaoran Li- se puso en pie- bien, esta tarde tendremos reunión para que comencéis a organizar, juntos con los alumnos de otros cursos, el evento.

-si, profesor- dijeron a la vez los tres elegidos.

A la hora del descanso solo se hablaba de la semana deportiva.

-Lo que no entiendo- decía Yamasaki a los demás mientras se arrascaba la cabeza- es porque siempre eligen a los mismos, a Naoko por ser delegada, a Tomoyo y a Li…

-¿Y que quieres¡¡Que te elijan a ti! Takashi que no te enteras¡eligen a los mejores de cada clase!- exclamaba Chiharu con una venita en la sien.

-¿A que deporte se apuntareis?- preguntaba Rika- Tu, Sakura, seguro que a atletismo¿no?

-Si…pero me gustaría a alguno más…como voleibol…o balón prisionero… ¿Y ustedes?- se dirigió a los encargados de organizar

-Yo no creo que pueda apuntarme a nada…además de organizadora soy también animadora…¡voy a estar muy ocupada!

-A fútbol, atletismo y balón prisionero…no creo que tenga tiempo para nada más- decía Shaoran al tiempo que consultaba la agenda que le había dado el profesor con sus tareas a realizar como organizador.

-Pues yo aún me lo tengo que pensar…estoy entre el voleibol y el tenis, o pin pon…creo que elegiré tenis…

-¿Solamente?

-Si…el tenis es individual, y por parejas, prefiero individual

-¿Y porque no voleibol?

-Es que soy muy bajita Sakura, no llego al balón, jejeje- Tomoyo miró a su hermano- ¿y tú?

-Creo que baloncesto y ajedrez…

Todas las chicas emitieron una exclamación de sorpresa¡¡Que guay!- de día Naoko

-¡Claro es que eres muy alto!  
-¡Y listo!

-¡Seguro que ganas en ambos deportes Eriol!

Los dos chicos restantes, Shaoran y Yamasaki, miraban pasmados como el inglés se llevaba todo el merito y las alabanzas de las chicas.

Cuando acabó el descanso, los chicos se dirigieron a clase:

-Kinomoto¿puedes llevar esto a la sala de profesores?- preguntó Terada a la trigueña.

-claro profesor

-Te acompaño- sugirió Shaoran a Sakura. La chica tan solo tomo las carpetas que le había entregado el profesor y asintió. Allí estaba de nuevo, aquel extraño sentimiento de nerviosismo que florecía cuando estaba con él… ¿Por qué? Si en el recreo no había pasado nada de eso¿Por qué ahora sí?

Miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Shaoran, el parecía de lo más tranquilo, entonces ¡Porque diablos ella se sentía de aquella manera¡Shaoran era su amigo!

-Tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo en los deportes para ganar ¿vale Sakura?- le decía animado el chico.

Ésta asintió tímidamente.

-Por cierto, los equipos de balón prisionero son mixtos¿te gustaría estar en el mío?

-Cla-claro Shaoran

-Genial, a ti siempre se te dan bien los deportes Sakura- Aquel comentario del chino respecto a ella le molesto, así que solo la quería porque ella era buena y tenía mas posibilidades de ganar ¿no?...¡Un momento¿Qué estaba pensando¡¡Menudas tonterías¿Por qué diablos había pensado eso de Shaoran? Él era su amigo, además¿Por qué debía de sentirse molesta?

Agitó la cabeza levemente, si, aquello eran tonterías nada más.

* * *

Tomoyo, Naoko y Shaoran se despidieron del resto del grupo y se pusieron en marcha a la reunión que aquella tarde tenían con el profesorado en la sala de estudiantes.

-¡Estoy deseando de que llegue esa semana!- exclamaba el único chico.

-Siempre te ha gustado Shaoran, eres muy deportista.

-Chicas¿queréis formar parte de mi equipo de balón prisionero?

-Yo no Li, siempre he sido mala en balón prisionero

-Yo tampoco…tengo menos reflejos que un perezoso…

-Pues Sakura si va a unirse a mi equipo…aunque me falta un jugador…

-¿Quiénes juegan contigo?

-Sakura, Yamasaki, Chiharu y yo

-¿Y porque no se lo pides a mi hermano?

El chino frunció el ceño: no lo sé, no le he preguntado.

-Pues si Hiraguizawa forma parte de vuestro equipo, seguro que ganáis.

Llegaron al aula correspondiente y abrieron la puerta, los tutores de todos los cursos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa oval, con los respectivos organizadores. Tomoyo pudo ver a Akane Kurihara, y junto a ella, estaba sentado Soichiro Arima, aquel chico tan simpático que conoció en la fiesta de la primera. Lo saludo con la mano, y el le correspondió.

-¿Tomoyo?- la voz de una chica castaña y de pelo largo la llamó-. ¡Vaya Tomoyo eres tu!

-¡Ran¿Tú también eres organizadora?

-si, junto con Shininchi y Heiji, allí están.

La pequeña ciruelo reconoció a los chicos de la fiesta de Akane, estaba muy contenta de volver a verlos, aunque recordó que fue con ellos con quienes se emborrachó…bueno, más bien con Heiji.

-¡pequeña Daidouji!- la saludo el individuo- que gusto verte

-no sabía que los de Bachillerato participaran con los alumnos del a ESO

-pues no, no participamos juntos, porque sino, nosotros nos llevaríamos todas las medallas jajajaja

-anda Heiji que te sobra modestia- le reprocho Shininchi- los de Bachillerato van a parte

-¿a que deportes se habéis apuntado?- quiso saber la amatista.

-Fútbol (deporte de oro de los tíos ¬¬)- dijo Shininchi

-Kendo- añadió Heiji

-Karate

-¿en serio Ran?- Tomoyo se entusiasmo.

-si, y Kazuha se ha apuntado a judo, solo podemos apuntarnos a un deporte, por los exámenes.

-¡vaya iré a veros para animaros!

-muchas gracias- dijeron los mayores a la vez, se despidieron de la amatista, y ésta volvió con sus amigos. Les dijo a Shaoran y a Naoko que conoció a aquellos chicos en la fiesta que hizo Akane Kurihara aunque omitió el dato del alcohol.

Aquel año, en la semana deportiva hubo más deportes de lo normal, se habían añadido más sugerencia que eran dadas por los organizadores de cada curso. La reunión duró toda la tarde, a veces incluso fue tediosa y aburrida, y muchos de los jóvenes alumnos se desesperaban por la cantidad de cosas que tenían que hacer para el evento, aunque ninguno protesto, ya que la semana deportiva siempre era bienvenida por todos los chicos y chicas, participaran o no.

-bien, organizadores- se dirigió el director a los chicos al acabar la reunión- mañana se os dará las lista de los deportes para que las colguéis en lustras respectivas clases y a medida que vaya pasando la semana, se os hará entrega de los banderines que deberán de llevar los que participen en las diferentes modalidades de deportes. Ustedes sois los encargados de que todo discurra con normalidad y la mayor deportividad posible.

Los chicos hicieron una reverencia al director y empezaron a marcharse.

-¡Daidouji!- un chico moreno y de mirada gris se acercaba con una gran sonrisa a ella.

-¡Hola Arima!

-Que gusto verte, no sabía que eras organizadora de tu clase, eso quiere decir que estas entre los mejores

-no es para tanto…

-¡y encima estas en el coro!- siguió adulándola el chico. Ambos salieron de la sala, y vieron por la ventana de los pasillos que ya había oscurecido, era normal, ya que en invierno el sol se iba antes.

-¿a que deportes te has apuntado?-le preguntó Tomoyo.

-a Kendo, baloncesto…y no se cual más… ¿y tu?

-a tenis

-¿Solo?

-Solo y sola- bromeó la joven.

-¿tenis individual?- Tomoyo asintió y Soichiro miro al frente con el ceño arrugado añadiendo: a mi también me gustaría apuntarme al tenis

-¿y porque no te apuntas?

-Porque no tengo pareja- dijo, y volvió la mirada a la pequeña amatista, que se sonrojo nada más coincidir con sus ojos.

-P-pues…apúntate al individual…-sugirió mientras apartaba la vista de la del chico.

-¡Ya se¿Por qué no te apuntas conmigo a tenis por parejas?

-Pero ¿se puede? Tu estas en un curso superior al mío

-¡Claro que se puede¿aceptas?- preguntó el ojigris de manera sugestiva.

-¿El que?- Tomoyo se sintió algo nerviosa por como la miraba el chico.

-Ser mi pareja en el tenis.

-Claro- y sonrió, seguro eran imaginaciones de ella.

Ambos morenos llegaron a la salida del colegio, Shaoran ya se había marchado y a Naoko habían ido a recogerla sus padres.

-¿No viene nadie a recogerte?- preguntó Soichiro.

-No, es que mis padres se han ido de luna de miel- El chico la miró interrogante, lo que produjo que Tomoyo soltase una carcajada- si, mi madre se acaba de casar, hace dos semanas que se fue con mi nuevo padre a Hawai.

-Pues que suerte la de tu madre…-susurro el chico con una dulce sonrisa hacia la amatista.

-Si, estoy muy contenta por ella. Clow, mi padrastro, es un buen hombre.

-entonces si te vas sola te acompaño- dijo decidido el chico poniéndose en marcha a la casa de Tomoyo.

-¿Eh? Pero, no es necesario Arima.

El sujeto se volvió y le sonrió: vamos, no es ninguna molestia.

La ciruelo parpadeo, que sonrisa tan bonita tenía aquel chico, aquel pensamiento hizo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen de nuevo, dándole un tono rosado a su rostro que le favorecía.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos jóvenes es que estaban siendo espiados por dos sombras en un coche.

-¿Es ella?- pregunto una de ellas.

La otra tan solo asintió y puso en marcha un Audi negro.

* * *

Al doblar la esquina de su calle, Tomoyo y su acompañante iban hablando amenamente sobre cosas de la escuela, la nívea descubrió que Soichiro era un tipo culto y todo un caballero, por lo visto el mejor en clase, sus notas eran envidiables, y era un as con el kendo.

-Pronto llegamos- anunció la chica.

-Vaya, pues vivimos relativamente cerca, mi casa se encuentra a tras manzanas de aquí.

-¿No quieres pasar y llamar a tus padres para que te vengan a recoger? Es muy tarde.

-No, no te preocupes…-Arima iba a seguir hablando de no ser porque frente a ellos, un chico, igual de alto que él, los miraba con el entre cejo fruncido.

-¡Eriol!- exclamó Tomoyo más que sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como vi que tardabas, fui a buscarte, pero veo que no tenía porque preocuparme.

Soichiro intercambio miradas con Eriol un tanto poco amigables¿Quién es él, Daidouji?- intento no sonar molesto, pero le fue imposible.

-es mi hermano, Eriol Hiragui…

-No soy tu hermano- le interrumpió el inglés-. Vámonos a casa, ya es tarde y hace frío.

La amatista iba a reprochar, pero se calló, no quería pelear con Eriol delante de Soichiro, se volvió a este último y le agradeció que le acompañara con una reverencia. Soichiro le dedicó a Tomoyo una última sonrisa, antes de tomar su camino a casa. Aún así no pudo evitar intercambiar de nuevo miradas asesinas con el supuesto hermano de la chica (con rayitos y todo).

Los níveos recorrieron en silencio el corto trayecto que quedaba hasta las puertas de la mansión, Tomoyo estaba molesta por el comportamiento del peliazul hace escasos momentos ¿A que venía tan malos modales? Y Eriol…Eriol era un cúmulo de emociones, sintió algo extraño en su pecho, algo muy distinto, como si le ardiera por dentro y apretó los puños cuando vio que Tomoyo estaba acompañada por otro chico ¿Qué era? Nunca había sentido eso con ninguna otra persona ¿Por qué con ella sí?

Cuando Eriol cerró la cancela de la mansión, por la esquina de la calle apareció de nuevo el Audi negro, el mismo que estaba aparcado frente al colegio, con los mismos ocupantes, aún sumidos en la penumbra.

El auto paró justo en frente de la puerta principal de la enorme casa y el conductor se bajo, dejándose ver a la luz de la farola.

Un hombre envuelto en una gabardina negra (en plan Matrix), de gran estatura y cuerpo atlético, observaba la casa al tiempo que le daba una calada a su cigarrillo. Su cabello oscuro y liso revoloteaba con la brisa fría de invierno.

Llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras, a pesar de ser de noche: así que es aquí donde vives…Tomoyo Daidouji…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, fue una gran sorpresa para todos los alumnos del colegio Tomoeda, cierta pareja que iba a participar en el campeonato de tenis: Tomoyo Daidouji y Soichiro Arima.

Claro que no faltaron las preguntas pertinentes por parte de sus compañeros:

- ¿Estas saliendo con Arima?

-¡Que suerte¡Primero con Li y ahora con Arima! Te vas a quedar con todos los guapos Daidouji

-Arima, Arima, no sabía que te gustaban mas pequeñas que tú, aunque la chica es muy linda.

-¿Cómo os declarasteis vuestro amor mutuo?

Y mas preguntas de ese estilo, la pobre Tomoyo era asediada en cada pasillo por chicas histéricas que le decían el buen partido que era Soichiro y que les deseaban suerte en el partido.

-uff…-suspiro una derrotada Daidouji- ¿es que no se enteran que no estoy saliendo con Arima?

-Bueno, déjame decirte que a mi también me ha sorprendido, prima…

-pero Sakura, tu me crees ¿verdad? Yo no estoy saliendo con Arima, tan solo me propuso ayer ser su pareja en el tenis…y la gente venga a inventar chismorreos…

-yo he oído- dijo Shaoran- que ya hablan de planes de bodas entre ustedes dos…

La pequeña japonesa se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras gritaba¡¡Que locura¡No saben que decir! Arima solo es un amigo…- y salió disparada a algún lugar donde pudiera estar sola.

Llegó hasta una fuente que había en la parte de atrás del colegio, por suerte para ella una zona poco concurrida, ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se la pasaban en los descansos en las pistas de fútbol o baloncesto.

Se quedó mirando el agua que caía a borbotones, eso la relajaba, pero aún así no podía quitarse de la cabeza el absurdo rumor que iba de boca en boca por los alumnos de su escuela: que ella y Soichiro Arima estaban saliendo juntos.

¡Qué estúpido!

-¿No estas con tu novio?- preguntó una voz. Tomoyo, se volvió al lugar de donde provenía, pero no vio a nadie…frunció el entre cejo confundida, quizás se lo había imaginado- Aquí arriba- dijo de nuevo la voz.

La chica alzó sus ojos a las copas de los árboles, y en una de ellas vio tumbado al chico que vivía con ella¡Eriol¡No me digas que tu te crees esos rumores sin fundamentos!- exclamó algo enfadada por la actitud de su hermano.

El chico dio un salto, cayendo con agilidad al suelo: solo digo lo que veo

-¿A que te refieres? te recuerdo que esto ya paso una vez con Shaoran¡Todo era mentira al igual que con Soichiro!

Hiraguizawa se acercó a ella, con cara de pocos amigos, hasta ver su reflejo en el agua de la fuente: ayer parecía que te lo pasabas muy bien con él…lamento haberos interrumpido, pero dime¿lo hice en un momento importante¿Se te estaba declarando cuando os interrumpí? –preguntaba con sorna

-Nada de eso…estábamos hablando de la escuela, de nada mas, hermano tienes que creerme…

-¡No me llames así!- le chilló. Mierda…no quería hacerlo, pero le chilló, estaba enfadado, con ella y con ese Arima, aunque aun le quedaba por descubrir el porque.

-¿Se puede saber que te he hecho yo para que me hables de esa manera? –le reprochó la amatista.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga¿Te lo enumero? –Eriol quería parar, pero no podía, estaba fuera de sí, había explotado- tu sola presencia me exaspera, eres pesada hasta la médula, una niña mimada que no tiene en cuenta a los demás, egoísta y egocéntrica, que no sabe que hacer para llamar la atención de los que te rodean. Eres vanidosa y tonta y siempre andas haciéndote la víctima de todo- paró un momento para ver el rostro de Tomoyo, la chica se había quedado mirando el suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión- yo…-añadió- no puedo verte ni en pintura… te odio.

Ya está, aquello fue suficiente, la había humillado demasiado¿quien se creía él para decirle todo eso? Aquellas palabras hicieron que en su interior creciera una furia desconocida para Tomoyo, con lágrimas en los ojos, empujo a Eriol con todo su fuerza, a la que se le sumaba el repentino odio que sentía por el, haciendo que el chico fuese a caer a la fuente de agua.(**Ceci-usui**, ya ves la idea que me distes esta aquí reflejada jojojo, pobre Eriol¿te esta gustando el fic?)

Porque Eriol no la creía, se supone que precisamente él era el que más debía de apoyarla, y el muy estúpido se creía los chismes de los demás. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, y paro de correr, había llegado a la valla que separaba el colegio con la calle, una valla alta y verde oscuro.

-¿Porque lloras, niña?

Alzó la vista, y al otro lado de la valla, un hombre alto, moreno y con el pelo liso, con una gabardina negra y gafas de sol, le hablaba.

-yo…no es nada…-dijo algo molesta por la insolencia del desconocido.

-Las niñas no lloran así como así, puedes contarme lo que te ha pasado- respondió el individuo a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendía.

-¡Yo no hablo con desconocidos!

Dicho esto Tomoyo camino con paso apresurado hacia su clase, sintiendo la mirada de aquel señor en su espalda.

Éste por su parte solo sonrió.

Alejó de su cabeza al tipo de la verja, tenía problemas mas complicados de solucionar, debía de hablar con Arima, el pondría fin a este asunto, era un chico centrado y serio, lo más probable es que se sintiera igual o peor de intimidado que ella.

-Arima, quiero hablar contigo- le dijo.

-Yo también te he estado buscando Daidouji- la tomo por el codo y se la llevó al hueco de debajo de una de las escaleras- vaya como ha reaccionado la gente por el torneo de tenis.

-Quiero que me dejen en paz, ya pase por esto una vez

El chico la miro extrañado¿Una vez?

-Si, con Shaoran Li, mi clase entera se creía que estábamos saliendo¡Y eso era una falsa como la copa de un pino! Lo que pasa es que a mis compañeros le gustan más un chismorreo, que ha un tonto un lápiz.

-jajaja, no te preocupes, lo que debemos hacer es ignorar esos rumores, si ellos se divierten inventándoselos nosotros debemos no hacer caso, y seguir como si nada hubiese pasado¿no crees?

-Pero es que las preguntas son muy molestas- reprocho la amatista.

-Haz como yo, no les diga ni sí ni no, tu tan solo sonríe y déjalos con la incógnita, yo me divierto mucho dejando así a mis compañeros.

-¿Sí?

-Si, y ya no me hacen más preguntas…aunque Akane Kurihara no se cansa, por lo visto me ha dado hasta las gracias por quitarle a una rival…

-¿Una rival?

-Yo ni le hago caso, esa chica esta loca…

Por primera vez en ese día Tomoyo soltó una carcajada, las ocurrencias de su amigo eran de lo más divertidas, y el chico era muy amable con ella: Eres muy bueno Arima.

Él sonrió.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa a entrenar?

-¿Tienes pista de tenis?

Tomoyo asintió: El tenis es el único deporte en el que voy a participar, me gustaría llegar lo más alto posible… ¡Quiero entrenarme duro!

-¡Así se habla compañera¿A las 5?

-A las 5

La nívea se despidió de Soichiro, él le había alegrado el día, que había empezado fatal para ella y se empeoro aún más por la discusión con Eriol.

-"Hablando del rey de Roma"- pensó nada más verlo aparecer. El peliazul llevaba puesto el chándal de la escuela, ya que su uniforme…más que mojado, estaba empapado. Y no estaba solo, Kurihara estaba con él.

No supo porque pero le ardió la sangre.

Paso junto a ellos con la cabeza bien alta y sin mirarlos. No iba a dejarse pisotear por nadie y menos por Eriol Hiraguizawa.

* * *

Más que tocar el piano, Eriol lo estaba aporreando, jamás había tratado a su instrumento favorito de aquella manera.

-¿Es tu hermano el que toca el piano?- le preguntó Arima a Tomoyo mientras votaba una pelota de tenis en el suelo sucesivamente.

-Si, lo hace muy a menudo, aunque hoy no toca con la delicadeza que siempre lo caracteriza.

Ya llevaban una hora entrenando, Helen les llevó una jarra de te verde para la merienda y pastas de arroz.

-¿No es una música un poco fúnebre?- le volvía a preguntar el chico a la pequeña Daidouji.

-Claro de Luna…No sé, nunca la toca- Tomoyo daba fuertemente a la pelota con la raqueta, como si se estuviese desquitando por el carácter del inglés.

Nakuru llego de su trabajo, era cansino, pero así podía tener la excusa de ver al mayor de los Kinomoto: "Touya jujuju, me pregunto como reaccionará si le muestro como soy verdaderamente jujuju" y es que la Nakuru que se mostraba delante del castaño no era la verdadera Nakuru, la verdadera Nakuru era una chica más alegre y que tenía la manía de colgarse del cuello de cualquier chico guapo…lo que pasaba es que los chicos acababan asustándose de ella.

Por eso decidió ponerse la mascara de la madurez para tratar con él, por un lado pensaba en lo bien que le iba…pero por el otro estaban las verdades, era un tema que debía de solucionar y cuanto antes.

Escucho que su primo estaba tocando el piano, de una manera muy extraña, como con odio o más fuerza de lo normal. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una sala totalmente a oscuras, las cortinas corridas, y en el centro, sentado en la banca de un piano de cola negro, estaba Eriol. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al joven?

Parecía más que enfadado.

Aunque ya creía saber porque…

-Dime Eriol… ¿No crees que debe entrar un poco la luz del sol? Hoy hace un día divino, me encantan los inviernos en Japón…en Londres seguro que esta lloviendo.

El chico no le contesto, tan solo siguió tocando. Nakuru le sonrió fraternalmente, aquel chico era un caso. Descorrió las cortinas y abrió los grandes ventanales, desde ellos podía verse la pista de tenis, y en ella, una pareja de morenos practicar tan deporte.

-"¿Tomoyo y otro chico? Y además es muy guapo"- volteo a ver a su primo- "que interesante"

Estaba claro que ambos jóvenes habían discutido por algo, supuso que era más fácil sonsacarle información a Tomoyo que a Eriol, por que cuando este se enfadaba, se encerraba en sí mismo y no quería saber nada del mundo exterior. Aunque quizás lo haría en otra ocasión…cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas.

Claro que de una simple pelea de niños no debían de enterarse ni Clow ni Sonomi, porque de seguro interrumpirían su luna de miel para volver a Japón a cuidar de sus retoños.

Para sorpresa de todos los alumnos, incluso de los profesores, la semana previa a la deportiva paso muy rápido. Los organizadores no acudían ni a la mitad de las clases, preparándolo todo a la perfección. Las listas de deportes estaban a rebosar de nombres, parejas y equipos, y los dorsales con la identificación de los participantes, repartidos.

Las pistas de baloncestos enceradas y las redes de las porterías de fútbol, tenis y voleibol tensadas.

Todo estaba listo, la primera prueba que abriría el campeonato sería la de atletismo, en la que participaban Sakura y Shaoran.

En la última semana antes de la deportiva, Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para ver a Shaoran, el chico estaba de un lado para otro llevando carteles, preparando el horario para los deportes, etc.

-¿Has visto a Shaoran?- preguntó a una alumna durante el descanso del primer día de la competición.

-¿No estaba por aquí? En todo caso debe estar en las pistas.

Se va para las pistas.

-¿Habéis visto a Shaoran Li?

-Se ha tenido que ir a megafonía

Se va a megafonía.

-¿Shaoran esta aquí?

-Lo han llamado de las canchas de baloncesto

Y así se llevaba parte del día, hasta que se daba por vencida y se resignaba a no ver a su amigo ¿Tanto jaleo por una simple competición? Ella no lo sabía, nunca había sido llamada para organizadora, cosa que en el fondo agradecía, porque a su prima la veía por escasos minutos y después se iba como alma que lleva el diablo a donde la necesitaran. Y encima de todo participaban en las distintas modalidades de deportes.

La voz de Naoko Yanaguizawa se escucho por todos los altavoces del edificio: Atención, la prueba de atletismo está a punto de comenzar, y con ella la semana deportiva del colegio Tomoeda, se ruega a los participantes que acudan al vestuario a cambiarse y que dentro de 15 minutos se encuentren en la pista de atletismo.

-¡Animo Sakura!- le gritaba su prima junto con las demás chicas.

-¡Seguro que vas a ganar!

-¡Procura no tropezarte con los cordones!- escuchó decir a Yamasaki.

Aquello hizo que una gotita le recorriera por la frente, sobre todo al ver la reacción de Chiharu, que tenía cogido del cuello al pobre chico y lo zarandeaba.

También estaba Eriol, que la saludaba con la mano, no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación que entre él y Tomoyo había pasado algo. Solo que no había tenido tiempo de preguntarle a la amatista por que cuando la veía siempre tenía prisa.

Primero corrían las chicas, y después los chicos, entonces ¿Dónde estaba Shaoran?

-Buena suerte Sakura- susurró una voz a su oído.

-¡Sha-Shaoran!

-Toma- y acto seguido tomo la mano de la chica, cosa que hizo que se pusiera realmente nerviosa, y le ató una cinta verde en la muñeca- el verde es mi color favorito, espero que te de suerte, yo la llevo en rosa.

Y levanto su muñeca derecha para dejar ver una cinta igual a la de Sakura, pero en color rosa. Agradecida sonrió, Shaoran la conocía a la perfección, desde su color favorito, hasta la comida que más odiaba.

-Preparados.

La voz del profesor Terada resonó por toda la pista. La cerezo estaba muy nerviosa, lo raro es que ella nunca se había puesto de aquella manera ¡Parecía que tenía encima el baile del sambito!

-Listos.

Frunció el ceño, estaba decidida a ganar. Sin embargo no supo porque aquellos nervios no la abandonaban, de repente se acordó lo suave que sonó la voz de Shaoran en su oído, podría jurar que hasta con un tono sexy. Con las mejillas encendidas por ese recuerdo, miro de reojo al castaño. Estaba cerca de ella, animándola, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡YA!

Aquella sonrisa, Sakura noto como empezaba a desprender más calor del habitual, pero se quedo extrañada por el ahora cambiado comportamiento de su amigo, le estaba diciendo que corriera¡¡Sakura corre¿Qué te pasa¡CORRE!

-"¿Qué corra?"

La chica miro al frente y el mundo se le vino abajo ¿Cuándo HABÍAN DICHO EL "YA"¡¡Ella no se había enterado!

Como un misil salio echando humo¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Sus contrincantes ya estaban por la curva de la pista ¿Por qué no había escuchado el maldito "ya"? claro que no lo había escuchado ¿Cómo escucharlo si se encontraba perdida en la mirada de Shaoran!

Aquel pensamiento la asaltó, se había quedado como una idiota en la salida mirando a su amigo ¡Y delante de TODO el instituto! La pobre Sakura era un farolillo de navidad a la carrera: "Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenzaaaaaaaaa"

Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta, pero aquel pensamiento le dio fuerzas para correr lo más rápido que hasta ahora había corrido y adelanto a todas las demás participantes, consiguiendo así el primer puesto.

Nadie nunca había visto una carrera como aquella, al llegar Sakura a la meta, todo colorada, los espectadores se le quedaron mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, y hasta que Tomoyo no gritó ¡Felicidades Sakura! Los demás no se dieron cuenta de que la carrera había terminado y que era la esmeralda la ganadora de ella.

Lo que no sabía Sakura es que su prima había gravado TODA su carrera, desde el principio hasta el final.

Ahora era el turno de Shaoran Li, con él no hubo problemas, cuando los demás corredores se encontraban llegando a la curva de la pista, el chino ya había llegado a la meta, muchas chicas gritonas le decían¡¡¡Liiii¡Qué guapooooo!

En el podio, en el primer pedestal estaban Sakura y Shaoran, los dos con medallas de oro y luciendo sonrientes. Podían ver a sus amigos saludándolos con la mano, y a Tomoyo con la cámara de video en alto y con una maléfica cara que le decía a Sakura: "Lo he grabado todo ohohoho"

Cualquier día quemaba esa maldita cámara.

-Daidouji- la aludida volteo, para encontrarse con su compañero en el tenis, Soichiro Arima.

-¡hola!

-tu prima ha estado increíble, no he salido de mi asombro ¡menuda carrera!

-ohohoho¿A que si? Lo que hace una mirada ohohoho

Soichiro se le quedo mirando con cara de no entender nada de lo que dijo: dentro de media hora empieza nuestro primer partido debes estar lista ¿ok?

-Si- afirmó Tomoyo- nos hemos entrenado mucho ¡ganaremos!

Sin aviso alguno, el moreno la tomo de la mano: No me importa ganar o perder…si tú eres mi compañera…

La pequeña amatista no supo que contestar, en su rostro se dibujo una nerviosa sonrisa, a veces Soichiro le daba miedo por las cosas que decía, aunque pensó que lo único que quería el chico era quitarle los nervios del partido… ¡Pues si pretendía eso no funciono¡Ahora estaba doblemente nerviosa!

-si, bueno….voy a cambiarme para el partido…

Soichiro la siguió con la mirada hasta perderse por los vestuarios, jamás llegó a pensar que intimidaría de aquella manera con la pequeña nívea. Siempre la había estado observando de lejos o con más compañeros en una practica de coro. Agradeció en silencio a Akane, su compañera de clase, cuando la invitó a ella también a la fiesta, una oportunidad de oro para entablar algún tipo de conversación…y mira por donde que ahora era su compañera de tenis.

¿Cosas del destino?

Notó una brisa fresca recorrerle la espalda, se volvió, un hombre, vestido con una gabardina negra y cigarrillo en los labios lo miraba con cara de haber matado a alguien.

-"Menos mal que esta al otro lado de la valla"- pensaba el ojigris mientras daba pasos atrás. Ese tipo le infundía respeto…

* * *

Estaban ya ha mediados de la semana, durante los partidos de tenis el colegio parecía paralizarse, todo para ver a la pareja de oro en aquellos momentos. Todos los alumnos, incluidos los de bachilleratos interrumpían sus quehaceres para verlos jugar a los dos, ya que a parte de disfrutar de un buen partido de tenis, estaban también los chismorreos, y era emocionante ver como se felicitaban al acabar un partido ganado

Y es que desde que empezaron, Tomoyo y Soichiro no perdieron ni un partido, y poco a poco, fueron llegando a las semifinales.

-¡Set para Daidouji y Arima¡¡Han ganado el partido!- decía el arbitro.

-¡Bien hecho Tommy!- gritaba alegre Sakura.

-¡hemos ganado Arima¡Estamos en la final¡No lo puedo creer!

Tomoyo era pura euforia, tanta que hasta abrazo a su compañero, lo cual lo sorprendió, pero gustosamente recibió el abrazo. Ese partido había sido uno de los más difíciles para la amatista, Soichiro se desenvolvía bien en la pista, pero Tomoyo no era tan buena, de defendía, aunque por muy poco pierden el partido.

-Menos mal que hemos entrenado duro Arima, si no…no estaríamos aquí

-¡Tomoyo esto es un trabajo en equipo!- y la alzo en brazos dando vueltas con ella.

Tan feliz estaba la chica por estar en la final que ni cuenta se dio que la había llamado por su nombre.

-¿Cuándo se juega la final?- preguntó ansiosa Tomoyo, que no estaba ni cansada, a pesar de haber jugado casi tres horas de partido.

-Mañana a las 12 del medio día, la hemos programado de manera que todo el mundo pueda venir, levantáis expectación chicos- dijo el juez a ambos morenos.

Ambos realizaron una reverencia.

-¿Y quienes serán nuestra pareja contrincante?

El arbitro miro en una lista, la otra pareja que llegaba a la final: pues, si queréis ganar tendréis que esforzarse al máximo chavales, la otra pareja tiene un nivel muy alto, son Eriol Hiraguizawa y Akane Kurihara.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

_To be Continue…_

**Notas de la autora**¿Qué tal¿Os ha gustado? Ains…no se…no me quede muy satisfecha la verdad, pero bueno, si ha ustedes os gusta a mi también jejejeje. Llevaba ya un buen tiempo sin actualizar, lo que pasa es que como estaba en época de exámenes pues, adiós ordenador, adiós calle ¡adiós mundo! xD

Pues me han ido muy bien los exámenes, soy una mata a estudiar, no me quejo xD

**Analizando el fic:** me ha gustado mucho la tan peculiar carrera de Sakura jajaja, la pobre lo ha pasado fatal xD, ya se esta dando cuenta de que siente algo más que amistad por Shaoran, aunque tardara lo suyo jejeje

Tomoyo y Eriol pasan por la fase de enfados, que entre hermanos…es de lo más normal…yo vivo las 24 horas del día enfadada con mis dos gorilas que tengo por hermanos.

**Recomendaciones: **esta es una nueva sección en notas de la autora, pondré en ella libros o fics que haya leído, o pelis que haya visto, para que ustedes disfrutéis tanto como yo. Pues bien, os recomiendo de fics:

Uno de mi amigo Xetil The Destiny, _Crónicas de dos mundos, _tiene un personaje que me hace reír hasta echar lágrimas xD

de mi linda Martika , _El crepúsculo de Oyobi _¡es un ET como la copa de un pino!

De libros:

_Orgullo y Prejuicio_ de Jane Austen si os gustan las novelas románticas, aunque no empalagosas

De películas:

_El castillo Ambulante_ del creador de El viaje de Chihiro¡¡¡hermosa! Cuando veo a el Mago Hurt digo ERIOL . y cuando veo a la humana Sofie digo TOMOYO .

Ahora a contestar Reviwes, Que ya os digo a todas/os ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

**Kerube-Chan: **HOLAA! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior…es que no tenía di idea de cómo lo iba a hacer ¡me quede sin ideas! Que mal lo paseee xP, lo de la boda salio así ¡puf! Mientras iba escribiendo jajaja, me vino por pura iluminación neuronal jajaja. Siii ¡que lindo Eriol! Ya se dio cuenta, aunque ya ves, que no todo es color de rosas, hay que ver lo mal que han acabado este capitulo Eriol y Tomoyo, jejeje xD y ¡SI! En mi fic Touya se fijara en Nakuru ohohoho. Espero que se te pase pronto ese bloqueo mental en tu primer fic, lo echo de menos u.u…aunque este nuevo…. ¡es la caña! BESOS Y SIGUE ASI

**Minue: **¡guapa! Que lindos reviwes que dejas…que me pongo colorada jajaja, pero muchas gracias de todo corazón. Ya ves, una boda así ¿Se harán en realidad? No lo se, pero a mi me encantaria una así, si me caso, por puro imulso y no con tantas tonterías como as bodas de hoy en día ohohohoho. En este fic sera Touya el que se fije en Nakuru, es que es mi personaje favorito después de Eriol y Tomoyo, porque me siento muy identificada con ella jajaja, estamos igual de locas xD. Lo de alternar la historia de esa manera se me ocurrió cuando leía el retrato de Dorian Gray, el escritor hasta el ultimo momento te deja con la intriga o.o¿te gusto la parte de Sakura y Shaoran? Muchos besos y cuídate!

**Xetil The Destiny**Naihoe! Jejeje, que alegría verte también por aqui! Que sepas que te estas convirtiendo en un gran amigo para mi, y es un honor hablar contigo por el Messenger, ahora te dejo un review en tu fic ¡nos vemos por el Messenger!

**Soledad de los Angeles**¡buenas! Me rei mucho con tu reviwe, es muy lindo, estamos las dos como Nakuru jajaja, (Conciencia: Hola Conciencia de Lady Amatista, ya ves tu yyo soportando a estas dos…pobre de nosotras…u.u) Bueno llego el beso, pero como dicen, después de la calma llega la tempestad…¿O es al revés…? xD, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capitulo, me esforcé en escribirlo xD, pero no se porque…en algunas partes hasta yo me aburro…Uoooooooooooooooooo! Que mal! xD ¡NO TE PREOCUPES YA VENDRAN IDEAS PARA TUS FICS! Pero no los dejes eh, yo a veces cuando estoy sin inspiración, veo pelis o leo libros para ver si saco alguna idea de ellos! Espero que se te vengan pronto ideas a la cabeza! Ya veras que te ayude tu conciencia ;) kiss!

**2Miru**¡¡MIRU! Holaa ¿Qué tal estas? Yo aquí tan loca como siempre, perdon por haberte tenido en ascuas hehe, es que…u.u no se me venian ideas…pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ya ves como esta el pobre Eriol…que ni come ni deja comer…pobresito, creo que soy demasiado mala con el…xD ¡y me gusta! Jajajajaja

**StArHuNtEr** ¡Hello Señorita! Yo pienso igual que tu, y creo que en este capitulo me paso igual que en el anterior, algunas partes aburren, lo reconozco, pero es que ando escasas de ideas jejeje. Tengo una pregunta para ti, en Embarque Inesperado…¿Por qué Eriol es tan malo? Que envio a Shaoran a los tiburones xD ¡actualiza mujer¡¡chao!

**Erzebeth Snape**¡Un placer verte de nuevo! Si, no son hermanos de sangre… pero parace ser que eso ellos no lo entienden los muy cabezones, sobre todo Tomoyo…que lo llama hermano jejeje, pero bueno, ya se solucionara eso xD, por cierto ¿te has leido el sexto libro de Harry Potter? Si es asi dímelo que quiero intercambiar ideas con alguien que se haya leido el libroo¡¡Besos!

**Rosy: **¡Ohayo! Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic ¡en una noche! O.o, me alagas…/--/ espero que te siga gustando hasta el final xD ¡kisses y cuidate!

**Mia T.**¡Hello my friend!me da gusto verte por supuesto Eriol y Tomoyo tan bien son mi pareja favorita ohoho, solo tienes que ver mis fic favoritos ohohoho, por certo recibi un correo tuyo de fanfiction, donde se puede votar a los fics de ExT mas lindos¡¡yo quiero votar pero no se como se hace¡y los voto a todos porque todos me gustan! .

**Tomoyo: **¡Yo tambien muevo banderitas! Pero ves…que aquí hemos dado un pasito para atrás…u.u, ahora estan peleados ¡pero bueno eso es normal estre hermanos! Ohoho, si yo te contara mis peleas con mis hermanos…¡toda una odisea! Pero te prometo que el siguiente capitulo estara muac, ya se me vienen ideas a la mente, pero beso…no habra…bueno no se…xD ¡muchas gracias por el reviwe y tu apoyo!

**Qmarta: **¡Martis! Ya lo he continuado wapa! ;) gracias por tu apoyo¡¡Yo apoyo tu super fic! Ohohoho

**Cucui-chan: **¡nenaa! Linda, que alegría verte por aquí , me alegro que te haya gustado, pero no todo es de color de rosa ohohoho (risa en plan Tomoyo) sip, si me caso quiero una boda como la de Sonomi xD ¡Besines!

**Akirachinty: **¡Hola wapetona! No sabes lo lindo que son tus reviwes¡¡me dan muchos ánimos para continuar! No te preocupes si no dejastes reviwes, pero me alegra que hayas seguido fielmente mi fic (Conciencia: se le subieron los colores! O.o) gracias por haberme dejado un reviwe, ya te digo que animan ¡besotes!

**Guaduchi**siiiiiii! Lo puse al final ohohoho¿te deje con la intriga? xD, y bueno, puse que Clow se casara con Sonomi porque esta aburrida de tantos preparativos al final ¡todo a la mierda!jajaja es mas bonita na bosa como esa xD y ya ves a Touya uhuhuhu, en este fic Touya sera el que este por Nakuru, bueno a la chica le gusta el hermano de Sakura, pero sera él el realmente interesado ohohoho xD si quieres que ponga algo entre ellos dos me lo dices xD besos!

**Shami: **¡Voila! Aquí tienes el septima capitulo xD, esta vez si que me tarde, pero es que tenía examenes u.u El beso de verdad…bueno a petición de ustedes mis queridas lectoras, habra beso en el siguiente capitulo n.n¡¡mañana empiezo a escribirlo! Kissess!

**ceci-usui: **¡hola! Ves que utilice la idea que me distes en el siguiente capitulo jejeje, pobre Eriol…en plenas clases al agua patos! xD me gusta que mi fic te resulte divertido ¡eso es lo que pretendo! xD, aunque aquí…Tommy y Eri…¡se pelearon! Noooo xD ¡si se te ocurre algo más me lo dices ¡abrazos!

**Sakura-Tinuviel: **¡My Friend¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no te veo por el Messenger u.u, la verdad me conecto poquisimoo! Me he reido mucho con tu reviwe jajaja, yo no te digo lo que haria estando borracha y con Eriol…ohohohoho…¡que bien quete hayas liedo Amando al Enemigo! Es uno de los mejores fics de ET que e leido, vamos que se lo ha leido hasta mi madre xD y las dos como magdalenas llorando jajajaja ¡actualiza pronto el Liston Rojo plisss que se me cae el pelo del nerviosismo¡¡besos!

**HJbjHV: **¡holas! Pues espero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo! La verdad…u.u mucho que me ha costado escribirlo xD¡¡que lo disfrutes! Gracias por tu reviwe I love You! xD

**Helen Sakura Li**HOLAA! Quiero decirte primero que estoy leyendome tus fics¡¡solo que son muy largos y los leos poco a poco! xD, ya te dejare reviwes xD . me encanta que te encanta los ExT, pero dime¿Te gusto el SxS de este capitulo? Es que como en el anterior no escribi nada de ellos Muchas gracias por tus apoyos¡¡me tocan la fibra sensible y me pongo a llorar (Conciencia. O.o ala, si que se puso a llorar!) MUCHOS BESOS! Voy a tener que leer tus reviwes con un paquete de pañuelos al ladoooo!

**Serena: **¡Sere-Chan! Linda! Ayyy piyinaaaa a mi tambien me gustaria darle un medio beso a Eriol jijijiji. Bueno…mas que un medio beso…/--/…jejeje, supongo que sabes lo que piensooo xD jajajajaja, aquí te dejo con el siguiente capitulo que las cosas no van bien pero bueno yo las arreglo en un plis plas! xD ¡que lo disfrutes! Muchas gracias por el review y por los animos! Besotes!

**Anisis: **Wa! CLARO QUE NO SON HERMANOS DE SANGREEE! xD jajajaa, ahí esta el chiste n.n¡¡este capitulo no se han llevado muy bien! Pero no te preocupes, ya veras el siguiente capitulo ohohohoho xD, espero que te haya gustado de verdad, es muy importante para mi, muchas gracias por el reviwe. Cuidate, chao!

**Soyluna: **hola nena, me alegro que te haya gustado, pero aun queda mucha historia ajajaja, espero que la sigas disfrutando xD ¿Qué te has enamorado de Clow? Jajajaja, siii es Eriol pero en adulto! xD, solo que Eriol tiene mas encanto xD besos!

**Zaphi moon**my nena lindaa! Que tal esta yendo el fic? Bien? Mal? Muy mal? Jajaja, gracias por todo tu apoyo ¡ya versa que bien nos va a salir el fic que tenemos las dos pendiente uhhuhuhuhu ¡muchos besos! o

**Violet-Potter**¡holaa! La verdad nunca antes había dejado lo mas interesante para el final –O-¡¡me salio del alma cuando lo estaba escribiendo! Es que me encanta esta pareja xD Sakura y Shaoran son un caso en este capitulo, tan lindos los dos ¿te ha gustado la carrera de Sakura? Jajaja, la pobre xD ¡Y para el siguiente capitulo pondre algo de Touya y Nakuru! Pero sera por parte de Touya jajaja, en mi fic es él el que esta por ella xD ¡kissess!

**Azkaban: **¡Buenas noches! (ahora son las 23.55 y mañana tengo clases --) me alegro que te hayas viciado jajajajaja xD que mala soy! Esero seguir viciandote la verdad U.U, estoy abierta a ideas que se te vengan a la mente por iluminación neuronal como me pasa a mi xD ¡muchos besos !

**Ange-xf**Mi Angy! Hola wapa¿Qué tal estas¡¡que bien que hayas actualizado! Ya me preguntaba cuando lo harias, te esta quedadon divino tu fic es uno de los primeros que lei, lo adoro, siguelo por favor . ¡muchos besos wapa!

**Ayin: **¡Preciosa! Muy buenas! Si, Eriol esta mas perdido que el barco del arroz xD (es un dicho de España no se si se dira por alla xD) el pobre no sabe lo que siente, y tiene miedo de sentir…que lastimaaaa… y tomoyo la tonta que ni se da cuenta…¡con lo observadora que es! (para lo que le interesa) bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, yo lo veo flojillo…no me acaba de convencer -- ¡bye!

**SaTInRaDCliffEFeLTon: **¡Lo que me has dicho en tu reviwe lo pondre¡¡prometido! Pero más adelante, ya lo tengo anotado en la libreta de ideas xD ¡muchas gracias por darmela ! xD si jajaa, somos malas, pondremos a Eriol en mil y un aprietos jajajaja, que me gusta que lo pase mal jajajaja ¡besos¡¡te he agregadoo¡¡CUANDO VAMOS A COINCIDIRR! U.U estoy desenado de hablar contigo!

**Lady Shinu: **SIII LO BESOOO . (Conciencia: ayy…que se ha emocionado…que mal rollo me daaa…xP) tu reviwe ayuda mucho eh? sobre todo a animarme y ya veras…para el siguiente capitulo a petición de las lectoras ¡habra besito ujujujuju! xD xii el hámster, que se llama Kero es mioooo y mi Spi tambiennnn mi tesoro! xD

**Nataly: **¡Muy buenas! Me ha hecho mucha gracia ese dicho jajaja nn, pero Eriol y Tomoyo son hermanastros uo! Jijiji, que mal se lo hare pasar a Eriol xD, es que me gusta mas que lo pases mal el que Tommy…¡no se porque¡¡muchos besos! Y gracias por el reviwe!

**Anais: **¡Linda! Ojala mi profesora de lengua te escuchara…ella me decia que era nula para escribir ¡chinchate joia profesora! xD tu reviwe me ha llegado al alma, en serio, y me alegro de que si estas depre te hagan reir, lo que quiero es que pases un buen rato leyendolo n.n, si quieres me agregaas al Messenger y hablamos ok, yo estoy aquí para lo que haga falta .O ¡eres mi lectora y te tengo que cuidar! Besos!

**Shami: **HOLAA! SHAMICHAN¡¡que tal este capitulo? No se porque pero no me convence…jum U.U, espero sopesarlo con el siguiente que sera mucho más interesante xD Y bueno Eriol esta algo perdido en sus propios sentimientosque lastima de niño xD ¡gracias por dejar reviwe! Te quiero!

* * *

**Bueno, aquí teneis otro capitulo más, espero que lo hayais disfrutado mucho, y solo me queda anunciar que para el siguiente capitulo, a petición vuestra ¡habra beso! Si señor, ya era hora ¡un beso en condiciones, no se como lo hare, pero habra beso.**

**Se despieden: **

Basi/Conciencia o .O


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de las Clamp (grr)

**Dedicado a: **Mi maestra, Kerube-chan ;D

**Capitulo 8.**

-En la final se enfrentaran con Eriol Hiraguizawa y Akane Kurihara.

-¿QUEEEEEE?

Tomoyo no salía de su asombro ¡Qué Eriol y Akane eran sus contrincantes en la semifinal¿Desde cuando¿Desde cuando ellos se habían apuntado al campeonato de tenis por parejas¿Cómo es que no los había visto antes? Durante toda aquella semana había estado jugando al tenis con su pareja ¡Y no los había visto en las listas¡No habían coincidido en ningún partido previo a la final! Y lo que menos entendía era el porque Eriol se había apuntado al tenis (y por parejas para colmo)¿Él no quería baloncesto y ajedrez¿Por qué tenis?

-"Es…como si se estuviera vengando…"- pensó.

Miro algo afligida a su compañero¿Qué haría ahora? De seguro que tanto el inglés como la rubia eran muy buenos, tanto como para estar en la final…sin embargo Soichiro tenía en su rostro una mirada de determinación que asustaba a más de uno, con él no iban a poder, se lo había propuesto desde que empezó la semana deportiva. Tenía que ganar, ser el mejor. Además…si quedaban los primeros en el campeonato de tenis, se prometió a sí mismo expresar sus sentimientos a la amatista. Aquella era la razón más importante de porque debía de ganar.

Se volvió a la chica.

-Parece que será un duro partido- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si….- La nívea estaba más que sorprendida con el chico ¿A caso el no estaba nervioso! Él estaba ahí con su imborrable sonrisa tranquila ¡Y ella echa un saco de pulgas! Vamos, se movía tanto y tan rápido que la gente pensaba que había dos chicas en vez de una (xD)- ¡Arima¿Qué vamos a hacer? Ellos dos seguro que son muy buenos, nos llevaran ventaja…en cambio yo…no quiero que por mi culpa perdamos este partido, se que es importante para ti…

-Daidouji, haremos lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora ¡jugar lo mejor posible! Y claro que es importante para mí, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, y bueno…si perdemos… ¡Entonces tendrás una cita conmigo como castigo!- bromeo el ojigris.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada por el comentario: jajajaja¡no creo que tener una cita contigo sea un castigo!

-¿A no?

Las amatistas de Tomoyo se abrieron al instante, había caído en la consecuencia de sus palabras ¡En que pensaba cuando dijo eso? No quería ser mal pensada, pero le pareció que el chico se le estaba insinuando con aquella pregunta. Un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de ella (más nerviosa aún…madre mía…xD), y las mejillas se le colorearon de un rojo muy llamativo.

-¿Ocurre algo Daidouji?- la voz de Arima sonaba cerca de su oído

-"¡No pienses mal Tomoyo¡Arima es un amigo!" No… nada, es…es solo que…la final me tiene preocupada, jeje…

-Ya te he dicho que no tienes porque preocuparte, si quieres esta tarde haremos un último entrenamiento, para prepararnos para la final, pero ha de ser muy leve- le contesto a la vez que se ponían en camino a los vestuarios para quitarse la ropa sudada del último partido- lo mejor es relajarse…

-Siempre tan tranquilo Arima

-¡Tomoyo!

-Sakura, chicos- la aludida se encontró de cara con sus compañeros de clase.

-Has estado fenomenal, los dos- dijo Rika- ¡jugáis como profesionales!

-¡Seguro que ganáis la final!

-¡Eso es!- exclamó un efusivo Yamasaki- ¿habéis escuchado a Chiharu no? Pues hacedle caso, porque me he apostado 1000 yenes (no tengo ni pajolera idea de cuanto es eso) por ustedes.

-No deberías apostar Takashi…-Tomoyo y Arima tenían una gotita en la cabeza, vaya si la gente confiaba en ellos como para apostar.

La morena se despidió de Soichiro, y junto con las chicas se fue al vestuario, necesitaba una buena ducha para quitarse ese cansancio que llevaba encima, y de paso, el estrés: no vemos esta tarde entonces Arima.

-vale, hasta luego- y con una reverencia, desapareció por el pasillo camino a los baños de chicos.

Una vez estaban las chicas a solas, claro está que ni Shaoran, ni Yamasaki podían entrar por mucho que ellos quisieran, Naoko comenzó a preguntarle a Tomoyo acerca de su pareja en el tenis.

-Es muy mono el chico ¿verdad Tomoyo?

La nívea, que se estaba duchando (con puerta y pestillo cerrado xD), escuchaba la voz de su amiga retumbar por todo el vestuario: bueno…ya me han dicho varias chicas del instituto que tengo mucha suerte de entablar conversación con él…pero francamente no se a que se refieren.

-¡Como que no sabes a que se refieren?- grito Naoko asombrada por la "inocencia" de Tomoyo.

-Claro que sabes a que se refieren querida Tomoyo- intervino Rika- lo que pasa es que no quieres hablar de ese tema.

La tenista cerró el grifo de la ducha y comenzó a enjabonarse la larga cabellera: Chicas…no me digáis que ustedes también vais a acosarme con preguntas sobre Arima…

-Bueno Tommy, sabes que nos llama la atención que te lleves tan bien con él.

-¡Sakura¡Es solo un amigo! Y espero que todas me creáis- la morena lo dijo con un tono tan serio que sus compañeras decidieron no preguntarle más a cerca de Soichiro Arima.

-¿Qué harás ahora que tu contrincante es tu propio hermano?

-Ah…es verdad, ni siquiera he visto a Eriol entre el público, y no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar con él…

-Ya sabes lo que es tener hermanos ¿No?- preguntó Naoko- yo tengo dos más pequeños… ¡Y son horribles! (yo también tengo dos más pequeños…bueno uno no tanto… ¡Y son mis dos gorilas! xD)

-¡Pues los mayores no creas que se salvan! Como eres la menor tienes que hacer lo que ellos manden ¡Como me gustaría aplastar al imbécil de Touya!

-Tampoco es fácil tener un hermano de la misma edad…yo suponía que sería de lo más divertido- comentó Tomoyo saliendo de la ducha (envuelta en una toalla ¬¬ jum…)- pero Eriol se lleva la mayor parte del día con el ceño fruncido y gruñendo… ¡es exasperante!

Rika dibujo una sonrisilla en su rostro.

-Pues dale mañana su merecido Tomoyo- animó Chiharu- ¡debes ganarle! A él y a esa Kurihara.

-¡Si!- gritó la aludida con la autoestima subida-, se enteraran de quien soy yo.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, la única que hablaba era Nakuru: la verdad estoy en un dilema- decía-, con tanta mascarita de la madurez… ¡Y ahora no se si decirle la verdad al chico que me gusta! Es que es tan serio… ¡Pero es que es tan guapo! Aunque no se si mí yo verdadera le gustara jeje…he pensado en tirarme a su cuello nada más que lo vea mañana…pero temo asustarlo, me acuerdo que en Londres hacía eso con los chicos y todos salían despavoridos… ¡Con lo guapa que soy! Bah! Ellos se pierden este cuerpazo, porque, que te crees Tomoyo¿Qué he conseguido este cuerpo yo solita? No, esta figura escultural esta conseguida a base de no comer dulces y mucho deporte ¡Si señor!...-la muchacha se llevo un puño a su pecho y cerro los ojos- ¡Por que yo lo valgo!- luego miro a sus acompañantes y una gota le recorrió la frente.

Solo ella había escuchado su propio monologo, Eriol y Tomoyo, sentado uno en frente de la otra, se mandaban miradas que si matasen, ambos ya estarían incinerados.

La castaña notó la tensión entre los dos chicos, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada, aunque mentalmente pensaba en el motivo por el que los dos níveos podían estar así de enfadados. Y debió de haber pasado algo muy grave para que Tomoyo estuviera enfadada con Eriol.

-Ya he acabado- anunció la pequeña- me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

-Espero que duermas bien- dijo el ojiazul con sorna- y buena suerte para mañana…

-La suerte- Tomoyo se volteo a verlo- puedes quedártela, no la vamos a necesitar- dicho esto, se fue camino a su cuarto.

Durante esa corta conversación entre los dos, Nakuru se había quedado, literalmente, con la boca abierta (tan abierta que la comida se le salió de ésta) y miró interrogante a Eriol.

-¿Qué pasa primo?

-Nada importante…

-¡Eriol! Ni tu padre ni Sonomi están en casa¡Yo soy vuestra tutora¡Exijo que me explique que pasas!

El chico miro sorprendido a su prima, cuando ella quería, si que se ponía seria, incluso daba miedo.

-Mañana hay una final de tenis…y la disputamos Daidouji y yo…

-Oh… ¿los dos en el mismo equipo?

-No

-Vaaaaayaaaa

-¿Vaya que?

-Nada, nada…jijiji, bueno primo, yo os deseo suerte a los dos, es una pena que no pueda ir a veros, porque tengo que trabajar ¡Qué gane el mejor!

-Ganaré yo…

* * *

Todo el instituto, y digo todo, se reunió en torno a la pista de tenis donde tenía lugar el encuentro, había pancartas de todo tipo que animaban a los participantes, y todo el público gritaba sus nombres¡Animo Tomoyo¡Soichiro eres el mejor¡Akane tu puedes¡Eriol quiero un hijo tuyo! (o.O)

-Bien chicos- el profesor Terada, arbitro del partido, se acercó al cuarteto para explicar las reglas- se jugaran tres sets, a 40 puntos cada uno, solo así conseguiréis llevarse el set y ganar ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron.

Los asistentes a ver el juego entre los cuatro jóvenes no se atrevían ni a respirar, el arbitro tiro una moneda al aire para ver quien de los dos equipos jugaba primero: cara serían Tomoyo y Soichiro, cruz, serían Akane y Eriol.

Cruz.

Akane y Eriol sacarían.

El peliazul empezó a votar la pelota contra la pista de tenis. Se podía notar claramente que el aire estaba cargado de tensión.

-"Concéntrate en la pelota Tomoyo ¡Debes de ganar!"- se repetía una y otra vez la chica.

Eriol alzó la pelota, y le dio un fuerte raquetazo. Tan rápida fue la bola, que ni la amatista ni su compañero le dieron tiempo a reaccionar.

-Punto para Hiraguizawa y Kurihara, sacan ellos de nuevo.

-"Mierda"- se quejó la nívea-"Tira demasiado fuerte, no me da tiempo a ver la pelota". Pudo ver como Eriol le lanzaba una mirada burlona. Apretó las mandíbulas ¡Por su orgullo que ella no iba a perder!

Otra vez comenzó a votar la pequeña bola amarilla, le iba a dar con todas sus fuerzas, y así lo hizo.

Pero esta vez, vio como Tomoyo iba en dirección a la pelota¡Por encima de mi cadáver! (uyy que trágicaa xD) no supo de donde sacó las fuerzas y las ganas, pero le dio a la bola, Akane, rápidamente se dirigió al objeto para golpearlo, y Soichiro respondió su ataque.

El público miraba de un lado a otro boquiabierto, extasiados con el juego de los participantes.

A veces hacían jugadas tan espectaculares que los vitoreaban.

-30 a 30 iguales, sacan Daidouji y Arima.

Con la muñequera el inglés se retiró el sudor de la frente, ni siquiera habían acabado el primer set, y estaban jugando a un ritmo cansino, tenía que admitir que su hermanastra no lo hacía mal, aunque no llegaba a compararse con él. (Que modesto ¬¬)

-40 a 30- anuncio Terada- si el equipo de Kurihara mete la bola se lleva el set.

-Tranquila Daidouji- le dijo el ojigris a su compañera- aún queda mucho partido por delante, no importa si ellos ganan.

Tomoyo no tuvo más remedio que asentir, le sabía mal estar perdiendo, y más aún contra Eriol.

Por desgracia para los dos morenos, Akane le dio con tanta presteza a la bola, que entro dentro de los límites establecidos del campo de tenis, llevándose así el set.

-Set para Hiraguizawa y Kurihara, descansad 5 minutos.

Ambas parejas se retiraron a sus respectivas bancas para tomar algo de bebidas energéticas y plátanos (ya sabéis tiene mucho fósforo y carbo-hidratos y es lo que comen los tenistas durante los partidos)

Tomoyo solo pensaba en una cosa:" tengo que dar lo mejor de mí misma, no puedo permitir que me pisoteen"  
-Estas tensa- susurró Soichiro- relájate, como ya te dije antes, queda mucho partido.

-Es que tu estas muy seguro de ti mismo- le reprochó

-Pues claro que tengo que estar seguro de mí mismo Daidouji¡Así guardo esperanzas para ganar!

La amatista le sonrió, su amigo era realmente tierno, y le subió los ánimos.

El segundo set iba a dar comienzo, esta vez sacarían Tomoyo y Soichiro. La pequeña platica que habían mantenido durante el descanso, había servido a la japonesa para relajarse.

En aquella segunda parte del juego, Tomoyo estaba imparable, de todos era la que más puntos metía para su equipo, Eriol, estaba algo contrariado por el cambio tan rápido de actitud de la chica ¿Porqué sería¡Si jugaba hasta con una sonrisa en el rostro!

Sakura, por su parte, no sabía a cual de los dos animar, ambos formaban parte de su familia, así que exclama¡Animo primos¡Sois los mejores!

-¿Es que no apoyas a Tomoyo?- replicó algo molesto el ambarino.

-Pero…los dos son primos míos Shao…me siento dividida- la esmeralda le contestó sin mirarlo a la cara. Le daba vergüenza, y no podía evitar que las mejillas se le colorearan, ya que recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos, unas horas antes del partido.

Flash Back

-Estoy deseando de ver el partido entre Tomoyo e Hiraguizawa- exclamaba una alegre Chiharu por el pasillo, acompañada de su novio y la castaña.

-¡El instituto esta dividido! Están los que apoyan a Daidouji y los que apoyan a su hermano, esos dos se han vuelto muy populares- decía Yamasaki- aunque yo prefiero que gane ella antes que él.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque aquí, el idiota de mi novio ha apostado dinero ¡No deberías haberlo hecho!

-P-pero Chiharu, si con el dinero que gane pienso invitarte a cenar- el chico se llevo las manos a la cara en forma de cruz para protegerse, pero lo que dijo hizo que la cara de demonio que tenía su novia cambiase a una de ojos brillantes.

-¿En seriooooo?

-Si…

-¡Que bien Chiharu que tienes a un chico que te invite a cenar!- Sakura estaba la mar de divertida con la conversación que mantenían sus dos amigos.

Estos se la quedaron mirando con una ceja arqueada, y fue el chico de ojos cerrados el que rompió el silencio: Pero si tú ya tienes a alguien que te invite a cenar, Sakura.

-¿Eh¿Yo?

-Claro¿Qué me dices de Shaoran Li? Esta claro que os lleváis a las mil maravillas

-Shaoran es mi amigo- lo cortó la pequeña Kinomoto algo incomoda.

-Pues se nota a leguas que tú le gustas

La trigueña abrió los ojos exageradamente, lo que acababa de decirle Yamasaki la impactó ¿Qué ella le gustaba a Shaoran? Noto como la cara entera se le ponía roja, aquello no podía ser…

-¡TAKASHI¡Te han dicho alguna vez lo guapo que estas callado?- Chiharu estaba que echaba chispas, por culpa del bocaza de su novio, Li ahora tenía un grave problema.

Y hablando del rey de Roma que por la puerta asoma, el castaño se dirigió hacia ellos, con una gota en la cabeza al ver a la chica de trenzas estrangular a su compañero…una practica común entre ellos.

-Hola a los dos- saludo, y luego volviéndose a la cerezo- Hola Sakura.

La aludida se volvió, más que nada por que en aquellos momentos no sabía lo que hacía, aquella noticia, sin duda alguna la aturdió, buscó con sus hermosos ojos al autor de aquella voz que tan dulcemente pronunciaba su nombre, para encontrarse con los ojos ambarinos de su amigo Li.

Si de por si ya estaba roja, ahora lo estaba más, y agachando la vista, dijo muy bajito: hola…

Fin Flash Back

Durante esa mañana no había hablado mucho con él, le costaba trabajo mirarlo a la cara ¿Qué él la amaba? Pero…jamás lo hubiera pensado…ella no lo sabía, no se había dado cuenta. De todas formas, no sabía si eso era verdad…tal vez era un rumor, si era cierto que Shaoran la trataba de manera especial, como le dijo una vez su prima, pero pensaba que la trataba así debido a la profunda amistad que se tenían.

Aún así debía actuar como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-"Me duele…el corazón"- pensaba con la mirada perdida- "¿Por qué?

Sentía la presencia del joven a sus espaldas, su perfume, su respiración en la nuca… ¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba tan nerviosa siendo su Shaoran el que estaba detrás de ella… ¿su Shaoran?

-¡Han empatado!- el grito de Naoko la saco de su dilema moral, Tomoyo y Soichiro consiguieron el segundo set, llegando así a un empate.

El público aplaudió fervientemente la actuación de la pareja, al parecer habían jugado excepcionalmente bien, y Sakura…se lo había perdido pensando en cierto amigo suyo, aunque no por ello empezó a vitorear a su prima¡¡Bien hecho Tomoyo!

La amatista y el ojigris chocaron las manos¡Tenías razón Arima¡Hemos logrado empatar el partido!

-Has jugado muy bien Daidouji

-Los dos, esto es un trabajo de dos- Tomoyo estaba eufórica, había salido tan decidida en el segundo tiempo gracias a los apoyos de su compañero, que consiguió así llevarse el set.

Cierto ojiazul se encontraba viendo la escena que protagonizaba su hermanastra y su novio: entran ganas de vomitar…

-Eriol ¿te pasa algo, estas muy serio…

-No es nada Akane- el chico miro decidido a su compañera- tenemos que ganar, cueste lo que cueste.

-Si…- Akane aún estaba algo sorprendida por lo bien que habían jugado sus contrincantes, desde que supo que ellos dos eran los otros semifinalistas, pensó que sería de lo más fácil ganarles, pero se equivocaba. Apretó el mango de la raqueta hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos ¡Tenía que ganar por ella¡Tenía que demostrarle a Eriol que ella era mucho mejor que la enana de su hermana!

De nuevo hubo un descanso de 5 minutos, el tercer set seria el definitivo, el que daría la victoria a uno de ambos equipos. Debían de dar lo mejor de ellos.

Tomoyo cogió una toalla de su mochila y se quito la capa de sudor que tenía por toda la cara, el segundo set acabo prácticamente con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró a todos los asistentes al partido, encontrándose con las sonrisas de Sakura, Shaoran y los demás. Los saludo con la mano.

Sin duda alguna, los gritos de apoyo de sus compañeros le ayudaban muchísimo. Siguió paseando su vista amatista por el público, jamás pensó que iba asistir tanta gente para verlos jugar…claro que también estaba el morbo de los rumores entre ella y su compañero.

En esos momento se llevaba a la boca un poco de agua, y por poco no se atraganta con ella, ya que fue cuando vio, entre todo el público, al mismo hombre del otro día, con su misma gabardina y las gafas de sol… ¿Qué hacía allí? La primera vez que lo vio pensaba que era un transeúnte que en aquellos momentos pasaba por el instituto, pero de nuevo estaba detrás de la verja, viendo su partido.

Sintió malas vibraciones.

-Vamos- Soichiro la llamaba, el tercer set empezó.

El joven sabía que Tomoyo dio la mayor parte de sus energías en el segundo set, por lo que no estaba al cien por cien, esta vez debía de ser él el que hiciera lo imposible por ganar. Había mucho en juego.

Terada empezó a contar los puntos que los jóvenes metían en el campo contrario: 15-0; 15-15; 30-15…

Ahora más que nunca, la tensión era palpable por todos…incluso por Sakura. Eriol sabía que Tomoyo no podía aguantar mucho más, y eso era un factor a su favor, así que se empeñaba en mandar todas las bolas a la parte de la amatista, aunque Soichiro se lo impedía.

30-30; 30-40; 40-40…

-¡40-40! El que meta la bola se lleva punto y gana el set, con ello, se proclama vencedor del torneo de tenis. Arima, te toca sacar- anunció el profesor.

-"Solo queda un punto…"- a Tomoyo la dominaban los nervios, con ese saque que iba a efectuar su compañero, daría por finalizado el partido. Los nervios la dominaban, y las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Soichiro pegó fuertemente a la pelota: "¡Tenemos que ganar!"

La pelota tomo una trayectoria rápida, aunque se encontró con la raqueta de Eriol, él no iba a dejarse ganar, el partido iba a ser suyo, se vengaría de su hermana. Con ese pensamiento que provocaba en él furia, golpeó al objeto a la vez que de su garganta salía un grito: Ahh!- le había dado tan fuete que tuvo que gritar (eso lo hacen los tenistas xD)

Tomoyo abrió los ojos de la impresión ¡la pelota se dirigía a mitad del campo y no había nadie ahí¡Arima no llegaba! Era ella la que estaba más cerca, sin pensarlo, empezó a correr en dirección a la bola: "¡No podemos perder!" Aquella frase de agonía se repetía en su mente una y otra vez: "¡No, no, no!"

Tuvo que saltar para poder llegar a darle con la raqueta, aunque no con mucha fuerza, estaba cansada, y aquel salto requirió la poca fuerza que le quedaba en su pequeño cuerpo. Arima, Eriol y Akane quedaron estupefactos por al jugada de la amatista, el público también.

¡Le consiguió dar a la bola¡Iba en dirección al otro campo!

Sin embargo, al volver a caer al suelo, el tobillo derecho no lo hizo en buena posición, soltó la raqueta y se llevó ambas manos al lugar dañado, le dolía, le dolía mucho, aunque nadie pareció percatarse del estado de Tomoyo, ya que estaban pendientes de la pelota. (-- uh…) todos menos él.

Akane vio entre lo asombrada y lo enfadada como Eriol abandonaba su lugar en el campo, saltaba la red y se dirigía a la pequeña japonesa, que en aquellos momentos se encontraba con ambas manos en su tobillo y lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Eriol!

Pom.

La pelota entro en el lugar que debía estar su compañero, perdiendo así el punto y el partido.

Aún así, no hubo aplausos, ni pitido final.

Todos miraban en dirección a la pareja de níveos.

-¡Tomoyo!

-Eri…Eriol…

-¿Qué te pasa? Tomoyo ¿te has hecho daño?- el inglés si vio como el tobillo de la amatista tocaba el suelo después de aquel salto en no muy buena posición, y corriendo fue a su lado.

-Me duele…creo que me lo he lastimado…

Se sentía culpable, si él no le hubiera dado tan fuerte a la pelota, ahora ella no estaría así, si no fuera tan orgulloso, ahora ella no tendría el tobillo lastimado.

-¡Tomoyo!- Sakura gritaba su nombre angustiadamente detrás de la valla que separaba el campo de juego con el público.

El profesor Terada se acercó rápidamente a la pareja, lo mismo hicieron Arima y Kurihara: Daidouji, déjame verte el tobillo

La joven chilló cuando el profesor presiono un poco la parte que le dolía.

-Creo que te has roto el tobillo…

-¡Qué?- gritó Eriol.

Arima estaba contrariado, tan centrado en el partido que no se dio cuanta del estado de su compañera: Tomoyo…lo siento…no me di cuenta…

Pero ella no escuchaba, le dolía demasiado todo el cuerpo como para escuchar a gente de su alrededor. Más lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

De un momento a otro se desmayaría.

-Daidouji vamos, te llevaremos al hospital, iremos en mi coche- Terada estaba realmente preocupado por el tobillo de la joven, él era el tutor, el profesor, se sentía el responsable de sus alumnos. Estaba dispuesto a alzarla en brazos, pero una mano se lo impidió.

-Yo voy con ella- Eriol, decidido, levanto a Tomoyo del suelo, y siguió al profesor camino del coche.

El partido fue olvidado por todos los presentes, que vieron como el peliazul llevaba en brazos a una llorosa nívea.

-Tomoyo…-Sakura se acercó a sus primos con un semblante de clara preocupación.

-No pasa nada Sakura…-decía débilmente la ciruelo- ahora voy al hospital…Eriol me acompaña.

La cerezo vio como el profesor y Eriol montaban a Tomoyo con sumo cuidado en el asiento del copiloto y a toda prisa desaparecían por la esquina de la calle.

* * *

-Ha tenido suerte- le decía la doctora a Terada- solo ha sufrido una luxación en la articulación, nada grave- y señalo en la radiografía la parte dañada- lo que le ha pasado es que las diáfisis de los huesos que formaban la articulación se han separado, se han salido de su sitio…- viendo que el profesor la iba a interrumpir añadió- no se preocupe, no va ha entrar en el quirófano ni nada de eso, manualmente le hemos vuelto a colocar los huesos en su sitio, aunque eso si, el tobillo lo tiene vendado y necesitara reposo.

El joven profesor asentía a cada explicación que la médica le proporcionaba sobre el estado de su alumna: Por favor, tiene que rellenar unos datos en el servicio de admisión.

-Esta bien- Terada bajo a recepción a rellenar el formulario, mientras Eriol se quedaba en la habitación con la paciente.

El chico se encontraba mirando por la ventana, no se dejaba de reprochar su actitud con Tomoyo. Pero ahora no se podía hacer nada, se había roto una parte del pie ¿Qué dirían sus padres¿Y Nakuru?

Pero lo que más le preocupaba en aquellos momentos era el estado de la joven que se encontraba a su espalda, dormida sobre la cama.

Su mirada índiga observó el feo estado del pie. Lo tenía morado e hinchado: Tomoyo…-susurró- discúlpame…

Pero no hubo respuesta. La nívea estaba tan cansada que en cuanto le pusieron la venda se quedo dormida en la cama.

Se acercó a la parte superior de esta y se sentó en una silla, observando el rostro de la chica.

Tan solo se escuchaba en la habitación el tic-tac de un reloj y la suave respiración de Tomoyo. Eriol le paso un paño húmedo por la frente y le limpió la suciedad causada por el sudor.

El sentido de culpabilidad pesaba en él ¿Cómo haría para que Tomoyo lo perdonase? Se acercó un poco más al rostro de la joven dormida y fue entonces cuando, a pesar de estar sudada, olió el dulce aroma a flores que desprendía.

Un repentino nerviosismo se apoderó de él ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Respiraba con más dificultad y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Sin proponérselo, a su mente le llegó el recuerdo de la noche de la fiesta, en la que la chica se emborracho y…y…recordó la suave textura de sus labios sobre la comisura de los suyos.

Se volvió a acercar más aún a ella.

¿Qué estaba haciendo! Una parte de él imploraba que parase, pero la otra se sentía embriagado por el olor de Tomoyo. Observo el pálido rostro de la joven, con sus largas pestañas y supo entonces que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Acortando la distancia entre ellos con miedo, la beso.

* * *

-¡Nakuru¡Nakuru!

-¿Eh?

-Estas en las nubes mujer, tienes que llevar este pedido a la mesa 18, están esperando- decía algo enfadado el jefe del restaurante a la inglesa.

-Ya voy…- no sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que algo malo había pasado-Aquí tienes sus bebidas, disfrutadlas.

Volvió a la barra del restaurante aun con el semblante de preocupación: "Creo que llamare a Eriol al móvil"- se dijo.

-Na…Nakuru ¿te pasa algo?

-Touya, no, no es nada… "mascara de la madurez en acción xD"

-Tu rostro me dice todo lo contrario- reprocho el joven. Por aquel comentario la chica sonrió agradecida, su compañero de trabajo era muy bueno con ella…aunque no la conocía realmente.

-oh!...gracias por preocuparte, pero no es nada, quizás llame a mi primo para saber como le va el partido de tenis.

-Cierto, ahora están en la semana deportiva- comentó el trigueño a la vez que daba el cambio a un cliente.

Ambos se quedaron callados, y al mayor de los Kinomoto aquel silencio lo mataba por dentro, se sentía verdaderamente nervioso con la presencia de ella cerca.

Y él sabía el porque…no era un niño confuso ni nada de eso, sabía que Nakuru le atraía en todos los sentidos y eso le preocupaba ya que al parecer, la joven no daba muestras de sentir lo mismo por él, al contrario de otras chicas que le querían, ella no se sonrojaba, ni tartamudeaba, sino que era él quien tenía los síntomas claro del amor.

Tan distraído estaba que no se dio cuenta de que una pareja le pedía la cuenta de su mesa.

-¡Touya¡Ahora el distraído eres tú!- soltó Nakuru divertida. Y como vio que el chico se le quedaba mirando sin saber de que le hablaba, tuvo que acercarse a la caja y ser ella misma quien cobrase el pedido a la joven pareja que esperaba.

Apartó un poco al muchacho del mostrador, y tecleo la clave de acceso en la maquina registradora con una mano, ya que el espacio era extremadamente estrecho para dos personas.

-Aquí tienen el cambio, gracias por su visita- y con una torpe reverencia despidió a los clientes- ¡Ves como no era tan difícil!- exclamaba a la vez que se volvía al castaño. Pero no tenía ni idea de que estuviera tan cerca de él, así que la postura en la que quedaron era algo más que incomoda: Touya con la espalda totalmente pegada a la pared, intentando por todos los medios alejarse de Nakuru, cosa que le era imposible debido al diminuto espacio, miraba con cierto tono rosado en las mejillas para otro lado, a la espera de que la chica se quitase de ahí. La joven Akizuki, sin embargo, estaba realmente confundida, a parte de la cercanía con el chico, su corazón iba latiendo más deprisa de lo normal, Touya le gustaba, si…pero… ¿nada más? Ella siempre decía que había un abismo entre el gustar y el estar enamorada de alguien.

-Lo siento…-susurró algo cohibida, y lo más rápido que pudo se apartó del chico, no contó sin embargo, con que la falda se le enganchó en un clavo salido del mostrador, por lo que pudo pasar una pierna, pero no la otra- ¡Por todos los Kamis!- se quejaba a la vez que intentaba tirar de la falda con ambas manos.

Al escucharla, Touya dirigió su mirada al frente, y fue entonces cuando sintió que los 6 litros de sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaban en sus mejillas ¡Si antes estaba incomodo ahora lo estaba mas!

¡Nakuru paso una pierna¡Pero no la otra! y se encontró con que él tenía su pierna derecha ¡Entre las de ellas! La chica pareció no darse cuenta de la nueva postura que adquirieron, y sus demás compañeros tampoco…cosa que agradeció en silencio.

Empezó a hacer mucho calor, y las manos le sudaban. Se dio cuenta de que la respiración le era irregular. Intentó llamar a su compañera, pero ninguna palabra quería salir de su boca.

¡Mierda!

¡Lo único que le faltaba!

¡Se estaba excitando¿¡Que iba a hacer ahora¡¡Ella podía darse cuenta PERFECTAMENTE!

-"¡Quiero desapareceerrr!"- gimoteaba para sí mismo. Él no tenía control sobre "esa" parte de su cuerpo ¡Qué demonios podía hacer?- "¡Tierra trágame, tierra trágame, tierra trágame!"

-¡Por fin!- oyó decir a Nakuru- ¡Menos mal que no se ha roto ni nada de eso! Jeje- Apartando la pierna que le quedaba, cogió una bandeja y se dispuso a limpiar las mesas vacías. Se alejó de él como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Touya estaba pasmado.

Con los ojos como platos, él echo un hervidero… ¡y ella ni se dio cuenta¡Sus piernas estaban temblando de lo nervioso que se encontraba!

-Kinomoto- lo llamó un compañero suyo- Estas pálido ¿te encuentras bien?

El aludido volvió al que le hablaba lentamente la cabeza: s-si…muy….bien…

-¿Seguro? Estas sangrando por la nariz

-¡Queee?- vaya…encima ahora era un pervertido…

-¡Touya!- lo llamó Nakuru con un tono de preocupación en la voz- me llamó el profesor de Tomoyo y Eriol ¡Están en el hospital!

-¿En el hospital?

-Si, tengo que ir inmediatamente, por favor dile al encargado que me ha surgido un problema.

-¡Espera¡Voy contigo! He venido en la moto, llegaremos antes.

La joven se le quedo mirando, era muy bueno con ella…:"Puede que Touya Kinomoto no solo me guste…"-pensó- "Menudo problema…"

* * *

-¡De verdad te digo que estoy bien!- exclamó por sexta veces una exasperada amatista.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Ya ni me duele! Me han dado analgésicos, profesor.

-¿Y no quieres que llamemos a tus padres?

-¡Por nada del mundo¡Están en su luna de miel¡¡No quiero que vuelvan por que me haya doblado el tobillo!

Terada miro a su joven alumna, estaba tan decidida que no pudo negarse a su petición: esta bien…Daidouji, esta misma tarde te darán el alta, pero debes de reposar.

La chica asintió.

-¡Tomoyo!- una preocupada Sakura hizo su aparición y el profesor se marchó para dar privacidad- ¿Cómo estas prima¿Te duele?

-¡Para nada!- Se levanto la manga del pijama del hospital y señalando su bíceps dijo- ¡Si soy de hierro!

-jajaja, pero no sabes lo preocupada que nos has tenido, Shao…Shaoran y los demás están en la sala de espera, solo me han dejado entrar a mi porque soy familiar tuyo.

-¿También están aquí los chicos?

-Ya ves, es que…verte tirada en la pista de tenis¡¡¡nos diste un gran susto Tommy!

-Pero ya paso Sakurita- Tomoyo sonrió agradecida a su prima- ¿y Eriol?- se atrevió a preguntar

-¿No estaba contigo?

-No…cuando me desperté estaba sola

-Pues ha sido el quien te ha acompañado…tal vez haya ido a avisar a Nakuru a Touya o Yukito…

-Espero que no haya ido a llamar a mis padres…por nada del mundo quiero que se enteren…-y es que Tomoyo se imagino la reacción de su madre¡¿QUE MI NIÑA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL, seguro que tomaría un avión privado (xD) para llegar lo antes posible a Japón…en algunas cosas su madre exageraba, pero la quería mucho- sabes Sakura…la doctora dice que repose…pero ya estoy cansada de estar aquí, quiero salir…pronto llegara la navidad y yo aún no tengo los regalos comprados…¿me acompañas?

-¿ein¡¡Pero que dices loca! Estas convaleciente

-¡Estoy perfectamente! Además…- la nívea se quedo callada- necesito contarte algo…

La menor de los Kinomoto se quedo mirando asombrada a su prima, se había puesto seria…eso quería decir que algo extraño le había pasado…de todas formas, ella también tenía mucho de que hablar con Tomoyo, necesitaba su ayuda…estaba confusa.

-Entonces… ¿te vas a fugar del hospital?

-Nos vamos a fugar del hospital- corrigió al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama- ni que fuera una abuela, sal a la puerta y vigila Saku

A la aludida le recorrió una gota por la frente…ni que estuvieran en una película o fueran presas fugitivas…

En menos que canta un gallo, Tomoyo se vistió con un chándal limpio que Terada le había llevado, una simple luxación no iba a acabar con ella (esta loca…como una cabra)

-Ya estoy

-¿estas segura Tomoyo?

-No hay que preocuparse Sakura, he dejado una nota, diciendo que llevo el móvil, que me llamen si hace falta ajajaja

-"¡Que temeraria eres prima!"

Dando esquinazo a sus compañeros y al profesor, las chicas salieron sin dificultad del hospital, a pesar de que la pequeña nívea llevaba muletas. Así, se pusieron en marcha al centro comercial más cercano.

* * *

-Ah…ah…mi vida…se…me…va…

-Nakuru…tranquila…han dejado una nota…-trataba el joven Tsukishiro hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Cómo han sido capaces?- otro que estaba igual de enfadado que la inglesa era el profesor de las jóvenes- ¡Delante de mis narices¡Se han ido delante de mis narices!

-¡Sakura¡Monstruo feo¡¡Ya vera cuando la pille!

-Que…pensara…mis…tíos…me…falta…el…aire…

-Señorita…-la enfermera se acerco a Nakuru- ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Por qué no la llamamos? Ha dicho que lleva el móvil encima- sugirió el peligris.

Al momento Nakuru y Touya se volvieron a la nota que dejo la morena, marcando el número que dejo para localizarla

-¿TOMOYO!- pronuncio la chica cuando se escucho la voz de esta al otro lado- ¿Dónde estas¿Estas bien¿Sakura esta contigo?

-_Estoy en un centro comercial, estoy perfectamente bien y si, Sakura esta conmigo_

-¡MONSTRO TONTO¡¡ES QUE ESTABAS PENSADO!

-_Primo, no te enfades con ella, fui yo quien la convenció para que nos fuésemos de allí, es todo culpa mía, no te enfades con Sakura_

-Pero…

-_No tenéis porque preocuparse, os lo digo en serio, no pasa nada, Sakura me ha acompañado para comprar los regalos de navidad, estaremos en casa antes de que se haga de noche, sentimos que se os hayáis preocupado, pero estamos bien_

Touya, resentido, le pasó el móvil a Nakuru¿Tommy?

-_Prima Nakuru, te dejo¡estamos de compras!_

Tomoyo cortó la llamada.

-En fin…supongo que nos hemos preocupado para nada…-termino por decir el profesor de las chicas- ¡Pero bueno¡El campeonato sigue! Me llevaré al resto de los chicos al instituto. Les pido disculpas- y con una reverencia, se marcho.

-Estas chicas son horribles…

-Touya, son adolescentes… ¡Seguro que tu también has hecho alguna locura cuando eras pequeño!

-¡Y no sabes cuantas Nakuru!- exclamó Yukito

* * *

-¡Solucionado!- exclamó Tomoyo victoriosa- Sakura no habrá…Sakura ¿te pasa algo?- la amatista vio como su prima tenía dos cascadas de lagrimas bajo los ojos.

-Touya…esta muy enfadado ¡me reñirá! Buaaaa

-¡Oh no¡¡Claro que no! Yo le dije que te convencí, que es culpa mía, no te preocupes Saku, es más, si tu hermano te llega a reñir- Tomoyo se crujió los huesos de las manos y una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo su rostro- jejeje, déjamelo a mí.

-…-Sakura comenzó a preocuparse por su hermano…ya sabía que Tomoyo enfadada era el ser humano más peligroso de la tierra.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a ver tienda tras tienda (que eso es lo que voy a hacer yo esta tarde ijijijiji xD) pensando en los regalos para navidades: tengo una idea de que es lo que te voy a regalar a ti, a Shao, a tu hermano, a Yukito y a mis padres…pero aún me quedan los regalos de Nakuru, el tío Fujitaka y Eriol…el de este último es el peor…-decía la chica Daidouji mientras miraba ropa para regalar a la inglesa.

-Pues yo ya tengo todos los regalos…menos…-la castaña enrojeció fuertemente.

-¿Siiii?

-Menos…el de…Shaoran

-¿no sabes que regalarle? Eso es raro en ti, Sakura, todos los años sabías que le ibas a comprar… ¿Qué tiene de distinto este?

Sakura, avergonzada, miro hacia el suelo: De eso quería hablarte…

-¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.

-Si…es que…esta misma mañana, antes de que comenzara el partido de tenis…Chiharu, Yamazaki y yo íbamos por los pasillos del instituto…pero es que…me dijeron algo muy extraño…

-¿Algo a cerca de Li?

Sakura movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

-Si es algo que proviene de él, no creo que sea malo…

-Me…me dijeron que yo…a él…- Sakura no podía continuar, pero Tomoyo sabía de que hablaba.

-"Ya se ha enterado…supongo que vera a Shaoran con otros ojos… ¿Qué harás ahora Sakura?"- se dijo a sí misma.

-Estoy echa un lío…se supone que éramos amigos ¿no?

-Sakura, no te preocupes, pero lo primero que debes hacer es preguntarle a este que esta aquí- y señalo su pecho, indicando el corazón- qué es lo que realmente sientes por el joven Shaoran…. ¿no crees que sería muy triste que por un tonta confusión os dejaseis de hablar?

-¡Yo no quiero eso!

-Pues piénsatelo, y habla con él…me gustaría ayudarte…pero no creo que pueda hacer nada, esto es algo que debes solucionar tu… ¿No crees?

Entraron en una tienda de regalos, que por lo visto era nueva¡Oh! Mira Tomoyo ¡ositos!

-Si, te encantan los ositos…pero lo siento, mi regalo no es ese precisamente jejeje- Daidouji dejo a una ilusionada Sakura mirar la sección de los osos, mientras ella se iba a ver algún libro sobre historia o algo relacionado con la arqueología que pudiese regalar a su tío.

-¿Sabes lo que dicen de estos ositos?- le preguntó la dependienta a Sakura. La trigueña tenía en la mano una caja con los complementos necesarios para fabricarte un osito de peluche.

-No…

-Dicen que, si haces un osito de felpa tú misma pensando en tu persona especial, y luego se lo das a esa persona amada, esta te corresponderá ¿a que es una bonita historia?

Sakura sonrió dulcemente, mirando la caja con una tela en tonos verdes para fabricar el muñeco…

_Pero si tú ya tienes a alguien que te invite a cenar, Sakura_

_Shaoran es mi amigo_

_Pues se nota a leguas que tú le gustas._

_Eres especial para Li, Sakura_

_La persona amada te corresponderá_

_Tu llevaras la cinta de color verde…el verde es mi color favorito Sakura._

_La persona…amada…_

Todas esas frases se le agolparon en la cabeza a Sakura y finalmente un único pensamiento predomino en la mente de la esmeralda

_Shaoran_

-"uff…esto es más difícil de llevar de lo que esperaba"

-¡Sakura¿Has encontrado algo?

La chica dejo en su lugar la caja del osito, y fue al encuentro de su prima: para nada…

-¡Pues vayamos a la siguiente tienda!

Sin embargo Sakura se paró en la puerta y antes de salir, le murmuro a la dependienta¿puedes guardarme el osito de tela verde? Vendré mañana a por él, se lo prometo

-Claro que si, no hay problema- le respondió divertida la mujer.

-Sakura, he comprado en esta ultima tienda el regalo de tu padre, de verdad espero que le guste, es un maletín de piel para el trabajo (OJO PIEL DE VACA; QUE ES LO NORMAL; ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LAS PENDRAS QUE UTILIZAN LAS PIELES DE ZORRITOS; SERPIENTES ETC ¡ESO ES UNA SALVAJADA!) y este libro del antiguo Egipto…

-¡Seguro que le gusta! Siempre das en la diana con los regalos Tomoyo

-Mira, una tienda de animales¿entramos?

-vale

Las dos estudiantes comenzaron a ver las vitrinas con los animalillos dentro, unos jugando, otros durmiendo (personalmente odio las tiendas de animales…soy muy sensible y siempre que entro en una salgo llorando…): oh!- Tomoyo se paró en una que especialmente le llamó la atención- ¡que gatito más lindo!

-¿El negro?

-Si, me gusta…¡ah¡¡Ya tengo el regalo de mi hermano!

-¿Piensas regalarle ese gato?

-¡Si¡Estoy segura de que le encantara¡Es una monada!

-¿Tu hermano o el gato?

-¡El gato, Sakura, el gato!

-¿Y donde lo vas a esconder?

-Pues…-inmediatamente volteo la mirada para que coincidiese con la de su prima.

-¡En mi casa?

Tomoyo asintió efusivamente.

-¿Con Kero?

Tomoyo volvió a asentir

-No se yo si Kero estará muy conforme…aunque el ya es un gato, no un gatito…pero es muy celoso…no veas las caras que le pone a Shaoran cuando va a mi casa…

-Es que no se me ocurre otro lugar…

-¡No te preocupes yo me haré cargo del gatito hasta entonces!

-¡De verdad¡Gracias Sakura!

-Tomoyo…me acabo de acordar… ¿no tenías algo que contarme?

La aludida cambio su sonriente rostro por uno de preocupación.

* * *

-Vaya…-se dijo a sí misma Nakuru- vale que haya dejado una nota…pero no te dejas de preocupar…menos mal que todo se quedo en un susto…

La chica había vuelto a la mansión, ya que pidió permiso en el trabajo para estar en casa cuando la "convaleciente" llegase. Touya y Yukito se marcharon a casa de este primero a esperara a la esmeralda.

-¡Se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine!- dijo el castaño al despedirse de la inglesa, y es que no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en el hospital y eso que la pequeña Tomoyo le había dicho que había sido culpa suya y no de Sakura.

-"Touya no tiene remedio…es un chico serio"- detuvo su caminata al caer en la cuenta de ese pensamiento- "un chico serio… ¿me pregunto si cuando sepa realmente como soy…le gustare¡Vamos Nakuru¡Ni siquiera sabes si le gustas en tu faceta de chica madura! Esto es mas grave de lo que pensaba…yo solita me lo he buscado…"- busco en el bolso las llaves de la cancela de la mansión que ya se veía por la esquina de la calle- "Me pregunto como acabará todo esto…"

Tan centrada iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la persona parada frente a la valla de la gran casa.

-Disculpe- oyó una voz grave, como de ultra tumba- ¿Vives aquí?

La chica se volvió a aquella voz, y cuando vio al dueño los pelos, literalmente, se le pusieron de punta. El hombre en cuestión, más alto incluso que Touya, llevaba puesto una gabardina negra y unas gafas oscuras, el viento revoloteaba su pelo liso y oscuro.

-S-si… ¿Qué quiere?

El individuo metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de la gabardina, haciendo que Nakuru retrocediese, pero para su tranquilidad, saco un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor: "Uff…"-pensó la castaña- "Pensé que iba a sacar otra cosa…"

-¿Vive contigo algún Daidouji?

Nakuru entre cerró los ojos, aquel tipo no le inspiraba confianza¿a que venían esas preguntas?

-¿Vive contigo algún Daidouji?- volvió a repetir.

-Pues si¿algún problema?- le plantó cara al extraño, aunque en su interior era un mar de nervios.

El hombre rió guturalmente: Para nada, soy un viejo amigo de la familia…

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó la joven, pero para su sorpresa vio como él daba media vuelta y se dirigía a un coche aparcado en la acera de enfrente, se montó en el, pero, antes de arrancar, volvió la cara hacia una mas que confundida Nakuru y se quitó las gafas, dejando ver unos afilados y profundo ojos color verde aceituna. El extraño dibujo una misteriosa sonrisa, arrancó y se marcho.

La castaña se había quedado en el sitio, prácticamente ni pestañeo ¿Quién era ese hombre¿Qué tenía que ver con las Daidouji? Tenía pinta de ser peligroso, eso estaba más que claro…pero…pero…: "¡Pero que tío mas guapo¡No me importaría verlo otra vez por aquí!"- pensó la chica con un rubor en las mejillas. (No tiene remedio)

Feliz por haber hablado con extraño tan atractivo, entro en la mansión decidida a darse una buena ducha y quitarse el cansancio y el estrés de encima: Creo que ya se con quien voy a soñar esta noche jujujuju…-iba murmurando por los pasillos. Sin embargo se detuvo al llegar a la altura de la habitación de su primo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, pero no había luz en la habitación. Asomó la cabeza al interior de esta, para ver si había alguien, y así fue.

De nuevo con las cortinas echadas como si no quisiera saber nada del mundo que lo rodeaba encontró a Eriol sentado en su escritorio con la cara tapada por las manos.

-Eriol…-susurró preocupada- Eriol ¿Qué te pasa¿Porque estas así?- corriendo fue a su lado, y puso sus manos en los hombros del chico. Al ver que no respondía lo zarandeó suavemente.

-No puedo creer que lo haya echo…no puedo creer que lo haya echo…-murmuraba el chico una y otra vez

-Eriol… ¿hacer que¿Qué has hecho? Por favor déjame ayudarte, soy tu prima…

El chico levanto su rostro, y fue entonces cuando la chica noto que había estado llorando… ¿llorando su primo¡¡Era la primera vez que lo veía así¿Qué le podía pasar¿Qué había echo para que estuviese en ese estado?

-Ya no…no puedo dar marcha atrás Nakuru…en el fondo yo…

* * *

-¡Qué¡¡Estas segura!

-No del todo…ya te digo que esa es la impresión que tengo…- Tomoyo se llevó una vez más los dedos a sus labios

-Pero… ¿Tienes idea de quien ha podido ser?

-Pues no…cualquiera podría haber entrado, la habitación estaba abierta…no lo se Sakura estoy muy confusa.

-¡Yo también lo estaría si tengo la sospecha de que me han besado!

-Estaba dormida…pero…sentía una suave presión en los labios…y el aroma de alguien…ya no se ni que pensar…

-Pensemos prima, pensemos… ¿Quiénes te acompañaron al hospital? El profesor Terada y Eriol…- Sakura miro con ojos inquisitivos a la morena.

-¡Crees que fue uno de los dos?- exclamó alterada- ¡Por favor Sakura! Creo que ves muchas telenovelas.

-Solo hay dos opciones, o fue uno de ellos dos…o lo has soñado.

Tomoyo se resigno: supongo que la segunda opción, es la más lógica¡el profesor Terada esta casado por favor!…no pensemos en el…y ¡Eriol es mi hermano¡Así que lo he soñado!- se convenció a sí misma la amatista.

-"Eriol es tu hermano…"- pensaba la trigueña- "…pero no de sangre…"

**Continuara**

HOLAAAAAAAAA ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo…pues ahora mismo con la autoestima por los suelos…-.-, en fin….que le vamos a hacer…¡espero que os haya gustado este capitulo en todos los sentidos! Ya sabéis que quiero esforzarme al máximo, este fic esta teniendo muy buena acogida (y eso que lo escribí cuando estaba aburrida y sin ganas xD) y quiero dar lo mejor de mi misma por ustedes

Deciros que para que os hagáis una idea de cómo es el hombre misterioso a lo matrix pues es **Reiji Arima**, el padre de Soichiro Arima de Karekano¡¡es mi personaje favorito! Muy simpático xD

Creo que este es el capitulo en el que más he puesto de otras parejas, de Nakuru y Touya y de Sakura y Shaoran….aunque ahora que lo pienso…Shao no ha salido mucho…xD, más bien era ver los sentimientos de la esmeralda xD

Recomendaciones:

FICS:

-**El liston rojo**: es un E&T como la copa de un pino, Eriol es HERMOSO y Tomoyo una tia con suerte, además la autora, Sakura-Tinuviel,ha subido varios fics E&T ¡Leedlos porque merece la pena!

-**Simplemente…¿Amigos?**, es el nuevo fic de Daulaci…(creo que se escribe asi xD) ¡hay dios esta entre las mejores autoras! Ya me lei el otro que tiene de E&T que es una maravilla y cuando vi este en ff casi me quedo sin aire xD

PELICULAS:

-**La edad de hielo 2** ¡que divertida! Fui a verla con mi hermano…¡y casi me meo de la risa! La mejor la ardilla, sin ninguna duda…por cierto…os he dicho que mi ardilla es en realidad una chica ardilla…yo creia que era macho o.O

ANIMES:

-**Fruits Basket**¡¡Esta repleto de chicos guapos! Auki, Kyo, Shigu, Hat, Akito…ains…son todos guapisimos, y la prota esta entre los dos primeros…yo soy ella y no se a quien elegir porque son unas autenticas monadas

-**Samurai 7**¡¡que pasada de serie! Aunque con final tragico, se vuelve una de mis predilectas….y Katsu es una verdadera moneria…tan lindo e inocente ., sabéis…se me antojo hacer un fic de samurais jajajaja

Aquí estan las respuestas a los lindos RR xD

**ta:sama: **¡holaa! Vaya, me alegro que pienses que es un ET de muerte xD, pero no te me mueras eh, es que esta pareja me encanta, ya ves…tambien me encanta hacer sufrir a Eriol ijijiji, soy mala xD ¡BESOTES!

**Serena: **Pues si, gano Tommy jajaja, pero ya ves que el amor de tu vida…de la mia y de otras muchas mas chicas (pero que play boy) lo esta pasando un poquito mal…, el partido de tenis lo he dejado totalmente de lado…lo se…ya se daran las medallas el el siguiente capitulo ¡Seme ha ocurrido una hermosa forma! Jiji Por cierto…sabes que se me ha antojado…¡Vestir a Eriol de chica! Jajajaja, en algun fic lo hare jajaja¡¡gracias por tu apoyo!

**Zaphi moon**¡Mi niña linda! Madre mia, cuando vi tu reviwe no me lo esperaba ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en escribirlo? xD¡¡me has subido mucho la moral, el mas largo que he recibido y creo que recibire xD, eres la mejor Martis . NO sabes lo que me he reido a medida que iba leyendo jajaja, pensando que en todo lo que escribias tienes razon, eso de que se me olvida que tengo fics jajaja y por la inspiración o simplemente la flojera xD, tu sabes que hablaas conmigo…¡No tengo remedio! Como ves ahora es Eriol el que esta sufriendo…pobre…pues mas va a sufrir ¡quiero vestirlo de chica! No se como pero lo hare JAJAJAJAAJA (risa perversa) y pues ya ves que la primera en hablar con el misterioso hombre vestido a lo matrix es Nakuru que la tia va y dice que es guapo jajajaja xD ¡espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo este capitulo igual que como yo disfruto leyendo los tuyos ¡muchisimos besos!

**Xetil The Destiny**¡Renis! O jejeje el tipo de la gabardine xD misterio por el momento…xD xD ¡y claro que te considero mi amigo! Pobre de ti que me soportas en el Messenger todos los dias…a esta pobre loca xD Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo…y ya ves subi otro de mi otro fic xD inedito en mi…me esfuerzo por ustedes xD ¡besos!

**Sakura-tinuviel**¡¡Chica! Lo primero, tus nuevos fics estan que arden ¡ay ay ay! Que interesantes! Madre mia, ya quiero leer mas, mas jeje, pero no dejes los otros de lado…es muy dur seguir varios fics a la vez…¡que te voy a contar si tengo tres y estoy mas agobia que una sardina enlatada! xD en cierto modo, Eriol le ha robado un beso a Tomoyo…pero el pobre lo esta pasando falta jeje…--, soy muy puñetera xD, pero no te preocupes, porque claro que pondre besos de los que tu me has dicho, desesperados ains..que romanticoo . ¡Muchos besos!

**Cucui-Chan: **Nena¿Qué tal? Jajaja me hizo gracia tu RR, espero que te guste este capitulo…me volvere especialista en hacerle pasar mal a Eriol jajaja ¡gracias por el RR!

**Mia T.**¡Hola wapa! Lo primero…¿Cómo se hace para votar el fic que mas te gusta de E&T? es que quiero votarlos todos ajajajajaja xD, tengo que agradecerte que pusieras mi fic en tu staff ¡gracias gracias! Me siento muy halagada xD, y espero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo…¿Qué me dirias si te digo que quiero vestir a Eriol de chica? Jajajaja ¡kisses!

**2Miru**¡Holitas! Jajaja si que se aman con locura…pero son chiquitines y no saben nada del amor…¿sabes? Cuando yo era pequeña para que supiese que yo le gustaba a algun chico me lo tenia que decir bien claro…porque si me decian…a mi me gusta una niña que etsa en mi claaaseee….y que es mi amigaaa… me queda igual…sin saber de quien hablaba jajaja, asi que creo que a este par de niveos le pasa lo mismo xD ¡oye! Tu nuevo fic . estoy deseando de saber que pasa ¡besines!

**Kerube-Chan**¡Keruu! Ya vves como ha acabado el partido ¡por fin se besaron!...bueno…mejor dicho ¡por fin la beso! Claro que todo esto tiene que ser así porque sino…no se como continuar el fic xD jajaja el tio de negro es un misterio…pero eso si, para el siguiente capitulo hablara con Tomoyo…a punta de pistola…xD ¡uaaa!. tu fic si que esta emocionante! Te juro que cuando lo leo el corazon me va a mil por hora, haber si me va a dar una taquicardia…-.-, es que Eriol es yan…sexy! Si es muy sexy vamos yo soy Tomoyo y ya me hubiese rendido a sus pies xD, muchas gracias por el RR y besos!

**Lady Neomi**¡no pasa nada mujer! Asi has leido dos a la vez xD, espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado, las cosas se van complicando como puedes ver, por cierto…¿te gustaria ver a Eriol vestido de chica? Jijiji ¡besos!

**Mary:** ¡ola amiga de anais! Pues mujer que me ruborizo…que me da muho corteee jejeje, siento haberte eho esperar…pero es que estaba muy liada con la facultad…y la flojera…je je, pero prometo actualizar mas pronto ahora que tengo 2 semanas de vacaiones ¡y ole! Jeje ¡besos!

**Anais: **¡Hi! Pues ahora mismo te voy a agregar, es que he estado tan liada…que ni me he conectado…ademas me han puesto la tele por cable…y solo se ver anime jejejeje…madre mia…me llevo todo el dia tumba en el sofa jejeje, pues yo me suele conectar a eso de las 9.30- 10 de la noche hora española, ok, espero coincidir pronto contigo por el Messenger xD por ciero, que ya voy a subir otro capitulo de Conoces a...¡yo misma lo tenia avandonado! Muchas muchas gracias por acordarte de el…que lloro..que lloro…

**Pily-chan**Me siento muy honrada al tenerte aquí leyendo mi fic . te echo de menos, a ti y a tus fics¿subiras alguno pronto, yo estoy deseando de que asi sea xD ¡he hecho algo inaudito en mi! He subido otro capitulo de Conoces a …y para mañan subire el de Orgullo…¡todos juntos! Y como ahora me dan vacaciones (2 semanitas) ¡pienso subir alguno! Intentare que sena de los tres xD, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, se besaron .….bueno…¬¬, la beso ., y habra mas de uno a escondidas, tiene que ser asi…pero bueno, ya vendran los correspondidos .… ¡muchos besos y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Akirachinty: **Creo que para este capitulo si que estuve mas inspirada…pero como soy tan insegura…xD, no se no se, ha habido un poco de todo jejeje, y pues ¡prometo que actualizare pronto el siguiente capitulo! Espero que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por seguir este fic .…que me emociono….

**Victoria: **¡Hola! Vaya un 10 .…no he sacado eso en literatura y lengua en mi vida jajajaa, muchas gracias de corazon, tu reviwe me encanto, y me alaga el hecho de que pienses que mi fic esta bien /., espero que lo sigas leyendo¡¡besos!

**Minue**¡beso¡beso¡beso! Hubo beso, jajaja ¿te gusto? espero que si…tiene que ser así para que el fic siga su curso ., y ya te digo que habra mas de uno, eriol se convertira en un ladrón de besos jajaja, menos mal que tiene a Nakuru para contarle sus penas que sino el pobre…--, soy mala con el xD, pero es que me encanta jajajaja, por cierto…se me ha antojado vestirlo de chica…xD ¿Qué dices? Jajaja ¡muac!

**Shinu Lady: **Hola! Si, Eriol ya sabe lo que es sentir celos jajaja, pero no te preocupes que Soichiro no tiene nada que arrascar ahí…Tomoyo no le echa cuenta al pobre jejeje . ¿te gusto la escena del beso? Espero que si, y actualizare lo mas pronto posible por ustedes xD ¡besos!

**moony lovegood** me dejas sin palabras, vaya…tu reviwe me ha hecho sentir orgullo por mi misma xD, de veras muchas gracias, intento haverlo lo mejor que puedo y además es una manera uqe tengo de olvidar los problemas de la vida , disfruto mucho escribiendo sobre esta pareja y supongo que eso influye y los comentarios que hago jeje, me salen del alma xD, espero que el fic te diga dando buenas vibraciones , muchas grcias por tan lindo reviwe ¡besos!

**Tomoyo:** ¡holitas! el partido ha desembocado en otro problema para Eriol jajaja a veces pienso que soy extremadamente mala con el xD, pero no puedo evitarlo xD, hubo beso¿te gusto? ya te digo que habra asi unos cuantos, pero es que tiene que ser así, jeje, ya habra correspondidos xD y el nuevo personajes es Reiji Arima, lo he tomado prestado de la serie Karekano xD, muchas gracias por el RR ¡kiss!

**Shami: **¡muy buenas! Eriol esta mas perdido que el barco del arroz en sus sentimientos jajaja, al menos estara Nakuru para ayudarlo jajaja el pobre…creo que soy malevola u.u, sabes que quiero vestirlo de chica? Jajaj es que estaba viendo la lluvia caer, cuando me vino esa idea a la mente xD, soy mala lo reconosco…¡besos! Diem que te parece el que lo quiera vestir de chica, en plan broma claro esta…xD

**Saori-Luna**¡buenas! Jajaja Es logico que al principio cayera mal Eriol jajaja, pero bueno va cambiando ¿no? Jijiji el pobre lo pasa mal, cualquier dia me lo veo llamando a la puerta de mi casa con un cuchillo en mano y buscandome…xD, y siempre que tengas un fic en el que haya E&T o S&S ¡lo leere! Mis parejas predilectas…aunque si hay Yukito&touya o Touya&Nakuru no me importa tambien leerlo . ¡besos!

**Sakura: **hola! Lo se…lo se…no he actualizado pronto…pero en el proximo lo hare si! Subidon de autoestima! xD, espero que te haya gustado xD ¡kiss!

**nakuru-chaan**hola! Cuando estaba escribiendo la parte de N&T me acordaba de ti, asique la he escrito especialmente for you jejeje, esper que te haya gustado, a mi esta pareja tambien me gusta mucho, pero lastima que no queden juntos…las clamp…son…raras…ya me entiendes xD ¡besos!

**SaTInRaDCliffEFeLTon: **¡HOLITAS! Para mi tambien es un gusta hablar contigo va Messenger o pobre de ti que me soportas…que estoy mas loca que Nakuru, eso ya es tener merito xD ¡espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¡besos!

**Helen Sakura Li**¡Ohayo! vaya dos reviwes…me dejas con la boca por el suelo /--/ me hicieron los dos mucha gracia jajaja, sip, lo de Sakura fue un arte, yo tambien me la imagino…jajajaja que pena pobrecita, pero es que Shaoran la hipnotizo jajaja, y aquí esta el problema que le surge a la pobre…aunque al final va a comprar el osito ¿por algo sera no? Jijiji espero que el beso no te haya defrudado pero tiene que ser asi u,u, es que si no…no se como continuarlo, ademas quiero que salgan con unos añitos mas jiji ¡sii! Ya quiero leer tu siguiente fic! Un E&T Y UN S&S . que me emosiono . ¡kiss!

**Hasta aquí todos los reviwes de nuevo gracias a todas y todos, me apoyais mucho, intetare actualizar pronto y ya solo queda una pregunta ¿disfrazo o no a Eriol de chica? xD, pero seria de broma jejejeje**

**Muchos besos!**

**Basi O.o**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen U.U

**Dedicado a¡¡Keru! **Ella me enseño a como subir fics…y por si se me olvidan…aun tengo guardadas las instrucciones…jeje **¡Gracias Kerube-Chan!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9.**

Una chica andaba a toda prisa por la calle, y aunque su casa estaba cerca no evitaría llegar calada hasta los huesos y encima cargando bolsas con regalos y con muletas…: "Esto me pasa por fugarme del hospital"- pensaba Tomoyo- "¿Cómo habrá llegado Sakura?"

Abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, si alguien se daba cuenta de que acababa de llegar, descubrirían los regalos, así que corriendo fue a esconderlos a un lugar seguro: "¡Ya esta!...Ahora lo mejor será que sepan que he llegado"

-¡Hola¡Hay alguien en casa!- grito mientras en la entrada se quitaba el zapato del pie izquierdo.

-¿Qué si hay alguien?- a sus espaldas sonó una voz de ultra tumba que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. La pequeña se volvió poco a poco, con los pelos de punta, para ver a una mas que enfadada Nakuru, con los ojos rojos de furia.

-¡AHHHHHHH¡¡No me mates!- suplicó

-¡Tomoyo Daidouji¿Estas loca o qué¡Mira que fugarte del hospital en tu estado¡Por Kami¡Estas empapada!

Nakuru, sin esperar respuesta de la joven, la arrastro por los hombros escalera arriba (pobre Tommy --), directa a meterla en una bañera con agua caliente¡Lo único que te falta es que pilles un resfriado¿Cómo esta tu pie?

-¡Mi pie esta perfectamente¡Podría bailar flamenco!

-Tomoyo…nos has dado un susto de muerte…- posó su mano en la cabeza de la pelinegra- es…como si yo fuese tu guardiana…la tuya y la de Eriol.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?

La inglesa se le quedo mirando un momento, Tomoyo tuvo la sensación de que le escondía algo, sus ojos se lo decían, pero no sabía el qué: Eriol…me dijo que iba a salir a dar una vuelta…

-¡Una vuelta con el chaparrón que está cayendo ?

-No me dijo a donde iba…

La amatista se resintió a preguntar más…su prima estaba verdaderamente extraña…tal vez enfadada por lo que ocurrió aquella mañana, la verdad nadie en su sano juicio se fugaría de un hospital, tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada con ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte?- preguntó la castaña desde la puerta.

-¡Ni que fuera una cría¡Yo puedo sola!

-¡Tu mandas! Si necesitas algo o te caes grita con todas tus fuerzas, la señora Helen o yo vendremos a socorrerte- y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

Tomoyo lleno la bañera casi al limite (derrochadora de agua ¬¬) y metió varias perlas de aceite para relajarse. El vapor de agua comenzó a condensarse en los espejos del cuarto de baño y a fuera aún llovía: "Estoy preocupada por Eriol… desde el partido de tenis no lo veo…y Nakuru no quiso decirme a donde fue". Inconcientemente se llevo los dedos a los labios y a su mente llego las palabras que le dijo Sakura: _"Solo dos personas te acompañaron al hospital, el profesor Terada y Eriol"_

La pequeña por nada del mundo se imaginaba a su profesor… ¡no¡Eso nunca! Con las dos manos en la cabeza empezó a moverla de un lado para otro, alejando los malos pensamientos.

Tal vez si se había equivocado y solo lo había soñado, pero fue tan real que incitaba a pensar que realmente eso había ocurrido. Y por otro lado, estaba Eriol, pero él…él…él era su hermano, sus padres estaban casados, no, definitivamente él no podía hacer una cosa así…no le cabía en la cabeza imaginarse al peliazul: "Tan…cerca…de mí… ¡Además él me odia¡Me lo ha dicho muchas veces!"

Había decidido darse un baño para relajarse…pero lo único que hizo fue estresarse más. Así que con cuidado salió de la bañera, se secó y se vistió, aun dándole vueltas al asunto. Se dio cuenta de que seguía lloviendo, a lo mejor Eriol ya había llegado.

Con ese pensamiento bajo las escaleras y se fue a la cocina, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí.

Pero no fue así.

-¿No ha llegado?- preguntó a Nakuru que leía una revista desinteresadamente, mientras se acercaba a una de las ventanas para ver que llovía con más intensidad.

-mmm…pues no…ni siquiera ha llamado

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo?

-O vamos Tomoyo, no creo que este peor que esta tarde

-¿peor¿Esta tarde¿Es que ya le había pasado algo?

La inglesa se levanto, cogió la revista y se dirigió a la amatista, acercándose a su rostro y con un dedo en su mentón le dijo¿Por qué no se lo preguntas cuando venga? Se alegrara de que te preocupes por él, al fin y al cabo tú eres su _hermana_ ¿no?

Tomoyo se quedo bastante sorprendida por la repentina actitud misteriosa de Nakuru, en realidad las apariencias engañan, pensó, parece una chica alegre y despistada…cuando verdaderamente es más espabilada de lo que muestra ser…su nueva prima era como una caja de Pandora y a pesar de que estaba siempre con la sonrisa en el rostro…en su mente siempre estaba maquinando algo: "Nakuru es…como una ola del mar…crees que esta cerca tuya…que la conoces…y cuando te das cuenta ya se ha ido…"- se dijo a sí misma la morena.

Unos pasos procedentes de la entrada alarmaron a Tomoyo, alguien acababa de llegar, así que con toda la velocidad que las muletas le permitían andar, llegó hasta la puerta principal, encontrándose con un mojado Eriol, que digo mojado¡empapado! (echo una sopa --). El chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella, sacándose los zapatos y tosiendo levemente, así que arrodillándose junto a él y con un pañuelo en la mano, se dispuso a secarle la cara mientras angustiada decía:

-¡Eriol¡Entra y cámbiate de ropa¡Te vas a resfriar!

Las exclamaciones de Tomoyo hicieron que Nakuru aparecía a escena¿Dónde te habías metido? Alégrate, ella estaba preocupada por ti.

El chico miro feo a su prima, entro en la casa directo a su cuarto.

-Eriol, espera, no tienes buena cara

-¡No te me acerques¡Estoy bien!- de un manotazo, Eriol impidió que Tomoyo le siguiese secando la cara.

-Pero…creo que tienes fiebre, estás más pálido de lo normal Eriol…

-¡Valiente tontería¡Fiebre! No ves que estoy…- no le dio tiempo a acabar, el chico se sentía mareado y todo comenzó a darle vueltas, tan solo escucho las voces de ambas chicas a su alrededor.

* * *

Sabía que aún era pronto, pero el regalo de ella ya estaba incluso empacado en un bonito papel celofán tonalidad rosa y cuidadosamente guardado en su armario. Esperaba que aquel enorme oso le gustara, aunque sabía que era un regalo poco original, a Sakura le encantaban los ositos de peluche y siempre, en navidades o en su cumpleaños recibía alguno…pero es que el pobre Shaoran Li no tenía ni idea de que regalarle a tan especial compañera, a pesar de tanto tiempo de conocidos. Era un peluche hermoso, eso si, en una tonalidad rosada poco común, alitas de ángel y un gran moño amarillo claro. De todas formas el joven pensaba añadirle algún toque personal, por recomendación de la amatista…no sabía que pero quería que aquel oso fuese especial.

Recordó cuando había ido a comprarlo, junto con Tomoyo, la chica estaba incluso más entusiasmada que él.

Flash Back

La morena caminaba al encuentro de su compañero chino con los ojos brillando por la emoción

-Tomoyo, así das miedo…-murmuro el joven cuando la vio llegar.

-Jajaja es que no puedo creer que me hayas llamado para esto ¡es fantástico!

El chico enrojeció…: Pero…aunque te vaya a pedir ayuda, supongo que Sakura se imaginara un regalo así por mi parte.

-¡De eso nada¡Sakura esta en su mundo! Le hará mucha ilusión…y más si viene de ti, estoy segura.

Shaoran sonrió. Aquella chica siempre ayudándolo en todo lo relacionado con la esmeralda, siempre animándolo a confesar sus sentimientos y aunque a veces parecía estar loca, era amable y simpática con todos, aún no entendía porque cierto inglés se comportaba así con ella.

-¿Vamos?- la voz de Tomoyo lo saco de sus pensamientos- ¿sabes lo que creo Shaoran? Deberías regalarle algo más a parte del oso

-¿Algo más?

-Pero nada costoso, si es eso lo que piensas…puede ser algo tuyo, creo que eso es lo que más le gustara a ella

-¿Y como lo sabes?- al chico le recorrió una gota por la frente.

-Es que a mí…-Tomoyo se llevo las manos entrelazadas a la barbilla y los ojos volvieron a brillarle- ¡Me encantaría que el chico que me gusta me regalase algo suyo! Jajajaja

El castaño casi tropieza de bruces con el suelo¿¡P-pero a t te gusta alguien?

La chica Daidouji se quedo pensativa y como respuesta sonrió.

-¿Eh?... Tomoyo ¿A que viene esa sonrisa¿No me lo vas a decir?

-Es que no hay nada que decir Shaoran

No muy convencido, el chico reanudo la marcha.

Pasaron parte del día viendo tiendas, la gran mayoría de peluches. Las dependientas esbozaban sonrisas al verlos entrar, más que nada por el joven Li, siempre con un halo rosa en su rostro, ya que se sentía cohibido, pensaba que las tiendas de peluches eran para chicas ¿Qué hacía el allí entonces? Quería irse de allí cuanto antes y Tomoyo no ayudaba precisamente, como una cría le iba enseñando un osito tras otro, estaba tan mareado que aquella noche soñaría con osos.

Hasta que por fin, vio al adecuado. En una estantería, un lindo osito rosa, con alas de ángel. Eso le hizo recordar lo mucho que a Sakura le gustaban los ángeles, en muchas de sus camisetas siempre tenía dibujos con esas mismas alitas. ¡El oso perfecto para ella!

-Veo que ya has elegido uno- dijo Tomoyo a sus espaldas- me alegro.

Así que un regalo menos, ambos chicos salieron de la tienda, habían pensado en seguir dando vueltas por las calles de la ciudad y así ver posibles regalos para la navidad, ya próxima, se podía ver los adornos de los comercios y las calles, lazos rojos, abetos, campanillas, dulces de todo tipo…y pronto, según anunciaban los televisores de los escaparates, la primera nevada del año (emm…no tengo ni idea de cómo es el clima en Japón…-.-)…todo una alegoría a la navidad.

-Me encantan estas fechas…-comentó su amiga.

-A mi también…

-No las pasaras en familia ¿verdad? Te quedarás aquí en Japón.

-Si- el trigueño sonrió- me costó trabajo convencer a mi madre, pero lo conseguí.

-En ese caso, las pasaras con nosotros.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Si te quedas aquí es por Sakura ¿no? Y ella pasara las navidades con mis padres, Eriol y conmigo, así que tú también.

-¿No molestaré?

-¡En absoluto! Ya eres como un hermano para mi, Shao, además, seguro que Sakura se alegrara de que estés en una fecha tan especial con ella…-añadió en un tono pícaro- quien sabe…a lo mejor te encuentras con ella debajo de una rama de muerdago…ju…ju…ju…

El chico trago saliva…solo de pensarlo se le subían los colores, agito su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y no ser motivo de risa para Tomoyo.

-¿Es que acaso no te gustaría tener un bonito recuerdo de esta navidad Sha-o-ran?- preguntó la chica con segundas intenciones. Ya tenía planeado algo, y tres factores eran primordiales en su plan: su prima, Li y el muerdago…si, esas navidades iban a ser la mar de divertidas.

-No…no se de que me hablas…-se hizo el loco.

La chica solo rió maquiavélicamente.

Fin Flash Back

Miro por la ventana de su dormitorio, había empezado a llover. Aunque los días lluviosos no podían ser disfrutados al cien por cien, a él le gustaba. Le encantaba ver llover, le traía buenos recuerdos a la memoria, de su primer día en clases, siendo así como conoció a la ojiverde, y siendo así como, nada más verla sintió latir su corazón más deprisa de lo normal

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo preguntándose a cerca de tan extraños sentimientos, que afloraban nada más ver, hablar o caminar con su linda y dulce compañera: nerviosismo repentino, sudor en las manos, rápidos latidos, mejillas sonrojadas…si no llega a ser porque Tomoyo se lo preguntó, él estaría aún con la duda de sus sentimientos hacia Sakura.

_¿Qué sientes por ella, Shaoran?_

Y gracias a aquella sencilla pregunta, lo descubrió todo.

Y no le dio miedo reconocer lo que sentía, reconocer que se había enamorado ciegamente de ella, pensaba que era algo hermoso…pero…a lo que irremediablemente tenía miedo era al rechazo. La chica amatista, desde que se dio cuenta de lo que el joven chino sentía por su prima, intentó convencerlo, siempre le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer era confesar sus sentimientos.

_¿Quién sabe Shao? No puedes vivir siempre en la incertidumbre, debes de buscar él si… ¿Qué pasa si no le dices nada? Puedes arrepentirte para el resto de tu vida…yo creo…que en estos casos es mejor decirle lo que sientes a la persona amada… ¿tu no?_

-Claro que si Tomoyo…-murmuro a la nada. Aún parado frente a la ventana, veía como la lluvia caía con mucha más fuerza que antes- pero no es nada fácil…

Llamaron a la puerta.

Despreocupadamente se dirigió a esta, su mayordomo Wei, había salido a comprar e iba a tardar, por lo que estaba solo.

Giro la perilla, y abrió la puerta.

Su piel trigueña adquirió una fuerte tonalidad rojiza.

Ante él, estaba ¡ella! Y no solo ¡ella! Sino ¡ella mojada!

Se iba a desmayar ahí mismo

-Sa… ¿Sakura?

La chica, con un halo rosa cubriendo sus mejillas, alzo la vista: hola…-susurró.

-¿P-pero que te ha pasado¡Estas empapada!- exclamaba el chico.

-Es que…estaba con Tomoyo en el centro comercial, comprando los regalos para la navidad…y cuando nos despedimos se puso a llover… ¡pensaba en volver a casa! Pero llovió más fuerte…y…tu apartamento estaba más cerca… ¿no te molesto verdad?

-¡Claro que no¡Pasa¡Pasa!- dijo atropelladamente el joven Li.

-Gracias…

-Pero si te quedas así te resfriaras- Shaoran desapareció un momento por el pasillo de su casa y al segundo volvió-…por favor, ponte esto…

Sakura miro más sonrojada aún lo que el ambarino le tendía, una camiseta y un pantalón.

Lo miro de nuevo a él y una vez más a la ropa, él y la ropa, él y la ropa…SU ropa…: "¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

-Sha…Shaoran n-no hace falta que…que me prestes tu ropa, no es-estoy tan mojada…- vaya…aquel repentino tartamudeo le estaba resultando de lo más molesto, y más aun la situación en la que se encontraba…no podía llevar la ropa de él…simplemente por vergüenza… ¡sonaba estúpido pero no podía!

-No puedes quedarte así- hablo él con firmeza- con la salud no se juega, Sakura…

-Esta bien…-susurró ella. Tomando la ropa, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Shaoran pensaba en el extraño comportamiento de la castaña nada más abrirle la puerta…era raro, no estaba con su siempre sonrisa inocente en el rostro… ¿Por qué?

Estaba…distante

Aquella Sakura no era la que el conocía siempre alegre y despreocupada, no…esta se mostraba tímida y reservada… ¡con él! Precisamente con él que llevaban años siendo amigos… ¿Qué le había pasado? Tal vez había echo algo malo, pero no recordaba qué podía ser, y más aun a ella, a su querida flor el jamás le haría daño…

Noto el silencio que reinaba en su casa, tan solo el tic-tac de un reloj, la lluvia caer, y en aquel momento, la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, para dejar ver a la dulce niña con su ropa, que ya de por si le quedaba grande, ocultando su silueta, pero que, sin embargo la hacía ver realmente hermosa.

Desviando su mirada, para no ser descarado, noto como el rubor volvía a sus mejillas: espero que estés cómoda- se oyó decir.

La chica solo asintió, no quería decírselo, pero en su interior, si, si que estaba incomoda, sobre todo consigo misma. No debería haber ido a la casa de él, debería de haber seguido su camino y llegar empapada a la suya, pero no supo porque cambio su rumbo…: "Soy una idiota"- pensó.

Desde que se entero de lo que sentía supuestamente Li por ella, no había dejado de preguntarse como actuaría si estuviesen los dos solos…y ahora lo estaban.

Quería…quería quitarse de encima aquella presión que la duda ejercía sobre ella, y que oprimía su estomago, pero si se lo preguntaba y el le respondía afirmativamente ¿Qué haría ella? No lo sabía, no tenía ni idea, mas que nada porque no sabía que exactitud que sentía hacia el joven chino.

Lo quería de ello estaba segura…pero había muchísimas formas de querer.

-Dame tu ropa Sakura, la meteré en la lavadora…-la voz de Shaoran la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? no hace falta…esta limpia…solo esta mojada nada más…

-No importa…-sonrió gentilmente, le quito la ropa y desapareció por la cocina.

Sakura ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba… ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella: "Tan bueno y amable, siempre es educado…me trata tan bien que no se que pensar…"- se decía confusa- "además…Shaoran es popular entre las chicas, es guapo y bueno en los deportes…"

-¿Quieres un té?- le preguntó desde la cocina.

-Es… ¡esta bien¡Pero déjame ayudarte!- mejor no comerse la cabeza, no quería por nada del mundo arruinar la relación de amistad entre ellos dos, así que dejo de pensar en lo que a Yamazaki se le había escapado aquella misma mañana antes de la final de tenis.

* * *

Sintió el peso de las sabanas y el edredón sobre su cuerpo.

Estaba en su cama.

Y aun en su estado de duerme vela, Eriol era consciente de quien estaba en su habitación, acompañándolo.

Le llegaba su aroma.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, estaba algo mareado. Notó como le retiraba un paño frío de la frente.

El cuarto estaba alumbrado únicamente por la lámpara de su mesita de noche, a fuera, reinaba la oscuridad y una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz, girando su cabeza a la derecha, vio como la amatista exprimía el paño, para volvérselo a colocar en su lugar.

Se veía notablemente preocupada pero sumamente favorecida por la luz dorada de la lámpara, haciendo que sus ojos violáceos brillaran hermosamente.

-¡Oh!- exclamó sorprendida- ¡Estas despierto¡Menos mal Eriol me tenías preocupada!

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tenías fiebre, llegaste empapado a casa y antes de que pudieras subir las escaleras te desmayaste…vino un doctor a casa, y a pesar de tener 39 º tan solo nos dijo que era un resfriado…-susurraba.

El chico volteo para el lado contrario, recordó como la había tratado nada más llegar a la casa y por ello se sentía mal, ella tan solo quería ayudarlo y él…él simplemente no quería estar cerca de ella, podía cometer otro error, porque eso fue, un error besar a la chica que lo llamaba hermano. Aquella tarde mientras andaba por las calles de la ciudad, llegó a su mente lo ocurrido en la mañana, en que debió de pensar para hacerlo y analizar que es lo que exactamente sentía por ella…como le dijo a Nakuru…en el fondo…se había enamorado de ella.

Para que negar más, se había enamorado de la chica que vivía con él.

-¿Tienes hambre Eriol?

-Un poco…

-¡Ahora mismo te traigo la comida! Helen también ha estado muy preocupada por ti, y aunque yo quería hacerte la cena, ella me ha ayudado un poquito- y salió del cuarto del peliazul.

-Vaya, vaya…-se dejo oír una voz por la habitación- ese sonrojo te sienta de maravilla Eriol, pero dime¿es por la fiebre o por Tomoyo?

-Prima…creo que estas mas guapa callada- respondió molesto el níveo.

La aludida se levantó del sillón en el que estaba, saliendo de la penumbra y dirigiéndose a la poca luz existente en el cuarto: será mejor que te dejes de tonterías, sabes que estas en una situación delicada, a la mínima, no solo ella, sino también vuestros padres se pueden dar cuenta de lo que sientes…y no tienes ni idea como se lo tomaran Sonomi y Clow.

-Ellos no me preocupan…

-…pero ella sí- termino la frase por él

-¿De quien habláis?- preguntó la morena apareciendo con una bandeja en la mano y en la otra su inseparable muleta (la chica a hecho malabarismo para subir la bandeja por las escaleras jajajaja).

-De nada importante- dijo inmediatamente una seria Nakuru, aun con la vista puesta en su primo, pero al momento, dibujo la sonrisa en el rostro y alegremente añadió antes de marcharse- ¡Que te mejores prontooo!- aquel comportamiento de la castaña tenía a Tomoyo muy intrigada, era como si en el interior de aquella chica existieran dos ¿Por qué tan repentinos cambio de personalidad?

-Come- le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol una vez estuvieron a solas- ¡tienes que mejorarte! Este lunes nos entregan las medallas del campeonato de tenis y debes de ponerte bueno.

El chico asintió al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama y tomaba la bandeja que la amatista le tendía.

Ella se sentó de nuevo, próxima a su cama y se limito a verlo comer¿Esta bueno?

Eriol asintió al tiempo que se llevaba otra cucharada a la boca.

-¡Que bien! La mayor parte lo he hecho yo…aunque Helen me ha ayudado a algo…sobre todo a que no se me pase el arroz…-al ver que su hermano no le respondía añadió visiblemente preocupada: No debiste salir con este tiempo

-Cuando me fui a dar el paseo, aun no llovía…

-Pues tendrías que haberte refugiado en cualquier sitio y esperar a que parara de llover- le reprochó- así no estarías resfriado…

-Que más da si es un simple resfriado

Tomoyo se le quedo mirando por un rato y dijo más seria de lo normal: puede que sea un simple resfriado…pero…intenta curarte cuanto antes y vuelve a tocar el piano, como siempre haces- una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su cara- porque si no…parece…que falta algo en esta casa. Así que te prepararé las comidas que sean necesarias si así consigo que te sientas mejor y vuelvas a andar por casa totalmente recuperado porque… aunque no te lo creas hay mucha gente que necesita de ti Eriol.

-¿De mí?

-¡Claro! Eres muy bueno y amable con todos, la gente confía en ti, caes bien a los demás… ¿Sabes? Mamá me decía que nadie viene al mundo con un corazón amable, que lo único que tenemos al nacer son deseos: queremos recibir alimento y protección. Meros instintos de supervivencia. La amabilidad crece a la vez que nosotros, la vamos alimentando poquito a poco y varia según la persona…te parecerá algo infantil, pero me gusta imaginar que veo la amabilidad de las personas, cada una de manera distinta, adaptándose a su dueño…la de Sakura por ejemplo, como una flor de cerezo, delicada y hermosa…la de Shaoran, como una taza de té verde, cálida y acogedora y tu amabilidad Eriol, cuando se ilumina, hace que la gente de alrededor sonría con más ganas…me recuerda a una vela, una lucecita encantadora y los que te rodean necesitan de ella…por eso debes ponerte bueno de una vez Eriol.

El chico se le quedo mirando asombrado, jamás pensó que Tomoyo pudiera tener esa opinión de él, se avergonzó de si mismo por como la había tratado hasta ahora, y ella sin embargo no le guardaba rencor, sino todo lo contrario, cariño, ternura, comprensión…

Había sido un egoísta

Un estúpido.

Sonrió irónicamente…ella…ella pensaba así de él, cuando lo único que había echo desde que llego era causarle problemas uno de tras de otro, diciéndole que la odiaba, que no se le acercara…

Apartó la bandeja de comida que descansaba en sus piernas y se sentó en el filo de la cama.

-¿Qué haces? No es bueno que te levantes todavía E…

Algo la interrumpió abruptamente.

¡La estaba abrazando!

¡Eriol la estaba abrazando!

Vio sorprendida como el chico alzaba los brazos hacia ella y la rodeaba por los hombros, acercándola a su cuerpo. Tomoyo estaba impresionada, jamás pensó ese acto por parte del inglés.

-Gracias…-lo oyó decir en un leve susurro

-¿Por…porqué?

-Por ser como eres…por estar a mi lado…

Tomoyo sonrió complacida y le correspondió el abrazo: Es que te quiero mucho Eriol.

El chico sabía a que tipo de cariño se refería la amatista y por ello sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor, aún así no dejo de sonreír, pensó, que aunque sus sentimientos no fuesen correspondidos, era mejor tenerla a su lado, viéndola sonreír y feliz, porque él se encargaría de que nadie la hiciera sufrir: No tienes remedio…- Sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa, amable…se tendría que conformar con lo que tenía, pero no le importaba.

El índigo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, y se dejo embriagar por su perfume: se está bien así…

Eso es lo que buscaba el corazón agitado de Eriol, tranquilidad, paz…y la había encontrado en los brazos de quien menos lo esperaba, Tomoyo Daidouji.

El silencio en el que se sumían la pareja de albinos se vio interrumpido por un inesperado alboroto procedente de la entrada, pero ellos ni lo notaron. Alguien subía las escaleras a todo correr y estrepitosamente. La puerta del cuarto se abrió para dar paso a una acalorada Sonomi Hiragizawa mientras decía¿¡DONDE ESTÁN MIS HIJOS?

Sorprendidos, los dos rompieron el abrazo y miraron hacia la entrada: allí estaba la ejecutiva, con la piel más morena de lo normal, pero el pelo lo tenía totalmente alborotado, los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas fruncidas. Hasta echaba humo por la nariz (tiene que dar miedo).

-Ma… ¿mama?

A la magnate le salieron dos cascadas de lagrimas de los ojos¡¡Hija miaaa!- y se arrojó hacia Tomoyo.

-¿Mama¿Q-que haces?

-¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE LO DE TU PIEEEE?- cogió a Tomoyo por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla- ¡TU PROFESOR ME HA LLAMADO ESTA MAÑANA! Y ME DIJO QUE TU NO QUERIAS QUE NOS ENTERARAMOS POR ESTAR EN NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL

Tomoyo tenía espirales por ojos: me mareas…-pudo articular.

-¡Y TÚ!- se volvió a Eriol. El chico dio un respingo al ver la cara de asesina de la mujer- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIR CUANDO LLUEVE!

-Es que…

-Me habéis tenido muy preocupada durante el viaje de regreso a Japón- dijo algo más relajada.

-Tuvimos que coger un jet privado- Clow apareció por la puerta- deberíais avisarnos cuando había problemas…-la mirada de el hombre hacia los muchachos era de puro reproche.

-Es que…bueno, yo tan solo tengo una luxación, no es tan grave- le resto importancia la amatista al asunto- y Eriol esta constipado, pero nada más, no queríamos interrumpir vuestra luna de miel.

-No es eso Tomoyo…-Sonomi tomo una mano de la pequeña, y otra de Eriol- no entendéis que vosotros sois lo mas importante para nosotros, sois nuestros hijos, lo más preciado, y si os pasa algo queremos estar a vuestro lado, cuidándoos.

-Más nos habéis preocupado sin contarnos nada de lo que pasaba- añadió Clow uniéndose a la escena familiar.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los dos a la vez, arrepentidos.

-Ya no tiene caso, de todas formas íbamos a volver pasado mañana ¡PERO QUE NO SE VUELVA A REPETIR!

-Esta bien- respondieron inmediatamente los jóvenes, miedo, terror en sus pequeños cuerpos al ver a la ejecutiva tan enfadada, se prometieron interiormente no hacerla enfadar nunca más.

Sonomi se levantó y dio una palmada con las manos- ¡Os hemos traído un montón de regalos¡Y fotos¡Tenéis que verlas!

-¿Puedes levantarte Eriol?- preguntó padre a hijo.

-Por supuesto

-¿Y tu necesitas ayuda para bajar las escaleras?

-Para nada, aunque parezca raro se me da bien andar con las muletas- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

La verdad el ver a sus padres tan repentinamente la asombro en sobre manera, pero esta feliz de volverlos a ver, era la que siempre quiso, una familia.

Una ansiosa Nakuru y la señora Helen los esperaban en el salón¡¡Venga¡Ya quiero abrir mis regalos!- decía la mas joven impaciente- Por cierto tíos¡estáis muy morenos! Incluso tú tío Clow, que eres más pálido que en fantasma.

-Pues si le vieras los primeros días Nakuru- respondió Sonomi divertida ante el recuerdo- ¡Era un cangrejo¡Se había achicharrado la piel al tomar el sol¡El pobre no podía ni moverse! Jajaja ¡Y por cierto que la camisa hawaiana le sienta de maravilla¡Hasta aprendió a tocar el ukelele!

Entre anécdota y anécdota que contar, regalos que abrir y videos y fotos que ver, estuvieron hasta las tantas de la madrugada reunidos. Tomoyo estaba realmente feliz por su madre, en ella se veía esa mirada de enamorada colegiada. Dio las gracias en silencio a Clow, él hombre que la saco de estar sumergida en los negocios, ella merecía esa felicidad.

-¡Mira que tarde es! Mejor mañana nos seguís contando mama- interrumpió la nívea- deberéis estar cansados si habéis venido a Japón lo más rápido posible.

Los más jóvenes se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar, dejando a los dos ejecutivos a solas.

Clow dio unas palmadas al sofá en el que se encontraba sentado, invitando a su esposa a estar a su lado.

-Creo que nos preocupamos excesivamente, Sonomi, a pesar de ser tan pequeños son muy responsables…

-Como siempre, tienes razón…pero…en un principio me molesto que no nos llamaran…el profesor de Tomoyo me dijo que se había lastimado el pie durante una competición, pero que actuase como si no supiera nada…que Tomoyo no quería que nos enterásemos… ¡Mi hija es un caso!

-Se preocupa por nosotros…

-Demasiado diría yo…aunque…esta muy feliz de tener una familia…-la mujer susurró esto último, y se quedo callada.

-¿En que piensas? Ese silencio en ti ha sido extraño- cuestiono Clow.

Ella se incorporó para verle el rostro: Pero que bien me conoces…si que pensaba en algo…-el semblante de Sonomi se mostró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre Tomoyo…

-¿Qué le pasa a Tomoyo?

-… y Eriol

El peliazul esbozó una sonrisa, ya sabía a que se refería su mujer.

* * *

El pequeño inglés miro de malos modos al joven que se encontraba con él en la sala de estar, ya que se encontraba un poco mejor del resfriado, había decidido bajar para despejarse un poco...sin embargo se encontró con la inesperada visita de Soichiro Arima.

La tensión era palpable, se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero las miradas que se dirigían eran más que suficiente para notar el poco agrado que sentían por el otro.

-Y… ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- preguntó Eriol.

-He venido a ver a Tomoyo, es más que obvio- respondió Soichiro.

-¿Por qué le has traído flores?

-Esta convaleciente ¿no?

Una vena tembló en la cien del níveo, y a Soichiro le salio un tic en el ojo. No pudieron llegar a los puños, porque una linda ciruelo aparecía en la habitación.

-¡Hola Arima!

-¡Tomoyo! Me alegra verte bien- el chico se dirigió a la linda amatista con su mejor sonrisa- esto es para ti.

La chica se emociono al ver el lindo ramo de claveles que le había traído su compañero¡Son flores hermosas Arima¡Muchas gracias!

El joven se llevo una mano a la cabeza a la vez que se sonrojaba: Es…lo menos que podía hacer por ti…

El cabreo de Eriol aumentó al ver una escena tan íntima: Tomoyo sonriendo dulcemente a ese cretino sonrojado.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto- Soichiro no pudo evitar dibujar un gesto de triunfo en su rostro al ver que ella y el salían juntos de la casa, mientras miraba al inglés.

-¿Vais a algún sitio?- Eriol intento no sonar interesado…pero no lo consigo, cosa que le molesto muchísimo.

Tomoyo miro a su hermano y luego sonrió para darse la vuelta y salir de la casa junto con Soichiro.

El índigo se quedo totalmente perplejo por la acción de la joven ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa¿Y ese silencio¿Por qué no le había dicho a donde iba con Arima? Por un momento en su mente cruzo la idea de seguir a la pequeña japonesa y el individuo por las calles de la ciudad sin que lo vieran o encontrarse con ellos "casualmente" allá donde fueran: "¡No pienses en tonterías Eriol!"- se dijo- "Tendrás que esperar a que vuelvan…". Eso tendría que hacer, esperar las tediosas horas hasta que la chica que vivía con él se dignara a aparecer. De lo que si estaba seguro es que su imaginación volaría a recónditos lugares pensando en que podrían estar haciendo Tomoyo y Soichiro.

Por otro lado, en las calles de Tomoeda, la nívea caminaba junto al ojigris más callada de lo normal.

Al notar el repentino silencio, poco inusual en ella, el joven le preguntó¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Daidouji?- La joven alzó el rostro para verlo- Se te nota en la cara que estas dándole vueltas a algo…puedes contármelo si quieres…

-Bueno…es que...cuando nos despedimos de él…parecía tan serio…

-Ja…tu hermano es serio de todos modos, no se porque te preocupas por eso…

-Pero ayer fue muy cariñoso conmigo, creo que enterramos el hacha de guerra ¡y eso me hizo muy feliz!

-Ya veo…por cierto ¿A dónde vamos? Cuando ayer te llame me dijiste que si te podía acompañar a comprar una cosa…

-¡A si¡Gracias por acompañarme Arima! Es que Sakura hoy no podía…en realidad me sabe mal ¿no te molesta venir conmigo verdad?

-¡Como me va a molestar?- preguntó indignado el joven.

Tomoyo le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta.

-¿Pero a donde vamos?

-Voy a comprarle el regalo de navidad a Eriol.

A Soichiro se le borró la sonrisa de la cara, es como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago…vaya…parecía que ella solo tenía ojos para el níveo¿Y que es? Si se puede saber claro…- controlo su tono de voz, para no sonar molesto.

-¡Es un gatito!

-¿Un…un gatito?

-¡SI¡Es monísimo! Lo vi ayer cuando me fugue del hospital con Sakura…

-¿Cuándo te fugaste del hospital?- repitió el chico sorprendido.

La pálida piel de Tomoyo adquirió al momento una fuerte tonalidad roja: bueno…es que…yo…es que…

El moreno lanzo una tremenda carcajada¡¡Jamás pensaría eso de ti! Jajajaja ¡Debería de haberte visto¡Seguro creías que estaba en una peli de acción! Jajajaja ¡Que graciosa!

-Oye…no te rías de mí- fingió molestia inflando una mejilla.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo mientras me cuentas tu aventura de ayer? Después podemos ir a comprar el regalo de tu hermano

-¡Vale!

Soichiro guió a Tomoyo entre las calles adornadas de la ciudad¿A que sitio vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

La gente que se cruzaba con ellos no podía evitar voltear a verlos, gesto que fue percibido por Tomoyo, que miro a su amigo y parecía no enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Fue en aquel momento cuando se fijo detenidamente en el rostro del chico: si…era un joven guapísimo, sus rasgos dignos de una dinastía de alta sociedad, ojos grises con destellos azules rasgados le daban una madurez poco común en los chicos de su edad y el pelo lacio y negro, brillaba con cualquier luz que recibía. Pensó que la chica que saliese con él tendría mucha suerte.

-Ya hemos llegado.

La chica dejo de mirarlo, para dirigir su vista al frente, un acogedor restaurante Italiano estaba frente a ella, el cartel blanco con letras azul cielo anunciaba el nombre del comercio: San Angelo.

-¿Aquí!

-Si…

-¿No es muy caro?- aunque el dinero no era problema para Tomoyo, le sentaba mal, porque no hacía falta preguntar…siendo como era Soichiro, él pagaría la cuenta…

-No te preocupes…-el joven sonrió al ver la actitud de la nívea.

Ambos pasaron dentro del recinto, la decoración era exquisita, propio de un restaurante de cinco tenedores, las paredes con espejos ovalados, tenían un color granate, y la decoración era obviamente, al estilo de la antigua Roma.

-¡Es precioso!

-Sabía que te gustaría- se volvió al camarero en recepción- Hola Yamatto.

El aludido sonrió nada más ver quien le saludaba¡Soichi! Que alegría verte por aquí, muchacho- saludo calurosamente al acompañante de Tomoyo, para después fijar su azulada mirada en la pelinegra- ¡que linda chica¿Quién es?

-Es una compañera de colegio, Tomoyo Daidouji, él es Yamatto o Matt para los amigos.

-Un placer, princesa- le dijo el rubio a la par que le guiñaba uno de sus ojos.

-Cuidado con lo que dices sino quieres padecer la ira de Mimi sobre tu persona- Soichiro colocó su mano sobre el hombro contrario de Tomoyo, haciéndola pasar al interior del restaurante seguidos por la burlona mirada del joven Matt.

-¿Quién era él?

-Es uno de los camareros del restaurante, lleva trabajando desde que se abrió…hará unos tres años.

A Tomoyo todo aquello le resulto extraño¿y como sabes tú todo eso?

-Este es el restaurante de mis padres…

-¿En serio!-alzó la voz tanto que hizo volver la vista a todos los que se encontraban almorzando en aquellos momentos.

-Si- Soichiro aparto una silla para que Tomoyo se sentara con mayor comodidad.- espero que no te haya molestado.

-Para nada, me ha sorprendido ¡Que guay que tus padres tengan un restaurante¿Los dos son cocineros?

-Mi padre si, mi madre cata las bebidas y los alimentos. (son gente de pasta jee..)

-A mí me encanta la repostería, tienes que venir a mi casa y probar los pasteles que hago, a Eriol los que más le gusta son los donuts con miel y limón, cuando esta deprimido siempre le hago unos cuantos.

-Tu hermano tiene mucha suerte de que lo quieras tanto- respondió haciendo énfasis en la palabra hermano, en todos y cada uno de los temas que hablaba con ella, siempre salía el dichoso sujeto.

Una camarera se acercó para tomarles el pedido: Buenas tardes¿Qué les pongo para beber?- decía a la vez que les entregaba la carta a los dos sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

-¿Es que ya ni saludas?

La joven, ante la pregunta de Arima levanto la vista y los ojos se le iluminaron¡Soichiro¡Que sorpresa!

-Hola Mimi

-¡Ya era hora que te dignaras a venir a verme!

-Lo siento, es que he estado muy ocupado con la semana deportiva- volvió su mirada a Tomoyo- ella ha sido mi compañera en el torneo de tenis.

-¡Así que tu eres la famosa Tomoyo Daidouji¡Tenías muchas ganas de conocerte!- El comportamiento entusiasta de la linda camarera hizo pensar a Tomoyo en su prima Nakuru- Yo soy Mimi, espero que seamos buenas amigas.

La morocha sonrió, Mimi era una chica sin duda muy alegre, y por como llevaba de arreglado su cabello, muy moderna, ya que este lo tenía sumamente cuidado (no como yo…que soy el monstruo del pantano cuando me levanto por las mañanas con el pelo a lo loco) con algunas mechas en un rosa llamativo- ¡Ahora mismo os traigo las bebidas! Soichi, tu padre esta muy ocupado y tu madre está que echa humo con los proveedores, intenta pasarte por la cocina antes de irte, les alegrara verte por aquí – se acercó al oído del chico y le susurró- y más aún con tan buena compañía.

A lo que el moreno le respondió también entre cuchicheos lo que ocurrió nada más llegar al restaurante con Matt.

-¡Como lo pille lo mato!- exclamó la chica antes de marcharse con la bandeja.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Tomoyo a Soichiro, divertida por las exclamaciones que lanzaba al aire la joven de mechas.

-Cuando nos vayamos lo sabrás.

Y así fue, antes de marcharse del restaurante, Tomoyo agradeció la hospitalidad a los padres de Arima y los dos jóvenes camareros que había conocido aquel día aludiendo lo buena que estaba la comida y la exquisita decoración del lugar. Sin duda iría con su familia en más de una ocasión para comer, el lugar le había encantado y los padres de su compañero resultaron ser personas muy agradables y simpáticas que no dudaron ni un momento en hacerles una pequeña visita a su mesa a pesar de estar hasta arriba de trabajo.

Cuando se despidió de Matt, se fijo que tenía una marca rojiza de una mano en la mejilla izquierda

-Es que tenía un mosquito- informó Mimi algo molesta- y no dude ni un momento en aplastarlo…lo que pasa es que ni me di cuenta de que estaba en la cara de Yamatto

-Huyyyy, será mejor que hagas algo Matt…porque cuando Mimi te llama Yamatto quiere decir que esta enfadada.

-¡Si no le hubieras dicho nada esto no pasaría!- reprochó el rubio- ¡Ahora soy yo quien paga las consecuencias!

Dejando a la pareja de camareros, los dos morenos reanudaron su paseo por las calles de la ciudad alegremente.

-Te referías a eso ¿no, me dijiste que cuando nos vayamos, sabría el porque del enfado de Mimi¿Matt es su novio?

-Si, jeje y aunque no lo parezca no pueden vivir el uno sin la otra.

A Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos¡Que bonito¿Se conocieron en tu restaurante?

-Acertaste, los dos entraron a trabajar casi a la vez y a mí me toco hacer de Cupido

-¡Que ilusión¡Que historia tan romántica!- el ojigris miro a su compañera ¡hasta tenía corazoncitos alrededor de ella!

-Te emocionas con facilidad- murmuró con una gotita en la frente.

-¡Yo también estoy haciendo de Cupido entre dos amigos míos!

-¿Quiénes? Si se puede saber claro…

-¡Sakura y Shaoran!

-¿Ellos dos?- La joven nívea movió la cabeza afirmativamente- yo pensé…que ya eran pareja…

-Tú y todo el colegio, es obvio que todo el mundo sabe lo que Shao siente por mi prima aunque ella parece ser que es la única que no se entera, si no le corresponde sería una pena porque Shaoran es un encanto…pero ¿a que hacen una pareja de cine? Es que solo de pensarlo ¡Que emoción!

Arima tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para no comenzar a reír como un loco: Te ves así muy graciosa- Ante tal comentario la ciruelo bajo la vista al suelo algo sonrojada, se había puesto a hablar y hablar sin ni siquiera saber si ese tema le interesaba al chico. Sin darse cuenta ya había llegado a la tienda de animales del día anterior y mientras ella comenzaba a buscar el gatito negro: "el momento perfecto"- pensó el joven mientras observaba a su amiga.

Si, ese era el momento que tanto había estado esperando, juro que si ganaban el partido de tenis le confesaría sus sentimientos ¡Y lo habían ganado!

Carraspeó un poco, jamás había estado tan nervioso como ahora.

-Tomoyo- la llamó por su nombre y no por su apellido como acostumbraba a hacer. Pero la chica no volteo- Tomoyo- la llamó de nuevo y tampoco se giro para verlo, se mantenía de espaldas a él, mirando el escaparate de frente a ella, así que no tuvo más remedio que tomarla por los hombros para ver su cara.

El chico se sorprendió

¿Estaba llorando¿Por qué¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Q-qué te pasa Tomoyo?

-Es que…-la chica se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultándose el rostro- el gatito….el gatito no esta…era el regalo de mi hermano y no esta…

-¡Como que no esta?

Tomoyo alzó el rostro: no…pero es que le dije al encargado de la tienda que me lo guardara, que iba a venir hoy con el dinero.

Indignado, el joven tomo a la llorosa nívea de la mano, directo al interior de la tienda a hablar con el propietario, ya que si había vendido ya al gato habiéndoselo guardado a Tomoyo era de muy sin vergüenza.

El hombre argumento que, justo después de que ella saliera de la tienda junto con la otra joven castaña, entro un hombre que decía ser su chofer, que él compraría al pequeño animalillo.

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?- le preguntó la amatista dejando de llorar.

-Pues…muy alto, con el pelo oscuro y vestido de negro

Contuvo la respiración…no podía ser, no podía ser¿Y…t-tenía gafas de sol…?-preguntó de nuevo casi con temor.

-Si

La palidez de la joven se hizo mas notable…la descripción que le dama el propietario de la tienda era la misma que la del hombre que últimamente se encontraba por todos lados ¿casualidad? Algo le decía a Tomoyo que aquello no era un mero producto de la casualidad…

Ella bien sabía que las casualidades no existen.

-Arima…vámonos- dijo en un susurro a penas inaudible. El oji-gris se limitó a seguirla.

Por un momento se había olvidado del gato, de su hermano (milagro xD) y de todo lo que le rodeaba para pensar tan solo en aquel extraño…que casualmente se encontraba últimamente por la calle. Así que con el semblante visiblemente preocupado, salió de la tienda junto con un Soichiro pensativo, y no se detuvo hasta haber llegado al parque del Rey Pingüino ¿Qué le podía haber ocurrido a Tomoyo para que actuara así?

-Oye- rompió el silencio- si quieres podemos ir a otras tiendas de animales para buscar un gato negro…

Tomoyo agradeció en silencio la cortesía del joven, pero lo que quería era ir a su casa cuanto antes. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder a su compañero, fijo su vista en la persona que estaba justo detrás de él.

Tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás y pudo sentir como el miedo la invadía: So…Soichiro…

El joven, paralizado también por el horror, noto una presencia de más, justo detrás de su espalda y como ese individuo le colocaba un objeto metálico a la altura de la nuca: No te vuelvas…-le susurró una voz amenazadora y fría- escúchame muchacho, quiero que hagas exactamente lo que te pida… ¿entiendes? Sino- apretó aún más el objeto contra la piel del joven- no solo tú…sino también tu amiguita puede salir mal parada.

Soichiro miro a Tomoyo, la joven tenía las lagrimas saltadas y temblaba del miedo, el terror estaba reflejado en su cara, frente a ella estaba el mismo individuo que vio hace días en el colegio, en más de una ocasión.

Gabardina negra, larga hasta los tobillos, gafas de sol ocultando su pálido rostro, el pelo ligeramente despeinado por la brisa fría de invierno y alto…quizás el hombre más alto que Tomoyo habría visto en su vida.

-Por favor…-articulo la pequeña- no le haga daño…no le haga nada…

-Tranquila niña, no es a él a quien quiero- se burlo el sujeto- solo quiero que este lindo muchachito haga lo que yo le mande, así que, pon atención a las instrucciones: Quiero que te vayas del parque solo, como si nada hubiera pasado ¿ok? Y no te vuelvas mientras te diriges a la salida, porque si lo haces- apretó aún más el frío metal en la carne del joven paralizado- ¿entendido?

-P…pero ¿y ella?

-De tu amiga me encargo yo

Impotencia, eso es lo que sentía el joven en aquellos momentos, era un cobarde, un hombre se daría la vuelta y le plantaría cara a aquel extraño, y no dejaría solo a la linda ciruelo.

-Soichiro…haz lo que te pide…por favor…yo estaré bien- el chico la miro, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada, cobarde…eso era.

Con paso algo apresurado y sin voltear se fue directo a la salida del parque, sin embargo, cuando desapareció por la esquina, sin pensarlo, empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, tenía que ir a avisar a los padres de ella, a la policía…y es que el joven aun no se podía creer lo que les acababa de pasar…un secuestrador quería a Tomoyo y por su maldita cobardía no pudo hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en el parque, el hombre emitió una sonrisa al ver como el chico desaparecía por el parque y dirigió su vista a la pequeña niña que lo miraba aterrada: bueno, por fin tu y yo solos.

Tomoyo dio un paso para atrás al ver como se acercaba a ella con la misma pistola que estuvo en la nuca de su compañero, ahora apuntando a ella¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar…

-No tengo otro remedio…-le contesto el sujeto.

Tomoyo miro a todos lados, con la esperanza de que alguien la socorriera…pero ¡Diablos ese día no había ni un alma en el parque! Temblando cerro los ojos al ver que el tipo se disponía a disparar: Por favor…snif, snif…-las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta

¿Ese iba a ser su final?

¡BANG!

Sintió como algo frió le caía por la cara.

Algo había pasado y ella no se había enterado… ¿Ya estaba muerta? Después de haber escuchado un disparo recordó que había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y después como un líquido frío había impactado en su cara.

Algo confundida abrió los ojos para ver que aun estaba en el parque con aquel hombre frente a ella y que esta mantenía todavía la pistola en alto.

Volvió a apretar en gatillo.

-¡Hay!- Tomoyo soltó un gritito al ver que era de nuevo mojada por el agua que… ¿salía de la pistola?...pero… ¿aquello no era una pistola de verdad? Si era una replica esta muy bien conseguida.

¿Qué significaba eso?

-Ten- vio como el tipo le tendía un pañuelo- sécate la cara- la joven percibió en su tono de voz un halo de humor… ¿se estará cachondeando de ella o que?

¡Vaya un secuestrador raro!

Una vez se seco la cara, alzo la vista, quería preguntar que demonios pasaba, pero no se atrevía.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un té? Hay una cafetería aquí cerca, yo invito- Tomoyo tenia la mandíbula inferior por el suelo…ese tipo… ¿la invitaba a tomar el té?- venga, además tengo una sorpresa para ti…

¿Más sorpresas?

No supo porque, pero sin articular palabra lo siguió.

Llegaron al local, decorado al estilo inglés: la planta baja es una pastelería, puedes escoger el pastel que más te guste.

¿Por qué lo había seguido? Eso es lo que se preguntaba Tomoyo… ¿acaso no era un secuestrador? No sabía porque, pero era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que ese extraño le infundía confianza además de que le era vagamente familiar.

Vio como se acercaba al mostrador y hablaba con el encargado. Este último le entrego una especia de caja.

Con el té y los pasteles servidos, ambos se sentaron en una mesa con vistas a la calle. Tomoyo no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir, simplemente se había dejado llevar, sin embargo tenia mil y una preguntas que hacerle al hombre frente a ella, que en esos momentos degustaba su pastelillo.

-Bueno- dijo una vez que acabo con él- dije que tenía una cosa para ti, toma.

Y sorprendida vio como le daba la misma caja que le dio en un principio el encargado del comercio. Fue entonces cuando vio que no era exactamente una caja como ella pensó, en uno de los laterales tenía una rendija que permitía ver su interior. Y en él, dormido, se encontraba aquel gatito negro que tanto le había gustado como regalo de su hermano.

Sorprendida alzo la vista hacia el hombre, que se había quitado las gafas dejando ver unos ojos verde aceituna hermosos¿Cómo sabía usted que yo…?

Él solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No…no se que decir…yo no puedo aceptar esto…

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunto sin borrar ese sonrisa de su rostro.

-Es que yo…es que este gatito iba a ser el regalo de Eriol…

El hombre borro su sonrisa¿Eriol?

-Es mi hermano…

-¿Tu hermano?- parecía sorprendido e interesado- no sabía que tuvieras hermanos.

-Bueno, es que mi madre se volvió a casar- menciono con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Vayaaa…que interesante…

En aquello momentos, el móvil de la nívea sonó.

* * *

-¡Qué quieres decir?- Eriol tomo a Soichiro por el borde de la camisa, le pegaría un buen puñetazo en su cara bonita por lo que había echo

- ¿Qué te has ido sin ayudarla?

El joven oji-gris, había llegado a la casa de los Daidouji-Hiragizawa casi sin aliento, nervioso y al borde de la histeria, había explicado como pudo a los familiares de Tomoyo lo que había pasado en el parque y la descripción del secuestrador.

-¡Hay que llamar a la policía!- exclamo Nakuru alterada.

-Saldré con el coche a buscarla- Clow tomo las llaves del auto y se dispuso a salir de no ser porque Sonomi lo detuvo.

-¡Altos todos!- gritó la ejecutiva- Arima- se volvió al joven amigo de su hija- ¿sabes si Tomoyo llevaba el móvil?

-Eh…si, si que lo llevaba…

Eriol vio como la mujer mantenía el temple, incluso su padre se había puesto nervioso, y ella, se había mantenido seria ¿es que no le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Tomoyo? Por primera vez en el tiempo en que llevaba de conocerla, miro mal a Sonomi.

La mujer marco el número de la niña¿Tomoyo?- preguntó nada más escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Si mama, soy yo…

-Tu amigo Soichiro Arima esta aquí.

-"Ah"- pensó la amatista…se había olvidado de él…-mama, yo…yo estoy bien…

-Eso no lo dudo, sin embargo, dime donde estas, iré a buscarte ahora mismo.

Tomoyo percibió al otro lado de la línea que su madre estaba más que enfadada con ella…normal, ahora que lo pensaba, se había ido con un desconocido…

-Mama, no te preocupes…yo ya te he dicho que estoy bien- Tomoyo miraba con preocupación al hombre frente a ella y este, estiro su brazo para quitarle a la morena el pequeño objeto entre sus manos.

-¿No escuchas lo que ella te ha dicho, Sonomi?- le preguntó con algo de sorna.

-¡Tú¡No puede ser verdad!- los presentes en la sala vieron como la ejecutiva, por primera vez desde que Arima llego a la mansión, se había tensado. Y es que nada más escuchar la descripción que el joven dio del supuesto secuestrador, la mujer tenia una idea de quien podía ser…pero aquello le resultaba imposible…no podía ser…sin embargo…al escuchar de nuevo su voz siempre burlona del otro lado de la línea confirmo sus temores- ¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué quieres de ella¡Aléjate!

-Vamos, vamos ¿Dónde están tus modales querida? Mira que no invitarme a la boda…me siento excluido Sonomi…

-¡Deja de decir sandeces!

-¡Eres mala!- Tomoyo vio con sorpresa como el hombre dramatizaba su tono de voz al hablar con su madre…ahora que caía… ¿Por qué hablaban con tanta familiaridad?- ¿Y quien es ahora el afortunado?

-¡Eso no te importa¡Iré a buscar a Tomoyo¡Dime donde estáis!

-No te preocupes amor, yo voy a llevarla a tu casa- comento divertido.

-¡QUE?- a la señora Hiragizawa no le dio tiempo de protestar…el muy estúpido le había colgado…

-Cariño…-la llamó Clow…-¿Qué pasa con Tomoyo?

La aludida se volvió y lo miro: ella esta bien…-al ver que todos los de la sala iban a protestar se apresuro a decir: Tomoyo esta con su padre…

**Continuara **

* * *

Holaaa, aquí estoy otra vez yooo! xD Espero que no me haya tardado mucho en actualizar, la verdad me he dado toda la prisa del mundo…lo que pasa es que entre las clases teóricas por las mañanas que empiezan a las 6 y las practicas por la tarde que empiezan a las 4…vamos que vivo en el hospital…-.-, no tengo mucho tiempo libre la verdad, y ahora a finales de Mayo tengo los exámenes del segundo cuatrimestre, así que no voy a escribir más hasta que acaben, deberás lo siento…-.- ¡Pero los exámenes son lo primero!

Y después de los exámenes¡¡¡VACACIONES¡¡¡SIIII!

Espero que este capitulo os haya gustado, se que no he puesto nada de Touya y Nakuru pero habrá en el siguiente capitulo y pues bueno, ya se sabe quien es el misterioso hombre de la gabardina….xD, espero que al principio os haya echo creer que era de verdad un secuestrador, pobre Soichiro jeje

Como podeis ver he puesto otra pareja de "strangis" jejeje, Matt y Mimi…no estoy acostumbrada a los fics de Digimon, pero sinceramente no me gusta ninguna de las parejas reales que hay en la serie, en todo caso Ken&Yolei si, pero el resto…ni flowers, y bueno, de todos la que mas me gusta es Mimato…es mas me estoy planteando hacer un fic sobre estos dos…pero aún no es nada claro jeje

**Recomendaciones:**

**Música:**

No me toméis por loca, pero la música que escucho es la de las series que veo jo jo jo…por ejemplo:

- **Shiki No Uta**: el ending de Samurai Champloo , es hermosooo! Me encanta!

-**Hey Jimmy: **Ending de Peace Maker, es muy alegre, siempre que escribo este fic lo escucho.

-**You gonna feel**! Opening de Peace Maker, también muy bueno.

-**Kimi Ni Fureru Dakede**: estupenda cancion de Kenshin, el guerreo samuari, es una de mis preferidas, aunque todos son muy buenas!

**Fics**

Últimamente han subido muchos fics E&T, lo cual me hace sentir feliz

-**Solo por Ti**: creo que este fic de mi maestra Kerube ya lo recomende…pero tengo que hacerlo otra vez…LEEDLO en serio, este ultimo capitulo ha estado DE MUERTE cada vez que lo recuerdo se me saltan las lagrimas así que LEEDLO!

-**Silver Bullets: **OTRO E&T hurra! Esta pareja cobra renombre jo jo jo (chuparse esa Clamp) jejeje xD, es mis queridas Diana y Azura y que alegría me lleve cuando vi que se lo dedicaban a tres personas una de ellas yo, se me subieron los colores xD, el empezar sobrecoge, tenéis que leerlo en serio, las apariencias engañan.

-** RETURN TO ME dos vidas contigo: **de Pili-chan! Es FANTASTICO en serio! Y bueno el empezar es tragico si, pero hacia falta para que hubiera E&T jejeje, leedlo y me entendereis xD

Aunque mi hermano el gorila quiera jugar al pro-evolution os responderé los reviwes -, el niño no para de chillarme en la oreja que quiere que le deje con el ordenador…(se va a llevar una somanta de palos xD jajaja)

Muchas gracias por seguir el fic a tods y cada uns de ustedes, os quiero mucho:

-**Minue:** SIII! Yo tambien veia la familia crecee ., el mejor sin duda Keikun (o como se escriba xD) ese pianista uh…que guapo, que guapo…uohh que lindo Eriol llorando, es humano tiene su corazoncito jeje, en un principio no iba a hacer que llorara pero pense…¿Qué pasa que los tios no tienen conductos lagrimales (entiendase por sentimientos)? Jejeje xD y bueno, ya ves que el misterioso hombre como ya pensaban mas de uno era el padre de Tomoyo…pero dime si te ha soprendido lo de la pistola jejeje, eso lo explicare en el siguente capitulo, aunque el pobre Soichiro tiene un trauma xD. Lo de Eriol vestido de chica, lo hare, pero no en este fic xD. Muchas gracias por tu rr bellisima, me animan mucho, espero que no me haya tardado en actualizar ¡besos!

**Helen Sakura Li : **hola wapa! Si, Eriol de chica, es que solo de pensarlo me meo encima jajajajajaa, el pobre…soy muy mala con el me encanta hacerle pasar malos ratos xD, espero que este capitulo te haya sorprendido, sobre todo con el tipo de la gabardina, ya seba todo el mundo quien es jojojo, aun asi creo que en este capitulo ni se presento xD, ya lo hara para el siguiente xD¡¡un abrazo!

**Kerube-Chan;**se que a te lo dije en el reviwe, pero te lo tengo que decir de nuevo: MARAVILLOSO ESTE CAPITULO DE TU FIC! En serio que me emociono cuando lo recuerdo, me ha llegado a lo mas hondo…, siguelo pronto, yo espero ¿Has visto lo que ha cambiado Eriol desde el principio? Primero la odia a muerta hasta que ya, se da por vencido y acepta que le gusta ¡que monada! . bueno, secuestrados exactamente no es, pero el porque de la pistola lo explicare en el siguente capitulo, aunque eso si, el pobre Soichiro se ha llevado el mayor susto de su vida jajaja…es que tambien el padre de Tomoyo tiene ideas de bombero xD ¡muchos besos!

**Doc. Brown (Xetil): **¡hola friend! Yo te respondo a tu duda filosofica: Si no hay lazos de sangre…¿Por qué no enamorarse? Jejeje xD y respecto a la otra pregunta, tu sabes que carrera estoy estudiando…una con mucha responsabilidad y creeme paso mas tiempo en el hospital que en mi casa xO, muchacho, no te preocupes sobre el porque hay gente que odia a Kaho, yo la ofio profundamente si es pareja de Eriol, pero si es con Toya, me cae genial, ademas que es muy guapa, y recuerda que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito chabal! xD, tu reviwe a estado super divertido jajajaja, muchas gracias por leer el fic friend! Kiss!

**anna15: -.- **tengo…(Basi se pone dramatica) una mala noticia que darte…Sakura en el siguiente capitulo lo pasara mal…y Shao peor…sip, llego el momento no todo es de color rosa (Conciencia: como una verdadera cabra), ya ves que Eriol es super lindo, le da un abrazo . mataria por estar en el lugar de Tomoyo JAJAJAJAJA (Conci: se volvio loca O.o) ¡muchas gracias por el rr, espero no haber tardado en actualizar! Cuidate y muchos besos!

**Shinu Lady**: holaa! Jajaja me he reido mucho con tu reviwe, la que gritaba: "Eriol quiero un hijo tuyo" era una representante de todas las fans de Eriol (es decir…muchas…bastantes xD)Muchas Muchas gracias por recomendar el fic, se me suben los colores y pues esperoq ue esta vez no me haya tardado en actualizar xD, muchos besos y para el siguiente capitulo habra mas escenas E&T! SI! xD

**daidoji-tomoyo**¡Hola! Sii! Ya era hora, Eri la beso, que tierno pero…no me importaria ser yo la que este en el lugar de Tomoyo je…je…je… Ahora mismo resuelvo tu duda: veras, en el comic Karekano, si, Reiji es el padre de Soichiro, pero yo lo he tomado prestado para que en mi fic sea el padre de Tomoyo…ya ves que el tio esta un poco loco ¿Quién anda por la calle con la replica de una pistola en la mano? Jejeje ¡muchas gracias por el rr!

**Soledad de los Angeles**¡Ohayo! Señorita Sole, aquí esta una servidora esperando a que subas ese maravilloso fic E&T que tienes preparado, mi esperar, mi esperar -.-, xD, no te preocupes por no dejar un reviwe si lees el fic, mi estar feliz ., avisame nada mas subas el el E&T quiero ser la primera en dejarte un reviwe! O

**Shami**: Muy buenas! Claro que seria divertido jajaja, no todos los dias ves a Eriol HIraguizawa con un vestidito rosa y de volantitos jaaaaaajajajajaja, sii Eri se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y no le refunfuña a Tomoyo jejeje xD, el pobre estaba muy confundido,aunque creo que Nakuru no le ayuda nada…o.o, muchas gracias por leer el fic¡¡kissess!

**nakuru-chaan**: holaaa! Lo siento, pero en este capitulo no he puesto nada de T&N…mi estar triste…, prometo que en el siguiente lo habra, es que escribiendo y escribiendo se me fue la pinza y digo O.O! NO ES PUESTO NADA DE NAKURU Y TOUYAA, la verdad…espero que te guste el capitulo, aunque el siguiente lo quiero hacer más emocionante…no se como pero lo hare¡¡besos!

**Milfy Sakuraba: ¡**bienvenida! Espero que te haya gustado tambien este capitulo, muchas gracias por los halagos que me das en tu reviwe (conciencia: ala! Ya se le subieron los colores O.o), yo se que se comen platanos por que cada vez que juega Rafael Nadal veo el partido . no se tu, pero el tio ese me encanta! Jajajaja, espero que nos veamos por aquí de nuevo y que te siga gustando el fic, aunque creo que este capitulo me salio algo flojillo…-.- ¡besos!

**Sakura-tinuviel**¡Buenas! Jajaja, y tampoco me imagino a Eriol de chica, gran golpe para su ego, pero…es que me encanta ponerlo en situaciones extrañas jojojo, soy mala con el. Y sip, una nueva version de Yamazaki, jajaja chismoso tambien le cae bien jajajaja, espeo que te haya gustado este capitulo, aunque a mi no me gusto del todo xD, y actuliza en cuanto puedas wapisima!

**Guaduchi**¡¡holaa! Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cpaitulo anterior, yo tambien tenia muchas ganas de que se besaran, y estoy pensando en alguna manera de que lo vuelvan ha hacer jejeje, pero no se como, porque tambien quiero que aparezcan de mayores, nose, me gustaria que me dieras tu opinión ¿hago que aparezcan tambien de mayores? Mas o menos 19 años o por ahí, que estan en la Universidad, la verdad ando un poco perdida jajaja xD ¡muchos besos y gracias por el reviwe!

**Zaphi moon**¡holaa! Tu reviwe es un mundo! Me encanta! Me subes el animo!. , es que Nakuru es la mejor jajaja, sip, el misterioso hombre (ya no con tanto misterio) es muy guapo! Ya te enseñe una foto no? Y dejame decirte querida Zaphi que la que grita: "Eriol quiero un hijo tuyo" es la representante de todas las fans de Eriol jajajajajaja, que gracioso los reviwes que me dejas con todas tus conciencias jajajajaja se me han saltado las lagrimas de la risa xD xD ¡muchas gracias por levantarme la moral wapa¡¡besos!

**Nat**¡¡hola! Eres bienvenida a el ricon de las locuras de Basi jejejeee( Conciencia: no le digas eso a la pobre que se va a asustar!) Sabes cual serie es Karekano? Es uan de mis preferidas, Soichiro Arima pertenece a la autora de esa maravillosa serie y pues no te preocupes por el, que si que habra alguien que le corresponda! La fabulosa Yukino Miyazawa, si tienes posibilidades de ver la serie o los comics no lo dudes son fantasticos¡¡muchas gracias por el reviwes! Espero verte por aquí! Kiss

**Yemy: **¡holaa! Espero que no me haya tardado en actualizar, la verdad tenia una semana de vacaciones, pero después de esta vienen los dichosos examenes …-.-, ojala te haya gustado tambien este capitulo, me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo…doña inspiración no estaba conmigo …-.-, muchos besos wapa!

**Hikari: **¡hola linda! Jejeje sii te imaginas a Eriol con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo algo revuelto y con los ojitos lindos llorosos? ME LO COMO CON PAPAS! QUE MONADAAA!. Ejem, ejem…me emociono…xD, no te preocupes por no poder leer el fic por falta de tiempo, leelo cuando lo tengas ok, don´t worry, tuturururuuu, be happy, espero que no me haya tardado en actualizar, muchos besos!

**Estrella del** **Alba **¡woolaaa! Estrella del Alba me recuerda a Arwen del señor de los anillos, que significa Estrella de la Tarde, es hermoso tu nik!., aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo , espero que te ahya gustado a ti, porque a mi no me convence, promete hacer el siguiente capitulo mas emocionante¡¡muchos besos!

**2Miru**¡¡lindisima! Holaa! Ahora no me conecto mucho por el Messenger, la verdad, es porque estamos en Feria (no se si has oido hablar de la Feria de Abril de Sevilla) y pues estoy todo el diaaa fuera de mi casa…, sip, coresspecto almisterioso hombre que yano loes tanto, sera un cachondo jajaja aunque no le caera bien ni Eri ni Soichi, es logico jajajaja xD, espero que actulices pronto tus lindos fics, yo soy paciente ¡besotes!

**Serena: **¡holaa¿Sabes como me llaman mis amigos? NAKURU jaaajajajajajajaja, sip, me lo dicen, estoy bastante loca, pero bueno, yo les digo que soy original jajaja, xD no todos los dias ves a Eriol de chica con un vestidito de volantes y encajes jajajajaja ¿te lo imaginas? Es difícil la verdad jajajaja xD, pero bueno, aun me lo estoy pensando ¡muchas gracias por el reviwe me ayuda mucho a continuar el fic!

**Lothiriel: **¡Aiya! Tu nik me recuera a Lothlorien o Laurelindorinan, dicho en legua Ente jejejexD , es que me encanta el Señor de los Anillos , por supuesto Legolas mi preferido xD, espero que esta vez haya actualizado pronto, muchas gracias por el reviwe, Eriol es un sol ¿a que si? (conciencia: dile que si…sino es peligrosa) xD, espero verte de nuevo por estos lores de la tierra media…xD

**Pilychan: **amiga miaaa! Retunr to me! MENUDO EMPEZARR! Me has dejado muerta! Actualiza plisss por amor a la patriaaa! xD, en serio, cuando lo leia yo uff ., y pensando…¡QUE QUIERE TENER UN HIJO CON ERIOL? Sera… jejeje, pero que penita lo del accidente (en el fondo pena ninguna porque si no…no hay E&T jeeeeeejejejeje soy perversa xD), espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues creo que no me tarde tanto en actualizar no? ., que lindo es Eriol por fin acepto que Tomoyo le gusta y pues que ve estupido enfadarse con ella xD y ¿Qué me dices del misterioso ya no tanto? Con esa pistola jajaja ¡kisses!

**Saori-Luna**hola! Tu fic si que esta tomando un rumbo indescriptible, me encanta, estoy deseando de saber que pasa ., Eriol y su rosa blanca, llego a ser Tomoyo y le pido la rosa y algo mas jaaaaaaaaajajajaja xD, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo xD, muchos besines!

**Cucui-chan**: hello! Sip, la beso y en este capitulo la abrazo xD, que mono es el niño xD¿tu no conoceras a alguien asi no? Jejeje, espero que disfrutes este chap! Nos vemos con los ojos xD!

**Solyluna: **Ohayo! Mil gracias por el reviwe!me animan mucho, de veras que es el mejor.., no se nose, creo que me cuesta hacer los fics emocionantes xD, espero que sigas leyendolo, os necesito la verdad xD ¡Un abrasote!

**Tomoyo: **Buenas¡¡me alegro que te haya gustado el partido! Me costo mucho escribirlo! ., a mi es que el tenis me gusta mucho verlo , sobre todo cuando Rafa Nadal juega . ¡que cuerpo tiene el niño! Ejem…ejem..xD. Yo tambien quiero que haya escenas como las de Touya y Nakuru, el caso es que no se me vienen a la mente…-.-, ya sabes si se te ocurre alguna, TE LO SUPLICO dimela que la pongo en el fic, me encanta poner en aprietos a los protas jejejeje, sobre todo a Eriol jejeje ¡besos!

**Ayin: **El fulano de la gabardina negras es…¡jojojo! Ya se sabe quien es, pero mira que ir con esas pintas por la calle…el pobre no tiene vergüenza¿sabes? Me gustaría poner otro besito entre Eriol y yo misma¡digo! Entre Eriol y Tomoyo jejeje, pero me las tengo que ingeniar xD ya vere como lo hago! Muchos besos! Cuidate!

Bueno, hasta aquí los reviwes, la verdad no se que haria yo sin ellos, me animan mucho, me suben la moral cuando estoy depre. Solo os queria contar que el sabado pasado estuve en el Salon del Manga de Jerez y uaaa . me encanto, habia gente disfrazada, sobre todo de Naruto (odio esa serie) pero tambien de Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo, de Inuyasha, de Tsubasa Chronicle, Samurai Champloo..pero…(a BAsi se le ensombrece la cara) NO HABIA NI UN ERIOL! BUAAAAAAAA! Es que llega a a ver uno…y me tiro al cuello jajajaja xD

Espero veros pronto!

Basi y Conciencia os quiere

O.o


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: estos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Dedicado a: Por supuesto a Kerube-chan, y este capitulo es además un regalo para mi amiga Martika (Zaphi) y mí amigo Xetil que cumplieron años hace poco (en realidad…hace algunos días…jejeje)**

**IMPORTANTE: **Mis queridas/os lectoras/es, veréis yo que soy sadomasoquista voy y publico otro ExT jejeje, me encantaría saber que opináis de él y si queréis que lo siga se llama _**Swan Lake** _o lo que es lo mismo, El Lago de los Cisnes (ni yo misma se porque lo llame así xD)

**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL: **A una linda mexicanita que se llama Mary, le pedí ayuda en una poesía y ella muy amablemente me escribió una para el fic ¡muchas gracias!

**Capitulo 10.**

Se podía respirar tensión en aquella sala.

Lo que había dicho Sonomi Daidouji había dejada a todos los presentes más que sorprendidos, paralizados por la noticia. Nadie se atrevía a hablar.

La mujer tan solo se dedicaba a pasear por el salón murmurando cosas que solo ella podía entender, ni ella misma se daba cuenta de la mirada que Clow le dirigía. El hombre, aunque sereno por fuera, era un mar de nerviosismo por dentro, no llegaba a imaginar la reacción de la pequeña amatista cuando se enterara de quien era aquel individuo.

¿Miedo? Quizás si.

Tenía miedo de que Tomoyo le reprochara a su madre, de que ella sufriera, después de haber conseguido lo que tanto añoraba, una familia.

Se prometió a si mismo protegerla, aunque fuera de su propio padre, al fin y al cabo, él tenía ahora su custodia.

-Se…señora…-hablo Arima, Sonomi paró en su caminata y se volvió al joven- creo que hago mal tercio, con su permiso, me retiro.

-Ah…si, claro, gracias por todo- Sonomi estaba demasiado distraída como para poder echarle cuenta al joven.

Una vez se marchó el chico, de nuevo la sala se hundió en el más remoto de los silencios, tan solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj.

Nakuru, impaciente, empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, la actitud de Sonomi la exasperaba, la actitud de su tío también y Eriol…Eriol podría haber pasado perfectamente por una columna de mármol griega… ¿Es que nadie se dignaba a hacer nada? Enfadada se volvió a la esposa de Clow y le dijo¿Se puede saber que es lo que te ha dicho el padre de Tomoyo?

-El padre de Tomoyo- murmuró-…ese tipo…no se a que ha venido, no me ha dicho nada, fue y siempre será una caja de Pandora…después de tantos años…

La nostalgia hizo acto de presencia en los ojos de Sonomi y el señor Hiraguizawa supo que en esos momentos lo necesitaba.

-Quieres mantener tu temple de mujer fría, pero en realidad te desmoronas por dentro querida…-le susurró al oído- ven, te preparare una tila, necesitas tranquilizarte.

Ella tan solo sonrió agradecida y se marcharon a la cocina.

-¿Y tu?- la oji-café se volvió a su primo- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ella ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla por boca de Eriol.

-Ella…necesitara a alguien…

-A su lado- lo interrumpió la chica- y ese alguien eres tú, Eriol- diciendo esto, dejo al chico solo, para que reflexionara lo que le había dicho.

Si, él lo supo desde que por la puerta de su casa había entrado Soichiro Arima, supo que algo malo le había pasado a Tomoyo y supo además, que ella lo necesitaría. Por ello en esos momentos se encontraba impotente, sin saber que hacer tan solo tener que esperar a la llegada de la amatista.

-Tomoyo…-susurró mirando por la ventana delantera de la casa, teniendo la esperanza de que de un momento a otro la ciruelo apareciera por la puerta.

Aunque él lo tenía claro, si ella iba a llorar, estaría a su lado para siempre.

* * *

Tomoyo vio como el hombre pagaba por lo tomado en aquella linda cafetería inglesa. Ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía ni su nombre, y ella había aceptado su invitación. Se reprochó mentalmente que eso no debía de repetir, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse porque él le inspiraba confianza….a pesar de su aspecto de secuestrador.

Carraspeó.

-O….Oiga…-vio como el hombre se volvía a ella y dibujaba una sonsilla en su rostro- esto, aún no se su nombre…

El pelinegro aumentó aun mas su sonrisa: Puedes llamarme Reiji- dijo.

- "¿Puedes llamarme Reiji? Pero si no le conozco"- reprocho mentalmente la amatista, siguiéndolo a la salida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con el gato?

Ella alzó su vista para buscar los ojos color aceituna, que de nuevo estaban cubiertos por las gafas, a pesar de estar ya oscureciendo (es invierno, y pues, cuando meriendo ya es de noche, al menos eso pasa en mi país xD).

-Bueno…es un regalo para mi hermano…y es para Navidades, así que no lo puedo llevar a casa. Sakura me dijo que se encargaría de él por el momento.

-¿Sakura?

-Es mi prima

Reiji alzó las cejas sorprendido¿Tu prima?

-Si, mi prima…bueno, en realidad no es mi prima prima, es decir, mi mama y la de ella eran primas.

-Con que tu mama y la de ella eran primas…-murmuro misteriosamente. Al principio se sorprendió, Tomoyo no podía tener primos porque tanto él como su ex-mujer eran hijos únicos- ¿sabes? Estoy deseando de conocer a esa prima tuya.

La nívea estuvo guiando al supuesto secuestrador por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a la linda casita en la que vivía su querida amiga.

-Es aquí- anunció.

-Vaya, vaya, pues no viven nada mal

-Su padre es arqueólogo- le informó Tomoyo- da clases en la universidad de Tokio.

Ella no se dio cuenta de la sonrisa tan divertida que tenia el hombre dibujada en el rostro, si hubiera sido por él, estaría tirado muerto de la risa en medio de la calle. La idea que anteriormente le rondaba por la cabeza se hacía cada vez más nítida por la información que Tomoyo le proporcionaba: "El mundo es un pañuelo"- pensó cuando vio a la pequeña llamar a la puerta.

Una voz aguda se escucho desde dentro: Ya voy, ya voy- y la dueña de la voz hizo su aparición.

-¡Tomoyo! - a Sakura se le ilumino el rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su prima llevaba entre manos- ¡El gatito¡Que lindo! Entra, quiero que veas la linda camita que le he preparado, espero que Kero no se ponga celoso porque…- se calló abruptamente al ver al hombre que estaba parado detrás de su amiga. Le intimidó…mas bien, le dio miedo- ho…hola…lo siento no le he visto señor…

-Reiji- dio un paso adelante- encantado, linda Sakura, tienes los mismos ojos que tu madre, hermosas esmeraldas.

La joven se sonrojo al escuchar tal halago por parte del hombre, lo que produjo que Tomoyo riese por lo bajo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras del moreno.

-Sakura- la llamó su padre desde la cocina- ¿Quién es?- Fujitaka asomó por el pasillo de la casa, para ver con quien hablaba su hija.

El profesor ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de la joven amatista, sus orbes castañas se posaron directamente en la figura del hombre que la acompañaba, incluso parpadeó varias veces porque no se creía que lo tuviera delante después de tantos años sin verle.

De repente un pensamiento vino a su mente ¿Qué hacía él con Tomoyo¿Sabría ella quien era realmente?

-Tomoyo, ven que te enseñe donde va a dormir el gatito- dijo una alegre Sakura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Vio como las niñas iban a la sala de estar de la casa, dejándolo solo con el inquilino.

-Vaya, vaya, si no lo veo no lo creo- comenzó a decir el moreno- ¡pero que viejo estas Fujitaka!

-Reiji- el de lentes no sabía si abrazarlo o reprocharle que demonios hacía en la ciudad- hace mucho que no nos vemos.

-Si, es cierto…desde…-no se atrevió a seguir.

-La muerte de mi Nadeshiko…-terminó el castaño por él- pasa, creo que las chicas van a tardar un poco y a nosotros nos viene bien hablar.

Ambos se acomodaron en el comedor de la cocina y durante un segundo reino el silencio.

-Tienes una bonita casa…-murmuró desinteresado Reiji.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Fujitaka ignoro el comentario de su antiguo compañero de estudios, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, aunque sabía por donde iban los tiros. Solo había una razón por la que aquel hombre podía volver a Japón: su hija.

Reiji sonrió mientras se acomodaba en la silla¿Así es como tratas a un antiguo compañero?...Bueno, digamos que ya va siendo hora de conocer a mi descendencia ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué ahora¿Después de tanto tiempo?

El ojiverde se quitó las gafas oscuras: Digamos que quería esperar a que Tomoyo fuera algo mayor…cuando Sonomi y yo nos separamos ella tenía tres años.

-Aún no logro entender porque se divorciaron, pensaba que todo os iba bien- con la mano, Fujitaka le indicó si quería té.

-No, gracias… supongo que Sonomi y yo nunca nos entendimos al cien por cien…de todas formas, yo me tuve que conformar con lo que quedó, y eso fue ella- dijo con una risa mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Conformarte con lo que quedó?

-Jajaja, yo estaba profundamente enamorado de Nadeshiko- bromeó- y tú, traidor ¡me la robaste!- Fujitaka rió guturalmente, ese Reiji nunca cambiaria- así que yo tuve que buscar consuelo en los brazos de otra mujer…y esa fue Sonomi…

-¿Ahora yo soy el culpable?

-¡Faltaría más! Yo era el atractivo profesor de física, todas las jóvenes babeaban por mí

-Todas excepto Sonomi- interrumpió divertido Fujitaka- admite que eso te llamaba la atención en ella.

-¡Era una bruta! Si supieras la de sermones que me daba porque tú andabas con su querida prima…

-Y te casaste con ella… ¿Dónde has estado todos estos años?

-En los Estados Unidos

-¿Impartiendo clase?

-Exacto, en la Universidad de Física de California, deberías de visitar esa ciudad, es alucinante.

-Me alegro que todo te haya ido bien.

Se escucharon las risas de las chicas desde la habitación de al lado.

-Sonomi…-susurró Reiji- a criado bien a Tomoyo, es una niña hermosa, preciosa.

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-No tengo ni idea, pero es mi hija y ya he perdido suficiente tiempo, creo que va siendo hora de que conozca a su padre.

-Sonomi se volvió a casar, no se si lo sabes.

-¡Claro que lo se! Jajaja, compadezco al hombre que viva con ella, tendrá que soportar la vena de su sien.

-Es un magnate, inglés, maneja los emporios Hiraguizawa.

-MMmmm- Reiji se acarició la barbilla- no me suena, nunca me gustaron los temas de negocios, aunque déjame decirte, que ella no ha sido la única en perder el tiempo a lo que respecta a parejas.

-¡No me digas que tu…!

-Si- y sonrió de oreja a oreja- ha venido conmigo y también quiere conocer a Tomoyo- Fujitaka lo miro con los ojos espantados produciendo en Reiji una enorme carcajada.

La ciruelo apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Disculpen…es que, ya es algo tarde, tengo que volver a casa, no quiero que mi mama se preocupe mas de lo que ya debe estar.

-Cierto- dijo Reiji mirando su reloj de pulsera- entonces te llevare a tu hogar yo mismo, esta oscuro y no quiero que andes sola.

Tomoyo sonrió agradecida.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver Reiji- dijo Fujitaka una vez ambos morenos se hubieron montado en el coche.

-Yo también- y dicho esto arrancó y desaparecieron rumbo a casa de los Daidojiu-Hiraguizawa.

* * *

-¡Mama!- exclamó la amatista algo nerviosa por el sinuoso silencio de su casa- ¡Mama ya estoy en casa!

Sonomi, que apareció de inmediato por la puerta de la cocina, se quedo quieta como una escultura, más que mirando a su pequeña, al hombre que tenía justo tras ella: Él me ha traído a casa mama, se llama Reiji, ha sido muy amable conmigo- informo la amatista viendo el rostro de la mujer.

Se extraño... ¿Por qué su madre tenía aquella expresión en la cara¿Miedo, odio, resentimiento…? Eran muchos los sentimientos que se encontraban en el estrecho cuerpo de la magnate y estaba segura de que si los mantenía escondido no aguantaría mucho.

Preocupada se acerco a su progenitora¿Ocurre algo, mama?- preguntó con ese característico tono dulce de ella.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Clow y de Eriol, ambos también con el mismo semblante que Sonomi, solo que el peli-negro la miraba a ella.

-Tomoyo- la aludida se sobresalto al escuchar aquel tono cortante proveniente de la boca de su madre- ve a tu habitación.

-Pero…Reiji- dijo la nívea a la vez que se volvía para ver al hombre parado en la entrada.

-¡Ve a tu habitación!

En su vida, jamás Sonomi grito a Tomoyo, hasta aquel día, cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

Sin reprochar, aunque con una extraña sensación de peligro en su cuerpo, la flor se dirigió a su cuarto sin ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada al inglés que se encontraba justo en el primer escalón de las escaleras viéndola fijamente con un semblante de preocupación.

-Eriol- su padre lo llamo- ve con ella…

Una simple frase, y él lo entendió todo, volteo durante escasos momentos a la figura que perturbaba la felicidad de aquella casa y la de su dulce amatista y le reprochó con la mirada.

Antes de que subiera dos escalones más, el silencio fue roto por una voz grave¿Así que tu eres el famoso Eriol?- Reiji se quitó las gafas para ver mejor al joven ante él- Como vea que te aprovechas de Tomoyo te vas a quedar sin manos, chaval- y lo dijo con una sonrisa fría en el rostro, lo que produjo en el cerúleo un tremendo escalofrió.

Sonomi y Clow miraron desconcertados a su hijo, aunque claro está, ellos ya sabían a que se refería Reiji, para luego volverse al moreno.

-Linda Sonomi…

-Reiji… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Querida, después de tanto tiempo ¿Y esa es la bienvenida que me das?

-No seas cínico, Reiji¿A que has venido?

El hombre, ni corto ni perezoso se auto invitó a entrar a la par que dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro: Si ya lo sabes, amor, no preguntes.

Sonomi se escucho rechinar los dientes, si había algo que odió y aún odiaba de su ex era esa manía suya de tomarse todos los asuntos a la ligera. Pero no la vería ceder ni ponerse nerviosa, se mantendría firme y fría, como la excelente ejecutiva que era.

-No compliques mas las cosas, vete por favor- Sabía que si quería tratar con él, primero debía tantear el terreno.

El padre de Tomoyo pareció no escuchar lo que le decía la magnate de los emporios Daidouji, al contrario parecía entretenido en ver como tenía la casa decorada y a lo respecto objeto: siempre has tenido un buen gusto para la decoración, Sonomi.

-¡Reiji te estoy hablando!- Sonomi ya empezaba a perder la calma, así había sido siempre Reiji Daidouji, un pasota, un libertino, un culo inquieto que quería conocer mundo, jamás sirvió como padre- ¡Haz el favor de escucharme, hablamos de algo serio!

Pero él siguió en sus trece, incluso a Clow, que se había mantenido al margen de aquella discusión, le estaba irritando la actitud del sujeto en cuestión. Vio como este se le acercaba y le pasaba un brazo por lo hombros mientras decía: Así que tú eres el famoso Clow Hiraguizawa, presidente de la empresa Hiraguizawa…vaya, veo Sonomi que encontraste a tu media naranja- añadió con una sonrisa.

-¡Reiji!

-Y dime ¿como es que soportas su vena de la sien? No se si te has fijado pero cuando se enfada le sale una justo aquí- y se señalo una parte de la frente.

A Clow le resbaló una gota por la nuca…siendo sincero, si que conocía la famosa vena de Sonomi, se la había visto cuando a penas se conocían y hacían negocios entre sus empresas, pero si quería seguir vivo, no dio opinión alguna a cerca de la pregunta que le formulo el hombre vestido de negro.

-Aunque eso si- continuo el individuo- es una fiera en la cama ¿verdad?- y dio sugestivos codazos en el costado del inglés.

-¡Ya te vale¡Si has venido a burlarte puedes largarte de aquí!- lo interrumpió Sonomi alterada, la calma y la frialdad de la ejecutiva se fue por al garete igual que se fue Gollum tras el anillo- ¡Vas a decirme a que has venido?

-Sonomi- y por primera vez desde que llegó, se puso serio- esta más que claro, vengo a conocer a mi hija Tomoyo, soy su padre, debo conocerla y que ella a mi.

Antes de que Sonomi le reprochara algún, una exclamación ahogada se escuchó tras su espalda, sin darse la vuelta la empresaria cerro los ojos con fuerza, lo que temía se hizo realidad… ¿Cómo enfrentaría ahora a su hija¿Podría mirarla a la cara?

No le quedaba mas remedio, así que conteniendo la respiración y lentamente, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada amatista y confundida de su pequeña y tuvo la impresión desde el primer momento en que sus ojos chocaron, de que la nívea le reprochaba, le exigía una explicación.

-Tomoyo…-susurró, por primera vez en su vida, Sonomi no sabía como actuar. La amatista la miro a ella y luego dirigió sus orbes al hombre que se encontraba junto a Clow.

-¿Qué has dicho?

Reiji, durante mucho tiempo, estuvo esperando este momento y ahora que la tenía frente a él y que por accidente lo había escuchado… ¿Qué le diría? Se había enterado de una manera muy brusca de la verdad, de su identidad y del lazo de sangre que los unía. Él tenía pensado decírselo de una manera más calmada, por miedo al rechazo de su propia hija…pero ahora si que lo rechazaría… ¿Cómo actuaría Tomoyo? Ese era el miedo que albergaba los corazones de Reiji y Sonomi.

Clow se sentía impotente, sabía que él no podía hacer nada, que no podía ayudar a que las cosas entre Tomoyo y su madre mejoraran ahora que el padre de la primera había echo su aparición. Jamás pensó que algo como esto pudiera interrumpir la armonía de su hogar. Se dio cuenta que tras la espalda de Tomoyo, estaban Nakuru y Eriol, ambos con la incertidumbre en sus ojos, pero este último con una preocupación extraña en sus ojos, demasiado fuerte era el sentimiento que lo unía a la pequeña, pensó Clow, y no era precisamente amor fraternal.

* * *

Tomoyo se fue directa a su habitación, tal y como había dicho su madre…jamás la había visto en ese estado y nunca le había alzado la voz, supuso que fue por andar con un extraño a sí, sin mas. Y en eso, ella era la que tenía la culpa…ahora que lo pensaba… ¡se había olvidado de Soichiro! En el parque, aquel hombre les había gastado una broma…una broma de muy mal gusto, y el pobre chico se había llevado el gran susto de su vida…claro, no todos los días te encontrabas con un tío a lo matrix y una pistola, aunque de juguete muy realista, en el bolsillo.

Justo cuando pensaba llamar a su compañero de clases, llamaron a su puerta.

-Adelante…- Eriol apareció tras ella y la amatista le sonrió- ¿Por qué esa cara Eriol?

El chico trago saliva, estaba claro que ella aún no sabía nada sobre quien era realmente el hombre con el cual había pasado la tarde: Nada…eso solo que me tenías preocupado…

La chica agudizo su dulce sonrisa¿Por qué?- le preguntó en un susurró al verlo acercarse a ella y sentarse a su lado.

Con sorpresa, vio como le tomaba su mano entre las de él y se las llevaba a los labios para depositar en ellas un calido beso.

-Cuando una persona me preocupa…-comenzó a decir el oji-azul- es porque esa persona es importante para mi…

La chica sintió un repentino sentimiento cálido invadir su cuerpo, Eriol estaba sumamente amable con ella, como nunca antes lo estuvo y agradecida le volvió a sonreír, ni ella misma se dio cuenta que estaba sumamente perdida en aquella mirada gentil, en aquella mirada que sin duda alguna estaba dedicada absolutamente a la flor de ciruelo.

-Mi madre…-Tomoyo rompió el silencio-… ¿Se ha preocupado mucho?

Eriol miro al frente, hacia la ventana, vio que afuera reinaba la oscuridad y un viento frío propio del invierno: Nos has tenido en vilo hasta hace muy poco, Tomoyo.

La amatista entristeció su mirada: Yo…lo siento, pero aunque no me creas o sea difícil de creer, cuando estaba con Reiji estaba segura…no se como explicarlo, pero ese hombre me inspira confianza.

Eriol la miro gravemente, no le tocaba a él decirle quien era el tal Reiji, pero si sabia que la joven nívea lo iba a pasar mal, tendría que saber el porque la abandono siendo una niña: Prométeme- dijo mientras con la mano hacía volver a él la cara de Tomoyo- prométeme que si te sientes triste me lo dirás.

-Pe…pero ¿Por qué iba a estar triste Eriol?- la amatista noto un repentino aleteo en el comienzo de su estómago.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás, Tomoyo, tu solo prométemelo.

-Claro que si Eriol, pero creo que…

No pudo seguir, su corazón dio un vuelvo cuando sintió los brazos de Eriol alrededor de su cuerpo. Por segunda vez, su querido hermano la abrazaba y que bien se sentía tan cerca de él, embriagándose de su aroma, sintiendo la suave respiración de él en su nuca y ese cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraña aquella que sintió la dulce amatista al escuchar el corazón del joven, una extraña sensación que llegó sin avisar.

Se sentía protegida y querida por él. Aquel era su mejor refugio, entre los brazos de Eriol y desde ese momento supo que el inglés estaría a su lado, estaban sellando otra promesa, aunque para esta no hacía falta palabras, solo sentimientos.

La había sorprendido, pero ella ya le estaba respondiendo su abrazo con tanta calidez que el zafiro sintió estremecerse el cuerpo… ¿Cómo llego hasta esos extremos¿Desde cuando estaba tan enamorado de ella? El ya no intentaba descubrir que iba a pasar entre los dos, sentía angustia en el alma, pues en realidad tenía que callar cuando lo que quería realmente era gritar a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos.

Las exclamaciones procedentes de la planta baja trajeron a los dos níveos a la realidad, se podía escuchar a una Sonomi mas que alterada¿Por qué mi madre grita tanto?- Tomoyo se preocupo, tal vez Reiji aún no se había marchado y su madre le estaba reprochando su actitud con ella- Será mejor que baje- le dijo a Eriol.

-Tomoyo, mejor será que te quedes aquí hasta que ese señor se haya marchado.

-Ese señor, Eriol, no es mala persona, no me ha tratado mal ni nada de eso, al contrario, lo justo seria que yo le explicara a nuestros padres lo ocurrido esta tarde.

Al albino no le dio tiempo a detenerla, tan solo la siguió a través del largo pasillo hasta las escaleras.

En su camino, Nakuru salio de su habitación preguntando¿quién es la que chilla?- sin embargo al ver el semblante de Eriol lo entendió todo, lo siguió hasta el comienzo de las escaleras donde se encontraron ya a una estática Tomoyo en la mitad de estas.

Una exclamación llego claramente a los oídos del oji-azul y fue entonces cuando supo que Tomoyo había descubierto la verdad. Estuvo a punto de ir a por ella y llevársela de allí, pero Nakuru se lo impidió.

Vio como Sonomi, al final de las escaleras, se volvía poco a poco a su hija con una expresión de horror es su hermoso rostro: Tomoyo…-susurró.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Tomoyo mecánicamente, lo que había escuchado la había dejado en el sitio, simplemente no se lo creía, seguro su imaginación la había traicionado.

Pudo ver como la cara de los adultos se tensaban, incluido la de su propio padre. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera se movían, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Eriol ni siquiera podía imaginarse como debía sentirse Tomoyo por dentro, estaba más que claro que de un momento a otro iba a explotar, las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de sus ahora tristes ojos.

-Hija…ven, tenemos que hablar- la voz de Sonomi tembló, aquella mujer no era la fría y calculadora ejecutiva, era una madre temerosa de lastimar a su pequeña.

Ni Tomoyo supo como pudo bajar las escaleras que quedaban, las piernas le temblaban, no miraba ni a su madre, ni al hombre que conoció aquella misma tarde. Dejando a Clow, Nakuru y Eriol en el pasillo de la gran mansión, los tres entraron al salón y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

Era mejor dejarlos solos.

* * *

La linda hija del matrimonio Kinomoto miro una vez más el pupitre vació a su lado, frunció levemente su ceño en señal de preocupación y luego volteo a ver a su primo inglés, Eriol tenía a vista perdida en la mesa frente a él, la de Tomoyo.

Desde hace dos días la chica Daidouji no iba a clases y todo el mundo le preguntaba por ella, él tan solo podía decir que no se encontraba bien para asistir a clases.

Obvio que el profesorado sabía lo que le ocurría a la chica, ya que Clow se encargó de hablar con Terada.

Sakura, Shaoran y el resto de compañeros, incluidos Soichiro y Akane, preguntaban mucho por ella, la primera llamaba unas tres veces al día para preguntar por su querida prima pero la verdad Eriol no podía decirles mucho, ya que Tomoyo se pasaba todo el día en su cuarto, incluso Helen le tenía que llevar la comida a su cuarto.

Sonomi tampoco iba a trabajar y Reiji no había vuelto a aparecer.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura prestaron poca atención a la clase de matemáticas de aquel día, simplemente se dedicó a ver la lluvia tenue que en esos momentos caía sobre Tomoeda.

-No se si entrar en su cuarto o que hacer- les decía Eriol a ella y al chino durante el recreo, que debido a la lluvia tuvieron que quedarse en clase- si os soy sincero me preocupa bastante…

-Tomoyo…-susurró la trigueña- estuvo en mi casa aquel día, con ese hombre. El caso es que no me parece mala persona…

-Yo no sabría que decirte- el inglés estaba molesto que ese individuo y no lo quería volver a ver en su vida…aunque tenía la impresión de que su deseo no iba a hacerse realidad.

-No me extraña que Tomoyo esté tan deprimida, no ha sabido nada de su verdadero padre hasta ahora y se le presentó de un modo muy brusco-Shaoran Li era otro que se sentía impotente por no poder ayudar a su amiga y además por ver sufrir a Sakura de esa manera. Se notaba lo unidas que estaban ambas.

-Me gustaría ir a verla esta tarde Eriol…

-Mejor no, Sakura las cosas en casa andan bastante tensas- dijo el oji-azul mirando por la ventana las nubes grises.

Sakura entristeció aún más su hermoso rostro, para angustia del castaño. Como le gustaría abrazarla en esos momentos, independientemente de las miradas de sus compañeros.

Eriol, nada más tocar el timbre del colegio que anunciaba el fin de ese día de clases, salio disparado a su casa. Así había echo estos dos días en que la ausencia de la amatista era notoria. Kinomoto y Li aún se encontraban poniéndose sus zapatos para el camino a casa en las entradas del instituto. Aún no había dejado de llover y los charcos en las calles eran cada vez más grandes.

-Te acompaño- anuncio el ambarino sorprendiéndola y ruborizándola al mismo tiempo.

-No tienes porque Shaoran…

-Si, hace mal tiempo, no quiero que vayas sola a casa.

-Eres muy amable…gracias…-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Ambos castaños se pusieron en marcha, cada uno en su paraguas y en silencio perpetuo, hundidos en sus pensamientos.

-"¿Qué hago?"- se repetía una y otra vez el chico- "Ya no aguanto más…"- miro el perfil de su compañera de reojo, aún con esa triste mirada estaba preciosa. Ante ese pensamiento se sonrojó violentamente.

Sus cavilaciones a cerca de lo que haría o no se vieron interrumpidas por la lluvia, ahora llovía con más fuerzas que antes por lo que tuvieron que refugiarse en el tordo de una pastelería.

-Vaya…y yo que quería llegar pronto a casa para llamar a Tomoyo…-se quejó Sakura. Al no obtener respuesta por parte de su amigo se volvió a él, tenía la mirada perdida entre las gotas de la lluvia, viéndolas caer…-"¿Desde cuando Shaoran es tan atractivo?"- pensó. La joven se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que había pensado y tuvo que disimular su nerviosismo como pudo.

Un repentino trueno rompió el silencio en el que se sumía la pareja. Sakura dio un pequeño bote…genial, además había tormenta… ¿Qué haría ahora¡Si le daba más miedo los truenos y relámpagos que el hombre del saco!

-Nunca te han gustado las tormentas verdad- la chica miro al dueño de aquella tranquila voz. Ahí estaba él, con una apacible sonrisa mirándola, diciéndole con los ojos que le ofrecía un refugio a su lado, lejos de los relámpagos y truenos- Sakura…-el joven chino se volteo repentinamente hacia la castaña. Noto como ella daba un respingo y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo fuerte. Sentía que no podía articular palabra. ¡No podía hacer nada por que su voz saliera de su garganta! Estaba tan nerviosa y avergonzada por la extraña actitud de Shaoran que sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

Era ahora o nunca, se dijo el ambarino. Algunas cosas era mejor hacerlas sin pensar.

La cerezo lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos, pero en ellos no había ni una pizca de miedo o rechazo. Lo vio tragar saliva. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-Sakura…-otra vez repetía su nombre, le encantaba escucharlo decirlo, tan suave y con tanta calidez- Yo ya lo he intentado todo, ya no se que hacer…

-Shao…Shaoran…que dices…-Sakura lo miraba ahora preocupada. ¿Qué intentaba decirle?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y los ojos de Sakura en su ser no ayudaban en lo absoluto. Shaoran puso sus manos en los hombros de Sakura, atrayéndola suavemente hacia si. En ese momento el chico solo pensó en lo que sentía por dentro, sin importarle el lugar o si Sakura temblaba entre sus manos.

Cuando la chica lo vio acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no había marcha atrás. Sus caras estaban muy cerca¡Y cada vez lo estaban más! Sakura cerró sus ojos con fuerza al tiempo que su cara se ponía roja como la manzana de Blancanieves.

Simplemente no lo podía creer. No podía creer que la estaba besando.

La joven flor sintió una tímida presión sobre sus labios, los de Shaoran ahora estaban sobre los suyos. No movió ni un músculo, pero notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba, aquello era algo tan repentino que no sabía como actuar.

Su amigo Li la besaba.

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno ensordecedor retumbó por la zona, haciendo que más de un habitante de Tomoeda se tapara los oídos.

A pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba Sakura pudo oírlo perfectamente (yo no hubiera podido xD) se separó de Shaoran, aquel trueno había sonado muy cerca.

Sin embargo…

El joven Li, tomándola desprevenida deslizo sus manos por su cabello, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Shaoran acariciaba su pelo suavemente, enredando sus dedos por él (Esta claro que la timidez se fue de paseo). Nadie en su vida la había tratado con tanta delicadeza.

Se sintió embriagada y su cuerpo, que había estado en tensión hasta el momento, se relajó permitiendo que el castaño la atrajera más hacia él.

El beso que él tanto había estado esperando, ahora era correspondido por ella. Sintió una gran ola de calidez recorrerle el cuerpo y lo que antes se había convertido en un tímido beso, era ahora un beso en condiciones (que pillos xD)

-"¿Por qué besa tan bien?"- se preguntaba Sakura, la verdad era que pocas preguntas podían discurrir por la mente de la joven en aquello momentos y el chino…simplemente no pensaba el aroma y los labios de Sakura lo tenían extasiado.

En un repentino movimiento, la cerezo había levantado sus manos, llevándolas a las mejillas de él y notando que estaban calientes.

Shaoran estaba sonrojado, más que ella.

Hubo momento en que la boca de la chica se entreabrió un poco, notó como el ambarino aún no quería zafarse de ella, y seguía allí buscándola. Humedeciendo suavemente sus labios, mezclándose con su aliento... intentando entrar en aquella pequeña cavidad de fresa. (Esto es muy raro por parte de Shao o.o)

La chica notaba como su cuerpo temblaba ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora¿Por qué le gustaba tanto aquel roce con él? Pero en el momento en que el beso iba a volverse algo más profundo…

Sakura se apartó de él sobresaltada, llevándose sus manos a la boca, abriendo sus ojos verdes de forma muy sorprendida. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo!¿Por qué correspondía a sus besos?

Shaoran salio del trance de una forma muy brusca, viendo justo en frente de él, a una Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, las mejillas rojas a más no poder y las manos trigueñas cubriéndole la boca que segundos antes había sido suya. Sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, tanto que se mareó.

-"Espero que no me salga sangre por la nariz"- se dijo. Pero tenía que actuar, obvio que los ojos de Sakura le exigían una explicación, le había robado un beso- Sa…Sakura- por dios ¡Que torpe se sentía!- Sakura, yo…te quiero Sakura…te quiero- susurró.

Vio como la joven contenía la respiración y como a su vez, el también dejaba de respirar esperando su respuesta.

Pero para su sorpresa, esa respuesta no llego. Los ojos de Sakura se inundaron en lágrimas… ¿Por qué¿Qué había echo mal? Acaso Sakura no… ¿no le correspondía? Debió haber pensado esa posibilidad antes de actuar, pero si se le preguntaban que si se arrepentía de haberla besado, el diría ahora y siempre que no.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la joven salió corriendo del lugar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Durante un buen rato, Li se quedo mirando el lugar por el que su flor había desaparecido, huyendo de él. Huyendo de él, que feo sonaba aquello, pero así era, pensaba él, le había robado a Sakura algo muy especial, su primer beso.

Una profunda tristeza se adueño de él. Ahora no tendría ni la amistad de ella.

* * *

Allí se encontraba de nuevo, como había echo durante estos dos largos días. Parado frente a la puerta de la joven amatista, sin saber que diablos hacer.

-"¿Entro¿No entro¿Entro?"- ¡Lo que necesitaba era una margarita para poder decidirse!

Estaba por irse, probablemente si entraba Tomoyo le lanzaría cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano y le gritaría que se marchara, que no quería ver a nadie. Suspiro, se sentía idiota, estúpido. Ella lo estaba pasando mal y no podía hacer nada por remediarlo. Una rabia había crecido en su interior por culpa de aquello y de Reiji, el sujeto ni se había dignado a llamar para preguntar por el estado de su hija. No, él no, él simplemente había llegado a aquella casa para acabar con la sonrisa de Tomoyo, pensaba el peli-azul.

-Eriol- la voz de la señora Helen lo hizo volver- ten.

Ante sus ojos vio la bandeja de la comida de la nívea. Ahí tenía su excusa para poder entrar sin recibir un reproche a cambio. Agradecido tomo la bandeja y dio media vuelta.

Llamo varias veces, pero Tomoyo no contestaba así que por su cuenta entro.

-¿Tomoyo?- pregunto en voz baja. Paseo su mirada por toda la habitación y la encontró justo en frente de la ventana, observando la fuerte lluvia caer- Tomoyo- la llamo de nuevo.

Noto como ella reaccionaba al reconocer su voz y se volvió al joven inglés. Este se asombro, no había lágrimas en los ojos de Tomoyo, ni rastro de ellas en sus mejillas simplemente en su rostro había indiferencia, frialdad y ni rastro de aquella alegría que antes albergaban sus orbes amatistas. Parecía un zombi.

-Te traigo la comida.

-Déjala sobre la mesa y márchate- le dijo con una voz fría, irreconocible en ella.

-Esta bien, la dejare sobre la mesa…pero no me marchare.

-Eriol, no estoy para bromas, vete quiero estar sola.

-No.

Mira que era cabezota, se dijo Tomoyo, pues en aquellos momentos lo era más. Estaba por volverse a él y dejarle bien claro que lo que más quería en aquellos momentos era no estar acompañada, no quería que nadie se compadeciera de ella y mucho menos él. Sin embargo sus palabras quedaron ahogadas en su garganta, los brazos de Eriol le rodearon su cintura y este apoyo su mentón en el hombro izquierdo de ella- Una vez me prometiste- le dijo muy bajito- que si estabas triste me lo dirías, y ahora lo estas ¿Por qué has faltado a tu promesa Tomoyo?

Mientras le decía todo aquello, ella abría cada vez más sus ojos color lavanda, la boca del inglés había quedado justo a la altura de su cuello y el calido aliento que desprendía de su boca hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo y que por primera vez en su vida sus mejillas se sonrojaran a causa de un chico.

Sentía la sangre agolpase en su cara y como su corazón latía mas rápido de lo normal… ¿Por qué?

-¿No me vas a responder?- le volvió a preguntar Eriol.

-Y-Yo…-en aquella postura no podía moverse con facilidad, Eriol la tenía atrapada (¡yo quiero que me atrape a miiiiii!)- Eriol, por favor no quiero hablar…

-Pues haces mal, lo necesitas- el joven cerro los ojos y acerco su rostro al pelo de Tomoyo para oler su aroma y sentir su suavidad en la cara- Me encanta tu pelo- murmuró.

Si antes estaba nerviosa por la actitud de Eriol, ahora lo estaba más. Vio su reflejo en la ventana ¿acaso se podría estar más colorada? A través del cristal encontró la mirada del níveo que le preguntaba con los ojos insistentemente que le contara que le pasaba.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en el que Tomoyo reunió la fuerza necesaria para que su voz no temblase.

-Ya lo debes saber…Reiji es…Reiji Daidouji, es mi padre.

-Si, eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es como estas tú.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté, Eriol?- preguntó con un tono de reproche- ¡Después de 10 años, mi padre biológico ha decidido darse una vuelta por Tomoeda para ver a su hija, que abandonó con tres años!

Eriol le hizo dar la vuelta y con toda tranquilidad le murmuró: No es que me ponga del lado de Reiji, pero ¿Le has preguntado por que se marchó?

-Créeme, ayer no pude articular palabra.

_Flash Back._

Tomoyo vio como su madre cerraba las puertas del salón tras ella. El silencio era de por si incomodo, lo que quería era salir corriendo de allí, independientemente de quien fuera aquel hombre.

-Hija, siéntate por favor- le dijo su madre. Ella obedeció automáticamente, más que nada porque no se encontraba realmente en el mundo real- tenemos que hablar…-la voz de Sonomi temblaba, hablar, era fácil decirlo… ¿pero hacerlo? Además sobre un tema tan delicado sobre este.

-¿Qué has escuchado antes?- preguntó Reiji mirándola a los ojos. Espero la respuesta por parte de Tomoyo, pero esta solo se dedico a mirarle.

A veces una mirada vale más que mil palabras.

Reiji entendió que Tomoyo sabía quien era él tan solo por la mirada que le echó. Trago saliva: Ya lo sabes…yo vengo a conocerte.

Sonomi apretó los puño ¡Que cara más dura tenía aquel hombre¡Mira que decirle semejantes estupideces a la niña! Pero… ¿Qué podía decir? Tan solo con ver a su hija, el mundo se le caía encima.

Además el hecho de que Tomoyo no dijera absolutamente nada no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Esta por su parte, tenía mil y una preguntas formulándose en su mente, pero ninguna de ellas fluía.

-Soy tu padre Tomoyo ¿no vas a decirme nada?

-¿Su padre?- intervino Sonomi, dolida- Si, hija, este de aquí es…tu padre…el que se marchó- finalizo, le hubiera gustado más decir "El que te abandono" pero esas palabras ya era de por sí demasiado duras.

Tomoyo parpadeaba sin parar, mirando fijamente al suelo. Sin algo tenía claro es que no iban a verla derrumbarse. Sentía la mirada de los adultos sobre ella, pero no se dejaría atormentar. Una rabia había crecido en su interior, rabia por su madre y rabia por aquel hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. ¿Por qué se había presentado ahora¿Qué es lo que quería? La cabeza la daba vueltas.

-No me encuentro bien- fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a su cuarto. Miro el reloj de reojo, marcaba las 10.30 ¿tanto tiempo habían estado allí dentro? La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, lo que quería en aquellos momentos era irse de aquel lugar y desaparecer.

-¿Te acompaño?- preguntaron los dos a la vez, sin embargo la chica ya se había marchado.

-Mira lo que has conseguido- reprocho Sonomi enfada al oji-verde.

-Es normal que se lo tome así- a pesar de que esas palabras sonaran despreocupadas, el tono de Reiji indicaba lo contrario- no sabía que hacer…

Sonomi lo miro frunciendo el ceño, estaba triste, tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Su hija ahora no la querría ver, ni a ella ni a él¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Esperar…es ella la que ahora debe dar el siguiente paso…

_Fin Flash Back._

Eriol miraba el ahora triste rostro de la nívea: Mi padre Eriol, él es mi padre…aquel por el que estuve preguntando noche tras noche y que después de no obtener respuesta supuse que estaba muerto…

No lo podía evitar, se puso a llorar como no lo había echo durante estos dos días. Se deshizo de todas aquellas lágrimas que la perturbaban desde que se entero de quien era realmente Reiji, necesitaba desahogarse.

Eriol le acaricio el cabello y con sus pulgares limpiaba cada lágrima del rostro de Tomoyo.

El llanto duro y de seguro que había sido escuchado por los habitantes de la casa, aún así nadie había interrumpido en la habitación donde se encontraba. Probablemente la señora Helen les había dicho que no tenían de que preocuparse, que Tomoyo estaba en las mejores manos.

Y así era.

Poco a poco la amatista se fue acallando y tan solo se escuchaban sus ahogados hipidos. Alzo la vista para ver la cara de Eriol, le joven inglés la miraba con ternura.

_Lo que quiero decirte significa mucho para mí_

_si esto sigue así; siento que me voy a quebrantar_

_los sentimientos..._

Otra vez notaba como esa sangre se agolpaba de nuevo en sus cachetes…era una extraña manía que estaba adquiriendo cada vez que miraba a Eriol. El chico sonrió, ahora más que nunca estaba preciosa, con las marcas de haber llorado, esos hermosos ojos cristalinos y el sonrojo que la favorecía enormemente.

_Eso que no puedo pronunciar en tan numerosas palabras,_

_que no alcanzarían para lo que son._

Y ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de besarle, aquel sentimiento creció rápidamente en su interior, sorprendiéndolo. Se veía tan linda.

_Nuestra distancia es corta y sin embargo lejana,_

_por siempre solo nos miraremos en el cielo_

_Simplemente no es lo suficientemente bueno_

_estoy temblando sin equilibrio,_

_quiero volar hacia tu corazón,_

_flotando suave y ligeramente._

Así que tomando aire, acercó suavemente el rostro al de ella, viendo como la chica abría sus ojos de la impresión. ¿Qué iba a hacer Eriol¿Por qué se acercaba a ella de ese modo? Tan amable y dulce. La hacía sentir especial.

_Hoy estoy nuevamente solo en una nube,_

_buscando la manera de poder pronunciar_

_esas palabras tan numerosas_

_que son simplemente_

_los sentimientos..._

_Mary._

Sin pensarlo ella cerró los ojos. Su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo y notaba el corazón aumentar su ritmo. Cosquilleos y nerviosismo, temblor y confusión, todos esos sentimientos y más se agolpaban en el pequeño cuerpo de la amatista. Y sin embargo lo que ella supuso que haría Eriol nunca llego. El joven había posado sus labios en la mejilla humedecida y lentamente había vuelto a su posición inicial. Inconcientemente se llevo la mano al lugar en el que Eriol le dio el beso (¡yo quiero que me de uno a mi!) y se sonrojo de nuevo.

-Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol- escúchame por favor, ya te has desahogado y eso era lo que te hacía falta, ahora debes pensar…Aunque te duela tienes que escuchar el porque Reiji se marcho dejándoos solas a tu madre y a ti. Ahora tienes esa posibilidad de buscar las respuestas a esas preguntas que te hacías constantemente. Lo que no debes es esconderte de los problemas ¿no crees?

Esconderse de los problemas…

Aquella frase resonó el la mente de la joven. Eriol tenía razón. No podía estar quieta sin hacer nada, aquello no era lo correcto. Estaba segura de que tanto su madre como su padre biológico lo estarían pasando tan mal como ella, lo vio en sus caras el día que se enteró de todo.

Asintió con la cabeza: como siempre…tienes razón…-una tímida sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de ella- los problemas no se solucionan solos, hay que luchar por solucionarlos.

Eriol correspondió su sonrisa, por fin Tomoyo volvía a ser como antes. Por fin aquella fría Tomoyo que se había mostrado ante él, había quedado de nuevo enterrada.

-¿Bajas a comer con nosotros?- le preguntó Eriol ya en la puerta.

-Si…y gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar a mi lado y…por ser como eres- sonrió alegre Tomoyo. Esas palabras eran exactamente las mismas que él utilizo con ella hace semanas atrás, cuando la linda amatista lo cuido de un resfriado.

La amatista entrelazó su mano con la del zafiro y juntos bajaron las escaleras, camino del comedor.

_**Continuará…**_

Estoooo….mmmm…LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

MIL Y UNA DISCULPAS A TODAS/OS USTEDES. LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTOOOOOOOO

De veras ¿me perdonáis por no haber actualizado antes¡DECIR QUE SI! QUE SI NO ME MUEROOO! Es que he estado muy liada con los últimos exámenes…pero…¡HE APROVADO TODAS!  
FIESTUKII!

Si, me ha ido muy bien, estoy orgullosa de mi misma, la verdad me iba a estudiar hasta los domingos enteros a la biblioteca ¡Un horror!

Pero ya estoy en vacaciones ¡y bien merecidas¡Que alegría más grande!

Bueno, aquí tenéis el décimo capitulo de este fic, ojala que os haya gustado mucho, mucho, creo que esta es la primera vez que lo digo pero, yo no se ustedes, a mi la parte de TxE me enamoró, la leí muchísimas veces para que no faltara ningún detalle, ojala os haya gustado y pues la parte SxS es que pensé que ya era hora de poner algo más intimo entre ellos dos jejeje, pero ¿Qué os pareció? Lo he intentado describir de manera que no sonara muy cursi, ustedes me decís ¿ok?

Pues para el siguiente capitulo, que ya he empezado a escribirlo, habrá además **NakuruxTouya**, así que fans de esta pareja ¡prepararse! Jejeje

He tomado la drástica decisión de no contestar los reviwes, veréis es que esta prohibido y me han dicho que pueden llegar a quitarte hasta el fic…y yo…O.O! Así que para la próxima vez los iré respondiendo a medida que vayan llegando, eso si, os pido que me dejéis alguna dirección o si tenéis cuenta que os registréis para así responderos, que lo haré encantada de la vida.

**Muchas, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personitas lindas que me dejaron un reviwe, disfruto mucho leyéndolo y mas aún sabiendo que os gusta el fic. La verdad sin ustedes no se yo que haría (conciencia: se puso sentimental U.U) **

Con mucho cariño, se despide esta servidora.

Basi O.o


End file.
